A Diamond in the Rough
by Stripped355
Summary: You Could Look at her and tell she was different. Everyone wanted her, as well as the akatsuki. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Prelude

_**Disclaimer: **__this is the only time you will see this so I hope you know that I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. And it makes me weep at night when I think of it._

_**Warning**__**: I guess I should tell you that there will be lemons in this story. Maybe a little blood for good measure. **_

_**Author's Memo: Hello all, yes I decided to come out with another akatsuki story. But it won't be anything like the other one. Well, it won't be as random as the other one, but it will have it's moments. I hope you enjoy and I hope you guys read the warning. And today's my birthday, so i thought I'd treat myself. Sorry, had to put that in there, enjoy the first chapter. **_

_**Prelude:**_

---

Tess awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She stetched, closing her eyes as the decadent smell came wafting through her her door up her nose and down her stomach which rumbled in response. Her mother had one hell of an alarm clock. The door clicked open before a soft knock was heard. Tess smiled as the raven head of her father poked his head in her room. His face looked suprised to see her as he came in and closed the door behind him. Tess smiled.

"Oh hello. Um, I was just wondering if you've seen my birthday girl anywhere?" Tess tilted her head, smiling sleepily. She looked up to the ceiling, feigning contemplation to herself before shurgging her shoulders. Adonis narrowed his eyes ashe went to sit down next to his daughter. Every year he asked the same question and every year they had the same answer.

"You sure? Because I'm sure I've seen her here a couple times."

"What does she look like?" Tess asked, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Oh, you can't miss her, she has this kind of brownish skin, she's about this high..." Adonis leveled his hand to his chest. " And she has these beautiful grey eyes. And she's turning ninteen today." Tess snorted, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Well she sounds like a doll, but I'm sorry, I haven't seen her." She said, getting out of her bed and out of the kitchen.

Adonis sighed dejectedly. "Well, darn. And here I am with this gift and she's nowhere to be found." Tess' eyes widened, snapping her head to her father's direction and to the long black velevet box he just pulled out of his jean pocket. As she was about to say something her father sighed again, getting up from out of her bed. Her father pulled out one of his popular cards to 'jog her memory' -- a gift.

But since you haven't seen her I guess I'll just have to throw this away..." Tess nearly leaped across the room to stop her father from throwing what was undeniably jewelry away.

"No, daddy! it's me!" Adonis chuckled as Tess greedily snatched the box.

He slapped his forehead "Ah, how foolish of me."

Tess smiled in thanks before looking down at the box, giving it her undived attention. Tess' jaw dropped when she snapped the box open. The gift had taken her breath away.

It was a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. Every other diamond was cut into flowers, while the others were square shaped. "Oh, daddy, it's beautiful." Tess whispered as Adonis clamped the tennis around her slender wrist.

"Yeah. As soon as I saw it, I thought of you. My little lily." Tess pouted her lip, pulling her father in a tight embrace.

"You're the best dad ever. Did you know that?"

Adonis smiled smugly. "Yeah, I am aren't I?"

"Oh shut up." Tess turned to the doorway, seeing her mother leaning against the threshold.

"Hey, babe. How long you been standin' there?" Adonis asked.

"Long enough to know you guys need some new material. Really you've been using that same line since she was two years old." Ada said, her eyebrow raised in amusement. Tess chuckled ather parents. They were such children sometimes, but they were the two that made her who she was.

Tess knew she shared the same fiery temper her father had. It went off whenever she felt the need to, especially when she was disrespected in some way. She had her mischevous side and her sense of humor from her mother. She and her mother were the type of people that laughed at something in complete silence about something that happened the day before, whereas she and her father will snap at a person in a second.

"So what's the birthday girl planning on doing after her party, while we're gone?" Tess narrowed her eyes in confusion as her head snapped in her mother's direction.

"What?" She asked incredulously. She has planned on hanging out with her friend tiffany today and picking out her swimsuit for her beach themed party. But after that she wanted her parents to be at home waiting for her. Ada rolled her eyes at her forgetful daughter.

"You don't listen to anything your father and I say do you? We told you last week that we were leaving." Tess still looked lost and Ada mildly contemplated slapping the look off his face. Adonis saw the look Ada gave Tess and decided to intervene before everything got out of hand."I told you I have a press conference andwe have to leave for a few days. That's why I said you can go to tiffany's house after your party." For a moment Tess was still lost until it all slowly came back to her. She was on the hone with tiffy, when here father and mother had come into her room and spoken about some crap. Then finally when she got off the phone, Tess caught Adonis saying something about the party she could plan. She bit her lip, trying to remember what else they said.

Tess gave up, pouting her lip. "Aw, when do you guys have to leave?"

_"_Tonight. But don't worry hunny, I'm sure you can handle yourself. I have the utmost confidence in you._"_

Tess sighed softly. _"_Alright. I gotta go and see Tiff. We have to get ready for the party tonight, so I won't see you when you leave. So I'll see you later._"_ Tess said as she pulled her mother and father in a tight embrace.

And with that, Tess' parents left her room while she showered and dressed. She warmed up her breakfast and went to go and see her friend.

---

_"_So that's her huh? She's a pretty one. When do we get her?_"_ Kisame looked over to his partner, who he was sure wouldn't respond. The shark demon shrugged and looked over to delicious little thing walking out of her apartment, with her small lavender shorts and her tight white tank top showing off her beautiful golden brown arms and mile long legs. Her black sandals showing off her manicured toes. Her curly raven hair was in a tight ponytail and he'd bet anything that if she took it out, it would be up to her cute little waist.

Oh, man the things he would do to her. Repeatedly.

Unbenknowst to him, the man beside him didn't much focus on the physical attributes. Yes she was attractive, and there was no need to state the obvious. What did peak his interest was her eyes. Those grey eyes. The fogginess in them did not make them dull and listless like all the other people. It was the spark that absorbed all of his curiousity. Those small thunderstorm like eyes. For some reason, he knew why the leader wanted this girl. He had not even spoke to her yet but he knew something.

This girl...she was different.


	2. Natalia's Beauty Salon

**_Natalia's Beauty Shop_**

**_Hello Everyone. I don'thave much to say so you can just go on and read the chapter. Oh, and this is and Itachi Story, and he'll be coming in the next chapter. Please review after your done!_**

Tess shoes 'thwacked' up the dirty marble stairs of her best friends' apartment building. Tess and Tiffany have been friends since they were in diapers. They even shared the same pacifier. Both did everything together. They started kindergarden, graduated high school both even liked boys and had their 'aunt flow' visit them at the same time. They were always being compared to each other, people often thought them as sisters. The only thing difference about them were their ethnicity. Tiffany's parents were African American while Tess was only half. Ter father was African American, while her mother was cuban.

Tess rang the doorbell, ignoring the cries of babies next door, and the god awful smell in the hallway. There were muffled sounds at the other end of the door, indicating that someone was there, they just weren't opening the door, or they were taking too long for tess' liking. After a series of doorbell ringing and a couple more bangs, Tiffany's little brother finally opened the door. Tess smiled down sweetly at the five year old. Her 'little man'.

"Hey little man, how's it going?" She asked, kneeling down to his size, Ruffling his course black head.

"Why do you always do that? I am not a little boy anymore! I'm five and a half now." Tess' eyes widened in shocked surprise, putting her hand on her heart for dramatics.

"Well! I am so sorry for confusing you, good sir. I now know my place. Tell me, BIG man, is your sister somewhere around?" Tiffany's brother pouted, his eyes narrowed, as if offended.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm gonna need something to jog my memory. Since you direspected me so much..." Tiffany's brother held out his hand gesturing her to put something in them. Tess raised one elegant brow and smiled. Ah, the children of harlem. You gotta love 'em. She dug in her purse, looking for her wallet until she saw her little man be pushed from the doorway and replaced with someone else who was not Tiffany. Tiffany's older brother, Marcus.

He leaned against the doorway casually, only in royal blue basketball shorts and white sneakers, sizing her up like she was some piece of meat. Tess rolled her eyes. He had seen her in the dorway while 'little man' was bribing her and decided he'd come to say 'hi'.

"Hey Marcus." She said flatly. Marcus leaned in close to her and whispered in what he thought was a smooth tone.

"What's up tess? Hear it's your birthday today. How old are you?"

Tess narrowed her eyes, Almost laughing. " You know damn well how old I am. Where's Tiffie we have to go get our hair done for my party tonight."

"Tiffany ain't here. Why don't you come in so we can talk?" Just as Tess was about to retort, Marcus was grabbed roughly out of the doorway by the lovely Tiffany.

"Get the fuck outta here, this is MY friend. Get it through your head that she isn't anything like the hoes you bring over here. BYE!" Tiffany yelled, emphasizing the last part when marcus didn't move quick enough. When he finally left, slamming the door behind him, Tiffany turned to her friend of ninteen years and they walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for Marcus, he just can't get out of his head that he can't have you." Tiffany said. Tess chuckled when she heard Marcus' muffled curses above them.

"That's not important. Just know that as long as he keeps trying to push up on me, I'm always going to say no. Happy?" Tiffany smiled, swinging her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"So where to first b-day girl? Bikini's or hair salon?"

"Hair salon. My bikini is in my drawer. When I leave, I'm changing at my house."

"Why not my house? Is my humble abode not good enough?" Tiffany said, feigning an offensive tone.

"Why tiffie, you know how much I heart your humble abode. It's just that one of your brothers is a pervert and the other tries to hustle me. You have to know how much I love you. And it hurts..." Tess trailed off, fanning her eyes, holding back fake tears of pain and sadness. Tiffany pushed her playfully as they walked to their favorite place in the whole wide world.

Natalia's Beauty Salon

---

"Okay...okay...what about..um, the dude from the basketball court. Damn what's his name? Tess you gotta know his name, he talks to you all the time." Tiffany said snapping her fingers trying to get a clear recollection of this guys' name.

Tess opened one grey eye lazily to adress her friend. Apparently the lady doing her pedicure knew what she was doing when it came to massaging feet. "Tiffie, I talk to everyone. You can't expect me to know this ONE guy.." Tiffany raised an eye brow in disagreement.

"He always calls you miss pretty."

"Ohh, that's Junior." Everyone in the beauty salon as Tess smiled, closing her eyes. The girls were playing a game, often played in this santuary Natalia made as her beauty shop. This game was called 'gay or straight' and Miss Natalia was very skilled in the art of knowing who was who. Well, one would expect one to know, being that natalia was born nathaniel. But no one would dare confront her about this. The last time someone was bold enough to do this, he found his jaw shattered, his ribs busted and a variety of teeth punched out of his mouth. Yes they do know Natalia was a guy, but no one would ever voice their opinions on the matter. well, not anymore.

So, Na--Na, gay or straight?" Natalia slid a hot comb through one of her client's hair as she thought back on who Junior was.

"Oh he's as gay as the day is long, hunny." Everyone in the whole shop cackled and 'ooohed' as Natalia parted pieces of her client's hair to get on to the next piece needing to be straightened. When the shop clamed down, Tess decided to jump into the conversation.

"But he hides it so well.."

Natalia threw her head back and laughed " Ha! yeah he wishes. But he tries, I'll give him that." She said as she gestured for tess to come over so she can take the rollers out of her head. With much difficulty, Tess waddled her way into the chair.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday besides partying?" Natalia said.

"Well, I was hoping to spend time with my parents, but they have to go do this big conference for the newspaper they work for. Eh, just as long they come back some time soon, I'll be alright." Tess said, moving her head from side to side when Natailia was done.

"Once again Na--Na, you have out done yourself. Tiffie, I'll see you later, I have to go and spend time with my parents before they leave. See you all later!" Tess called back. Everyone in the shop yelled back 'Happy Birthday' as she left.


	3. The Kidnapping

**_The Kidnapping_**

**_Hello all! I have got to say that I love all the reviews your sending me. They honestly make my day. The title says it all so I don't really have to explain much. These two past chapters were just fill--ins. The third one is where all the fun starts! Anyway, keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

Tess' key jingled in the lock before pushing her apartment door open. She looked around to see her house was in complete darkness. Her eyes narrowed, searching for the light switch on the living room wall, rolling her eyes when they didn't turn on.

"Daddy, why do we leave the bills in your hands if you don't pay them?" She whispered to herself flatly as she dropped her purse on the counter. Tess kneeled down to the door on her counter and pulled out a flash light. This was probably why he told her to spend the night at Tiffie's, she thought back. Tess shrugged her shoulders and clicked on her flashlight and started to her room.

And that's where the trouble started.

As she reached for her doorknob, Tess heard a thump on the other side. She immediately snatched her hand away, stepping away from the door when another thump was heard. Tess immediately turned off her flashlight and headed for the front door when the room door was pushed open. Tess eyes widened as a black blur ran striaght out of her room and right towards her. Tess threw her flash light at it and ran the other way to her room.

When she got there, Tess quickly shut the door behind her and searched for some protection, sighing mentally when she found the aluminum bat by her drawer. Tess picked it up and waited by the door, swinging it unconsciously as if she worked for the Yankees. Her breath quickened to the point where it became painful. Her hearty felt as if it were being squeezed, her lungs working in over drive. Tess closed her eyes and cursed for leaving her purse on the table.

_'Shit! this can't be happening now!'_ Tess panicked. Suddenly the door burst open and Tess swung wildly until she realized something.

No one was there.

Tess walked to the threshold of her door, trying to feel for anything out of the ordinary before she went to get her purse. When nothing was there, Tess went into the living room only to be snatched back into her room, her back connecting to someone's chest with their arm around her neck painfully. Tess could tell by the way this person was built that this was a man behind her. She tried to claw at his arms, but only scratching what felt like a coat. her sight started to blur as her scratching started to slow. her body started to get heavy as her legs gave out. the man behind her kneeled down, so she would fall down on the floor hard while she was unconscious.

---

"Where is she?" Ada said as she looked at her watch. She and Tess' father waited in the ballroom where their daughter's party was held. They didn't tell Tess the truth when they said they were leaving to a news conference. They were actually going to surprise her with something and then maybe have a few dances and leave. But it has been about two hours now and she still hasn't come yet.

"Adonis, I'm starting to worry about her. It doesn't take this long to shower and put on a bathing suit. I'm going home to get her." Ada said heading for the door before her husband stopped her.

"Baby, don't worry about it. She's probably just putting on her make-up and trying to find the right shoes or something. And you know how she likes to make an entrance. Just wait a couple more minutes. If she's not here soon, we'll go home and get her." Adonis assured her. He was doing a good job at hiding his concern. Tess took long for certain things but this was way too long. Especially for the guest of honor. He knew she could be hurt or anything, and everyone loves Tess, what could she possibly be doing?

"Mr and Mrs Daniels!" Ada and Adonis looked over to see Tiffany run their way. When she finally caught up with them and caught her breath, she looked to her best friends' parents worriedly.

"Do you know where Tess is? I stopped by your house to pick her up but no one answered the door. I thought she came here without me." Ada narrowed her eyes as she looked to Adonis who could do nothing but stare at Tiffany.

"We gotta go, Ada. Tiffany, I need you to tell everyone to go home while we go look for Tess." And with that, Ada and Adonis went home in search for their daughter while Tiffany handled the party go--ers.

---

Kisame looked down to the girl in his arms. She looked better sleeping than she was when she was awake, in his opinion. Yeah she was a beauty when she was awake, that was for sure. But she slept like she didn't have a care in the world. Her curly raven hair blew in her face from the jumping he was doing so he decided to look at more of what her body had to offer. As his eyes scrolled down her features, kisame found the red mark on her neck, courtesy of Uchiha Itachi. And if he heard right, she was breathing in shaky breaths.

"You didn't have to choke her, Itachi. I can already see the bruise on her neck coming along."

"Then I should have let her hit you?" Kisame narrowed his eyes, he didn't think he would get an answer back.

"Well no, but she did throw a flashlight at me. And she held that bat like a pro. I think I'd rather have this bump than the injuries she could've given me." Itachi glanced over, seeing the budding lump on Kisame's forehead. She had great aim for someone who was in complete darkness, he noted. Itachi took his time to look at the piece of work across from him. He never really got to look at her figure much when they were across the street from her but now he finds that she is indeed a gorgeous girl.

Besides her eyes, their wasn't a favorite feature he could pick on her body but if he had another choice, he would say her lips. They were so plump and they looked so soft from here. Other than that, she's just like any other girl he's fucked. Itachi shook the thoughts away and focused on getting this girl back to the Akatsuki head quarters.


	4. Pein's Proposal

**_Pein's Proposal_**

Tess' eyes fluttered open, as she brought her hand to her face and yawned, immediately wishing she didn't when a throbbing pain in her neck and throat greeted her, making her wince and massage her throat the best she could. She grabbed the glass of water handed to her and took a drink, soothing her throat some what. Suddenly she realized something off where she was. Two things as a matter of fact.

One. She had no idea where she was.

And the second being that the glass she was drinking had been HANDED to her.

Tess looked to her side to see a azure eye stare right back at her. At first she thought it was a woman, what with the hair and nails, until he spoke.

"It's about time you woke up, un. I've been waiting here forever, yeah." He said as he stood up cracking his back. Tess narrowed her eyes as she watched him stretch from side to side. She was scared for a moment but for some reason she found herself too tired to scream and make a fuss. Tess' grey orbs trailed down to his waist, seeing the knives there, making her come to the quick deduction that if the dude wanted to kill her, chances were she'd probably be dead already.

"Who...who are you?" She asked, patiently waiting after he was done stretching. The man looked down at her with a smile, his head tilted to the side as he sat back down.

"I'm Deidara, yeah. And I was ordered to watch you until you woke up. And then I had to bring you to my leader un. He's been talking about your arrival for quite sometime now, yeah. What can you do that makes him so taken with you? You know, besides being cute and all, yeah." Tess narrowed her eyes at that statement.

"What the fuck am I supposed to be doing and why the fuck am I here? As a matter of fact, where is your leader? You were the one that brought me here?" Deidara shook his head. "Well I wanna meet the bastard that choked me, but first things first, why don't you show me to this 'Leader'." Tess asked. She wants to meet the bastard that has taken her away from her family and brought her to west bubble fuck and down the road to no one knows. Deidara narrowed her eyes, but shrugged his shoulders. He sees where the anger comes from, so he can't blame her. If his family was still alive and if he gave two shits about them, he'd probably be upset as well.

But he really didn't appreciate her snapping at him the way she did. This was the third time this has happened with a new member. This just goes to show that the Akatsuki should never try to find anyone out of Japan. Especially women. They were trouble.

Deidara opened the door to the room tess woke up in and lead her to the leaders office. Tess stormed down the stairs, through the den, and past the kitchen where some other people were and to this black door with a red cloud on it. Deidara was about to knock when tess twisted the door knob and burst open the door.

Tess looked through the dimly lit room, seeing three dark figures staring up at her. The one behind the desk, she quickly noted had to be the leader. There was a woman, standing right beside his chair while their was another one sitting down across from him. And if Tess didn't know any better, she would think that the guy was...blue?

"Tess Autumn Daniels. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Please take a seat." The man behind the desk said. Tess raised her eyebrow at this man. She half expected him to get out of his chair and ask what the meaning of this intrusion was, bursting threw his door the way she did. But the way he spoke to her, with such control and nonchalance, it was as if he was expecting her. They were actually looking at the door when she stormed in, now that she thought.

They WERE expecting her.

Tess shook the thoughts away. Good, If they were expecting her, then they probably knew that she would be angry when she got down here. She put her hands on her hips as her anger returned. "I don't wanna take a damn seat. I wanna talk to the guy or girl that brought me here. Was it you?" Tess pointed to the man in the big throne like chair. She could hear Deidara take a sharp intake of breath at her tone of voice. Had that been him, his tongue would be removed ASAP. All three of them. The leader wasn't lying when he said this girl was different. Usually when they kidnap people, or any one kidnaps people, they are a blubbering mess. Constantly asking to go home, telling them that they would never speak of this if they let them go, and all that bull. But this girl, tess, is yelling at her kidnapper. Well, one of three kidnappers. Pein, instead of jumping out of his seat and snapping her neck, just entwined his fingers together and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Yes, it was me. And I would like to tell you why I brought you here, but you have to take a seat." He said calmly. Pein hid the small smile on his hard features as he watched the girl in the doorway. Yes she was a different girl. And had this been anyone else, they'd be dead before they hit the floor. But he'll give her a chance to vent out her anger. Tess' breathing came out in harsh breaths and he knows she must be straining her throat courtesy of that ghastly bruise on her neck, thank you Itachi. His experiment slowly, gingerly went and pulled out the chair opposite of Kisame and sat down, shaking her leg up and down, impatiently waiting for an explanation. The leader looked to Kisame and Deidara and told the both of them to leave. Also giving a signal to the woman beside him as well.

"I'm sure you would like to know why I brought you here, my dear..." Tess sighed and threw up her hands "But I can gurantee you I can answer many questions you have thought often in your lifetime. Questions your mother and father can't answer." Tess' leg stopped shaking, her demeanor much more calm.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily.

"It was in the middle of June. Do you remember when you were five and it was so hot outside? It was your birthday if I'm not mistaken. You wiped the sweat off your little brow, looked up to your mother and asked why it couldn't just snow this one day? She looked down and laughed at you didn't she?" Tess narrowed, her posture slumped as her undived attention was on the leader. The leader leaned in close to tess.

"What happened later that day?"

---

---

---

"It snowed..." She whispered. No one really had a logical explanation for that day, just that it would go down in history. Still her mind always drifted back to that day. It never made any sense to her. Her mother didn't really think anything of it, but she saw it in her eyes. Even at five, she knew her mother looked at her differently from that day foward. Pein looked over at Tess' softened features. Her leg completely stopped shaking, as she slumped down in her chair, her eyes looking past him. He knew she was on the verge of believing him, but he wasn't stopping there.

"Nine years ago, mid September. A child died from the heat. He burst into flames in broad daylight. Who was that child?"

"A little boy who was bullying Tiffany. But that was---" Tess was cut off by another story she desperately tried to forget. Yeah, she didn't really like the boy, but she knew he liked Tiffany and that it was out of wanting her to like him back. Her father convinced her that maybe it was just some freak accident. But there was nothing to make the kid burst into flames. It was just her looking out of the window and then the next thing she knew the kid fell to the floor, on fire. She still has dreams about it to this day.

"Two years ago, the beginning of spring. Two men where cut out of blocks of ice after a fierce snow storm. Who were those men?"

"They robbed my house. But it was just a freak accident." Pein looked over to his experiment. He could see the truth in her her beautiful grey eyes. She knew that he made sense in what he said. He is answering all the questions not logically answered by her parents and the police. She may want to believe what scientists made up and what her parents assured her couldn't possibly happen.

She knew better.

They both knew better.

"Tess, you may try to think logically about this, but there is only one explanation for it. You may not want to believe that it is you doing all of these things to people, but you are. These occurences may be under natural disasters, but you and I both know there is something more to the story. I would not have brought you here if you didn't do these things. Though they have lain dormant inside of you for nearly two year, you have elemental powers. And if you allow me to train you, they can be used properly. There are others who want to use them. You should be lucky I am generous enough to ask you first.." Tess raised her eyebrow, folding her arms again, giving pein a look.

"You? Generous?" She asked in a lazy, disbelieving tone.

"You're still alive, right? Now I can show you how to harness these powers for your own personal gain. But you have to trust me."

"And what if I don't have these 'amazing powers?'" Pein shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

there was a small silence as she and pein looked at each other intently. hm, he keeps underestimating this girl. asking all the nesessary questions. he can't knock her for trying to stay alive.

"Then I will let you go home. I will wipe your memory and I will take you back to New York myself."

"And if I say no, and escape?" She asked. Pein smirked, giving a small chuckle before his response.

"That won't happen." He stated, laughter lining his voice. Tess sat back in her chair, folding her manicured tipped fingers under her breasts, tilting her head to the side.

"Let's think hypothetically, What if I escaped?" she asked again. pein leaned back in his chair as he thought of the strickly 'hypothetical' senario of tess' --unsucessful if attempted-- escape.

"Well, if you were to do the impossible and actually live long enough to leave, I will most likely be upset and want vengence. That would mean that I, myself would leave my home and go to yours." Pein leaned over to Tess, his voice dropping to a low, chilling baritone. "And when I find you there, not only would I kill you, I would kill your mother, your father, Tiffie, Marcus and 'little man'. And then I would search for your family outside of new york to north carolina and have a little talk with you're granmother, your aunts, uncles and serveral cousins. But this is all hypothectically speaking, of course.." He smiled.

tess could only stare at the psychopath in front of her. he looked like he was dead serious about leaving to new york. though he sounded true to his word, tess doesn't really think he'll let her go that easily. it never works that way. he'd probably use her for his own sadistic purposes until he's done with her. so, if she does, indeed have these powers, she could still have a chance at escape, unless they have a person in here that can fight against nature. so, she'll stay... that is until she knows all she has to and is on the next thing smoking back to harlem.

"I'll stay."

"Good choice. Chase.." Pein called, over Tess' head. Tess looked over, after hearing the door open, revealing who was undoubtedly Chase, smiling at the new girl sitting at pein's desk. tess looked over her shoulder at the pretty woman come into the dimly lit room.

her eyes were almost clear, they were so blue. her beautiful carmine colored hair cascaded down her back, all the way down to her super small waist. a small red corset top was the only thing holding her breast, and a small black skirt to match the bottom, but tess knew that if she bent the wrong way, she was going to give the world a show. She reminded tess of a modern day jessica rabbit.

"Yes, Pein--sama?" She asked, her voice soft and pleasant.

"Why don't you show Tess around. Maybe to the kitchen, I'm sure she's hungry." Chase looked from her leader to smile sweetly at tess again.

"Sure, come on Tess, let's go to the kitchen." Chase held out her hand for Tess to take, and she did. Chase nodded to the leader and were on their way through the black door when pein called to Tess.

She looked back. "Enjoy japan."


	5. Meeting Itachi

**_Meeting Itachi_**

"So, what can you do?" Tess looked over to the woman still holding her hand with a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, do you have any special abilities?" Chase explained further, Tess nodded, thinking back on what the leader said to her an hour earlier.

"Well, I can apparently control elements. It explains alot, but I'll believe it when it happens..." Tess started to walk in comfortable silence until her neck stared to hurt again.

"Hey chase, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"You don't look japanese. And I can hear a slight accent in your voice, where are you from?" Chase twisted her lips, before turning away from her new friend. It was true, she wasn't from japan. The akatsuki, rather itachi had saved her, yes saved her, from her her family back in chicago. She had an abusive father and her mother was an addict to just about anything she could get her hands on. It wasn't until her dark knight in shining armor stole her away from that hell hole and brought her here, telling her that she had the power to bring fears to life.

Itachi had brought it out of her. He trained her to where her technique was perfect. He had even taken her back to her family she she could try it on her _loving_ parents. She had grown to respect Itachi in a sense, and dare she say, loved him for showing her such things. She did have feelings for him, but she'd rather just fuck him like she's been doing. They had a good thing going on and she didn't want to scare him off. Realizing her mind had drifted from Tess' question, she turned back to the potential nature girl and spoke.

"I was originally from chicago, before Kisame and Itachi brought me here. It was scary the first few days I got here, but I got used to it. You'll come to realize there are alot of nice people here. Especially Deidara, he's just the sweetest thing you ever wanna meet." Tess thought back to the blonde guy she yelled at, suddenly feeling bad for taking her anger out on him. He wasn't the one that choked her, so he doesn't deserve to feel her wrath.

THEY do.

Tess shook the angry thoughts away to look back at Chase. "Hey Chase, do you know where Deidara is? I wanna apologize for yelling at him. People tend to do that when they're kidnapped, but my anger was directed at the wrong person. I'm looking for the guy that did this to my neck. I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I don't give him a piece of my mind." Chase narrowede her eyes, taking tess' chin, angling it so she could get a good look at the ugly bruise on her neck. She knew the second she saw it, that this was Itachi's doing.

"This has Itachi written all over it. He's...he's a little neck happy. It's the first thing he goes for. I don't know why but he just likes when his hands are around someone's throat. It's kinda creepy." Chase said as Tess rubbed her throat. She could swear the bruising got worse over the hour.

"Do you know where Itachi is?" She asked in a strained calmed tone.

"oh, he's in the kitchen. Come on I'll show you." Chase said, gesturing for tess to follow. They went through the den and stopped at the kitchen threshold. Tess looked over analyzing the people sitting at the table. Now Tess was completely sure the guy she saw earlier was indeed blue. He was conversing with this guy that had a loincloth on his face. There were stitches riddled all over his face. the blonde, Deidara her mind supplied, was talking to the only normal one at the table with red hair. And then there was this other guy, who wasn't talking to anyone, just sitting by himself, minding his own business. He glanced up at her a moment before reading something in japanese and sipping what looked like tea.

"Which one of you is Itachi?" Tess asked over the conversation everyone was having. The blue man sized her up, undoutedly looking at her long legs in the lavender shorts she was abducted in. Deidara smiled over at her, tess, being only polite smiled back before looking at the crazy colored man.

"Is your name itachi?" she asked calmly.

"My name can be what ever you want it to be..." Tess rolled her eyes and proceeded towards the table.

"You obviously aren't him. are you?" Tess asked nodding over to the red head opposite of Deidara. He shook his head and Tess went over to the man minding his business.

"Is your name Itachi?" she asked politely. The raven haired man looked from his book and up to her, not saying anything. He just stared, with his creepy red eyes. Tess raised an eyebrow; she knew this was him, she felt it in her gut.

"Do you see this?" Tess pointed to her neck, angling it so her choker could see what he did. Itachi looked at it a moment before going back to his book. Tess licked her bottom lip, not really apreciating how he just blew her off the way he did. Everyone watched in complete silence at the scene, just waiting for the Uchiha to make a move, any move at all. But he didn't, he just sat there. Tess finally snatched his book off the table and threw it over her shoulder, as well as his drink. She then sat on the table and swung her leg over his head so she was sitting in front of him.

"hello..." she said, snapping her fingers. "I'm talking to you. Are you deaf?" She said, her voice rising.

"How would you like it if I did this to you?" Tess asked, and everyone held their breaths when she grabbed his face for him to look into her eyes. "You didn't honestly think you were gettin' away with this right, not without me putting a similar mark on you, that could not have been what you were thinking." Everyone looked on.

Not a single reaction.

Tess curled her lip up. "I want a mother fucking apology. And if you don't give me one, there will be reprocussions." Not a single word. Tess was almost red with fury when he didn't say anything to her. She wants a mother fuckin' apology. And she was going to get one TONIGHT!

And he's not saying anything.

"I'll give you five seconds." Itachi mave no move to do or say anything.

"Five..."

Itachi didn't budge

"Four..."

Still not a sound

"Three..."

No movements

"Two..."

Tess was done waiting

"**THWACK!**"

Tess swung her leg over itachi's head again and bounced off the table and out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Chase and Akatsuki in it's wake. Itachi slowly turned his head back, rubbing his stinging cheek from Tess' hard hit. He was more surprised than angry that she had actually hit him...

Nope, that was anger.

Who. In the fuck. Does this bitch think she is? Does she not know that he could kill her before her mind even suppiled the knowlegde? It didn't matter, one isn't supposed to hit another unless they knew something was coming their way. And, oh she was going to have something coming.

But not now.

Itachi calmly got up out of his chair, slid it under the table, walked across the room, picked up the book that was rudely thrown and calmly walked out of the room.

Yes he would deal with the bitch...at a later time.

---

After getting over her shock, Chase was kind enough to show Tess to the room she'll be staying in. It was a fairly large room, with a bathroom, a nice view of the outside and some clothes in the closet. They had even bought her some new underwear. She didn't know how Pein knew her bra and panty size, but she just decided to let it go and be thankful she doesn't walk around in that tank top and shorts for the rest of her life. Tess put the shower to use, making sure that the door was closed and locked before ridding herself on her clothing. She wrapped her herself in a fluffy white towel and clicked on the bathroom light briefly admiring it a moment before opening the shower curtain and turning on the shower water.

When it was at the right temperature, Tess stepped in and closed her eyes, sighing at the feeling of warm water running over her body, clouding her senses. She started to sing silently to herself, not hearing her room door click closed and the bathroom door open. Her head was directly under the shower head, lathering her hair when the shower curtain was snatched open, and Tess' back connected harshly with a cold tiled wall. The person kindly rubbed her eyes, letting her see who exactly was doing this, though she had a clue.

"You did not honestly think that you would get away with that, did you?" Came the smooth baritone of the man who had played the quiet game earlier. Tess croaked, gasping for breath, as she clawed at Itachi's wrist, but to no avail. If he didn't let go of her soon, she was sure he was going to crush her wind pipe.

"Never do that again..." He said, shaking her for emphasis. "Because the next time I put my hands around your neck, I won't let go." And with that, he dropped her on the floor. Tess gasped for air on contact and coughed roughly, faninng away the tears, trying to calm herself down before she had an anxiety attack, and she doubts pein has her pills anywhere.

"Bastard..." She gasped, glaring at his retreating back.

When she heard her door close, she got up and snatched the towel off the floor wrapping around her roughly. She looked in the mirror, angling her neck, she bit her lip, seeing the newly aquired red mark around her throat.

"I gotta start hiding my neck..."


	6. Getting To know the Akatsuki

_**Getting To Know The Group**_

_**Hello everyone! Itachi's not in this particular chapter but he will be in the next one. Until then, please enjoy the filler chapter. Shout outs to Noc007, Sunshineemomix, and Bluewolf 963 for the wonderful reviews. I hope to get more of them in the future, I want to know how I'm doing and it makes my day when I read them. Enjoy the chapter. **_

Tess woke up the next mourning, her thoat feeling shittier than yesterday. She pulled the covers off of her and opened the closet, examining her new flesh necklace in the mirror. It was a beautiful brownish blue and slightly red to top it all. As she sized herself up in the mirror, noting the small red mark on her back where it was slammed into the bathroom wall, a soft knock was heard at her door. Tess turned, smiling when Deidara poked his cute little blonde head through.

"Hey Tess yeah." Deidara greeted, until the bruise on her neck wiped the pleasant smile off his face. "Yikes, I knew it wasn't over that quickly un, he has a thing for necks, yeah." He said as he invited himself to sit on her bed.

"Yeah, he's a fucking bucket of sunshine and rainbows." Tess said as she examined her neck once more. As she closed the closet door, Tess turned to her new friend. She still felt kinda bad for screaming at him, it was only right to apologize.

"Um. Deidara, I wanted to tell you I was sorry for snapping at you yesterday. My anger was directed at Itachi and I shoudn't have taken it out on you." Deidara got up and rested his hands on her shouders. "You don't have to worry about it, yeah. Though I haven't met a person who yells at the people who hold her life in their hands, I can't find it in my heart to be angry with you, un." Tess squinted her eyes, happy that he accepted her apology but there was something she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Deidara...are you...are you licking me?" She asked. It felt silly to say it out loud, because she was staring at him. At first she thought it was his fingers, but she came to the quick conclusion that fingers aren't supposed to be wet. Unless, he had something before he came up here. Deidara immediately took his hands off her shoulders to smile at her sheepishly, showing her the palms of his hands, and the small slits across them. Tess narrowed her eyes about to poke at it when the slit opened, revealing a tongue darting out to take her finger. Deidara chuckled.

"Sorry, they have a mind of their own, un. You taste delicious by the way, yeah." He said, smiling at her shocked surprised features. Tess grabbed his hand slowly, gingerly, mindful of the mouths and took another look at them.

"They're...interesting, I'll give you that. And they have great taste in women.." Tess said as she poked around his palm, teasing the mouth. it was close, but not close enough to lick her finger.

"That it does, un." Deidara said as he examined the beauty staring at his hands. Yes, he was a different girl. Usually people run away from the mouths, like he was going to eat their flesh or something. but Tess, she's actually playing with it.

"Um, Tess, we have to go downstairs, yeah. I have to show you the other Akatsuki members, un."

"The who?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

"The akatsuki, yeah. The group you're going to be apart of, un. Well when we find out your powers, un. What are they again, yeah?"

"Oh, I can control the elements. Well, a little I guess. Pein told me that he'll train me or something like that, he told me if I don't have them, then he'll wipe my memory and take me back to new york himself." Tess can't help but wonder which element she'll learn first. She really hopes its fire. For some reason she has the urge to burn something. Preferably someone.

Someone named Itachi.

Tess shook the thoughts away, there was no need to get angry at him. Before she locked her door yesterday before she went to sleep, fearing he'd come back she thought back at the incident yesterday. She had him him first, she thought. The last thought she had before she fell into a fitful sleep was he choked her first, so her slap was justified.

But she wasn't going to get mad.

She was going to plot her revenge.

Tess' stomach pulled her out of her vinditive thoughts as Deidara stifled a chuckle, "Come on, the group is eating downstairs in the kitchen, un. Kisame's been talking all mourning about the girl with the crazy grey eyes, yeah."

"The blue man." Tess stated. As they went down the stairs through the den, there was a television Tess noted for later use, where Chase, and two new guys she didn't see yesterday in the kitchen. This one guy had something oddly simliar to a venus fly trap sprouting out of his shoulders and surrounding his head. Yes she was surprised when she seen him but couldn't sum up the urge to scream in terror.

Kisame looked up from his ramen and was the first to notice her, now looking at her black shirt and th matching black shorts. She absolutely refused to wear that god awful coat they put in her closet. She tried it on and it was hot and heavy. She guessed it was their uniform for the little crimminal club they were apart of, but it would have to be one cold day in hell before she wears that fashion disaster.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. And how has the Akatsuki treated you so far, minx?" He asked, making the quick note that he would call her that always, whether she liked it or not. Tess shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before saying in a smooth tone.

"Let's see, besides kidnapping me, telling me I have otherworldly powers and wouldn't let me go until I perfect them. Oh, and let's not forget the bastard that came into my bathroom and gave me this beautiful shit colored bruise on my neck, besides that everything else is just dandy. Havin' the time of my fuckin life." She said as she sat down.

"What's up with you...whatever you are?" She asked unsurely. It was Kisame's turn to shrug.

"I've had better days. Did Deidara tell you who we all wer yet?" He asked, as poured noodles on his mouth.

"Nah, I wanted to come here and ask all you guys before I watch television. I already know your name, Kisame. I'll do this kindergarden style. Lets go around the table and introduce ourselves. I'm Tess Daniels. As you all know, I was forced to come here against my will to train for powers your leader isn't completely sure about. What's your name and what can you do?" Tess nodded over toward the guy with the loin cloth on his face. He stayed silent and continued to eat. She wasn't sure how he did it but everytime he put his chopsticks under his cloth his food would dissapear without a sound. no chewing, no swallowing, nothing. She was more scared of this guy than Itachi

"His name's Kakuzu, He's all about his money, yeah. And he has anger issues. Killed just about every partner he's had exept Hidan, un. But that's only because Hidan can't die." Deidara whispered over to her and immediately caught the kunai aimed for his head.

"Did I ask you to give her my life story? Why do you tempt me to kill you Deidara?" He snapped. Tess leaned back, moving her chair closer to Kisame's side of the table. Deidara smiled over to Kakuzu throwing it on the table.

"'Cause it's fun, yeah!" He said giddly. Tess looked over her shoulder to see that he was giving Kakuzu faces and loincloth was livid. He looked ready to slit Deidara's throat. She could almost see Deidara's death in his souless green orbs.

Tess quickly changed the subject. "What's your name quiet man, I seen you yesterday, but I was kind of in the middle of something." Tess looked over to the quiet firery red head. He was so adorable to her. And the mysterious thing worked for him. He has boyish good looks but there was this grown and sexy thing about him she likes.

"Sasori.." He said in this deep, lucious baritone. She sensed that that was all she was going to get from him and she was fine with it...for once. Tess looked to the next gorgeous guy in the group. His hair was so white, it hurt her eyes. His eyes were these beautiful violet color. He was crush material.

"What's you're name?" She asked sweetly.

Well, he was gorgeous until he opened his mouth.

"None of your fucking business." Tess narrowed her eyes and looked back at Deidara and then to Kisame and Chase, who was unusually quiet.

"Is he talking to me?" She asked pointing to herself. She almost felt Hidan roll his eyes.

"Is there any other bitch talking to me..." he said gesturing his hands to the othr members. "I said none of your fucking business." Tess' head snapped back to him, her eyebrow raised, ready for the argument that bastard just started.

"Okay, first of all, I was just trying to be nice. Second, I don't know who in the fuck you think I am, but you better lower your fuckin' tone when you talk to me. I don't care who you are or how many people you killed, you ain't gonna talk to me like that unless you wanna wake up one mourning dickless." Tess' tone raised as the man across from her stared at her. He was just testing her to see if she was as different as kisame said she was. And she passed. This girl had no fear in her eyes as she spoke to him. Such confidence in those undeniably breathtaking grey eyes. Hidan smirked as Tess rolled her eyes.

"My name is Hidan." He said. Tess looked over to him and curled her delectable upper lip at him.

"Hidan?" She confirmed. When Hidan nodded his head Tess waved at him in snobbish dismiss. "Eat a bag of baby dicks."

"So, what's your name?" Tess asked, her voice getting a little lighter when speaking to what she thought was a person in front of him.

"My name is Zetsu." tess nodded, almost not catching his name when her anger dissapated enough to stare at his..plant.

"Zetsu, can I ask you a question. I know this I just met you and all but I don't think I can get through the rest of the day without asking."

"Ask anything you want." He drawled. He knew was it was. She was obviously uncomfortable with him. They all were when they all came here. Zetsu noted the eagerness in the elemental's grey orbs. She probably couldn't wait for him to leave. Tess figeted in her seat. She tried to get over this when she first came into the kitchen, but she had to ask, it was the only way.

"Can...can I touch your venus fly trap? It's been bugging me and I...I won't be able to function if I don't." She explained, shaking her legs, eagerly awaiting his answer to her request. She saw Zetsu lean forward and squealed in exitement. Tess got up from out of her seat and leaned across the table, unknowingly given Kisame and Deidara a nice show of her rounded bottom and Zetsu given a peek of her fairly large chest. As Tess stroked the soft satin like trap, Zetsu could not help but feel guilty that he thought Kisame was lying when he said this girl was different. Her long fingernails scratched the trap slightly, giving he plant man shivers up and down his spine, though not seen by the group as they watched her.

Yes this girl would be the center of attention while she was here...


	7. To The Supermarket

**_To The Supermarket_**

Deidara poked his head through the door, smiling when he saw Tess' peaceful face slightly snuggled under the covers. Her full plump lips were parted just enough to breathe out the soft snores. Her curly raven tresses covered her face slightly, her legs spwraled on either side of the large bed. Deidara slid himself through the door and softly closed it. His feet looked as if they never touched the ground as he headed towards her bed. Deidara gently pulled up the covers, careful not to wake her up and started lie next to her. Tess groaned before wrapping her arms around his midsection, snuggling close to him.

"Hi monkey.." Came her muffled sleep laced greeting as Deidara rested his chin on the top of her head. Deidara and tess had become very close friends the six weeks she has been here. Deidara has never felt the way he felt for anyone, not his family, nor any person, the way his feelings towards tess were. He had gone through life not giving a shit about any and everything around him and here she comes making him feel this way towards her. The feelings weren't sexual, like the rest of the group. They were more platonic. A big brother, little sister kind of realtionship. And no it wasn't because she wasn't cute, that was totally not the case. Tess was gorgeous. he just didn't feel that way about her. and Tess felt the exact same way.

"Hey yourself, yeah. Time to wake up, un. The Leader says he wants to speak to you about your training, so I want you to eat so we can see what he has in store for today." Tess groaned in dissapointment. She had hoped to sleep the rest of the mourning away but Deidara and the Leader smashed those dreams to pieces. Tess tried to roll over but her teddy bear kept her in a vice grip.

"Tess, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, yeah. Get dressed, or I'll send Kisame up here. un. and I know you don't want that, yeah." Deidara scolded. Tess sat up and stretched before adressing the blonde.

"How do you know? You don't know what Kisame and I do in our time alone." Tess smiled at deidara's grimace.

"ewww! I don't wanna hear that, yeah!"

"Yes you do..."

"No! un." He said covering his ears. He knew they played like this all the time, the first time she had come out and said something back to him, everyone was taken aback until they realized she was kidding. But it never stopped. They kept going and after six weeks, he still wasn't used to it. He will never get used to Tess and Kisame's fake sex life. It just isn't cool, and it gives him nightmares. This cannot be good for his health. Or hers.

"I'll be back in five minutes, and you better not say that you don't have anything to wear because it took Kisame, Sasori-danna and I two weeks to get all of your crap. And those damn snow boots, un. We're in the grass villiage, it never snows here and those things are ugly, yeah." Deidara said. Tess jumped out of bed and went to her newly stocked closet.

"That's why they're called uggs, Monkey. Their not meant for style, their meant for comfort. And if they want me to wear hot pink or sand colored comfortable shoes, who am I not to give them my parent's hard earned money to buy them in every color?" Tess said as she gathered her shirt and and pants to take her shower.

"And you really have to stop that thing you do with Kisame, un. It's really creepy, yeah..."

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Dei." Tess sang as she closed the door to the bathroom.

---

After lathering her body with seet coconut lotion, Tess admired herself in her closet mirror and her fashion sense. She admired her bottom in the aqua blue pants she decided to wear as well as the 'Love' shirt. The 'O' in the word was replaced with a peace sign and trailed down her shirt horizontally, the letters starting off blue and ending up red.

"Yep, I look good... Tess you have out done yourself again."

"Get out of the mirror." Came the deep monotone of one of her least favorite people in the headquarters. Tess tightened her ponytail and turned to adress Mister sunshine.

"Itachi, you know we have been through this for nearly seven weeks and you are still don't understand that you are not the mother fucking boss of me. This is my room, do I go in your room and tell you to stop jacking off to my pictures? No, because I respect your privacy." Tess said as she turned to the mirror to fluff her hair a bit more until she was brutally pushed into it by a hard body against her back.

"And you do not seem to understand that I can do as I please. Now get out of the mirror, the leader wants to talk to you." Tess tried to push him off, not wanting another incident to happen. Her neck had healed just recently and she wasn't about to have her ribs busted as well.

"You really need to work on your people skills..." Tess gasped as Itachi grabbed a large piece of her ponytail, pulling her head back to to whisper in her ear.

"Why do you tempt me to kill you? Do you have a death wish? or maybe you want me to go and visit your mother and father back in new york."

"Maybe I shoud visit yours...oops" She said, the last part was used in a sarcastic tone as something akin to a smirk played on her pained features.

He was man enough to admit that she has got him on that one. Tess one, Itachi zero. But that didn't mean that he was going to give her any slack about it, nor did it mean that it didn't get him upset. Because it got him very upset. So upset, he had visions of stabbing her in the chest for a moment. No one, not even him talked about his parents. They had nothing to do with the fight now and he was going to let her know that, through his hand. Itachi roughly snatched Tess around to look her deep in the eyes. When he saw no fear there, that had also gotten him upset. He wanted her to fear him, to fear for her life and here she was, ready to take any hit he put out.

How dare she not be frightened!

Who the fuck does she think she is?!

Itachi looked into her eyes a moment, having the urge to use the mangekyo on her, but thought better of it.

_'Later...'_ He thought as he roughly let her go. Tess rubbed her now loose messy ponytail, wincing at the throbbing pain in the back of her head. She looked back at him and glared heatedly.

"God I hate you. Why don't you do everyone a favor and just die already? Die slow and painful for me, I'm begging you." She asked as she gently pulled her band out of her mangled head. Itachi looked down at her, emotioless as ever and he said in a deep baritone.

"You first." And before they knew it, Tess opened the door to the leaders office.

Pein's chin rested on his entwined fingers as he observed Tess' death glare quietly. She looked over at his star member with such hatred, and he was sure he saw her eyes flicker from grey to another color. But it left before he could confirm it.

"Tess, please sit." After giving Itachi another death glare, Tess pulled out the rather comfortable chair and sat across from the Leader. Konan peered down at her with emotioless blue orbs as her lover ---because everyone knew they were--- fixed his mouth to speak. Konan was another person Tess wasn't fond of in the headquarters. she remembered the day they had had that argument.

Tess was sitting on Deidara's lap while her feet rested on Kisame's as they all talked. Konan didn't really listen to the conversation but was very sure what they were probably talking about. She couldn't stop the muttered 'slut' that slipped from her mouth. Well she thought it was until Tess had asked her what she said and Konan kindly explained. She and Tess got into a huge argument, Tess saying things like 'Well at least I'm not fucking my way to the top' and Konan rebuttled with 'Oh, and sleeping with every member you see is better?' And before everyone knew it, Deidara and Kisame had to pull Tess off of Konan, but not without ripping out some of that pretty little blue hair with her.

So no, they were definitely NOT on good terms together.

"Tess, I understand you want to get your training done as quickly as possible, the reason for doing it so late are my own and I will not be questioned further. I will have four members teach you on the subject of elements. I have spoke to them about it and they agreed that your wind training will begin tomorrow at 6AM. Your instructor will be wating outside for you then."

"Who's my instructor?" Tess asked, exited that she'll finally be learning her elements. It had been six long weeks waiting for this guy to finally tell her when her training would begin. And now that it's finally happening, she coudn't wait.

"You will see him when you get outside. I can tell you that learning to control the wind is relatively easy. And you are an intelligent girl, it will probably take you at least three weeks at the most to learn it. That' is all, you are disimissed." Tess got up and opened the door, Itachi following suit when Pein called to him. Itachi looked over his shoulder before he went over to the desk and watched as Pein sized him up before speaking.

"Must you hit her, everytime she doesn't immediately do something as quickly as you woud like?" Itachi was silent. "You know we need her for the time being. If you kill her, we cannot reach our goal and you will have to go and find another girl like her and I doubt you want to do that. You cannot always hit her because she will always say another thing the next day. And then it will go too far and you will end up snapping her neck."

"Are you done?" Itachi drawled. He didn't really care what Pein had to say. If he feels that Tess has disrespected him, he will do what he pleases and Pein will do nothing about it. Pein sat back in his chair as Itachi left, not really wanting to hear the rest of what the Leader had to say. It wasn't like he was like the rest of the members. Had Kisame or Deidara walked out while he was in the middle of a conversation, They'd be dead before they touched the doorknob. It was as clear as day that Pein showed favoritism towards Itachi. the Uchiha could break down the door in his office and spit in his face and Pein would laugh it off. Not even Konan had that much leeway and she was fucking him.

---

"Ramen...ramen...oh is that cereal? Nope...it's ramen again." Tess said sarcastically as she went through the cabinets. It made no sense to have so much ramen in one house. The first week she was here and they had given her ramen, she was okay with it, but now it was starting to get out of hand. Not even criminals deserved to eat the same thing over and over again. This was like capitol punishment.

Kisame came in and wrapped his arms around her waist as she went through the cabinets, picking her up when she couldn't reach. "Minx, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something besides ramen, I am not eating ramen tonight, I refuse." Tess said as she ducked when one of the cups fell out, hitting Kisame on the top of his head. When Tess sighed dejectedly, Kisame sat her down on the counter. Her defeated look turned to one of happiness in an instant as she thought of something she was going to undeniably share with him.

"You guys have a super market over here right?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but it's about a half hour away, why?" He asked, though he really should have put it together.

"Can we go?" She asked slowly.

--

--

--

"...No." He said simply. Tess bounced up and down on the counter as she whined in frustration.

"But whhhhyyyyyyyy?" She pouted.

"Because we're criminals." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"You can so go, Deidara told me that you guys can transform into other people. So yeah, you can go, you just don't wanna. But I understand. You don't love me anymore." Tess said. Her sentence started out indignant but slowly turned to feigned sadness. She could see Kisame think it over whether or not he should take her or not. And when he smirked and nodded his head, Tess squealed and hugged him around the neck.

"Yay! Thank you Kisame, I'm sorry I doubted your love. You have money right?"

"Of course. And you will never again give me that lip."

"Why'd she give you the lip, yeah?" Deidara asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I asked Kisame to come with me to the super market. And he told me no so I gave him a pout and he said yes. You wanna come too?" Deidara closed the refridgerator and went upstairs to go get dressed.

Kisame gave Tess room to jump off of the counter and went to go and ask Chase if she wanted to go as well.


	8. Drama at the Supermarket

"weeeeee!" Tess screamed as Chase pushed her into another aisle. Tess was currently reliving her days as a five year old, riding inside of the shopping cart grabbing everything she recognized. She didn't really care about the people, preferably men, staring at her as Chase used the cart as a scooter.

The trip to the super market was rather uneventful, to say the least. Kisame, Chase and Deidara took the time out to transform before they left, careful not to be seen. you'd be surprised how fast the anbu black ops are called when there is an akatsuki member two feet in front of you, deciding on whether to get thousand island or french salad dressing. Tess, being the only one that hasn't murdered anyone, didn't really need to hide her identity. She jumped on Kisame's back, and they were off.

It wasn't until they got to the supermarket where the trouble started.

As soon as Tess hopped off the shark demon's back, she immediately climbed into the shopping cart chase had brought into the store. Deidara mocked her, telling her she was acting like a five year old while Kisame and Chase exchanged words. and then before Tess and Deidara knew it, they were riding in the aisle, trying to beat one another in a shopping cart race.

After the guys were satisfied with beating the girls, they finally got the food they came there for.

"Minx, do you know what you're getting? 'cause I'm not coming back if you get something you don't like." Kisame said as he picked out a rather large bag of chips. Tess tilted her head to the side to call back at her 'lover'

"I don't have to read Japanese to know that what you're holding is cheese doodles, dear." Tess said, carefully not to say their names as she, grabbed another pack of something and put it in her cart.

"And you would totally come if I asked you."

"And how could you be so sure?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow. Deidara rolled his now brown eyes. here it comes...

"Oh god, please don't start that here, yeah!" Deidara called. Tess and Kisame looked over to the explosive expert, both smiling evilly.

"He just doesn't understand that we have a special bond. Dei, when will you learn to accept our love?"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, the only thing important is our love...and me plowing you." Tess could hear Deidara make gagging noises behind her. Man, messing with him was so much fun.

"Okay, should we leave or should we have another race before we go?" Chase asked as they came to the last aisle. It was already late and she, like everyone else, did not feel like hearing the leader's mouth over a supermarket trip.

"I guess we can go, I still have training tomorrow, and I have to be up bright and early. I wanna have a goodnight sleep. Hey chase, push me into the frozen food aisle I see something I want." Tess asked, pointing over to one particular freezer. Chase put one leg onto the cart and pushed herself and Tess to the freezer while Kisame and Deidara went to a different aisle.

As Tess and Chase stopped to open the freezer door, two men were already there. The first man was nice enough to open it for them. Tess smiled up warmly at him and went to grab the box she was pointing to.

"Thank you," She said.

"Oh no,it's my pleasure to help two beautiful ladies out. I'm Akuma and this is my friend Mizuki." He said, flashing the girls a smile.

"Hey, Akuma...well it was nice meeting you." Chase said, pushing her shopping cart to leave when the guy grabbed her hand.

"Wait, that's an awful lot of food you girls have there, you sure you don't need any help? It won't be a problem." He said. Chase looked at Tess, Tess mirroring her expression as they both turned to giggle.

"No really, we're good." Chase tried to leave again when the guy grabbed her arm rather roughly. Chase looked down at the appendage and back up at Akuma with narrowed eyes.

"No. I insist." He whispered. Tess jumped out of the shopping cart and was about to comment when her hand was grabbed. Tess turned and looked to mizuki flashing her a predator like smile.

"I think you should let go if you don't want any problems. I told you we were good." Tess looked over to Chase, startled at how deathy calm her voice was. Her nearly transparent orbs were now void of emotion, her voice carrying the silent sound of promised death. The potential elemental shivered, and it wasn't from the open freezer door in the frozen food aisle.

Chase was nothing to be played with.

Akuma looked to Mizuki and chuckled, Snatching her close to him as he whispered. "And what would happen if I don't?"

Chase's eyes flashed from their beautiful transparent blue to cold and listless black. Akuma narrowed his eyes in fear as he took a step away from her, but it was too late, Chase had already seen his deepest darkest fear.

"This is what happens..." Tess could only watch in horror as Akuma started to shake uncontrollably, suddenly falling to the floor. His face started to become impossibly red as his eyes looked as if they would pop out the sockets. Tess watched on in interested horror as his body started to expand and blow up,like a balloon. And then, before her mind could even supply the knowledge, she was showered with blood as Akuma's body blew up in pieces. Mizuki looked to chase in absolute fear before running as fast he could the other way. Tess gently touched her face, looking at her hands to see someone Else's blood on it. Her heart started to constrict, making it hard to breath. Bile rose in her throat and she tried her best to keep it down as best she could.

"What the hell happened in here, yeah?" Deidara said as he watched chase look over to him with those creepy black eyes. It was obviously her that did this, when he looked to Tess, he saw that she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Though her face was priceless, the usual pink in her cheeks were gone. Her eyes were wide enough to pop out the sockets and she was shaking. She looked over to him a moment before her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Kisame caught her with lightning speed as he looked at Chase with a bored look.

They were only gone five minutes

"We can't take you anywhere without you overreacting." He stated as he pulled Tess in his arms.

"Well, we might as well get what we can carry and leave..." The remaining Akatsuki nodded and just left without a word. Kisame looked down, seeing his minx's pale face. Poor girl. The first time out in a month and she has to see with this. Only the Akatsuki can bring drama to the supermarket.

---


	9. Wind Training

Tess woke up early the next day to scrub her face with enough force to rip skin off. Tess woke up around the time chase and everyone else were outside of the headquarters. After throwing up a few times in the bushes, she pushed past Hidan and went up stairs to throw up again and then showered as hard as she could. After she felt clean enough, Tess fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares of how Akuma came back to life and attacked while she was sleeping. When she woke up at around three this mourning, She didn't feel totally clean of guts, no matter how hard she cleaned.

She grimaced "Ugh, I still feel his...ugh." She said as she dipped her face into the water filled sink. Tess stayed submerged, shaking her head under the icy, soapy water, before pulling her head up and grabbing the towel on her side, dabbing her face. Her skin was still red from rubbing too hard '_what ever it takes to get cleaned..'_ she thought to herself as she wrapped herself securely in her 'Hello-Kitty' robe. Tess walked out her bathroom, noting that it was now 5:45, and she had to go meet her wind teacher soon.

"That's right! My wind training is today..." Tess whispered to could have slapped her forehead if it would add to the headache that was coming on. Tess untied her pink robe and put on a pair of soft blue and white mesh basketball shorts and a matching blue tank top and sneakers.

"If I'm gonna learn wind, I might as well learn it in style.." Tess said as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"You give yourself too much credit. Get out of the mirror." Tess turned over to the threshold of her bathroom door casually. Tess raised an eyebrow in question.

"Awww, why do always come in MY room? Why not stay in yours? There's a beautiful girl in there waiting for you, why would you get out of bed and come into MY room?" Tess whined, bouncing childishly.

"So you know where the training grounds are?" Tess narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Training grounds?"

"Exactly. Pein told me I have to escort you. Get out of the bathroom." Tess shrugged her shoulders, tied her hair in a messy bun and followed Itachi out the door.

As she walked down the stairs, Tess couldn't help but wonder why Pein asked Itachi to escort her to these 'Training Grounds'. She knew Pein was sure they were very fond of each other, both Tess and Itachi expressed that threw their hands. Itachi looked over his shoulder to see that Tess was falling back farther and farther. She looked deep in thought, obviously trying to figure out why Pein asked him to escort her here.

"He is trying to make us get along." Tess snapped her head up at him, seeing that her was looking down at her. "He will keep doing this until we do."

"But that's dumb. He doesn't expect us to automatically get along. You're just walking me somewhere."

"And that's why you'll be seeing a lot of me until we do." Itachi opened the door leading outside in the forest, silently waiting for Tess to follow.

"He's trying to make his members all get along, I can't knock him for that."

"That isn't why he wants us to get along." Tess caught up with the Uchiha, her eyes silently asking him to explain. "He wants me not to kill you."

Tess nodded slowly in understanding "Well, can't knock him for that either. Although, we would get along if you didn't choke me."

"We're here." Tess narrowed her eyes up at Itachi, slightly upset that he just brushed her question off, but thought better of saying anything as she entered their training grounds.

Tess thought it looked like a big forest clearing, with various weapons and targets. But if they wanna call it training grounds, then they can call it what ever they want. A few feet across from her she saw one of her favorite members standing there, obviously waiting for her to come over. Tess turned to Itachi, patting him on the shoulder as her silent 'Thank you' before turning back to Deidara.

"Monkey, you're my wind teacher?" She asked as she made her way over to the rock-nin.

"Yep, un." He said simply, a smirk playing on his undeniably handsome features. Tess, though couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from her. That smirk he gave her was...weird.

"What are you up to?" Tess asked in wary suspicion. Deidara's smirk grew bigger before looking up at the sky a moment, and then looking back down at her.

"Nothing, yeah."

"Seriously Dei..."

"Okay! This is what Pein-sama told me I have to do, un. He said that wind is all about focusing and concentration. So before we do any of the things I wanna do, we gotta focus on having your eyes change first, yeah. Pein-sama said that when that happens, you can learn the element a little easier, un. And then if you can learn the element like that, then it won't have to be forced out of you."

Tess narrowed her eyes in confused suspicion "Forced out of me?" Deidara nodded, the same smirk appearing on her face. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

Deidara leaned in close, his voice dropping. "Do you really wanna know, yeah?" Tess shook her head. "Are you sure, cause if your eyes don't change today, it will benefit you tomorrow." He said in a low, sing song voice. Tess shook her head again, her eyes still narrowed in confused suspicion. Deidara leaned away from her and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, un. Since the leader told me that you have to focus to get this wind element down, we have to meditate. You don't feel anything, your eyes just change colors."

"I have two questions." Tess said, cutting Deidara off.

"Shoot, yeah."

"Okay, my first one is...what color do my eyes change and what happens if they don't change today?"

"Well, for your first one, I can't answer that, apparently Pein-sama has all those answers un, he just told me what to do, and I'm just following orders. For your second one...well, un..." Tess waited somewhat impatiently "Then I'll have no choice but to use force. It's not really physical force, but it's not gonna be as fun for you as it will for the other members. I could just force you myself, but there would be repercussions, un. Just hope your eyes change today, yeah."

Tess was a little uneasy about this training. She really wanted this to go well, so there wouldn't be any 'repercussions' as Deidara so graciously put it. All this just to learn one element.

"Okay, Dei, let's try to get my eyes to change the old fashion way. You ready to meditate?"

"Are you, yeah?"

"I guess, let's do this..."

---

Deidara and Tess sat together in companionable silence for about three hours. Every so often, Deidara would sneak a peek over at her profile to see if her eyes changed yet, and feeling just a little disappointed that he didn't see anything but soft Grey.

Tess on the other hand was surprised that she couldn't keep her thoughts off of a certain raven haired Uchiha. That was probably the first conversation that had without her expressing her undying hate towards him or telling him to go each a certain male appendage. If she didn't count the slight mocking in his voice, she thought their talk was...nice. She had even touched him without the use of excessive force. Now that was saying something.

'_And not only that, he LET me touch him...a miracle to say the least' _She thought to herself as she breathed in through her nose and out her mouth. '_Maybe what the leader is doing isn't such a bad idea.'_

Tess' eyes shot open. Where the fuck had that come from?! Of course this was a bad idea. She and Itachi can't coexist, even the thought was just wrong. He hit her every chance she got just because she voiced an opinion on what she should do with himself. He comes in HER room starting trouble! The only reason why she didn't say anything today was because she was too preoccupied with scrubbing invisible guts off of her. Being friends with that bastard was out of the question.

"Tess, un..." Tess snapped her her head over to look in Deidara's direction, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, Dei? What's the matter, am I doing something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, un. It's just that..." Deidara shifted uncomfortably, as his eyes squinted. "You're nails are digging into my skin." Tess looked down, seeing that her fingernails were painfully embedded into Deidara's hand.

"Oh, Dei, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She said as she rubbed Deidara's hand.

"About what, yeah?" For some reason, the look on Tess' face said it all. "Ugh, why are you thinking about him now, un?"

It was Tess' turn to shift uncomfortably. "I don't know. He...he just get's me so angry sometimes. He told me today that Pein want's us both to get along so Pein's probably going to make us see a lot of each other. At first I thought, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea, but then I thought of all the crap he put me through all these weeks and I don't want anything to do with him."

Deidara looked as Tess spoke to him about her thoughts on the elder Uchiha. Deidara really couldn't stand the guy. He always walked around like he owned the place, like he was the leader of the universe. But since this isn't really his dilemma, he had to look at it from Tess and Itachi's views. he knew they hated each other, both voiced that quite frequently. But as he looks deeper and deeper into this, he finds that he agrees with Itachi more and more. He's almost afraid to voice his opinion.

"Tess, now I know you don't like Itachi, un. But don't you think you're dragging this out a little too much?"

Tess raised an eyebrow as she turned to the rock nin, immediately dropping his hand to the floor. This was the first time since they've met that they have disagreed with each other.

"Excuse me? Are you on his side?" She didn't give him time to answer. "This man has put his hands on me since I got here. He has come in my room, strictly to make my life difficult. I still cannot swallow correctly from the first time he has choked me, and you agree with him?"

Deidara took a deep breath before letting it out through his mouth. "I understand why you're upset, un, I really do. But look at it from his point of view. You have slapped him, the leader asks him to do something and you give him lip, you're giving him a reason to hit you, telling him things, calling him names. Itachi is not one known for his patience, un. Tess you have to realize that this isn't some random guy that you can just say things to, this is Uchiha Itachi. A man who killed his own family for god knows why at the age of thirteen and many people since, yeah. He is a cold hearted, ruthless killer, though still not as good a killer as myself, un. " Deidara stopped to himself a pat on the back before continuing. "He is still nonetheless a killer. And you, are irking, goading him, egging him on as if he is not the type of person to go in your room and slit your throat while you sleep. And to tell you the truth, if you did this to me or any other members, you'd be dead by now, un."

Tess let Deidara's words wash over her, and wasn't upset surprisingly. She knew full well that Itachi was a cold hearted assassin with a dark past and wasn't the kind of guy that has time for patience. Tess was treating him like some jerk on the street, and she did goad him often. '_maybe I COULD say the wrong thing one day...'_ Her mind registered. Oh, what a day that would be.

"Maybe I should go up there after this and talk to him, start over a new leaf." Tess said to herself. It wasn't like she was scared of Itachi, because that was far from it. She just had enough sense to know that what she was doing was going to lead her to disaster. And she has had enough disaster for a lifetime.

'_Okay...'_ She thought, determinedly '_I'll speak to him later...'_

"Who knows, maybe you guy will become fast fri..." Deidara trailed off as he looked back at Tess.

Was his eye deceiving him or were her eyes lighter than usual?

Tess looked over to Deidara with narrowed, confused eyes, wondering why he was looking at her as if he just seen a ghost.

"Deidara...what's the matter with you?" Tess asked warily.

Without a word, Deidara stood, snatched her hand and picked her up bridal style, running as fast as he could deeper into the forest. At first, Tess thought there was someone after them, but when he put her down and pointed to the water, silently asking her to see her reflection, it didn't really take her long enough to know that there was obviously something of importance that she needed to see. Tess looked at Deidara a moment before kneeling down to look into the water. And what she saw would always be etched in her memory.

Her once beautiful diamond Grey eyes were now foggy white. Tess touched her face, slightly surprised when her reflection did the same thing before looking to a smiling deidara, who was quite full of himself at the moment.

"Congratulations, you can now control the wind..."


	10. Talk

After a little more meditation, Deidara decided Tess was done for the day and that they would start all the fun stuff tomorrow bright and early, and Tess was ecstatic. She wanted so bad to get this over with so she could move on to the next element. She wondered what it would be on her way to the kitchen. She thought it would be cool to learn water. For some reason she thought it appealed to her. As Deidara held the door for Tess to enter the kitchen, she saw one of the next favorite members on her list. Tess jogged towards him until she was behind his chair and pulled it out. After he was far enough from the table, she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Sasori." Came the muffled reply from the crook of the puppeteer's neck. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her mid section. Only Tess could get away with such silly games like this. If Chase or any other girl had done this, he doesn't think he'd like it as much. Sasori is sure he has never felt a girl as soft as Tess.

"Hello, Tess. I trust you are doing well?"

"I'm doing just fine, now that I'm with you, Sweetcakes..." Tess' head popped off Sasori's shoulder, getting his attention. By the way her eyes sparkled, and how eager her face looked, Sasori was sure she was going to tell him something she thought was exciting.

"Guess what I can do?" Sasori waited for her to answer her own question. Tess closed her eyes, breathing in and out through her nose and out her mouth. Her eyes closed tightly a moment before she opened them, revealing her newly acquired foggy white eyes.

"I can control the wind!" She sang, dancing just a bit on his lap in her excitement. Sasori grabbed a hold of her face, turning her head from side to side, examining her stunning eyes.

"Very good, I am impressed. I'm glad you're off to a good start in your element training." Tess smiled to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

"I know. I'm the greatest..." Tess bounced off Sasori's lap and headed to the cabinet for some stuff to make dinner. And these guys looked like they were in dire need of a good meal. As Tess opened a box of macaroni, for mac and cheese, she couldn't help but think about the talk she and Deidara had this mourning on the training grounds.

"Sasori, darling?" Tess asked as she approached the table. Sasori looked up from his book, reminding her that she needs to speak to Itachi, to give her his undivided attention.

"Would you kill me if I said the things I said to Itachi, to you?" Tess asked.

"Yes." Was his immediate answer. Tess gasped, touching her heart as if Sasori had just stabbed her.

"What do you mean 'yes'?" She asked incredulously.

"Did you want me to lie to you?"

"No, I mean I half expected you to say, 'no, Tess I would never do that'." Tess went towards the kitchen sink, kneeling towards the cabinet, trying to find a big enough pot for her meal.

"I told her, yeah. I said that she'd totally die if she said or did any of that stuff to us, un." Deidara was uncharacteristically quiet until the Itachi subject was brought back up. Sasori looked from Deidara to Tess.

"I have to agree with Deidara, Tess. I am amazed at how Itachi-san has handled you for this long. I had no idea he had this much patience. He could kill you at anytime, and I do not know why he hasn't yet." Tess narrowed her eyes as she looked at her puppeteer in disbelief, but he cleared his sentence up quickly. "Not that I would want him to, of course. but I can honestly tell you that if you slapped me in front of all of the other members, you would not be living any longer after that."

"You should go and speak to him, un, before it's too late and you cross the line, yeah." Tess ran water over the hard noodles, listening to their points of views. The dude can't be all bad, if he hasn't tried to kill her yet. Yes he killed his family, but Chase speaks very highly about him. Besides the sex part, she said he even saved her life once or twice in the past.

'_Okay, so I can't throw the family thing in his face all the time, the guy has a little good in him if he's saving people.'_ Tess thought as she put her macaroni on the stove.

"Can you guys watch this for me, I gotta go and speak to Itachi for a moment." Tess said, not waiting for an answer as she went upstairs.

---

Tess ascended up the stairs, suddenly nervous about the first non violent encounter with the Uchiha. For the first time since she has been in this house, Tess had nothing to say. She is absolutely dumbstruck as she walked down the hall and to the last door, leading to Itachi's room.

'What do you say to a cold hearted killer?' She thought in a panic. And then before she knew it, she was in front of the only crimson door in the hallway. His door wasn't really far from hers. Only about four doors away, she noted. Tess took a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly as she knocked softly. It took a moment before Tess heard some rummaging in the back round before the door opened slowly. Tess opened her eyes, seeing the man of the hour staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Itachi. um, I..." Tess sighed a moment. "I need to speak to you. Can I come in?" Itachi stood at the door a moment, deciding whether or not he should let her in. After quickly thinking it over, Itachi made Tess some room for her to come in.

As Tess made her way inside his room, she could not help but look around at all of it's magnificence. His room consisted of three colors: red, black, and gold. His walls were red with intricate black embroidery. His bed had to be the size of a wrestling ring. His bed sheets were mostly black and red, but the stitching held the gold tapestry of dragons going down in a column like fashion. He even had a fire place. Tess thought it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow. Being a villain certainly has its perks, huh?" Tess said as she walked further into the room, watching her step, because of the two stairs that led into Itachi's room. She was already embarrassed enough, she didn't need to fall on her face in front of him. Tess heard the door click softly behind her, coming to the quick realization that Itachi closed her in.

"Why are you here?" Itachi stated, in the usual indifferent monotone that she has come to hate. Tess took another deep breath, thinking about what she has to say.

"Um...why don't we start by sitting down first? This is kinda weird and I don't usually do this." Itachi made his way over to his huge bed and sat next to Tess, who looked like she was having a hard time getting out what she had to say. Tess ran her hands through her hair, messing it up further before speaking.

"Okay, I know me and you haven't really been on 'good terms' together since we met. But I'm smart enough to know that you ar not some random guy on the street that I can just brush off. I think I dragged this choking thing out a little too long. Now that I think about it, you were only doing what pein asked and I shouldn't have faulted you for that." Itachi waited patiently as Tess paused. "I acted childish toward you, I even brought up your mother a couple times, and that alone deserves a punch in the face. God knows I have done that to that bastards that said 'your mother' to me..."

"Tess." The elemental stopped her rambling to stare at Itachi.

"You have not yet answered my question."

Tess sighed. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry. For everything. You were only doing what was asked of you and I only made it harder for you. And, well I wanna be the bigger person and apologize."

Though it wasn't shown on his face, Itachi was positively stunned at Tess. This girl...she was indeed different. First she calls him all these names, when she knew that he could murder her at any moment and then here she is, apologizing for her actions. Itachi felt something when she said this to him. Tess looked at him as if she really wanted him to accept her apology.

"You do not have to apologize."

"Come on, I know you made my life difficult because I made yours difficult. Okay..." Tess held out her hand. "Why don't we start over from the beginning. I remember the other members introducing themselves, but I don't think remember you, what's your name?"

Itachi was silent and Tess leaned in to whisper.

"This is the part where you say your name." All itachi could do was stare at the woman in front of him. But he inwardly shrugged it off, if this will get her to shut the hell up, he'll give chase.

"Itachi Uchiha." He stated.

"It is very nice to met you Itachi, my name is Tess Daniels. See? That was way better than trying to strangle me right? I gotta go downstairs, I don't think I can trust Sasori and Deidara to watch my food for me. bye, Itachi. See you tomorrow." And with that, Tess left Itachi to his thoughts.

Did that just happen just now?

Tess, the woman he has come to hate, has just apologized to him and asked to be friends. Itachi was almost too deep in thought to see the door had opened to reveal Chase. She had a puzzled look on her face, as she kept looking behind her.

"Hey,I just saw Tess come from your room. I didn't see any bruises on her, and I couldn't hear anything from my room, so I came in here to ask. What were you guys talking about?"

"Hn." Came his grunted answer. Chase rolled her eyes as she proceeded to climb on and straddle Itachi.

"Oh, don't start that. What did she say to you.? It was obviously good, I didn't see her storm off or anything." Itachi was still silent. Chase whined, slightly bouncing as she tried to get her answer.

"She apologized to me." Chase stopped bouncing enough to look at itachi, confused.

"What?"

"She told me she was sorry. She wanted to be the bigger person and apologize."

"What did you say to her?" Chase wanted to know.

"I told her there wasn't a need for apologies. She apologized anyway and introduced herself." He said simply as if nothing was out of th ordinary.

"So your gonna coexist?" Itachi gave her a slight roll of his shoulders. They'll just see what happens. Tess is as random as it gets, she could say all these things today and be the bitch she was tomorrow. Only time will tell.

She did catch him by surprise by apologizing. He honestly never thought that he would ever hear those words come out of her mouth. And to be directed at him was just... weird. He really didn't want her apology. It wasn't like he was angry with her. He thought her eyes said it all for her. She looked truly upset, like she was coming up here and apologizing for killing his puppy or something. When she asked for his forgiveness, it looked like it really meant something for her. And the way her eyes twinkled when he introduced himself. It almost, for a split second, brought a smirk to his indifferent features. Itachi was man enough to admit that the way her eyes looked when she looked at him was, for lack of a better word, cute.

He wonders what brought this sudden change over her as well. What could have possessed her to think these things? How had he crossed her mind in the first place? Itachi shrugged his shoulders inwardly, He could dwell on it later. Right now there was a beautiful woman on top of him and he wasn't about to let her just sit there.

---

Only the sound of various clacking of shoes could be heard from the Konoha Insane Asylum by Doctor Kenshi misagi and his new unpaid interns. The group of various men and women looked in the rooms of current patients. , a veteran in this hospital, wanted to show all of the new interns the freaks, weirdos and people too crazy to be in regular jail. Dr. Misagi has been shown them all but one patient.

"Okay, this is the last patient for the day. I need you to be careful, and do not gt too close to the glass. I do not think I have to show you all why." Before they got to this particular patient, the interns were shown what she was capable of doing. The last nurse that came near the glass didn't make it alive out of the patient's room. The nurse went too close to the glass and, well, the rest is history.

As Dr. Misagi made it to the glass, he saw his patient using the pole on her ceiling as a chin-up bar. Her long toned legs were bent and crossed, as sweat dropped profusely from her person. All the interns saw was her back facing them, her Chocolate colored hair bouncing up and down. pressed the button on the side of her door used to communicate with her.

"Tempest, how is my favorite patient doing today?" Tempest stopped, jumping down onto the floor to face her doctor slowly. Some interns looked frightened, taking a step back as they looked at her. It wasn't liked Tempest was an ugly woman, no that was far from the truth. She was breathtaking, actually. The kanji tattoo on her face made her more beautiful to some people. It was the cannibalistic look in her eyes that sent the chill crawling up and down her spine.

"I'm just fine Dr. Misagi. How's the arm?" Misagi's smile immediately faded as he thought back on what Tempest spoke of. He turned to the group of interns, sheepishly.

"Um, Tempest took the pen out of my pocket and stabbed me in the arm with it some months ago..." He explained before looking back at his patient. "Thank you, Tempest. I will see you first thing tomorrow mourning."

Tempest smirked. 'No you won't.' she thought as she went back to her excercise, a slight smirk on her face. 'By this time tomorrow, I'll be gone...'


	11. Up To Something

After an uneventful Mac and Cheese dinner, Tess went up to bed to try to change her eyes a little quicker than she has been. She thought it would be only right, if she was going to be using them without the use of training one day. She might just be in real danger and might need to manipulate the wind with more ease. How would she look if she asked her enemy to wait a minute so she could empty her mind of all thoughts so she could fight? _'Yeah, I think I'll go practice...'_ she mused as she headed for her door. When she jingled her key in the lock and opened it though, Tess was pleasantly surprised, seeing Chase sitting on her bed, reminding her of a certain raven haired man that loved sneaking up on her.

"So you and Itachi just won't rest until my heart explodes in my chest, huh? You're both off to a good start." She said as she headed to the bathroom. Chase hopped off her friends' bed to lean in the threshold of the doorway.

"Itachi told me you apologized to him today. Why?" Tess opened the medicine cabinet, taking out her special pills, the ones she NEEDED to take, Chase noted, before she turned and adressed her.

"I just thought it would be only right. It was weird, you know? I couldn't get my mind off him in my meditation today. And then as soon as I said that I was going up to talk to him, my eyes changed like that!" Tess said adding the snap of her fingers. "And then as I thought more about it, I came up with some things that will help me talk to him. I thought of the things you said. Like how he saved you. I thought he has to have a heart somewhere if he's helping people out. And he hasn't killed me yet, despite how many times I've did and said things to him. It was...it just felt...right, I guess." Tess was undressing as she said this, putting on her big grey t-shirt, only reaching her mid-thigh and showing off the small butterfly tattoo, Chase noted with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you guys can get along enough to talk at least. At least one of you apologized." Chase said, making herself comfortable on Tess' bed, her legs folded casually as her hands were entwined underneath her breasts, gently tapping her slender fingers on each hand. Tess took her hair out of her messy bun, letting it fall down her back. _'I'll practice that eye thing tomorrow...'_ she thought sleepily as she climbed on Chase, only stopping to lay on her stomach. Chase unfolded her fingers to gently run them through Tess' shiny raven tresses, unknowingly making it agonizingly hard for Tess to keep her eyes open.

"Chase..." Tess mumbled, Chase's eyes were closed as she answered "Hm?"

"Itachi's room is beautiful." Chase snorted before the giggle reached her throat.

"Yeah, his bed feels like he flew into the air and took clouds out of the sky. Did you get to feel it?"

"If I knew his bed was like that, I would have apologized weeks ago." Chase chuckled, making Tess' head bounce up and down. "You're so stupid. Go to sleep."

"Yes Mama. Goodnight." Tess yawned as she nuzzled Chase's stomach.

"Goodnight, Baby Cakes." Chase replied groggily, before both women settled down to sleep.

---

The security at the Konoha Insane Asylum, pounded on the the door to the control room, desperately trying to break it down but to no avail. Tempest looked over her shoulder, smiling at the door, before looking down at the two dead security guards and dr. Misagi lying face down on the floor. She's guessing he must have th biggest headache, since she snatched his eye out of the socket to get into the control room in the first place. Tempest turned back to the controls, pushing rapidly on the computer keys to find what she was looking for. Tempest was many things, besides the cold blooded killer she is today. Her father was a Computer Specialst and taught his life's work to her. At first she didn't really care for it, but now she wishes she didn't kill him over that little squabble they had, this stuff had actually come in handy.

After a few 'Access Denied' shining on her with mocking yellow letters, she had finally got what she was looking for. Tempest swung out of her chair and looked down to the new one eyed Kenshi Misagi, with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, poor Dr. Misagi..." She said, taking his head up in her hands. "Geez, look at that shiner you got there. Might wanna put some ice on that."

"Why...why are you doing this?" Misagi asked frightfully, wincing as Tempest brushed a strand of hair from his sweat drenched forehead.

"Because...I have business elsewhere. And it doesn't involve being held in a mental insitution. I must take my leave. So, Misagi..." Tempest grabbed either side of his head, turning it sharply the other side, snapping his neck. "I bid you adieu.." Suddenly Tempest looked at the Control Room door, seeing that she had to make her escape quickly, since the door was now being approached by the fabulous ANBU black ops.

Tempest quickly took her leather coat off the back of the Control Room chair and looked for the exit, smirking when she looked up, seeing her ticket to freedom.

The Anbu and the Asylum Security broke down the Control Room, looking on at the grusome display on the floor.

"Where did she go?" came the whisper of the male ANBU under her bird mask.

"Neji?"

Neji looked behind him to give his collegue, Lee, his full attention. Neji looked up, seeing the open vent at the ceiling. The konoha nin turned to his squad members,

"Tsunade-sama isn't gonna like this..."

---

Chase turned out to be quite comfortable a pillow, Tess mused as she got ready for her 2nd day of training. She was careful not to wake her friend up, trying to wash and dress as quickly as she could.

After looking in the mirror, dressed up in now red and black basketball shorts sneakers and tank top, she was ready to go.

When Tess opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see her escort there. Itachi looked over her shoulder, seeing Chase sleeping peacefully in Tess' bed.

"We were talking, and she took my spot. Not to be rude, but why are you here? I know where the training grounds are." Tess said as she closed the door behind her.

"You won't be going to the training grounds. Pein said you have to be inside to learn this excercise." Tess narrowed her eyes in confusion but shrugged it off. She'll find out when she'll get to where she's going. Tess and Itachi walked together in silence until the Uchiha surprised her by speaking.

"What did Chase talk to you about?" He wanted to know.

Tess shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Oh, just things. Nothing really serious. Why? Did you think we were talking about you?" Itachi was silent and Tess smirked.

"Well we were. She was waiting for me, almost made my heart burst, but I'm fine, since your so eager to know." She heard the soft snort come from Itachi, as saying 'You Wish' before she continued. "She wanted to know if we were going to get along from now on. She obviously didn't get the answers she wanted from you. So I guess after she left your room, she came in mine for answers."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Itachi, you act like we did something we weren't supposed to be doing. I told her I apologized, happy?" Itachi turned back to look where he was going, ignoring Tess' sarcastic tone. He doesn't understand why Chase would go over and and get confirmation from Tess after telling her what happened. What did she think he was? Lying to her? This didn't make sense. Chase never did anything like this before. Something was obviously going on, and now he was going to ask Chase what was going on. There was something behind Tess' apology. No, Chase probably didn't know what was going on.

He had to speak to Pein.

"Itachi?" The missing nin blinked, seeing that Tess looked...concerned?

Wait..had he been staring?

"Itachi? You stopped, are we here?" Tess asked a little louder. Itachi just blanked out for no reason. She had been calling his name for at least five minutes. It was starting to creep her out.

Itachi looked to the door, leading to the other training room, what do you know? They were here.

"Deidara is waiting for you." He stated before leaving, deep in his thoughts.

Tess looked at Itachi's retreating back, slightly worried. He looked like something was troubing him.

_'Eh, he'll get over it. What ever it is, he'll figure it out. He's like Batman.'_ Tess held in her chuckle at the image of Itachi running around in tights. That was going to be her fuel for today, she thought as she opened the door.

---

As Tess opened the door, she turned, seeing the wide hall the Akatsuki called their 'Other Training Grounds'. The hall had one lone window, the rest of the room was just wall and ceiling. Deidara waited for her against the wall, throwing up and catching a navy blue rubber ball. Tess made her way towards Deidara with narrowed eyes, wondering what he has in store for her today.

"Hey, Tess, yeah. Bet you're wondering what I'm doing with this ball, un?"

"No, I thought we were going to play catch today. Of course I'm wondering what you're doing with the ball." Tess said sarcastically. Deidara smiled as he brushed past her, going towards a pole, balancing the ball on it.

"Since Pein told me wind requires concentration, un, and since you're able to manipulate the wind now, yeah, I want you to do something very simple." Deidara said gesturing to the ball. "I want you to push the ball off the pole...without the use of your hands, un. I should warn you now that this does not take a day to learn, so you're gonna be on this until you do...yeah." Tess smiled at Deidara in challenge.

"Please, I bet I can learn this in a day. I'm a natural at this kind of thing, you just watch..." Tess closed her eyes, tighty at first before they turned to foggy white. Deidara sat down against the wall, propping one leg up for his arm to rest casually on top while his other leg lay straight on the hardwood floor, patiently waiting through half lidded eyes.

This was gonna be interesting...

Tess breathed in and out through her nose and mouth, swinging her arms, trying to make wind, Deidara guessed, as her white eyes focused only on the ball. As soon as she thought that she gathered enough, she pushed the wind she made towards the ball, but, like Deidara told her, nothing happened. The rock nin, looked past her, still seeing the ball, pretty as you please, on the pole he placed it on. It didn't wobble or anything.

"Weird, yeah...it's still there, un." He said in feigned puzzlement, like he too, expected it to blow off the pole. "I guess you'll have to try it again, yeah..."

Tess glared daggers at him over her shoulder before she stared back at the ball, trying her hardest to concetrate and knock it down.

---

Itachi opened the door to the Leader's office, without knocking. Pein was sitting at his throne as usual, his Fuck Toy behind him, like a shadow.

"Don't you knock?" Pein's shadow asked snobbishly. Itachi only glanced at her before laying his eyes on the man he came to see.

"Be quiet Konan." Pein stated sharply before adressing his star member. "Itachi, is there anything you need?"

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi stared at pein, with the same look he gives everyone else.

Pein knew better than to play Itachi for a fool.

"What are you trying to do with Tess?"

"I'm not doing anything, Itachi, but trying to get my members to get along. Why? Is that wrong?" He asked as he entwined his fingers together, his voice filled with too much innocence.

Way to much innocence for a man like him.

"I can't have you kill her because she said the wrong thing to you, Itachi. I thought you would be happy she apologized."

"How did you know she apologized to me?"

"I know everything that goes on in these headquarters. And how I found out is none of your concern. Just know you will not have to worry about her mouth anymore." Itachi narrowed his eyes a moment. Who did this guy think he was dealing with? Did he know who he was? Why, he has half a mind to imbedd a kunai in his little mistress' throat.

'_No'_ He thought quickly. No, he would act on anger. He was not Kakuzu. Itachi was a civilized psychopath. He thought and planned things before he slaughtered. And this requires thought and contemplation. He would wait until he found out more information, and then he would raise hell if it wasn't something he liked. But for now, Itachi would make the leader think, just as he had been thinking.

"I apologize, Pein-sama, for barging in. Thank you for your time." And with that Itachi bowed and left.

Hn. That would keep him up all night.

---

It seemed the harder she concentrated, the harder it was to knock the ball down.

And that's how the day consisted of. But Tess didn't give up, and Deidara had a new found respect for her. Even when Deidara left to go get a book to read, she didn't even stop to take a break. He knew exactly what she was doing wrong, but Pein-sama told him she had to figure out all the elements by herself. And he was trying hard not to tell her, and he didn't want to ruin it for her. He wanted to see the excitement in her eyes like the first time she learned to change her eye color. She was adorable.

Tess was drenched in sweat, and she was trying so hard to knock the ball down, and at times it would wobble, but that was as close knocking it down as she got.

"Okay Tess, I think we should stop for today, un. You were close, though, yeah." Tess looked at him before holding her hands out. Deidara rolled his eye, before making his way towards her, snatching her up bridal style and heading out of the training room.

"That ball is dumb. I swear it's doing it on purpose. It's mocking me, just standing there." Tess mumbled against the crook of his neck.

"You just have to concentrate a little more. You'll get it, love, yeah. Japan wasn't built in a day." Deidara kicked the Training Room door open.

_'He's right...'_ She thought, though still upset that she didn't get the ball to fall, but she shouldn't be upset. It'll just take longer than she expected. "Thank you, Monkey. You old soft serve.."

Deidara smiled as he decended up the stairs. "You're just lucky I didn't take that little bet, Kakuzu would have had a field day with this."

"Thank you for that, Dei." Tess winced as Deidara kicked open her door, laying her on her bed. Deidara tried to get up, but Tess had no intention on letting him go.

"Um..Tessh, yeah."

"I don't wanna part with my teddy bear yet. I thought Chase was comfortable, but you are way more comfortable than her..." Tess said.

"Ish not that, um.." Tess looked down, her eyes narrowed. "You're shuffocating me, yeah." Tess immediately let him go, so he could take an exagerated gasp of air. Tess hit his shoulder playfully. "It wasn't even that serious." She laughed as Deidara rolled around, so that she was on top of him and he was on bottom.

"Those can kill, yeah. I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes, un."

"Oh, shut up. Pillows don't talk, last time I checked." Tess mumbled as she slolwy closed her eyes.


	12. Let's Talk About Rape

**_Let's Talk About Rape _ **

**_Hello all, sorry I haven't been writing. My computer had a couple problems. But it's okay now and I'll be writing like I used to. You're probably wondering about the title, and I wish I could tell you without giving the whole chapter away. More Tempest in the next chapter. Enjoy!_ **

Tsunade punched her desk, restraining her strength for fear her desk may end up in the basement. Neji, as well as the other ANBU took a step back, not wanting to be the unlucky soul who got a piece of Tsunade's rage.

"Do you know where Tempest's whereabouts are now?" She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the migraine of epic proportions. This was just great! Tempest, one of the most dangerous criminals out there, is one the lose and will undoubtedly wreak havoc on any place she decides to step foot. And she has to worry about the Akatsuki and how many tailed demons they have now. To add on to her problems, she had to send anbu out to find Sasuke.

Yes, everything was going grand in Konohagakure.

Neji finally got the courage to step up to Tsunade, hard hazel eyes glared into his as he thought of what to say. It wasn't much but, if he thought correctly, Konoha might be able to kill two birds with one stone.

"We do not know her whereabouts yet, but..." He said as Tsunade sighed, grabbing the back of her chair to throw it out the window. "I may have an idea where she will be going."

Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed. "Explain." She stated.

"Well, Tempest was a former member of the Akatsuki, right?" Tsunade gestured for him to be more specific. "Maybe after making a few stops, maybe to get some clothes and food, she may be on her way back to their headquarters, so..." Neji waited for everyone to come to the headslapping realization.

"Tempest will lead us to the Akatsuki, we'll be able to capture her and them!" Sakura finished, upset that she didn't think of that herself.

"Excellent Neji, there is no time to waste. I want you all to report back to me first thing in the mourning."

---

Deidara watched through half lidded eyes as Tess tried, valiantly to knock that ball down. They have been at this little excercise for nearly a week and a half, and stil Tess had not knocked the ball down. The only time the ball actually did make its way off the pole is if Tess threw it against the wall in frustration. Deidara would watch day in and day out as Tess would come in to the training room, fighting the urge to blurt out what she was doing wrong, and then watch as she would go up to the ball and throw it. It was really funny the first time, but now it's become an everyday thing and was starting to get really boring. Deidara looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was once again time to stop for the day.

"Okay Tess, un. It's time to stop for today so we can start over tomorrow. Again yeah." Tess snapped her head over at her friend and his bored tone with narrowed eyes.

"This excercise is stupid. Did you think of this?"

"Of course, un."

"Well, you're stupid for making it up. You and you're excercise is stupid." Deidara rolled his visible eye, she was just upset that she couldn't figure out how to do this. Deidara smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the training room.

"You know it really isn't that complicated like you make it, yeah. I bet when you learn how to use this in battle, you'll thank me, un." He said, opening the door to the training room. Tess looked up to her favorite member and sighed. It had been nearly two weeks since she tried to learn this particular excercise, and still nothing. She knew by know that Deidara knew exactly what she was doing wrong, he just didn't want to tell her. Though she wanted to, Tess never really asked him what she was doing wrong. He wanted her to figure it out on her own so she would like she actually learned it without him having to tell her. He didn't voice this, but she knew and was grateful that her monkey doing this. Tess wrapped her arm around Deidara's hips as they walked into the kitchen.

Tess smiled warmly at Sasori, Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu. Kakuzu was there, but Tess tried her best to avoid him. The way he looked at her was creepy. It wasn't like she never tried to get on Kakuzu good side, because she did. Often. But she was scared shitless of him. Kakuzu could say whatever he wanted to her and Tess would just walk by him as if he weren't there.

Deidara and Tess separated so she could go to the table to greet her fellow Akatsuki members, narrowing her eyes when she noticed someone wasn't there.

"Where's Chase?" She asked, taking a seat on the edge of the table.

"Upstairs." Was everyone's immediate reply. Tess nodded, that was all she needed to know. She didn't notice Itachi wasn't there until everyone gave her their answer.

"So Minx, how'd training go today?" Kisame asked as he took a sip on what was undoubtedly alcohol in his cup. Tess sighed, resting her elbow on her thigh so she could rest her head in her hands.

"The damn ball won't move off the pole. No matter what I do, it won't move."

"Except when you throw it against the wall in frustration, un." Deidara said as he took a seat next to Sasori, placing his bowl of ramen in front of him.

"At least it moves then." Tess muttered as she crossed her arms pouting her lip in a childish manner. Suddenly Tess felt an assuring hand on her back.

"Don't worry Tess, you will learn how to use it sometime." Tess looked ovr her shoulder to smile at the puppeteer.

"Thank you, my little cheerleader." Sasori chuckled, only because he doesn't know what a Cheerleader is. Tess smiled, not wanting to tell him. As the group spoke of a different subject, Konan decided to make her way into the kitchen.

"Sorry to break up the swooning, but the Leader wants to speak to you all." Tess turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Hm, someone didn't get there daily fuck fix today." Konan glared daggers over in her direction.

"We are not sleeping together." She said through clenched teeth.

"And I'm waiting to wake up from this dream. But if you guys were, you hide so well." Tess said as she jumped off the table and walked out the kitchen. Deidara as well as the rest ofthe members caught up with her, slapping fives and telling her how proud they were of her.

---

Pein waited, his head resting in his hands as usual as he watched all his members file in, Konan being last as she came and stood behind his chair. Tess noticed a shift to her right, watching as Itachi and chase walked out of the darkness. Chase smiled over to her best friend in the headquarters and came to stand over by her side.

"How did you guys get here before us. Weren't you upstairs?" Chase just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Tess narrowed her eyes as she leaned over to look at Itachi, who glanced at her back before looking back to the Leader.

"Tempest has returned." Was Pein's immediate reply. There was really no need to beat around the bush with this, he thought he should just try to stop wasting time and just tell them why the're all here. There was a mininum of fuss, like he expected. Except for the gasp as came from Tess.

"Is there something wrong Tess?" Pein asked.

"Tempest is back!" Tess exclaimed. Pein heard snorts come from some of the members. Pein resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Tess."

"Yes, Pein?"

"Do you know who Tempest is?" He drawled. Tess narrowed her eyes, as if offended.

"Of course I know who Tempest is...but why don't you explain it to Kisame because he just whispered in my ear that he doesn't know who that is." Deidara's snort turned to a full blown laugh this time as leader inwardly groaned.

"Tempest was a former member of this organization. She had a very valuable power and I wanted it. She was apart of Akatsuki for nearly two years until she decided to betray us."

Tess turned to Kisame. "Did you get all that, babe?"

Kisame sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Minx. I got it." Tess turned back to the Leader. "Continue."

"Thank you Tess. Tempest will no doubt be on her way over here, so I want you all to be ready for her arrival. She recently escaped from the Konoha Insane Asylum two days ago so she cannot be that far. Are there any questions?" Pein wasn't the least bit surprised that his recent member raised her hand. The Akatsuki leader gestured for her to speak.

"Yeah, Um... I have two questions. I know that she is probably coming here for revenge, so here is the question: Why would she betray you guys in the first place and what did you do to her for her to want revenge. I want to know exactly why this bitch will be coming after me." Tess glanced at Kisame's and Deidara's uncomfortable shifting. Pein smirked.

"I'll let them answer that for you."

---

When everyone got back into the kitchen, Tess sat in the middle of the table.

"So who wants to tell me what happened?" Everything was quiet, which did not sit well with her. Tess liked many things and quiet was not one of them.

"Hello, I'm talking! Now everyone's deaf?!" Tess asked raising her voice. The elemental turned to Kisame, who was currently looking at everything but the woman in front of him. Tess leaned foward, bringing her hand to his face to make him look at him.

"What happened, honey?" Kisame tried to pull away but Tess held his head firmly in place.

"Why are you acting so weird, you were talking to me just a moment ago, is what you did that bad?" Tess asked. Kisame finally sighed and pulled away, debating on whether or not he should tell her or not.

"Would you think any less of me if I told you?" Tess narrowed her eyes slumping o back onto the table, unsure of what he meant.

"If you think that I can think less of you now, after the things you told me you did before you met me, then you must be slower than I thought." Tess said through bored half lidded eyes.

"When we found out Tempest betrayed us---"

"Wait, how did she betray you guys?" Tess asked, she wanted to know absolutely everything. Tess decided that was not going to be attacked by someone and she didn't know why.

"She went to an enemy and told him of our plans, yeah." Deidara answered, now finding the ability to speak.

"So who was the guy, was it that Orochimaru guy that you told me about?" Tess asked, now turning to Deidara.

"No. It was a girl, yeah." Tess' eyes widened.

"Whoa. So, when you found out what Tempest did, what did you do to her?"

Silence.

They could practically hear Tess patience dwindle.

"They raped her, dummy." Tess' head snapped over to Chase, and then back to Deidara.

---

---

---

"What?" She asked.

"They used her for their own nasty needs. All of them did it one by one. Man, it must have sucked to have been her." Tess' jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Well no wonder she wants to kill you guys. I'd come back for revenge too!" Tess exclaimed. It was Sasori's turn to speak.

"So you're on her side?" It wasn't really a question.

"I...No, well, I don't know. But I see why she's upset, though in you're defense, she should have known better than to go against you. That was really dumb. But couldn't you have tortured her or something?" Tess' voice was high pitched when she spoke to them.

"We did. After we were done with her. We left her in the forest for dead." Hidan said it as if she was supposed to know this already. Tess shook her head as she processed this information. She didn't really think different of them, but it was something hard to swallow. Tess couldn't help but feel bad for her. She couldn't imagine how it felt to be raped, by nine people, for who knows how long and them beaten and left for dead. As much as she loved these guys, she could not help but feel for Tempest. Poor Girl.

"I don't think less of you guys, but damn. I can't help but feel sorry for her. Hey, can I ask you all a question."

"What is it?" Zetsu asked.

"You all have to promise to tell me the truth, first." Tess waited for everyone to say their promises.

"When you guys first saw me, did you ever...you know... wanna rape me?"

Tess could hear a roach piss on cotton.

"No!" Kisame said.

"Of course not, un!"

"Why would you think that, Tess?" Sasori added calmly.

"I would never!" Zetsu said.

"I thought about it." Tess looked over to Hidan with her mouth open.

"Are you serious? You actually thought about it?"

"I still do from time to time. I still debate on whether or not I should." He said nonchalantly. Tess smiled weakly, scooting away from the Jashin worshiper slightly.

"Wow, though this makes me want to lock my doors, I appreciate your honesty, Hidan." Tess said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I thought about it too." Tess looked over to creepy Kakuzu.

"Th-thank you Kakuzu. I'm glad I cross you're mind at all. Anyone else?"

--

--

"Okay, I guess it crossed my mind once. Or twice." Kisame whispered, Deidara slowly after him. Soon everyone, except Itachi, who was not present, slowly said that Raping her has crossed their minds.

"Well, this is news." Tess said, swinging her feet. She actually didn't feel uncomfortable about this, surprisingly. She knew that this was before they got to know her, so she was safe.

"Okay, I think I'll go to take a nap before I go back to the training room. I gotta knock that damn ball down!" And with that, Tess left to her room, unconsciously locking her door behind her.

---

Tess yawned, feeling energized and ready to knock that ball down without trying to use her hands. She quickly hopped out of bed and put on her sneakers. She decended down the stairs and and walked past the kitchen and Pein's office and into the Training Room. She glared at the blue ball across the room with malicious intent. After she knocks the damn thing down she was going to make sure to rip it to pieces.

The elemental shivered, noticing at that moment that the window was open. Suddenly she heard the dull 'thud' of something hit something else. tess turned to see Itachi throwing knives in one part of the room.

_'how long had he been there?'_ Tess wondered as she observed. Itachi only had on his mesh shirt and sweat pants on, he was hitting targets with his kunais, everyone hitting its mark. Tess watched silently as he threw his knives with such grace and ease. He had to be doing this for fun, because he was already perfect at this. He looked like he didn't notice she was there, but she knew better. Tess spent nearly a month and a half with him, of course she knew better. She waited for him to stop what he was doing, patiently.

"I don't understand, why you would try to fix perfection when there aren't any flaws." Tess said as she made her way over to him and the target.

"There is no such thing as perfection. You may not see any flaws, but there is always room for improvement." Tess narrowed her eyes, but shrugged, trying to stop the chill that crawled up her spine.

"I think you're perfect. You may not think there's such a thing, but you'd probably think different if you saw what I see." Itachi looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, feeling something when she said these words. Not too long ago, she was expressing how much she hated him and wished he'd die slowly. And now, here she is, telling him how she thought was he was doing was perfection. It was...sweet.

And Itachi had nothing else to say but...

"Thank you."

Tess smiled up at him, still fighting the shivers as she turned to the ball. She took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth and walked over towards the ball.

Itachi stopped what he was doing to lean casually against a dummy so he could see how she was going to do this. But there was one question that he had to ask.

"What are you doing?" Tess looked over to him with narrowed eyes, surprised that he was actually intersted in what she was doing.

"I have to get this ball down with out using my hands. And I've been trying to do for like a week now but it won't budge." Tess hugged herself trying to rub away the goosebumps "And why is it so cold in here?"

Itachi looked over to the ball and to the window, ignoring the elemental, immediately seeing what needed to be done and over to Tess.

"The answer is right in front of you." Tess narrowed her eyes, upset that he wasn't being specific. Suddenly another shiver snaked up her spine. Tess looked over to the window, stepping over to close it when it hit her. It FINALLY hit her.

"The window..."She whispered. Tess looked over to the ball and stepped back a bit so she was behind Itachi. her flashed from Grey to White-grey in an instant as she breathed in deeply until her chest was puffed out as far as it could go. After what seemed like forever Tess let out her breath and the wind in her lungs blew in the ball's direction sucessfully knocking it off of the pole.

Tess turned to Itachi and screamed in happiness and latched her arms around his neck in her excitement. Itachi froze, nearly losing his balance, holding on to her waist with one arm.

"Thank you itachi." Tess breathed against his neck. Okay, Itachi was man enough to admit that this was rather nice, and the way she smelled was as if she was edible, and the way she felt as she rubbed against him and the way she whispered his name in his ear was the most erotic thing ever.

But he would never say such meaningless things aloud.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tess unwrapped her arms around him, smiling up at the elder Uchiha.

"I...I gotta go tell Deidara. Thanks again, Itachi." And then he watched her leave.

**sorry for the long wait again! hope you enjoyed.**


	13. If Wishes were Horses

_**If Wishes were Horses**_...

**_Memo: Thanks for waiting such a long time for this damn chapter. My computer just has a habit of messing up everyday. I know I told you there would be more tempest in this chapter, but there's just small dialogue. I don't want to give too much away, so that's why it's so short. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter._**

Tempest looked down at the dark, dank misery that was Mika's home. She hasn't seen her since she was in Akatsuki, and she was the first person she thought of when she first left the Konoha Insane Asylum. Tempest jumped from the cliff side, landing gracefully on her feet and started down to the gloomy home. Mika and the Akatsuki were always enemies. Pein wanted her power, Mika didn't want to give it up and now they are both at war, though the war has been on hold since her best friend was tortured and raped.

The guard at the door saw the beauty coming towards him and stood in front of the gates. "State your business." He said gruffly but soon found himself decapitated when she was close enough.

"My business is none of yours."

"Really Tempest, why do I hire guards if you keep killing them?" Tempest turned to see Mika walking towards the gates.

"It wasn't his business." Tempest said as she used the guards shirt to clean off her blade.

"What took you so long to bust out? Is the great Tempest losing her touch?" Tempest smiled sarcastically at her, bumping Mika with her shoulder as she made her way to her home.

"Enough of the small talk, we have things to discuss, my dear..."

---

Tess woke up this mourning absolutely ecstatic. This as her last day of wind training and she would move on to her second tomorrow. As she stepped out of the shower and got dressed, Tess mildly wondered what it was. Maybe this time it would be fire. Ah, the smell of burning paper filling the Akatsuki home sounded nice right about now, Tess thought sadistically to herself as tied her sneaker. Though, she wouldn't be able to think these thoughts if it weren't for one red eyed knight in shining armor. Even though she was still having a hard time befriending the Uchiha, she had to give credit where credit is due.

She couldn't forget the look on deidara's face though, when she finally showed him, before ripping the medium sized ball to pieces. She could swear she heard him squeal before he gave her a back crushing hug. She didn't want to say Itachi told her what she was doing wrong, just that she got what he was doing, or was trying to do, anyway. It wasn't a lie, she was just protecting his ego, because she knew Deidara loathed Itachi with the hot fiery passion of a thousand suns. If she would have told him that all Itachi said was 'you are doing something wrong' it would have crushed his little heart. Tess walked through the hideout, on her way out side for the second time since she has been here for her last session of wind with Deidara. He told her that it would be outside for her to get so she had to meet him in the same forest clearing as when they started.

As she made her way through the trees and did the 'Oh my god, there's a bug on me' dance, Tess finally found Deidara in the clearing, leaning against a tree, grinning at her. It seemed...forced, though she couldn't think why. He, like everyone else besides Konan and Itachi, loves her. So that only left her with one other thought.

He's hiding something from her. And by that forced smile, it didn't take her long to realize it was going to be bad.

But Tess decided to put on a smile on her own and greet him anyway. "Hi, Monkey..."

Deidara's grin got even wider if that was possible. "Hello love, un. You ready for your last day of training, yeah?" Tess' smile said it all. "Do you have any questions, un?"

"Yeah, what's with the phony baloney smile?" Deidara just tilted his head and dug one hand in his pocket. "I can't tell you, yeah. It'll ruin the surprise. But I can tell you this. You'll probably get it on your first try..." Tess narrowed her eyes.

"And what happens if I don't get this surprise on the first time?" Deidara's grin faded. She could tell he was having a hard time with this. It was as if he knew something was going to happen, but he couldn't say what it was exactly. "Well, I'm not really sure you'd be able to do it again, yeah. Or attempt to, un." Tess was really starting to get upset. He was just beating around the bush, it sounded like he didn't want to do this exercise. _'So what the hell makes him think I'm gonna do it?' _She screamed in her mind.

"Alright, you're speaking in riddles and all this is doing is making me upset, so let's get this show on the road, before I change my mind." Tess said with a wave of her hands. Deidara shrugged, taking his hand out of his pocket and placed it in the pouch at his hip. There was movement and weird sounds and Tess quickly guessed that he was finally going to show her what he could do. Though she had lived with them a long time, Tess has never really gotten around to asking the guys what they do. All she knew was that Deidara worked with clay, Kisame carries a sword, Itachi does some weird voodoo stuff with his eyes, Zetsu eats people, Kakuzu saves hearts so he can use them (gross), Hidan can't die, and Pein is like five other people. Konan wasn't important because Tess doesn't like her. All she needs to know is that the slut is made of paper. Tess watched in silence as Deidara took his hand out of the pouch, but it was balled in a fist but slowly opened his hand to reveal a bird. Tess walked up to the rock-nin

slowly to see it up close, but quickly jumped back when the bird moved.

"Wow..." She said breathlessly as she walked up to the now chirping bird. Deidara smiled as Tess touched the top of its head with her finger. She looked like a child, the way her diamond eyes lit up.

"Tess, you have to move back, un." He said softly as he kneeled to let the bird jump gently on the grass. Tess narrowed her eyes, but complied to the small demand and stepped away from the bird. The elemental watched Deidara as he brought his hands up to his chin and made a hand sign before a big puff of smoke made Tess cover her eyes. After a series of harsh coughs, Tess waved the smoke away from her face to see a bird the size of a hummer flapping it's gigantic wings. From her peripheral, Tess could see deidara come into view and proceeded to climb the huge bird.

"What...what the fuck is that?" Tess asked as she walked slowly up to the bird, only to step back when it snapped its head towards her. Deidara narrowed her eyes, looking at her as if she had just lost her mind.

"It's a bird, un. What're you looking at, yeah?" Tess glared at her favorite Akatsuki member. "I know its a bird, numb nuts. What I meant is you don't expect me to go on there. Because you will be very dissapointed at what the outcome will be." Tess called up to him.

"You have to in order to finish your training, yeah. And don't ask if there is any other way because there isn't. If you don't do this, then I'm going to have to force it out of you, and it would only be right to warn you that forcing will be very painful, un." Deidara called back. Tess glared over to Deidara, but sighed and walked over. there was no use arguing and if this was the only way, then she needed to suck it up. when tess was close enough Deidara grabbed her hand and helped her onto the massive bird and sat her in front of him. he wrapped his arm around her waist, and Tess responded by digging her nails into his wrist as they lifted off the ground.

Tess closed her eyes, and the empty feeling in her stomach made itself known as they soared though the sky. Deidara looked down at her to see her tightly shut eyes.

"Open your eyes, un..." Deidara whispered in her ear.

"No."

"You won't be able to do this if you have your eyes closed yeah. You have to open your eyes, un." Tess narrowed her closed eyes, breathing in and out deeply through her nose and mouth before slowly opening her eyes.

"Thank you, love. Now I want you to breath in and out slowly, like when we first started." Deidara said softly. Tess did as she was told, feeling the tingling of her eyes changing from their normal Grey. Deidara watched on as her body became more relaxed with every breath she took.

The more Tess started to breath the more she was relaxed. It was to the point where she forgot she was up in the air. Suddenly it felt as if Tess was being lifted out of Deidara's arms and into the air. Deidara watched in mild awe as Tess floated away from him. It seemed dumb, the thought in his mind that Tess could actually fly as he watched but he could only come to this major realization as he watched her raven tresses blow wildly around her. Tess' arms were extended on either side of her, like wings as she finally floated completely off the bird. The sunlight hit behind her, giving her an angelic glow as she flew through the air.

'Beautiful...' Deidara thought. Tess opened her eyes, frightened for a moment when she realized she was flying next to the clay bird instead of on it, but calmed quickly when she started to lose concentration.

"Just keep focused, un. We'll land in just a minute. I wanna see how long you can hold yourself up, yeah." Deidara called over to her. Tess cracked open one eye. "Dei, hun. I love you but you gotta be quiet, because if I fall, you're the one I'm coming after as a ghost." Deidara quickly silenced himself as he and Tess flew through the air together, back to the hideout. As they started to descend, Deidara took Tess' hand and pulled her quickly towards him as they landed back on the grass.

"Well Tess, congratulations, you can now manipulate the wind, un." Tess jumped up off the bird and into Deidara's arms, effectively knocking him off the bird and onto the ground.

"Thanks dei, couldn't have done it without you. c'mon lets go tell everyone!" Tess jumped up, grabbing Deidara and dragging him to the hideout.

---

Tess ran through the house, yelling and screaming, Telling everyone how she flew through the sky, making extra effects with her hands.

"Oh, you guys should have been there, it was like nothing I've ever felt before, like a free feeling you know?" Tess said, laying her head on Sasori's shoulder, absently playing with his red locks.

"Do you know what will you be learning next?" Sasori asked. Tess narrowed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.

"Water." Tess looked over to Kisame, who grinned over at her.

"You're my teacher." It didn't really take long to figure that out. Really, who would know water better than a shark?

"Sure am. And please note that bikinis are not an option, they are a necessity. Thank you." Tess smiled over at him as she layed her head back on Sasori's shoulder. Suddenly the sound of Konan's annoying voice pierced though the room.

"Elemental, Leaders office. Now." Tess pulled her head off of Sasori's shoulder to glare over at her. "Yeah, whatever." She said as she groaned her way to Pein's room. When she finally got there, Konan was already behind Leaders desk, like a good little paper puppy.

"Wow. It's like some special form of slut magic that just poofed you here." Tess smiled over at the dagger glare she received. Suddenly there was movement in her peripheral, making her turn her head, surprised to see Itachi standing in the corner.

"Creepy. You wanted to see me Pein?" Tess asked as she made herself comfortable in the seat across from him.

"First off I would like to say congratulations on completing your wind training. I'm sure Kisame has told you that he will be your water teacher when you come back." Tess looked to Leader suspiciously.

"Wait...Where am I going?"

"Why on a mission of course." he said as if she asked what kind of soap he uses when he showers.

Tess tilted her head, her confused eyes still narrowed. "Like a spy?"

"Yes. Like a spy. You are a member of Akatsuki, and that means you have to go where I tell you to go."

"Is it dangerous?" Tess asked.

"All you are is a mode of transportation. You transport what I want from the place I want you to go." Tess narrowed her eyes. She guesses it was sweet that he didn't want her to get hurt, but then again, she is his most valuable member at the moment. If she were in his shoes, she wouldn't want her property getting damaged either.

"Okay. am I going by myself to west hell?"

"Of course not, you'll be going with Itachi. He knows where everything is and will prep you before you go to sleep tonight. anymore questions?"

"Just one. Do I get paid?" Pein narrowed his eyes, looking over to Itachi, who tried to hide it in the shadows it Tess still saw the look he gave her.

"Why would...Yes. Did you think you wouldn't? What job made you work for free?" Tess just shrugged. She just assumed that she wasn't. She didn't know what crossed her mind but she guesses every boss has to pay an employee. _'That was a really dumb question...' _She thought, inwardly kicking herself.

"You will leave tomorrow. Good luck and Goodbye."

Itachi went towards the door, not holding it for her she noted, as she walked out of the office. Then Tess tried to walk past him so she could close her door in his face, but he didn't give her the chance.

"So, what's on the schedule for the 'morrow, boss?" Tess asked as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

"We have retrieve a scroll in the rock village. I will go and get it, and all you have to do is carry it back here. Do you understand?"

"You know I really do not appreciate you taking to me like I'm three. You'll do all the work and I'll watch with anticipation. I got it!" She yelled at him. He spoke to her like she was in kindergarten. Itachi, however did not see why he had to take her. She was just going to be a burden. But he had a hunch why Pein was doing this. Itachi had requested that Kisame go with him instead, and posed a good argument on how Tess wasn't ready because her powers weren't properly developed. But then the Leader came up with this lame excuse on how Kisame had to prep himself for teaching Tess her water training and how this would be good exercise for her.

Itachi was many things but stupid is not one of them.

But there was one part of him that argued. Would it be so bad that she come with him? She pretty much got the concept. Get the scroll, bring it here. Period. And she would be going on missions in the future, this actually would be great for her, if he has to accompany her again. 10 percent does argue that it would be okay. Chase loved the idea that they finally had some alone time together, maybe to get to know each other on a friend level.

Chase. Always the little dreamer.

_'OK'_ he decided, _'it won't be that bad, just as long as she follows directions exactly. they'll be fine.'_

But if wishes were horses all beggars would ride...


	14. Make up to Break up

**_Break up to Make up_**

**_Sorry about the wait. My computer is a bitch. Anyway, guess what? I have another story in the making. this time, I'll try to write about the good guys. Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy!!_**

"So...it's finally gonna happen, huh?" Chase said as she watched Tess pack her things for her six day long trip to the rock village. Tess raised an eyebrow as she zipped up her bag of necessities, bouncing on her bed when she was done.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tess asked, taking off her sneakers. Chase shrugged, laying on her back." You know, you and Itachi are finally going to get some alone time together. Now you both can really settle your differences, and there will be no one there. And the trip is takes thre days to get there and three to come back so you guys will more than aquainted with each other." Tess looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes as she did. She really didn't get why she wanted Itachi to be alone with her so bad. She would really like to see those two together. A blind, deaf and dumb guy could comprehend that those guys are nuts for each other... well as least she thought so.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. Pein told me I was just a mode of transportation. We get in we get out and I'm done. I don't really want to get to know him, I know him enough." Chase raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Really. What do you know about him?"

Tess looked up at the celing a moment, putting together all the things she has found out about the Uchiha thus far. "Well, he likes to choke people, his eyes are red, his hair is black and his name is Itachi Uchiha. Oh, and he killed his familly because he was bored."

Chase shook her head. "He didn't kill his family out of boredom."

"Yes he did. I totally know how he did it too." Chase tried to hide her smile. Tess probably thought long and hard about this, and it was always funny, so Chase decided to humor her. "Ok, Tess. How did he do it?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Tess waited a moment, trying to get her story straight in her head. She then cleared her throat and began. "Well this is how it went. He was probably watching T.V one day, flipping through the channels, and surprise, nothing's on. Now that alone can make you suicidal. God, having nearly 1000 channels and nothing to watch must be murder to the psyche..." Chase rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, so he's rollin' through the channels and then, suddenly he thinks to himself..'Man, I really wanna hurt sombody, or worse. okay, if I don't find a channel in the next five minutes, I'm raising hell." Chase tried to keep her face straight, she gave a valliant effort but she could stop herself from laughing out loud.

Out of stupidity, Chase asked. "What does he do next?"

"Okay. So believe it or not, he finally finds a channel that he likes, in four minutes and fifty nine seconds...but." Chase sat up, a grin still on her face. "His mother comes in, and wants him to take out the trash, and then..well the rest is history."

"What does he do to the girl telling the story?" Tess and Chase looked towards the door to see Itachi standing in the threshold.

There was silence for a long time before Tess cleared het throat again, "Um. He laughs at her and tells her how great the story was." Chase, in that time had made it off the bed and was almost out the door. "I know nothing happens to the girl listening, so she just leaves. It was nice knowing you Tess!"

Tess' jaw dropped to the floor as she watched her friend leave. "Traitor!" she screamed past Itachi and huffed when she heard a muffled 'Oh Well' in Chase's room. Tess looked over to the Sharingan wielder with a sheepish smile. She let out a nervous laugh.

"The End..."

---

The Elemental woke up the next mourning, throughly surprised that Itachi didn't strangle her. _'maybe he's_ _trying to make this whole thing work. maybe we can become friends..'_ she thought as she dried her face in the could have really hurt her yesterday. He just placed a folder filled with her mission info on her bed and left. Who knows? He's probably growing a sense of humor. He did ask what happened to her after she was done with her story. He probably found it funny...

Who would've thought she'd be wrong.

As Tess dabbed her face with her towel a second time, taking it off her face, she jumps when she sees Itachi in the threshold of her bathroom. She quickly turns to him, her back facing the sink. he didn't make any sudden movement, he just stared at her, with those creepy red eyes. So Tess, being the kind of person she is, decides to speak. "Hey, there Itachi. I'll just be a minute, so if you could just go out so I can get dressed, we can go." as she made to close the door, Itachi grabbed her wrist. She jumped, trying to pull away but his grip was as if it was bolted around her wrist.

"Could you let go, we have to go on this mission and--" Tess was immediately cut off when he gripped his other hand around her throat, kicking the door shut behind them.

Itachi watched with a blank face as Tess tried to fight back, hitting his chest with her free hand, trying to snatch her wrist away. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew something was going to happen. He knew she would fuck up and do or say something he didn't like and he would utimately make her hate him all over again. Yeah, and maybe, just maybe he was overreacting just a smidge, but not even he talks about his family, and she obviosuly hasn't learned her lesson yet so...

The grip on Tess' wrist and throat was starting to grow tighter. Breathing became a hassle and her wrist was cracking under pressure. And she knew that if he didn't let it go soon, it would snap. But on the upside, she probably wouldn't be awake much longer to feel the pain. Itachi came in close to Tess, their noses practically touching when he told her in a chilling voice.

"Listen, because this is the last time you will hear it. Do not ever speak of my family again. Not in humor or to anyone else or I will kill you." And with that he let her go. Tess grabbed on to the sink to keep her balance, grabbing her throat as she coughed harshly in the now red rimmed hand.

"Hurry up. We leave in five minutes." Tess looked behind her to give a sharp retort but he was already gone. Tess turned to the mirror, moving her head to examine her neck, already seeing the bruising.

"Well, so much for friendship..."

---

Tess spent the last three minutes in the hidout saying goodbye to all the members, not forgetting to give a sarcastic comment to konan, who immediately said something back. After a few more goodbyes, just for Itachi's displeasure, they were off. Tess gathered all the wind she could and followed the Uchiha as they made their way to the Rock Village.

There was silence between the two for hours. Itachi looked behind him, to see Tess was beginning to grow tired. She was fighting to stay a float, occasionally going down into the trees only to come right back up. He would tell her that they could make camp but she wasn't talking to him. So, with much deliberation, he decided that he should just make her go just a little farther. He can't read minds, so he doesn't know what's wrong.

Some would say that this is desperate to make her talk to him, ask for his help, but this was totally not the case.

Tess was dying back here. Itachi was like a machine, jumping from tree to tree like it was nothing to him. He was getting sleepy, it was getting dark and she had to pee really bad. But she would rather die than say anything to him. She saw how he would occasionally glance back at her, and sometimes resisted the urge to flip him off for fear that he would come over and punch her in the face.

She still can't believe how he overreacted the way he did. It was a joke! He even chimed in! If she knew it was that personal to him, then she wouldn't have made the joke. _'and isn't **HE** the one that killed his family in the fisrt place?!'_ She thought angrily_. 'he should be the first one to laugh out loud!'_. The elemental really started to think back on that apology that she gave him. She had really thought she was wrong and wanted to make ammends, and he goes all bat shit crazy on her.

_'I can't believe I __tried to make this work! I tried to be friends with the same guy who put me in this situation_, _and has made my life hell ever since. I put all that aside and still wanted to be friends and he pulls this?! FUCK HIM!'_ Tess thought angrily as she floated down to the ground, landing softly as she did. She took her backpack off her shoulders, rubbing the injured spot as she sat on the cold, dirty floor before hearing a dull 'thud' as sandals hit the dirt before her.

Tess didn't take the time to look up, because she knew who it was. so, she opened her bag, looking for the pack of chips Deidara gave her before she left.

"What are you doing?" Tess ignored him, finding what she was looking for, and turning away from him, which was a bad mistake. Itachi kneeled down to her level and grabbed the back of her hair.

"Let me go Itachi." Tess started calmly. Even though it hurt like hellfire she didn't yell or scream because that's how he gets his sick kicks. She knows that it gets to him when he dosen't get a rise out of her.

"I didn't say we could stop."

"Well, you still fail to realize that you are not the fucking boss of me, you're just accompanying me on this mission. So please, for the last time let me go." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the tone of her voice. It sounded like a silent threat, that if he didn't let her hair go then there would be consequences. Oh, gracious he had best let go then...

Tess felt another tug on the back of her head again, threatening to rip her hair out from the roots. Suddenly as he starts to tug, and through no will of her own, her eyes start to turn from grey to white. Wind started to blow all around them. Tess felt Itachi's grip loosen comepletely as she turned to him. The gentle blowing soon became hostile, making the Uchiha cover his face from the dirt and debris. The vicious winds started to push him farther and farther away until one particular blow knocked him off his feet and into a tree.

He would've been fine had the tree not had a branch protruding from it, piercing his shoulder from the impact.

Itachi nearly bit the tip of his tongue off, almost letting out a string of curses. Tess however seemed to calm down, her eyes turned back to the original color, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

The elemental narrowed her eyes, seeing Itachi against a tree at least thirty yards away. Tess kept her eyes narrowed as she went closer, becoming horrified as she did, seeing a branch straight through his arm.

Itachi just watched, emotionless, as Tess came closer to check out his condition. No doubt to probably laugh at him, or finish the job. But it was the total opposite when he saw her face. She looked genuienly concerned that he was in this predicament.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her hand hovered over his injured shoulder, wanting to touch but fearing that she may hurt him worse.

Itachi could not stop the questionable gaze that played on his face. _'You did this'_ He thought to himself, but couldn't bring up the energy to say it aloud. She obviously didn't know what she did, and he, for some strange reason didn't want to tell her. Weird, he was furious at her a moment ago, she had even injured him, and that was a great feat, and he should still be angry, he should be reaching in his kunai pouch right now but all he wanted to do now was look at her.

Tess was on the brink of panic. She had only seen these kinds of things on television, and was never really good with injuries. _'Okay, calm down. you need to be calm for the both of you.'_ Tess took a deep, relaxing breath before speaking.

"Itachi, I need you to grab my waist with the arm that's not hurt and lay your head on my shoulder, okay?" Itachi nodded and pulled her closer to him, laying his head in the nape of her neck. He could have just as easily told her that he could do it himself and that there was a healer nearby that they could go to and be on their way, but hey, it's not often that he gets this kind of treatment.

Tess wrapped her arms around his waist after he put his arm over her shoulder, and slowly started to pull him away from the tree branch. The blood from his shoulder started to spurt out and the sickening sound of his shoulder being separated from the tree was gag worthy. Finally after having to hold pretty much all of her breafast down, Tess finally got Itachi up and over her shoulder.

"Do you know if there's a hotel somewhere around here?" Itachi pointed in the direction, and with that he led her to the nearest hotel.

Tess kicked the door to the small hotel open, carrying the slumping Uchiha on her back. The man at the counter smiled at her, soon fading when he saw Itachi.

"Um, can we get one room please and some extra towels?" She asked politely. Tess dug in Itachi's pocket, taking the money out to pay for the room. The man reluctanly gave her the key, watching as Tess carried Itachi up the stairs shaking his head.

---

As soon as they got upstairs, Tess sat Itachi on the bed gently. "You okay so far?" She asked, looking over his grusome injury, kneeling between his legs to get as close to the wound as possible. Itachi said nothing, just observed the way she stared at him and his shoulder. He watched in silence as she unbuttoned his cloak, gently sliding it off his shoulders careful not to hurt him. Tess stopped a moment, getting up and going through her bag to look for scissors. When she found then, Tess gently cut through the mesh shirt sliding it off his shoulders as well.

She had tried not to look but his chest, and all it's chiseled magnificence, but it took up her vision. _'its paler_ _than_ _I thought it would be'_ She thought to herself, absently tilting her head to the side to get a closer look. She had also only tried not to touch anything but the injured shoulder, but she slipped up on that as well.

"Smooth..." Tess said, not knowing that she said it aloud. Itachi's lips twitched, holding back the small smirk that threatened to come.

"Tess."

"Huh? Oh your shoulder! Hold on, I'll get some water and those towels.."

---

The sound of sandals hitting the ground was barely heard through the small town. Neji as well as the rest of the rookie nine were trying to find Tempest for weeks and the trail has become cold so they have decided to stop for the night.

"Hey, why don't we stop at a hotel? I can't tell you how tired I am of sleeping in the woods!" Ino exclaimed as they made their way through the town.

"For once I agree with Ino, those trees are murder on my back." Shikamaru said, moving his neck around to pop out the kinks. Hinata looked around seeing a small hotel where they all can stay.

"Oh, there goes one over there! Why don't we try that one?" She says. Neji rolled his eyes, this was really starting to get annoying. "Fine. Ino, go check us in for two rooms, we'll wait out here." Ino nodded. "Sure I'll be quick."

---

Tess whistled her way down the stairs, contemplating on complaining to the man at the register for not getting her towels when she saw what looked like Deidara. a smile split her face instantly when she noticed, and decided against telling the man off. That girl had just made her day.

Ino looked over to the beautiful bombshell of a woman as she bounded down the stairs and to the register. Ino turned to her, narrowing her eyes when she saw the hints of blood on her clothes. And she couldn't help but think that she saw her before. Tess glanced at her a moment, somewhat uncomfortable at her staring.

"Excuse me." Ino finally said. Tess turned to her, giving her full attention. "I can't help but fell that I know you from somewhere." Tess narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so. I know I haven't seen you before."

"Are you some sort of fashion model. I think I saw you in a magazine or something." She said. She could swear she's seen her somewhere. Tess blushed, waving embarassingly at her.

"Thank you, but no I'm not."

"You know, I think I saw you somewhere too?" Tess looked over to the man, smiling as he gave her the towels.

"Okay, I'm sure I haven't seen you before." Tess laughed. "Thanks for the towels." She said as she bounded back up the stairs. Ino took the keys from the owner and looked up the stairs one more time before going back to her teammates.


	15. The Disappearing Woman

**_The Disappearing woman_**

**_Hello all! First off I would like to thank Deuces are Wild for adding me as a favorite as one of her stories, I really appreciate it and it's people like you that keep me going. This chapter isn't really all that special, but it does show progress between my two favorite people. I had to make them be friends sometime and now is about that time. Anyway, enjoy and please review! _**

Tess' eyes drooped, her head bobbing slightly as she fought the urge to go to sleep. She was determined to let Itachi take a small break so he can be able to relax a little. She smiled to herself, she could swear she hated him not too long before this. After that hit to the shoulder, however she felt she had to care for him. Tess could care less how much she hates him, she would doubt that she would leave him there, or anyone for that matter, to be left for dead.

It was almost as if she was afraid to lose him.

_'Nooo...'_ Tess thought dismissively. _'I would do the same thing for anyone, even Konan if she wasn't made out_ of _paper...'_ Tess rubbed her eyes, stressfully rolling the kinks out of her shoulders until Itachi's voice gave her a start.

"You should rest, you still need your energy to go to the Rock Village tomorrow." Tess narrowed her eyes over at the being sitting in the bed. He didn't honestly think he could accomplish this mission with one arm, did he?

"Excuse me? And where the hell will you be? Certainly not out with me." She said raising her voice. Itachi closed his eyes, calming himself before speaking.

"Yes I am going."

"No you're not. Your hurt and I'm not gonna let you go there! What if something goes wrong? You plan on fighting with one arm, you're not even thinking this through." Tess tried to move out of her chair but he was too fast for her. Itachi grabbed Tess by both wrists and sat her back down in her chair roughly.

Tess struggled, very dissapointed in herself that even when injured, he was still stronger than her. Itachi waited for her to stop squirming so he could talk to her. He didn't want to be sarcastic or mock, or hit her like he has been. It might get her mad and he obviously doesn't want anything bad to happen to them both...mostly him. So, he decided to go a different route.

"How can you go when you don't know where it is?" Tess rolled her eyes and Itachi inwardly sighed. "Tess, I have to go, not only because it is dangerous for you to go by yourself, but I know this place better, I know where the guards are stationed and how many there are, I know the fastest ways to get in and out. I know you are worried, and I appreciate it, but this is what a shinobi is trained to do." Tess could only stare as Itachi let her wrists go. She took a breath, about to speak but no words came out.

For once, she was speechless.

The elemental took a deep breath, gathering her wits before grinning at a clueless Uchiha. "Is there something funny?" He asked.

Tess'grin grew. "You appreciate me?" She asked, as if she had heard nothing else, but now that he thinks about it, she probably didn't. Itachi narrowed his eyesbrows, Inwardly kicking himself; Why had he said that out loud?

"That doesn't matter..." He tried to cover up but it was too late. He had already given her fuel to a fire he was so desperate to put out.

Tess quickly got up out of her seat, pointing a knowing finger in his direction. "No, no, no..." She said slyly "You appreaciate me and what I did..." Suddenly tess stopped, her jaw dropping as she came to a stunning realization. "...You like me, don't you?" Tess grinned.

Itachi ran his hands down his face stressfully, but tess wasn't done. "See if you hated me, then you would have just let me go alone to die, but your looking out for my best interest and trying to keep me out of danger. Aw, you totally like me."

"I am only following directions."

Tess blew a rather unladylike rasberry. "Bullshit. If anything, Pein listens to you, he's up your ass so much trying to make you happy. Like a girlfriend who can clearly see that her boyfriend doesn't love anymore but she showers him with gifts and gives him what he asks for." Tess stopped a moment, getting a rather graphic picture in her mind and shivering. 'Okay, let's just make him admit he likes me so I can go to bed and get this subject out my head.'

"C'mon, just say it..."

"No." He stated.

"Say it and I'll leave you alone for the night. It's easy just say 'Tess I like you and appreciate you'"

"No." He said firmly.

"Why?" She asked, puzzled as to why it was so hard. She could tell it was probably annoying him that she wouldn't let the subject go, but she wanted to hear him say it. _'It'll probably be as sweet the second time as it_ _was the first.'_ She thought, feeling somewhat warm and fuzzy.

Tess sighed, she didn't feel like playing any games anymore, and it was getting late so she wanted to hurry this up. "I appreciate you for keeping me out of harm's way. And I wouldn't help you with your arm if I didn't like you. Please, Itachi. Say it for me?" _'Or so I can go to sleep'_

Itachi looked at her a while, thinking over whether he should say it or not. The truth was that he did appreciate her, and liking wasn't too far off. He liked her up to the point to where she made that stupid joke. Was it really so bad just to say these words?

He sighed too low for Tess to hear before he spoke. "If I say it, will you go to bed?"

"Yes, I promise." Tess leaned up, bouncing in her seat.

Itachi sighed "....Then yes. I do like and appreciate you." Tess squealed. _'Oh my god, he admitted it!'_ She thought excitedly, snuggling in her chair and closing her eyes. He really likes me...' She thought sleepily as Itachi took the bed, watching her across the room as she fell into sweet dreams.

"It was as sweet the second as it was the first..." Was her last conscious sentence before finally falling asleep.

---

Tess woke up bright and early so they could start their mission back up again. Itachi had even let her go in the bathroom alone and even waited patiently for her to come out. As she got dressed, Itachi noticed that she was lacking something.

"Tess." He stated.

Tess snapped her head up at him, still sliding on her sand colored ugg boots as he called. "Huh?" she asked.

"Where is you're cloak?" he asked, genuienly curious.

Tess narrowed her eyes "My cloak? Oh, I made one myself. Look..." The elemental rummaged through her backpack, smiling as she pulled out her coat.

She held it up against her so he could see how it would fit her and how it looked. The coat she held up was black of course, but it did have many distinctions to the regular Akatsuki cloak. It looked like a thigh high dress with two big buttons in the front. "Do you love it?" Tess asked extatic.

"Where is the cloud, people have to know who you work for." Itachi ran his hands down his face in an attempt to wipe the smile off. This girl is a fucking riot, he sees now why Chase thinks she was so hilarious. She even put a smile on his face. Itachi hasn't smiled in forever. Tess' grin got even wider as she turned her coat around, lifting up the hood and revealing the one red cloud on her back.

"I didn't think I could put the cloud on here, but I found a way. and the coat still looks fabulous, doesn't it? And don't lie either." Itachi shook his head and walked pat her so she couldn't see the smirk. He knew she would undoubtedly get upset and want to give him a piece of his mind and they didn't have time for that.

tess sighed. "Whatever, you know I look good. Well, we best be going on our mission. Please lead the way.." She said as she followed him down the stairs.

Tess bounded down the hotel stairs as Itachi waited for her at the register. Tess smiled at the old man as she dug in her pocket, taking out her key. "Thank you very much, I hope to come back in the future." She said as she and Itachi walked out of the hotel room together.

---

Ino yawned, as she walked down the street to the nearest store to get the daily news paper. There was this one story that still had her baffled and she wanted to see if there were anymore updates on it. She walked into the store, smiling at the man behind the cash register.

"Tired?" He asked, smiling as she nodded, and paid him his dollar for the paper. She skimmed through the pages. the old man looked over her shoulder, curious as to what she was reading.

"Huh, you following that story too? I'm hooked on it."

"Yeah, I mean, I just don't get it, how can someone just vanish off the face of the earth?" Ino asked as she read the article.

_'Monday, september 30, 2009_

_It has been nearly three months since the report of the disappearing woman also known as Tess Daniels. Police are asking everyone friend, neighbor and family member where she could possibly be. She was last seen with best friend Tiffany williams, 19, at Natalia's Beauty Salon on 125 street in harlem to get her hair done for her ninteeth birthday party._

_"I don't understand where she could've gone..." Says grief striken friend. "Tess was loved by everybody. How could someone just take her away from us?". Tess parent's, Ada, 35 and Adonis, 40 are also grief striken._

_"I just want my baby to come home..." Was her distrought mother's simple statement_.

Ino looked to the paper, feeling somewhat bad for Tess' parents and what they must be going through right now. She could only imagine losing a chid and not knowing happened. She just wishes she could find her as well.

Well, her dreams would soon come true.

Ino glanced up at the picture of the missing girl's parents. Seeing her mother crying on her husband's shoulder as they held onto the picture of their missing child. Ino tilted her head to the side, thinking her eyes where playing tricks on her "It can't be..." She whispered.

It was the picture of the woman she saw just yesterday.

Without a word, Ino ran as fast she could back to the hotel.

---

Tempest sat across from Mika in her study, telling her of the plan she had made perfect since she was sent to the Asylum. She replaced the things that didn't work with things full proof, thanks to Mika. Now that they have their strategy ready, it was time to begin the next phase of her mission.

"So, we have the Rock Village's approval. Apparently Konoha isn't really doing a fabulous job at catching Deidara for them." Mika said as she looked through all the treaties that they had so far.

"Yeah well they're not doing such a bang up job either." Tempest said. When she was finally done with her paperwork, she looked over to Mika.

"Well, Mika, I have all the allies that I need." Tempest sat back in her chair, putting her feet on top of her table.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" She asked. Tempest smiled at her.

"It's time to make our mark..."

---

Ino burst through the hotel room door, running up to the man at the register.

"Excuse me, is there something the matter?"

Ino gasped and swallowed before speaking. "The girl from yesterday... did you see her anywhere?"

The man looked over at her with narrowed eyes but it soon clicked together after a moment. "Oh, you just missed her, she left with her friend just a few minutes ago." Ino cursed before asking.

"This friend... was it a boy or girl?" She said, regaining her breath.

"Ino, what happened, what's the matter?" Sakura asked as she bounded down the stairs, she was going to come down and ask for something extra for the hotel room when she heard ino burst through the door downstairs.

"Remember that girl in the paper, the one that disapeared like three months ago? The disappearing woman?" Sakura nodded. "Well I seen her yesterday in this hotel, I even asked her if I knew her. I couldn't place her face until I seen her in the paper this mourning."

"Well where is she?" Sakura asked, excited.

"She left with someone."

"Who?" she urged. Ino gestured her to wait as she spoke to the clueless man behind the desk.

"Who was the person she left with, do you know what they looked like?"

"Sure, it was a man. He had black hair and he wore this weird costume... Oh and his eyes were red." Ino and Sakura gasped.

"Shit..." Ino said as she and Sakura sprinted up the stairs.


	16. The Life Kiss

**_The Life Kiss_**

Tess walked with Itachi in companionable silence, a first for the two. When he walked her to the training grounds, the silence was always tense, and the conversations were always forced. They only spoke to each other when they needed to. Tess looked over to the Uchiha, seeing that he was rolling his injured shoulder, a clear indication that it was bothering him.

"Are you okay, does the bandage need to be changed or something?" She asked. Itachi glanced over at her before looking straight to where he was going.

"We will go see a healer in the waterfall village." Tess narrowed her eyes.

"A healer?" She asked, curious. "What do you mean?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, momentarily forgetting that Tess did not know these things. Itachi explained to Tess, in great detail, the propeties of the healer and what they do as they walked through the forest and to the waterfall village.

"So I took care of you for nothing?" She joked. Itachi lip twitched, trying to fight the smirk that tried to surface. _'Hm, he had been fighting smirks alot since he's been with her.'_ He thought to himself.

Finally after about four hours of non stop walking, Itachi and Tess manuvered themselves through the trees. "We're here." Itachi stated. Tess looked up at him, her eyebrow raised in question.

"And where is here, exactly?" Tess asked, looking around to see if Itachi saw something she missed. All she saw was this huge tree in the clearing. There were these beautiful variety of flowers around it, And what looked like a lake.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"This is called the Waterfall Village, right?" Itachi looked over to her questionably. Tess had her head tilted to the side, her eyes eyes furrowed as she tried to think of what exactly was wrong with this picture.

"It is."

"Well, there is a stunning lack of waterfall in this village. There aren't even any people, are you sure this is the right place?" She asked unsurely. Itachi looked back to the tree, not sure how he was going to break what was undoubtedly bad news to her.

"The waterfall is under the tree." He said, glancing over at her to see her reaction. Tess really didn't get it right away. Her first thought about the waterfall being under the tree was, 'Why is it under there in the first place..?' But soon it suddenly came to her. She snapped her neck to Itachi.

"You're not saying..."

"That we have to swim under the tree in order to go inside the village? That is exactly what I'm saying." He heard Tess curse under her breath, and this time didn't fight the small smirk that surfaced. Tess heard the sound of buttons snapping, looking over to Itachi to see that he was shrugging his cloak off. Tess glared, though for once it wasn't meant for Itachi, and sighed in irritation.

"Why they don't have a fucking gate like every one else is beyond me." She muttered as she snatched off her coat angrily, revealing a white spagetti string shirt. _'The waterfall boys are gonna love this'_ She thoutght sardonically as she plopped down on the dirt, snatching off her boots in the same manner. Tess angrily snatched her bag off her shoulder, trying to roll out the kink she caught from the violent snatch, but to no avail. She grabbed Itachi's cloak and folded it, as well as her won coat and put the items in her back pack.

Tess jumped in the water first, her waist already wet. Itachi jumped in soon after. He turned to her, still holding on to the forest edge. "How long can you hold your breath?" He asked firmly.

Tess raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked warily.

"Answer the question." He said seriously, maiking Tess roll her eyes.

"Not long. Why?"

"When you feel like your running out of air, give me a signal." And with that Itachi wrapped his arm around Tess' waist, bringing her closer to him. He let go of the edge of the forest and Tess closed her eyes and held her breath as they went down into the water.

Tess grabbed on to Itachi for dear life as they swam deeper and deeper into the water. The light in the sky started to disappear, as well as the air in her lungs.

After about two minutes, she started to pull at Itachi's mesh shirt, signaling that she needed air._'But how will_ _he do it, we're to far from the surface_.' She thought. Tess jumped, feeling Itachi grab the back of her head, pulling her face to his.

_'What is he...'_ All train of thought left the elemental's mind when she felt lips cover her own. her eyes shot open, not caring that the water irritated them as he used his tongue to part her mouth, breathing air into her lungs.

By no fault of her own, Tess' eyes fluttered closed, trying not to enjoy the feeling of his tongue brushing against her own, to breath air into her, of course. The pressure on her lungs ceased, but Tess was sure Itachi didn't have enough air for himself.

Soon Itachi changed direction, obviously seeing an entrance to the village, swimming faster as he did. Itachi and Tess burst out of the water, both gasping for much needed air. Tess looked over her shoulder, hearing the sound if a waterfall in the distance, feeling both glad and upset to see it. Tess then looked up at the Uchiha for a while, seeing him in a totally different light then she did when she was on the surface. She looked down, seeing that he still had her by the waist, she was still holding him by the back of his mesh shirt, yet neither pulled away. Both stared at each other in silence, before tess found her voice. "Uh...th..thank you." She managed.

"You're welcome." Itachi said, surprising them both.

More silence.

Tess sighed as she slowly let go of Itachi "I, uh, guess we gotta go see that healer now?" It wasn't meant as a question, but this moment was so awkward that it was came out as one. Itachi looked over at his shoulder, seeing that his bandage was lost in the water somewhere, and his wound probably needed to get tended to quickly before it needed to get amputated.

"Indeed we do." He said as he let go of her waist. And with that, Tess and Itachi sloshed out of the water and headed for the water fall.

---

Getting into the waterfall village was easier than both Tess and Itachi thought. The Water fall Village seemed to be a nice secluded town. It didn't have alot of buildings like all the other villages, but there were alot of farms. Itachi didn't even have to disguise himself, it was like he was a regular person.

Tess walked around with Itachi, trying hard not to think about that little 'life kiss' Itachi gave her. Well, she was trying not to think about the feelings that it sparked within her. Yes, surprise was the first emotion, but the others that came after frightened Tess for some reason.  
one emotion in particular was that she had the undying feeling to submit.

And Tess Autumn Daniels submits to no one.

_'But I don't get it!'_ She inwardly exclaimed. _"He was just trying to help me! I shouldn't even try to make a big_ _deal_ _out of it.'_ Tess glanced towards Itachi, who was as stoic as ever. _'Look at him, here you are dreading these stupid feelings and he's all cool and collected...'_

Not true. Itachi thought about it just as much as she did. The elder Uchiha stole a glance at the woman beside him, seeing her troubled look. _'She has never been this quiet._' He thought to himself, inwardly smirking. _'Hm,_ _maybe I should do that more often..'_ Itachi stopped himself. Did he really just think that?..well, now that he thinks about it, it was his honest thought. Hn, since he was being honest, she tasted delicious. Like apples and honey. Though in all good, conscious, he had only meant to give her air, it was she who pulled him to her and that is how it escalated the way it did.

Itachi shook the thoughts away, smelling the familiar scent of herbs and medicines. Tess, too deep in thought to realize where she was going walked right into Itachi's injured shoulder, making him look over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed at her.

Tess smiled shepishly "Sorry. Is this the place?" She asked as she stepped in front of him to look over the cottage. it reminded her a hansel and gretel. Tess smiled to herself,_ 'This is where the evil witch lives...'_

"I asure you, child that I am no witch." Said an unfamiliar female voice. Tess jumped away from her and Into itachi's chest, her eyes wide. The second time in two days that she has been speechless.

"She is a member of the Akatsuki? It's true, they do hire anybody these days." She said, leaning against the threshold of her cottage. Tess pressed closer against Itachi, as if trying to sink into his chest and away from her.

"I'm Amaya, by the way. I can read minds."

"Really, I would've never guessed." Tess snapped sardonically. Amaya smiled over at her a moment before looking over to Itachi.

"Well hello, Itachi." She said, smiling over at him. Tess looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't have to ask to know why he had a personal healer. This is his Chase of the waterfall village.

"Amaya." he greeted. tess looked between the two, feeling kind of left out as they stared each other down.

"Um, Amaya, Itachi came here to--"

"Get help for his injured shoulder for your mission in the Rock Village."

Tess smiled. "That's gonna get annoying really fast." she said brightly through clenched teeth.

Amaya smiled back and sighed, "Well, I guess we better hurry up and get that arm healed."

---

Tess went inside the house looking around at all the weird and creepy things in jars on her shelf. "No wonder Itachi likes you. You're just as creepy as he is." Amaya looked over to her with a raised eyebrow. Tess shrugged. "Well, I can't say it in my head, you'll just hear it anyway."

Amaya led the two to another room in the back of the cottage. It had one mat and various leaves and creams for what Tess guessed was for healing. Amaya walked behind Itachi, who proceeded to take off his mesh shirt. Tess leaned against the door way, watching the proceedings.

Amaya glanced over to Tess, looking back as she mixed minty smelling leaves into eye watering cream. "You can sit down if you want to. This may take a while to disinfect." Tess looked over to her side seeing a chair next to the door. Tess slid to her and crossed her ams, watching as Amaya did her stuff.

Amaya dumped a wad of light green cream into her hand and rubbed it on Itachi's shoulder. Tess grimaced when she saw it start to bubble around the wound, making blood and mint green foam ooze out of his shoulder on contact. Amaya glanced at Tess' face, making her smile as she worked on Itachi. "It's to get all of the bad bacteria out of his shoulder." She explained.

"Why? Doesn't it just go away when it heals?" Tess asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly, if I heal it without removing the bacteria, it would probably infect it to the point to where he would need to get it cut off." Tess nodded in understaing, locking this in her head until she needed it.

"Speaking of injuries, Itachi how did you hurt your arm in the first place?" Tess aksed. She had been too wrapped up in taking care of him that she didn't bother to ask. Itachi looked over to Tess and then to Amaya.

"You did it." He said. Tess narrowed her eyes, confused.

"I did not, I saw you across the clearing and helped you out. At first I thought you fell, but I know you well enough to know that that was a dumb thought."

"What do you remember from that day?" Itachi asked. Tess looked up to the ceiling a moment.

"I remember you choking me in the bathroom. And then I remember I was flying and you were in front of me and I stopped...and that's it."

"That's it?" Amaya asked. She had tried to read her mind, but found it to be blank. _'She couldn't have just hit_ _him like that'_ She thought.

"What did you do for her to blank out like that?" Amaya asked.

"I pulled her hair..." He stated simply. Tess furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I don't remember any of this." She said. suddenly she sighed, she couldn't be upset over something she didn't remember.

"I don't understand why you both don't call a truce." Itachi and Tess looked over to Amaya. "You both live in the same place, you eat at the same table, you see each other everyday, Do you not?" Itachi looked over to Tess, who mirrored his expression. ". I say you both should just call it even. It would make no sense to stay mad at each other." Tess let Amaya's words settle deep within her mind. Now that she thought about it, it didn't really make alot of sense to go back and forth when they saw each other every day. The cycle would just repeat and one of them might end up seriously hurt in the end. Making up her mind, Tess stood up, putting her hand out for Itachi to take.

"What do you say? Truce?" Itachi looked at her hand a moment before taking it in his own.

"Truce."

---

Ada jingled her key in her door, exausted and depressed. It had been months since she's seen her daughter, and the police are about to call off the search. Though her neighbors and Tiffany as well as everyone else are making great efforts, Ada could not help but assume the worst.

Tess' mother plopped on her couch, taking the small portrait of her daughter, then two yeasrs old. Ada smiled sadly, watching as her Tess' father held her by her waist on the monkey bars at the park in her yellow and white sundress.

"Where are you?" Ada watched as her tears dropped on two year old Tess'round face, before she heard her husbands key. Ada hurriedly wiped the tears away, patiently waiting for Adonis to open the door.

"Ada!" Adonis yelled exitedly, running to his wife. He hadn't been this happy since Tess was here. So there had to be good news.

"What is it?"

"We have to go down stairs, we have a car waiting for us." Ada narrowed her eyes, confused.

"What...why is there a car---"

"I got a call from work this afternoon from a woman named Shizune. She said one of her officers know where Tess is." Ada couldn't believe her ears. Just a moment ago, she had almost lost hope, but now things were starting to look up.

"Pack your things, baby, we're on the next plane to Japan.


	17. Getting Closer

**_Getting Closer_**

**_Hello everyone! I don't really have much to say but to enjoy the chapter. Tess' first mission is in the next one!_**

"Ada and Adonis Daniels?" Shizune asked, seeing the couple sitting out side of the Hokage's office. Ada stood up first, shaking her hand, smiling weakly.

"Where is my daughter?" She said, cutting to the chase. No one told her what she wanted to hear over the phone, they didn't even come out and say that they had Tess there, all they wanted her to do was come to Japan and discuss what they wanted to do.

Well, Ada had other plans.

Shizune's smile faded as she led them into Tsunade's office. When they walked inside, Tsunade was standing at her desk, awaiting their arrival "My name is Tsunade, please sit."

"I would like to start out by saying that I am very sorry that this has happened and we are doing whatever we can to get your daughter back." Ada nodded her head listening patiently, shaking her leg as she awaited to speak.

"One of my Jonin spotted your daughter about two days ago..." Tsunade gestured for Ino to come inside. Ada and Adonis, who was surprisingly quiet looked to the door seeing the blonde, immediately standing.

"Are you the one who saw her?" She asked, Ino nodded, "Listen Ms Daniels, she looked okay, she was just fine. She made no indications that she was in any trouble, nor that she was hurt, which is why it surprised me the way it did." Ada smiled,looked to her husband with relief spreading over her, hearing that her baby was okay.

"But..." Tess' parents looked over to Ino with narrowed eyes, "I fear that she may be in danger." Fright ripped at Ada's innards as she sat down to hear this.

"Um, when I went to look for Tess, and I asked the owner if she saw her, he described a man to me, a guy she left with..."

"Wait a minute, but you just said you saw her alone?" Adonis said, finally finding his voice. He glanced at his wife, he knew that she was losing her patience and fast so these guys better get their story straight.

"She was when I saw her, but the man at the hotel counter said she came and left with a man."

"Do you know who he is?" Ada asked cutting her off.

"Unfortunatley yes. He used to live here until...well, he killed his family in one night. Your daughter is in real danger and we have to get her away from him."

"No shit! do you know where they're headed now?" Ada snapped at Ino. Tsunade stood up, grabbing Ada's shoulder.

"Ms. Daniels, there is no need to snap at her. She is not the one who stole your daughter, we don't have to offer our help, she did not have to go through this, and we don't have to make this our problem."

Ada looked at Tsunade's hand, and back at her with angry narrowed eyes. "If you don't want me arrested, I suggest you get you hand off my shoulder." It was tsunade's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Is that a threat?"

"You wanna find out, get your fucking hand off my shoulder." Ada said raising her voice. Adonis jumped out his seat, getting between the two women.

"Ada, please.."

Ada put her hand up to silence her husband. "Listen to me, MS TSUNADE.." Ada said, her voice dripping with smug sarcasm. "Let's get one thing straight, I didn't ask for your motherfuckin' help in the first place. You told me that my daughter was here. I came here with the intent to pick her up and take her home and now your standing here telling me that she's being held captive by a murderer, and expect me to be calm about it? If you are gonna make me feel like I owe you something, then all I need is a gun and this dude's picture and I'll find him my goddamn self." Ada shrugged Tsunade's hand off her shoulder, grabbed Adonis' hand and made for the door.

As she grabbed for the door, Ada heard Tsunade chuckle. "You are so ungrateful. I told you that your daughter is with a murderer, and I'm offering you my help and you're just going to turn me down, and try to find him yourself. If you think it's that simple, you are blind.

Ada turned to Tsunade, letting go of Adonis' hand. "Ms, Tsunade, may I ask you a question?" Tsunade tilted her head, gesturing her to continue. "Do you have a child?"

Tsunade's smile faded, shaking her head. "Then you don't know how it feels to be a mother who just lost a child she promised to protect, to lay down and die for, since I first saw her. What you may think is ungrateful, I call a mother worrying over her child. But since you don't know how it feels, you can't relate." Ada twisted the doorknob, and stormed out. Adonis looked over to his wife, as she wiped her tears angrily from her face. He knew she didn't mean what she said, Ada just wanted to find Tess, she was just lashing out at people to hide her own fears. When they got outside of the Hokage's building, Adonis grabbed Ada, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"It's okay, baby." He felt Ada melt into his arms and sob. He layed his head on top of hers, gently rocking her back and forth.

"I just want to find her." Came her muffled reply.

"I know, Ada, but screaming and yelling at everyone and pushing them away is not going to get you any closer to your goal. You have to listen to what the lady and the officer has to say, it could be vital information." Ada looked up to her husband with sad, hopeless eyes. Adonis smiled, grabbing her chin and leaning in, suddenly hearing an explosion in the distance. Tess' parents snapped their heads, seeing a woman with fire shooting from her hands hitting everything she passed.

Mika looked over in the distance seeing the hokage's building in the distance, heading right for it, her stone and rock army behind her.

---

tess sat up on the hotel room bed, her elbows on her thighs as she held her hed in her hands. itachi had checked them into a hotel and told her he would be back later. she had no doubt that he was catching up with Amaya. Tess rolled her eyes "He is such a whore.." She mumbled under her breath.

"And who would you be refering to?" Tess looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Itachi standing in the threshold of the bedroom. She turned back to the window, looking back at the moon. "You know damn well who I'm talking about...man whore." She said, holding her giggles in her throat.

Tess felt the bed bounce up and down, feeling the cotton of his Akatsuki cloak against her arm. Itachi took the time to glance over at the elemental, seeing her far away look, occasionally sighing. He saw her glance down at her wrist, bringing it up to her eyes. Itachi looked at the small bracelet around her slender wrist as it glistened in the moonlight.

"It's a tennis bracelet. My father gave it to me for my birthday before..." Tess looked up at Itachi, and down at the bed shyly "You know. You were there." She said quietly. Tess looked down at the bracelet, seeing her parents in the reflection. She bit the side of her lip, feeling guity that she hadn't even thought how they must feel, having their daughter missing must be rough on them. She just wishes she could tell them that she was okay, and that everything is fine. A forgotten feeling soon built up in Tess' throat as her vision blurred. She looked to Itachi, who was surprisingly quiet, and over at the wall.

"Sorry, it just hit me that I missed my parents. You and everyone else just kept me occupied that I didn't even realize that I'm not in New York anymore. I...just feel bad for not thinking of them. My mother's probably losing her mind." Itachi watched her with narrowed eyes, feeling an unfamiliar emotion when he saw the first tear go down Tess' round cheek. His finger twitched on one hand, wanting to rub it away, but kept his cool. '_Deidara would've done it...'_ He thought somewhat bitterly.

"Itachi, can I ask you a question?" Tess asked as she looked over in his direction. Itachi inclined his head, gesturing for her to ask.

Tess sighed "You have to promise not to get mad, though. Don't walk out or get off the bed because it's just a question."

"Ask the question..." He drawled.

"You have to promise first. If you get mad, I'm gonna have to drop kick you." Tess saw a hint of a smirk on Itachi's face, but it left soon after. She saw his chest go up and down, indicating a sigh before saying "I promise."

"Do you?"

"Ask the question." He stated.

"Cross your heart hope to fly?"

Itachi ran his hands down his face. "Ask the question."

"Stick a needle-- " Tess' felt dead weight on top of her as Itachi held her wrists above her head. Itachi leaned in close, their noses touching.

"Ask. The question." He said again slowly. He felt Tess breath beneath him as she gathered the courage to ask.

"Do you...you know, feel bad that you did what you did?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I feel bad?"

"Well, don't you miss them just a little. didn't you have any siblings?" Tess felt Itachi's hands clench and loosen around her wrists at the mention of the word 'siblings'.

"You had a brother or sister, didn't you?"

"He's still alive." He said almost to quiet for her to hear. Tess didn't catch it the first time, but when it replayed in her head a few times, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Ah, the question posed my many, but was never answered. Yes, Itachi said that he didn't want to kill him because he wasn't worth it, but there was more to the story than that. Way more than Tess could comprehend.

"I don't know." Was his simple answer. Tess looked into his sharingan eyes, seeing her answer. Well, the answer she wanted to believe. She thinks he wasn't able to when he got to him. Suddenly a crack in Tess' shoulder woke her up out of it reverie.

"Ouch.." She said through clenched teeth, trying to roll the massive kink out of her shoulder. Itachi rolled off of her watching her pained face with narrowed eyes. Tess looked over to Itachi, punching him in the arm. "Heavy bastard, you broke my shoulder!" Tess yelled, rubbing her shoulder. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Lay on your stomach." He ordered, rolling his own shoulder from the punch she gave him. Tess narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why?"

"Lay before I make you." Tess chuckled. "Not until you tell me why--" Tess soon had a face full of mattress, Itachi flipped her over on her back.

"Itachi, you just tried to break my shoulder, your gonna break my back next?!"

"Tess."

Tess looked over her shoulder to the Uchiha. "Shut up."

Tess pouted her lip, looking to the wall, trying to figure out what he was doing. She jumped, feeling Itachi's hands reaching inside her shirt. Tess tried desperately to move but Itachi grabbed her arms. "Move again." He said, hearing the silent 'I Dare You' in his words. Tess sighed and calmed down. Itachi lifted her shirt off of her, Tess lifting her neck to get it over her head.

Now in her bra, Tess pulled her hands to rest under her chin, waiting for Itachi. Tess tensed, feeling Itachi's knuckles move gently around her shoulder. Tess turned her neck to the window, feeling somewhat relaxed. _'This isn't like him at all...'_ she thought, suddenly feeling all of her tense bones and muscles pop under pressure, making her close her eyes. _'But I can't knock him for trying to change...'_ She mused, now throughly relaxed.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Tess mumbled against the matress.

"And you did not have to tend to my shoulder. And you aren't making any attempts to stop me, so you obviously want me to this." Itachi whispered. Never in a million years did he think that he would be doing this to Tess. He was always so busy with pinning her against walls and grabbing the back of her hair that they never really got the chance to talk. Itachi took the time to stare at the elemental, and the enticing silk black bra he was tempted to unsnap. Her tanned back shone in the moonlight, occasionally squirming under his weight. Itachi's eyes scrolled back up, seeing Tess' thoroughly satisfied features. Her eyes were closed, her soft plump lips parted, breathing in and out softly. Her raven colored hair covered her neck and cheeks slightly, making his fingers twitch on her back, tempted to push the curls back.

"Mmmm, Itachi?" Itachi narrowed his eyes seeing Tess crack open her eye.

"Hn?"

"Don't we have a mission tomorrow?" He could've kicked himself. Of course the mission! He had to get off of her...hmm, maybe later.

Had anyone told Tess that she would be getting this nearly orgasmic feeling coming from the same man that had kidnapped her and beat her, she would've probably spit in their face. _'God, if I knew he could do this with_ _his_ _hands, I would've kept my damn mouth shut!'_ Tess felt a sedries pops as itachi trailed up amd down her back and shoulders, making her eyes roll in the back of her head. _'Sweet Jesus, I will never say anything mean to him again!'_

one particular pop made tess arch her back "Oh good god...we can just skip the mission and do this all day.."

Itachi smirked down at her _'I can think of so many other things to do other than this, if you keep moaning the_ _way you are...'_ Man, was he glad he said that in his head.

"Tess, you must rest for our mission." Tess glanced over at him, sighing as he got up. She got up, arching her back. "I had no idea you had hands like that, you must be fantastic in bed." Tess covered her mouth. Itachi narrowed his eyes, snapping his head over to Tess.

"What did you say?"

"Whoa, look at the time, we best get ready for that mission tomorrow.." Tess feigned yawning, and slammed her head in the pillow, inwardly slapping herself in the face.

Itachi watched as she drifted off to sleep, smiling to himself as he did.


	18. Playing Games

**_Playing Games_**

Tess woke up this mourning with a variety of emotions. The chief of the lot being nervousness. She had no idea how this mission would turn out or if it would go as planned. To be honest, she really wished for the latter, because lately things have been going awry for the past few days. Like the massage Itachi gave her for example. _'Talk about unexpected...'_ She mused. He had tried to say that he just did it because she took care of his shoulder, but she had come up with a number of alternatives.

One being that he really wanted to touch her. It was a silly thought at first but as she thought more about it, it didn't really seem as funny. Itachi told her that she was the one that hurt his shoulder in the first place. If she were him, Tess would've let her own shoulder decay and fall off before she offered her help. But if she could be honest, she liked the attention. lot. _'I know where to go when i get another kink.'_ Tess smiled, glad she thought that in the privacy of her mind.

Tess stole a glance at Itachi's purple polished hands. from where she was, they looked so, calloused, leathery tough, the hands of a warrior. but Tess knew different, she knew he could be gentle if she wanted to, he just chooses not to. and this led her to her second thought. maybe he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is. yes, he is a criminal and yes he killed his family, and on occasion has used excessive force on her from time to time, but when he's alone, he can't be like that. and now that she knows it, Tess can find a way to put those things behind her.

"Tess." Tess snapped her head up at Itachi, a lost look on her face. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly.

"We're here." he stated. Tess narrowed her eyes, looking over at Itachi and then at the gate of the rock village.

"Oh... okay." Tess nodded her head. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows together. "what is it?"

"Huh? oh, it's nothing." Tess tried to convince him, but Itachi wasn't having it. She needed to be focused when they got to the village. This was an easy mission for him, but Tess really had to be careful, she's not a ninja. She's just a girl that can manipulate the wind, albeit barely. He learned the hard way that she now can black out at the drop of a dime.

"If you are still thinking about that massage yesterday, I will gladly give you another one, if you complete this mission." He said. Tess turned her head back towards the gates.

"First of all, I am very focused. I would be here if I wasn't. I will accomplish this mission and I don't need to be bribed...but in all seriousness, if I do accomplish this mission you'll give me another one?" Itachi's lip twitched slightly before catching himself.

"Itachi, I'm not leaving this hill, until you---" Tess gasped as Itachi took her in his arms and jumped down the hilltop and down to the village. Tess grabbed his collar, burying her face into his cloak as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Itachi looked down at the frightened girl in his arms, her face buried deeply in the nape of his neck. He felt her grab him tighter every time they jumped up in the air, making him, through reflex, hold her closer.

Finally, after being convinced that Itachi would slip and fall at least seven to twelve times, Itachi finally stopped. Tess leaped out of his arms, and hit him in the chest several times." Stupid, you tried to break my shoulder yesterday and almost gave me a heart attack today! why didn't you warn me." Tess, after taking a deep breath turned, looking at the large mansion in front of her with angry eyes. Itachi looked to the gate, noting with some confusion, that it lacked the two guards stationed there.

"Let's go." Itachi said, walking past Tess. Tess pouted, crossing her arms.

"Leave me alone." She said in a quiet, childish voice as she went in behind him.

---

It was surprisingly easy for Tess and Itachi to go into the mansion. All the guards that were supposed to be stationed, were all gone. And the house was empty as well. No servants passed by, no guards on patrol. It was as if everyone left. Tess looked around at all the paintings and expensive vases, and all the other priceless knickknacks left around.

"Itachi, didn't you say that there were guards everywhere?" Itachi nodded. "Well, where did they go, a place like this has to have someone watching these priceless things. Someone could just easily come and steal them."

Itachi looked back at her. "Someone like you?"

Tess blew a rather unladylike raspberry. "Please, I don't need these kinds of things. I can't even read what they say. But you gotta meet my friend Tiffany, no one can clear anything as fast as she can."

There was a silence between the two before Tess spoke again. "Itachi can I ask you a question?"

"You have asked everything there is to ask me already."

"Since you've gotten everything else wrong, do you know what this scroll has inside it?" Itachi glanced back at her a moment, before looking to where he was going. "No. Pein just said that he needed it."

"So you just came to get it without any questions? What if it was a trap, you big dummy?" Itachi snapped his head back at her a moment, watching as she laughed at him.

_'She won't be laughing soon.'_ "Tess. may I ask you a question?"

Tess' laughs faded into chuckles as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Go ahead."

"What did you mean yesterday?" Tess' chuckles faded to silence as she looked to the elder Uchiha with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily. Itachi turned to her, walking backwards as he did when he rephrased his question.

"What did you mean by 'Fantastic in bed'?" He has never heard anyone get so quiet.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." Tess said with some finality, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Okay." he said simply, turning back to the front. Tess narrowed her eyes. She really didn't like the way he said okay. It was too innocent. Way too innocent for a man like him.

_'okay, you wanna play games, let's play games.'_ Tess caught up with Itachi until she was at his side. Itachi glanced over at her a moment in his peripheral before she jumped in front of him, still making sure there was a gasp between them. Tess looked up at him, smiling. "Hypothetically, if I said this, what would do you about it?"

Itachi nodded slowly. _'ah she wants to play games, let the games begin_.' Itachi went closer, closing the small gap slightly "I could think of a variety of things."

Tess looked down, the smile still on her face as she took a step closer, the gap between them decreasing. "Really?" Itachi nodded. "Why don't you name one for me, big boy?"

Itachi smirked "I can't."

Tess narrowed her eyes, not sure if she was winning or not. "Why?"

Itachi closed the gap completely, as he pulled Tess hard against him. "Because I don't think your virgin ears should hear." He whispered. Tess was utterly shocked and it probably shown in her eyes, but she would not waiver. Waiver means to lose and Tess Daniels was no loser. So through her embarrassment, Tess ran her hands on Itachi's chest, up to his neck and through his hair. She pulled him closer, inches away from her face when she whispered.

"Wuss." and with that Tess let him go and walked up the stairs and to the next flight up where the scroll was. Tess skipped happily up the stairs, whistling ass she did a victory dance.

_'HA. I WIN!!'_

Itachi looked up at her with narrowed eyes, not really sure how to feel about that comment. no one has ever called him a wuss before. well, no one has ever lived and called him a wuss. she certainly was a bold virgin. when he thought about it, Itachi saw that as a challenge. yes, he knew she didn't mean it as such, but that was how he was going to take it. Itachi followed Tess up the stairs, smirking as he did, _'just remember you asked for it.'_

"I'm guessing that's the scroll we're looking for." Tess said as she looked at the huge scroll sitting upon the pedestal next to some mini scrolls.

"This is what I traveled 6 days to get? No fighting, No nothing? I expected you to kill as least one person today. how anti-climactic." Tess pulled the scroll off the stoop, very disappointed that her mission wasn't exciting. _'Well, at least I got what I wanted. Nobody got hurt, everything went_ _as planned.'_ Tess thought as she dragged the scroll towards the Uchiha, who offered no help.

"God, this is heavy.." She said in hopes that he would give her a hand, but he just stood there. 'The Fucker.' She thought bitterly.

"Um, could you help me please?" She asked.

"Pein said that you were a mode of transportation. So, you have to transport that, to the Akatsuki HQ." Itachi said, slightly smug.

"But...but I don't wanna!" Tess said, already out of breath. Tess' eyes widened when Itachi appeared in front of her. He got in real close and whispered.

"Wuss..."

**_Sorry there was no action in this chapter. i did it for a reason and you'll find out why. this was her first mission anyway and i would probably have had to hurt her. anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. _**


	19. Back Home

**_Back Home_**

**_Hello all! There's really nothing important in this chapter, it's just a fill-in. Enjoy._**

Tess dragged the cloak, groaning as she did as they made their way out of the forest and to the Akatsuki hideout, where Sasori was waiting for them, apparently it takes two of them to open the door. When Tess saw Sasori come into view, she grinned, ready to drop the scroll, when Itachi's hand stopped her.

"Your mission is still not accomplished. You are still a mode of transportation, and you have to bring the scroll to the akatsuki HQ." Itachi pointed to where Sasori was. "That is the HQ." Tess glared at him and dropped the scroll and proceeded to roll it towards the Akatsuki HQ. Tess looked back at Itachi a moment, sticking her tongue at him before looking to where she was going.

After what seemed like forever, Tess finally made it there, and kissed Sasori, and looked back to Itachi, sticking her tongue out at him again. Itachi appeared in front of her, and leaned in to whisper in her ear "There are so many other things to do with that tongue than to just stick it out at me." He whispered. Tess smiled to herself before taking his head in her small hands and sticking her tongue out. Itachi looked down at the small apendage that was close enough to bite but was still centimeters away from his mouth.

"Your move..." Tess said the best she could. When Itachi did nothing Tess let go of his face and waited for the two to open the door. Sasori, ever present, saw that little display and heard some of what the Uchiha said to her through narrowed eyes. Just 6 days ago they hated each other. Tess seemed like she didn't want to leave the headquearters to go on this mission. Sasori looked to Itachi, as they opened the door, wondering what could have happened in the span of six days.

The two members let Tess go in first, and when Sasori felt she was far enough, Sasori stopped Itachi a moment. He had to know what happened.

"What did you do?" He asked quietly. Itachi looked down at the puppeteer, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. Itachi and Sasori got along better than he and Kisame. They were both the same in some ways, if he doesn't count that Sasori was made out of wood. So, unlike everyone else, who he would probably just blow off, he gave Sasori a straight answer.

"Ask her." He said simply. Sasori gave the Uchiha a look. Okay, now he was sure Itachi did something to Tess for her to act the way she did. Though the look in her eyes wasn't fright when he whispered in her ear, it still raised questions. Tess never let him get that close to her, without him having to use excessive force.

Something happened and Sasori had to find out.

-  
As soon as Tess rolled the scroll into the leaders office and got her money (which was probably about five thousand dollars in american money), she went straight upstairs to shower. Now in nice clean clothes, consisting of a blue plad men's shirt stopping at her knees. The shirt may have been long but it still left things to the imagination.

When Tess came out of the bathroom, rubbing the water out of her hair with her towel, she was surprised to see Chase, Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey...what'cha guys doin'?" She said awkwardly. Chase looked to the rest of the group, then to Tess before sighing and standing up. Tess narrowed her eyes, pretty sure that something bad was going to happen when Chase tookher hands in hers.

"Now Tess, you know you can tell me anything, right? I mean, I'm your best friend, right?" Tess nodded slowly, now sure that this conversation was bad.

"Sure Chase. What is it?"

"What happened between you and Itachi?" Tess let her hands go quickly as she looked to everyone else. okay, this wasn't bad, but it was dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that little interaction between the two of you Tess. Six days earlier, you hated him. You left this hideout throughly pissed at him. What did he do to you in the span of six days for you to grab his face like that? Chase doesn't even grab his face like that, and she doesn't stick her tongue out for him to take." Deidara snapped his head at Sasori and back at Tess.

"What the fuck happened, yeah?" Sasori hadn't told them that part, all he said was that Tess was acting funny and they needed to know why, because they were her friends, he said nothing about Tess touching him. Then Deidara thought he got it and he sighed.

"Tess did he...are you...a virgin still, un?" Deidara asked warily.

Tess' jaw fell to the floor. "How does everybody know...?" She caught herself. This was getting worse than ever. She needed to set everybody straight before this got out of hand. "Okay. All we did in the six days we were together was nothing to get excited about. We made a truce and became friends. And I thought all of you would be happy.." Tess looked to Deidara. "Deidara, didn't you say that I should make up with Itachi before I say the wrong thing? And Chase, you told me that this mission was a good opportunity to make ammends once and for all? And Sasori, you agreed right?" Well, it wasn't a lie. They didn't really do anything bad. _'But it's not the truth either'_ She thought somewhat guity. Everyone was silent, feeling silly that they suspected that Tess would ever do anything with the Uchiha.

"And she still is by the way.." Tess turned to the door seeing Zetsu in the threshold.

"Still what, babe?" Tess said as she sat on the bed next to Chase.

"A virgin." Tess looked to Zetsu with wide eyes, before taking a deep breath. "Okay, how did you know that? As a matter of fact, how the fuck does everyone know that? Do I have like a look or something?"

"Well, I can see that you are, yeah. But Zetsu can probably smell it on you, un." Deidara said. Tess snapped her head to Zetsu. "Really?" Zetsu nodded. "What do I smell like?"

"It's kind of hard to explain.." Zetsu took a moment to gather his words before snapping his fingers. "You know when you buy new shoes, and it has a new smell to it?" Tess nodded, grinning. "Well you are like that, whereas Chase doesn't have it anymore." Chase raised an eyebrow.

"What're you trying to say Zetsu, that I'm old shoes? Is that what I smell like to you?" Zetsu tried to clean it up. "NO! That's not what I meant. Tess has like a new baby smell to her and you don't."

"So I'm a dirty diaper now. I'm old shoes and a dirty diaper. I sound like a neglected child, are you calling me a neglected child, Zetsu?" Deidara burst out laughing as Tess held her mouth from snorting. What a great way to change the subject.

"Okay, that was really great, but I have to wake up early to start my water training. Get out of my room." Tess waved her tears away from her eyes as she hugged and kissed everyone goodnight. After everyone was gone, tess climbed in her bed, snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes.

"Ah, it's good to be back..."

---

**_Sorry the chapter's so short. The next one will be longer. Tess' water training starts in the next one. Hope you enjoyed._**


	20. Water Training

**_Wind Training_**

**Sorry for the small wait. Writer's block. I had no idea how to start this particular chapter. Anyway, I know you don't want to hear me ramble, enjoy the chapter.**

Tess woke up the next mourning, throughtly excited. Today she was finally going to start her second element: Water. Though she felt really down that she wasn't learning fire next, she supposed she could toruture Konan with water until she learns it. Tess looked through her drawers, looking for her sky blue shorts. It was getting kind of cold outside and she was not going to take Kisame up on the offer to wear a bikini. Well, he said it was a necessity, but he just wanted to see her half naked.

"A necessity my ass." Tess thought as she pulled the shorts she was looking for out of said drawer. As she was about to take the towel off of her chest, she heard a familiar male voice.

"A show, minx? you shouldn't have." Tess whirled around, narrowing her eyes at the shark man. Tess glared deeply as Kisame sized her up, narrowing his eyes when he saw the sky blue basketball shorts she sported. "Um, I specifically said I wanted bikinis to be your choice of attire."

"Well, we don't always get what we want. And you don't get any part of me a bikini." Kisame narrowed his eyebrows, pouting.

"Itachi would if he asked." Tess jaw dropped, shocked that he would say such a thing. _'He would not!'_ "And what would make you say that?"

"Let's just say that a little birdie told me that he saw you guys getting kinda... cozy."

"Well, first of all we were playing, so get you're dirty facts straight. And second of all..." Tess grabbed her bra off her bed and snapped it on over her towel. "I don't think Itachi's gonna like the rumors being spread. So," Tess put her shirt on over her towel as well. Kisame watched, quite impressed, at how Tess snatched the towel from her chest, her shirt and bra neatly in place. He had almost missed what she said when she walked past him.

"I'm telling on you." Kisame snapped his head over at the elemental. "But...I heard it from the birdie!" Tess smiled as she walked downstairs. She wasn't really gonna tell on him. But she had never really messed with kisame before so, she'll milk it if only for today.

"Well the birdie just got you in a shit load of trouble..."

---

After a quick breakfast, Tess was energized and ready to go. Tess held onto her arms, trying to keep herself warm from the slightly chill of the fall air. As they walked out of sight from the Akatsuki hideout and into the forest, Tess thought about what this day would consist of. What would happen? Would something else on her body change colors? What if he had to force the power out of her?

The elemental was too deep in thought to notice that Kisame had stopped. Tess bumped into his back, immediately apoligizing. Kisame moved out of the way so Tess could see where she was to train. It wasn't really anything special, just a small lake surrounded by trees.

"So what's on the schedule for today, sensei?" Kisame looked down at Tess, an eyebrow raised.

"Deidara told me it meant teacher or something like that."

Kisame shook his head. "Anyway. What we're gonna do today is try to have your eyes change." Tess narrowed her eyes. "So they change into a different color besides white?" She asked.

"Apparently."

"Cool." Tess smiled, but silenced herself and waited for him to finish. "The water element is kind of hard to explain, even for me. It's like the wind in many ways, if you relax and let it become apart of you, you will be able to master it..." Tess nodded, getting what he was saying. Well, a little. "You would have to meditate in order to have you completely manipulate water..." He started. The elemental found no problem with this. It'll probably be just like Deidara's training.

"But..." Tess tilted her head. "We're gonna do things a little different. We're gonna base your skills on feelings. Now, Tess what do you think when you think of water?" Tess immediately thought back on the mission in the waterfall village and how she felt helpless, as if she was going to drown, until Itachi had so graciously given her air.

"It makes me feel...helpless." She said truthfully. Kisame nodded slowly as he unbuttoned his cloak. Tess narrowed her eyes as he sild his cloak off his shoulders, it pooling at his feet. Tess tilted her head to the other side as she looked over at him. She has never seen Kisame without his cloak before so all of the rippling biceps and back muscles had caught her off guard.

"Kisame?"

The demon's looked over to Tess with curiousity. "Have you always looked like that under your cloak?" Kisame was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, all musclely and stuff." Kisame turned around, revealing a very chiseled front, a smirk painting his blue features. "Are you checking me out?"

"Um...Yeah. I think I am. I think I'm checking you out." Tess said as if she were just as surprised as him, a huge smile on her face as she did, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him and for some reason found it to be funny. "Okay, seriously, I wanna see what kind of color my eyes are going to change into. Let's get this show on the road."

Kisame gently grabbed Tess' hand and brought her into the water. Immediate chills flew up and down her spine as she walked deeper and deeper into the lake water.

"I think this water is way too shallow." Kisame said. The lake water had only reached up to his waist. He needed it be deeper for this excercise. Kisame, without warning picked Tess up and ran as far as he could from the Akatsuki headquarters. When he felt he was safely away from all of them he put Tess down and adressed her.

"Minx, I need you to cover your nose. Unless you want to drown, that is." Tess nodded and plugged her nose with her thumb and pointer finger, squeazing it as hard as she could as she watched her shark demon make rapid handsigns.

"Suiton: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Tess narrowed her eyes as she waited for something to happen, when nothing did for about two minutes she was going to ask what that was all about untill it started to get dark all of a sudden. She looked up at the sky, frozen in her tracks when she saw the enormous wave heading straight where they where standing. When tess backed up just a little, still holding her nose like Kisame had told her, the shark demon grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. At first it started to rain all over her until the pressure of the water hit her head and face like small bullets. Kisame gently pulled her into his arms, stading his ground, as if a tsunami had not just hit them both once the water ceased. Kisame climbed on the water's surface, using his chakra.

Tess on the other hand was not so lucky, she was currently up to her chin in water. Kisame kneeled down, watching as she gargled and spit out water, with dispair.

"And this is where your lesson begins. Maybe by the time you come back up, you're eyes will have already changed." Tess narrowed her eyes in shocked confusion_ 'What the fuck did he mean when I co--'_ She couldn't finish what she thought because Kisame kneeled down and dunked her head under the water. Tess didn't even have time to breath in any air before he grabbed her head, so she accidently sucked in a mouthful of water.

The water burned her nose and lungs as she sunk down into the dark abyss of what lie below. Kisame's face got smaller and smaller and her lungs felt as if they would burst at any moment. This is exactly what she felt like when she was under the tree in the waterfall village. But that had been different, though. Itachi had been there to save her. It had suddenly become a hassle to keep her eyes open, slowly accepting her fate. Kisame wasn't coming to get her and she was going to die by water that had just seemed to appear. Tess stopped trying to swim back up to the surface as her eyes gently fluttered closed...

---

---

---  
Wait a minute!

Tess' eyes immediately opened. She would not sit here and die in the abyss. There were too many people that would miss her for this. Her mother and father, Natalia, all of harlem Tiffany, Deidara, Chase, Sasori and then there's one other person she wouldn't mind seeing though.

He still owed her a massage.

Suddenly the edges of Tess' eyes started to burn when she opened them, looking up at the surface with determination. There was no way that she was going to die with unfinished business. Suddenly the water started to swirl around her as she made her way closer and closer to the surface.

---

Kisame watched grimy as Tess sunk lower and lower into the water's darkness. It had been nearly six minutes since he had pushed her down. _'Maybe this was a bad idea...'_ He thought worriedly. Never in his ife had he been scared of anything. but kisame was seriously contemplating on going back on the leader's wishes and just going down to see if she was okay.

Six minutes had passed.

Kisame was done waiting. As soon as he fixed to jump into the water to find his friend, two blue lights shone into the water. Kisame got up from his crouching position, covering his face as the lights shone too bright and water splashed him.

The shark demon put his hands down to look at the azure eyed angel as water swirled around her in a circular motion. Tess gently floated down onto the waters surface, balancing just like anyone else with chakra. She looked at him with the most beautful eyes he has ever seen in all his years of being on this earth. They were a mixture of different kinds of blues. The rim was cobalt, her inner eyes were a brillant combination of azure and electic blue. Kisame had scoffed at Deidara, saying it was no big deal that her eyes hd changed. they were just going to go back to grey anyway. But he failed to see the truth behind it. Now that he had experienced this, Kisame felt on top of the world. Kisame stood his ground as the elemental walked up to him and got real close to his face.

"You will never see me in a bikini..."


	21. The Breakthrough

**_The Breakthrough_**

Tess and kisame sloshed through the akatsuki hideout and into the kitchen. As usual, Sasori and Deidara were there. It seems everything took place in the kitchen. Hell, they all practically lived there. Deidara was the first to notice that Tess had entered, smiling as he did, but it soon faded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Tess...what's the matter with your eyes, un?" The elemental smiled proudly, widening her eyes to show off the multiple blue of her new found orbs. Sasori looked up from his book to examine, his eyebrows raising, impressed that her eyes had changed so quickly. Two elements in a row, she must be very proud of herself.

Tess blinked rapidly. "I know, aren't they pretty. Even though I almost DIED. I think it'll be easier to manipulate water." Tess shot a look at Kisame before talking to the two sitting at the table. Kisame tensed at the emphasis and turned to her.

"Minx, you know I was just following orders. you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Tess turned to him, smirking. "I know why you did it babe, I was just toying with you."

"Well, I'm gonna go and tell the leader the good news, see you all later!" And with that, Tess left.

---

Tess jogged to the Leader's office, with the intent to burst in, as she does when she heard her name. "I wonder how she will take this news..." it was Pein's voice. He sounded as if he was struggling with something. Tess always thought him a sure man, calm cool and collected. Nothing really ever got to him. so what could this be. She heard Konan snort before hearing her annoying voice.

"If you don't want tell her, I will, I'd love to see the look on her face." And that was when Tess burst through the door, her hands on her hips.

"What do you wanna tell me?" Konan glared harshly at Tess, who in the fuck did this bitch really think she was, bursting through the door like that? Tess flipped Konan off before she turned her electric blue gaze to the leader. "is there something you wanna tell me, Pein? because it sounds awfully important." Pein looked deeply into her eyes, piercing orange clashing with electric blue blue.

"Sit down."

"I'd rather stand." Tess immediately replied.

"It wasn't an option bitch." Konan stated. Tess snapped her head toward the paper whore.

"And no one was talking to you, cum guzzler. Speak when your spoken to." Tess curled her lip at Konan before addressing Pein again.

"Ladies." Tess and Konan turned to the Leader. "Konan, leave. Tess I need you to sit, you must to hear this." Tess looked at the seat across the seat, with full intentions on sitting, but not before jumping at Konan, making it look as if she was about to hit her. Konan flinched, making Tess smile.

"Punk." She whispered before sitting down.

"I did not want you to find out about this the first time I heard this information, but I have to tell you. And please remain in your seat after I am finished." Tess narrowed her eyes as she slumped in the throne like chair.

"I just got word from my spies in Konoha and they have given me some...disturbing news. There was word that your parents came there to pick you up, after having word that one of their Jonin saw you." Tess sat up immediately at this. her parents? Here in japan? Tess cleared all the thoughts of all her parents caring so much that they would go so far as to come out here.

"So what's the matter? They're here how is this bad?" Tess asked. Pein's knuckles started to twitch under his chin, Tess noted before he continued.

"The same day your parents arrived in Konoha, they were attacked." Tess eyes widened as she jumped out of her seat.

"What do you mean?! I gotta go and---"

"Tess remain in your seat, unless you would like to knock unconscious. And there is more." Tess narrowed her eyes, slamming herself into her seat, covering her eyes with her hands, as the leader continued. "as I was saying. The people who attacked them were Mika, a former ally and Tempest. The Jonin led your father and mother to safety..." Tess felt relieve wash over her before the leader finished. "but..."

Terror gripped Tess. " Before they made it past the border, someone was stabbed with a kunai, killing them instantly, trying to protect someone else. "Tess slowly slumped back in her chair as she waited for the news. "Your father saw Tempest come from the bushes and jumped in front of your mother to save her." The elemental covered her mouth in shock. Did she just hear that correctly? Did Pein just tell her that her father just died. Without a word, Tess got up and made her way to the door.

"Tess."

She said not a word as she turned the doorknob and left.

---

Tess walked slowly up the stairs leading to her room, passing Deidara as she did, he smiled in her direction but was confused when she didn't notice him.

"Tess!" He was answered with a slam of her room door.

Tess locked her door, dragging herself to her bed, slowly sitting down, and holding her head in her hands. She cannot believe what she just heard. The man that had been in her life since day one, who had kissed every 'boo-boo', and who had sought out every boy who had ever hurt her. The man that has given her everything she could ever want was gone.

A familiar feeling of a lump in her throat started to make itself known as Tess thought more of the things she and her father before the door clicked open. Tess didn't bother to turn her head, only one guy was capable of doing that.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, rubbing the tears away roughly. She heard his footsteps, and soon over shadowed her. Tess looked up at him, noting that one hand was hidden behind his back. And it was the last thing that she would ever think Uchiha Itachi would have in his possession.

A box of tissues.

Itachi sat next to her and handed her the box, which Tess graciously took, trying to smile as thankfully as she could, but failed. "Thank you, Itachi. I didn't know you cared." Itachi stopped himself from saying _'I don't, the Leader sent me up here so you don't do anything drastic, like go to_ _Konoha.'_ In all actuality, he did really care that Tess was sad, even though he couldn't relate. If it was any consolation, as soon as he heard that it was Tess who was upset, he came up here without thought to see if she was okay. Why? Well, he had no answer for it. He just did.

The elder Uchiha took the time out to look at the broken beauty at his side with what he would later find out was despair. Every tear tugged at his heart as it slithered down her cheek and on to her hand. Now the Uchiha has never felt bad for anything. In fact if he could to things over again he would, but there was one thing and one thing only that he regretted when he looked at Tess beaten and broken profile. And it is high time that he confessed, albeit reluctantly.

"Tess." He stated, making the elemental turn her head, giving him her undivided attention. "I..." Itachi paused for a moment. Who knew that this would be so hard? "I want to apologize."

Those four small words had made Tess forget momentarily about her father, and focus solely on what the man before her wanted to say. "You wanna...apologize?" Itachi looked away, nodding and Tess was at a loss for words. "For what?"

"For the past." Tess waited for Itachi to explain further. "I knew what I was doing to you, but I didn't care until now, and I am sorry for hurting you." Tess smiled fully through her tears, letting out a short, sad laugh. Never in a million years did she think that Itachi would apologize. Hell, she didn't think a lot of things would happen that had to do with the Uchiha. She didn't think that he would give her air when she ran out, and she didn't think she would be getting any sort of massage from him.

So this just adds to the long list of things she would have never done with him four months ago.

Tess looked over at Itachi, who in her opinion looked like a chastised child. The smile in her face faded as realization sung in. This must've been so hard for him to admit he was wrong, even though he was indeed wrong. Tess inwardly rolled her eyes. _'You're just as wrong as he is. he didn't_ _mean for it to go as far as it did, and you were a total bitch to him.'_ She chastised herself.

Tess looked back over to Itachi again, the smile appearing back on her face. _'But I cannot deny that he looks adorable.'_ Tess tilted her head, lifting her hand in order to grab Itachi chin to look directly at her. She moved closer to Itachi and turned his face to the side and kissed him on the cheek. She turned his face back at him, a full blown smile on her face.

"Thanks, Itachi. You're just what I needed." to say he was surprised was the understatement of the century. Itachi turned to Tess, who still had the amused smile on her face. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You think that's funny?" Tess tried to keep a straight face but the look on his face was way too funny and she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry..." Tess burst into another fit of giggles. "That was so cute!, your face was priceless."

Suddenly Tess found herself pinned to her bed, still giggling as Itachi pulled her wrists over her head. "Is it still funny?"

Tess' cheeks looked like they would burst at any moment as she nodded her head. Itachi wanted her to be just surprised as he was so he thought to himself. _'Hm, what to do...?_' he smirked down at Tess when it came to him. Tess narrowed her eyes when Itachi leaned into her face, their lips inches apart. "Do you still think it's funny?" Tess hesitated, but nodded anyway. Itachi gave a thoughtful look before he dived his head into her neck and bit down. it wasn't a hard bite, but it was enough to shock her, and still soft enough to tickle. and unfortunately Tess was VERY ticklish.

"Okay! It's not funny!" Itachi heard the laughter lining her voice, begging to be let out. She started struggle and Itachi looked back down at Tess with wary amusement, so she was ticklish? Itachi smirked down at her, making her narrow her eyebrow in confused suspicion. Tess tried to struggle out of Itachi's firm grip but he put her hand in one hand leaving the other one free. Tess bucked and tried to loosen his grip as Itachi tickled under her arms and her sides.

"Is it still funny?" he asked again. Tess shook her head immediately. Itachi smirked "I don't believe you." Tears started to come down the side of her eyes as she thrashed trying to get out of his grip on her wrists. "It's not funny! Please stop it!... I can't breath!" She tried taking deep breaths but it wasn't working. Itachi watched with immense satisfaction as she writhed and squirmed under him in an attempt to stop him. _'I think she's_ _had enough.'_ He thought as he stopped. Tess giggles died to small chuckles as Itachi lifted his head to look at the woman under him. She still had a small smirk on her face as she looked up at him. Itachi looked at the rounded face of the elemental as she stared up at him. He had always thought Tess a beautiful girl, but she is most beautiful in this position. 'under me...' he finished in his head.

Tess stared up at the man on top of her with a thoughtful look. He was doing all he could to keep her mind from being on the tragedy that has happened. Who knew he could be so sweet? Suddenly she felt his hand loosen around her wrists and moved to get off of her but she grabbed his arm. Itachi looked at the firm grip on the sleeve of his cloak and back at the woman looking at him with an unreadable expression.

The grip on his sleeve loosened, her slender hand trailing up his arm, to his shoulder and to the back of his neck, the other hand following. She brought Itachi's face to hers. "Stay with me?" It wasn't meant as a question but an offer. She didn't give him a chance to say yes when she brought her lips to his.

Another point to things never thought about when they first met.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it changed their whole outlook on each other. Tess pulled away from him, looking him deep into the eyes, waiting for him to say something, anything when he didn't, she pushed him in the right direction. "Please?" she urged. he sighed and nodded his head. Tess waited for Itachi lay down with her to drape her arm over his abdomen and he watched as she slowly went to sleep.


	22. Party Preparations

**_Party Preparations_**

Itachi jolted himself awake, making the woman on top of him stir a moment. He rubbed his face momentarily, gathering his senses. For a second he forgot where he was, and feeling the unfamiliar weight on his abdomen had not helped either. When he gathered enough information to know that he was not in his room, he looked down at the raven head of the sleeping beauty currently laying on his chest.

How she could sleep after the tragedy that has befallen her, he would never know. She has been through so much in the past twenty four hours, it almost made him upset. He would never forget the look on her face for as long as he lives. She looked so...beaten, distraught. And in a way, it had made him upset. For reasons unknown to him, he had wanted to make her feel better, at least for the time being.

Itachi took the time to examine her as she she slept. At some point in the night, she had woken up and changed into a big grey shirt. Her arm was still draped over his stomach, and the other hand had somehow loosed his hair In a fit of restful turning, he could see his ribbon, still tied around her slender wrist. Her face was hidden from view thanks to her black tresses as usual. Itachi gently pushed them out of the way to see exactly what she looked like during the mourning. Itachi has known her for nearly four months and has never seen her disheveld, not one hair out of place. As soon as his hand came into contact however, he felt the familiar presence of Kisame bounding up the stairs and coming straight for Tess' room.

The elder Uchiha had contemplated on pushing Tess off of him but, if she gets mad at him over Kisame, he is positive the shark will have to become aquainted with the business of a katana. So, he was going to stay where he was, so when he would undoubtedly shock Tess out of her sleep, he was going to get her wrath. he looked down at the little vixen a moment, and then at the door, almost feeling bad for Kisame and what would happen to him. Well, at least it's not him.

Sometimes sacrifice is the name of the game.

---

Babies don't sleep this good. Tess couldn't remember how long ago, she had just slept the day away, she was so preoccupied with training and the guys, she never really thought about sleep.

And apparently, neither do they.

Kisame kicked open the door. "Wakie wakie, lemon eggs and- what the fuck is going on in here?" Tess dug her head deep into Itachi's chest, trying to drown out the siren that was Kisame.

"Did you guys buy lemon eggs and- what the fuck is going on here already? Well I hoped you saved me a bowl Kisame or I'm gonna be pissed." Came Tess' scratched, sleepy reply. She felt Itachi's chest go up and down, indicating that he was probably chuckling.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on here?" Kisame was shocked, when had Itachi come in here, last he heard of Tess, she was crying over her father, and now she's sleeping on Itachi? what had he missed? Tess turned her head to him, still laying on Itachi as she spoke.

"What does it look like we were doing?" She asked, yawning as she did. Itachi watched on at the little display with amusement as Kisame looked throughly flustered. Mind games were just as bad as physical pain, he knows better than anyone. And it looked like Tess was going to play a whole tournament.

Now he does feel bad for him.

Kisame analyzed the situation as best he could before coming to the realization he was afraid of.

"Did you guys...?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner ladies and gentlemen. Show em, what he's won!" Tess swung her leg over Itachi's waist, straddling his as she stretched out her sleepy limbs. _'Teach his ass to wake me up_' She thought bitterly.

Kisame looked over at the two skeptically. "Liar." He said. Tess raised a defensive brow.

"Oh?" Tess grabbed Itachi's cloak with both hands and pulled him up to his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. All they heard after that was the slamming of her door and the muffled scream of Kisame calling deidara's name.

Tess broke the kiss, still holding his cloak to her as she smiled at him. "Thanks for playing along. This'll probably mess him up for life if we're lucky." As Tess moved to get off of him, she felt him hold her thighs firmly in place. She may have playing but he was dead serious. Itachi's hands traveled up her thighs, to her waist, up her arms and shoulders and finally to her cheeks, pulling her back into a passionate kiss.

Tess deepened it by pulling his cloak closer to her, her slender hands traveling up his chest and to the back of his neck as she opend her mouth for him to explore. And he gladly obliged.

The elemental felt herself be pushed gently down on her bed, instinctivly wrapping her legs around Itachi's waist as he broke from her mouth to give her neck and jaw line a little attention. Tess moved her head to give him more access, raking her nails against his cloak as he took small nips at the nape of her neck, sending jolts of electricity up and down her spine. And then, in the most inconvient of times, Tess remembered something.

'FUCKING SHIT!!' "Itachi...I have to go downstairs." She knew he heard her, but he wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. And she didn't want him to, but she had things to do today, and this unfortunately had to wait. Tess pushed his chest softly, giving him the hint that she had to stop. And after a few tempting kisses, Itachi ceased what he was doing.

"I have to go and talk to pein about my training." She said as he got off of her, sitting at the edge of her bed, Tess joining him moments later. After gathering his wits, Itachi turned to Tess and spoke. "What for?"

"I want to learn the other elements while I'm learning the current one. I think it'll save time." She said, fixing her shirt before getting up and going to her closet for her clothes.

"It isn't like Kisame is going too slow, it's just that I need to learn them so I can get my revenge on the bitch that murdered my father in half the time." Tess snatched her pants at the sardonic remark she made. She knew Itachi came in here yesterday to stop her from doing something stupid if the need arose it was just that things had gotten out of hand, and she had asked him to stay in a fit of desperate sadness. Thank god it worked out the way it did.

"And what are you going to do after that?" Tess turned to Itachi with confused narrowed eyes.

"what do you mean? I'm gonna fucking live happily ever after and probably go and visit my mother, tell her I'm okay."

Itachi rolled his eyes. she was so dim sometimes. "When you learn to master all of the elements, and you realize too late that you still have no fighting skills whatsoever. Did you think that they would just magically come to you when you see her?" Usually a comment like that would have upset her, but she had to think logically. After she did learn the remaining elements, she needed to learn fighting skills as well. But who would teach her?

Tess looked over to Itachi, givng him a sarcastic look. "Well, aren't we the genius. I didn't think that far along, me and pein have alot to talk about." Tess rubbed her finger down her face stressfully before looking to itachi with a happy face.

"Hey Itachi-"

"I can't train you." He stated. Tess pouted crossing her arms as she stood in front of Itachi. "Well why the hell not?"

"I could kill you." Was his immediate reply. Well that was as good a reason as any. Tess waited for Itachi to finish "You don't have ninja training, and you don't know any techniques. So I would have to train you to do the basic things that everyone here, besides Chase, has learned since they were five or younger. Not only would it take years, but I could get out of hand, and you would most likely not make it through training alive."

"But there's no one better!" She whined to him, adding the extra effect of dropping to her knees and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

Itachi gave a thoughtful look. "This is true. But I can't." Tess pouted, pushing him as she grabbed her clothes from off her bed and headed to the bathroom.

As she reached to grab the doorknob, Itachi's hand stopped hers as he snachted her wrist. It wasn't hard, only to frightne her, and make her wonder why he was doing it. Tess narrowed her eyes when he brought his other hand to the object of her wrist, just then noticing that she had his ribbon. Tess smiled and snachted away roughly. When he went towards her, Tess moved away quickly, smiling at him.

"Wait, I didn't even see you." She said, walking slowly over at him. He had attempted to push his hair back until he probably went into his room to get another one. Tess stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck when she was close enough. Mindful of her nails, her hands slid up either side of his head, and ran his hair through her fingers.

"It's times like this where I think to myself how in the hell could I have stayed mad at this face." Itachi looked at her in silence. It was this easy to keep her quiet? All the wasted months of garbage coming from her mouth and this was all he had to do? Man, he was so ready to burn all of his bands and ribbons.

Tess sighed, "Okay, I'm getting distracted again. You have to go so I can get dressed. Oh, and if anyone asks you what happened up here, don't say anything. I want to make Kisame seem like he's losing his mind." And with that tess gave him another kiss and left to the bathroom.

---

When she got out, dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and black short sleeve v-neck shirt, Tess left her hair out to dry as she left her room.

She jogged down the stairs, past the kitchen and to Pein's office, bursting through as usual.

Konan looked over to her and smiled. "Well hello Tess, how's the old man?" Tess said nothing to her and Konan's smile turned into a full blown grin. Pein looked over to Konan with something akin to dissapointment. That was a low blow, not even he would've used it. After a tense moment of silence, Tess smirked.

"He's doing just fine. Looking down from the heavens watching out for me, I hope. Though i can't say the same for you. How's the face by the way?" Konan narrowed her eyes, not sure what she was talking about until Tess' fist connected harshly to her cheek. Tess watched as she fell down to the ground and looked back to Pein with indifference.

"I need to talk to you about my training." She said as she took a seat. Pein narrowed his eyes, leaning up to rest his elbows on his desk, twining his fingers together.

"Oh? And what is it that you need? Is it Kisame?" He asked.

"No, Kisame was a great teacher. I just think that I should learn my last two elements while I'm learning this one." The Akatsuki leader's eyebrow raised slightly before going back to there normal narrowed eyes. "And what about your fighting skills?" Pein paused to look down at Konan, who still struggled to get up. "Though you already have a mean right hook, don't you think it needs some work?"

"I was going to get to that. I asked Itachi if he could teach me, but he said he couldn't. And I don't know who else to turn to." Tess watched as pein twindled his fingers together, watching the elemetal thoughtfully. So, she wanted to hurry with her training. Well, he had to help her out in some way, he was her leader after all. So, as the leader, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

"I know just the person to teach you these elements, but I will tell you that she is...difficult. And you will have to be with her for at least four months to learn all of these skills and your last three elements. And knowing her, she'll probably throw her own little things in there that might help you. I must warn you though, that you have to be committed to learning, because she has a few disiplinary actions as well." Tess slowly nodded in understanding as the Leader explained the conditions of what she would have to go through in order to avenge her father.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her. Because if she agreed to these terms she couldn't come back until they were all finished. He wouldn't accept anything less. Though deep down, he wouldn't think he would have this problem with Tess. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted this with a passion. The look she gave him said it all. So with that, Pein shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you leave in a week. I suggest you pack your belongings and tell the members, I'm sure they'll be heart broken." Tess sighed and got up, shooting a dirty look to Konan before exiting.

-  
Tess walked out of the leaders office, smiling when she heard the rattling of chairs in the kitchen. Tess held in giggles as she walked to the kitchen, her hands entwined behind her back as she made her way through the threshold.

"You know, for ninjas, you guys sure are loud." She said as she made to sit next to Chase. The guys looked over at one another, their faces feigning confusion.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm sure no one else does either, yeah." Chase was the first to defend everyone, confirming that they were all listening to her and Pein's conversation.

"So how much did you guys hear?" She asked.

After a tense silence, Sasori finally sighed. "Well we heard that you have to leave for four months to learn the rest of your elements. What I don't understand is why can't you learn them here."

It was Tess' turn to sigh. "listen guys, this is not under discussion. I have to do this. And it isn't like I don't want to be here, I really do. but I have to avenge my father. And think of it this way, I'll only be gone for a few months. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"And you're training here won't take forever, yeah!" Tess look over to her favorite Akatsuki member. "This isn't fair, why can't they just bring the bitch here to teach you and then she can leave, yeah!"

"Dei, if it was that simple, then don't you think I would've asked for that! god, I thought you of all people would be supportive of me." Tess yelled. She couldn't believe how he was taking this, she would only be gone for a few months, and she would be back. Tess looked over to everyone.

"Could you excuse us a moment, please?" Everyone looked around a moment before slowy getting up and leaving to the den - to listen closely to their conversation.

Deidara was at the sink, his back facing her when he heard the sound of her shoes coming close to him. He felt her hands encirlcle his waist. Tess layed her head on the small of his back and he was done for. Deidara sighed and turned to her.

"Why do you have to leave, un?" He whispered softly. Tess look up at him , pouting her lips.

"Because I have to avenge my daddy. Trust me, Dei, if I could I would take you to Harlem with me and we would live happily ever after, but it doesn't work that way. And I don't want to leave with you hating me." Deidara sighed, watching the oncoming tears well up in her eyes. He instantly felt guilty. Here he was thinking about himself and Tess was just doing this for her father. 'I'm an idiot, un.'

Deidara sighed. "Alright, yeah. But it's only because you're doing this for a cause, that I accept it." Tess smiled up at him.

"You know, where I lived, when someone left, we would have going away parties."

As if on cue chase ran into the kitchen. "A party?! we're having a party?!" Tess rolled eyes.

"It's just a small get together, though if you want to go all out on my behalf, then I will not get in your way." Tess said.

"That's all I need to know." And that was the last she heard of Chase.


	23. Chase's Warning

**_Chase's Warning_**

Tess woke up to the feel of lips on her on her collarbone, and hands gently rubbing her arm. She grinned, her eyes still closed as she reached up torun her hands through long locks of hair. "Are you always going to wake me up like this?" She asked as she turned to open her eyes, looking in to Itachi's deep red one's.

"If you want. I can make it happen." Tess smirked as she pulled his head to hers, pressing their lips together in a hello kiss. Itachi broke the kiss after a moment, moving to get up went Tess grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To shower and change." He stated simply. Itachi Uchiha isn't Itachi Uchiha without a hot shower. Tess narrowed her eyes as she sat up on her bed. "Well, I have a shower in here, I can wait until you finish. I'm not like most girls, it only takes about five minutes for me to be drop dead gorgeous" Itachi smirked at her before heading to the bathroom.

Deciding not to stare at the door when he comes out, Tess layed back down and went back to sleep until he came back out.

---

Deidara and Chase quietly bounded up the stairs to Tess room for their first day of fun before she leaves. She and the rest of thought that since it was their last week together, they should make everyday last. The rock nin put one digit to his lips, gesturing for Chase to stay quiet when he opened the door.

He put his ear to the door, hearing water running, indicating that she was in the shower. Deciding that they should suprise her, Deidara opened the door just a crack to squeeze himself in, Chase following.

As soon as Deidara closed the door behind them, he saw Chase's puzzled look. "What's the matter, un?" He whispered. Chase's eyes were narrowed as she looked to Tess' bed.

"I thought Tess was in the shower." She said, looking over at her fellow Akatsuki member. Deidara looked down at her quizically before looking over to Tess' bed, seeing the sleeping elemental.

Wait a minute, if she's there, then who's..." As if on cue, the door opened, revealing a very wet, very naked red eyed man in a white towel.

"Wha..?" Deidara squeaked. He felt as if he had just walked in on his sister and hated rival doing things they were NOT supposed to._ 'This is worse_ _than her and Kisame, yeah._' He thought, not able to take his eyes off the man in front of him, though, he really badly wanted to. Chase tilted her head to the side, thoroughly confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked softly. They had just come to surprise her and here Itachi was. How had they become so close?

Tess broke the awkward silence with a groan as she stretched and yawned. The first thing she saw was a moist chiseled back.

"I hope you didn't take all the hot water." Itachi turned to her, giving her a full view of his front. "...But a cold shower has never killed anyone before.."

"What the fuck is going on here, yeah!" Tess snapped her head over to see that Deidara and Chase were standing in the doorway.

"Monkey, what're you doing in here? I didn't here you come in." She said as she got off the bed to greet him. Deidara visibly calmed when Tess wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought you said you guys were friends, un?"

"We are friends..." She defended. Chase rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Psh, with benifits." She muttered.

Tess narrowed her eyes over at her second best friend in the Akatsuki. "What?"

"Oh, you heard me, you nasty girl. I knew there was something going on between you when Kisame ran into the kitchen yelling Deidara's name. And I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you."

"We didn't do anything," Tess looked over to Itachi. "Did we do anything?"

All Itachi could do was stand there and be quiet. For some reason, he really didn't like the way Tess hugged on to Deidara. "You do not have to justify yourself to anyone." He stated firmly.

Chase raised a knowing eyebrow, smiling over at Tess. "Even if he didn't, it'll be a matter of time. C'mon Deidara. We'll see you downstairs, babe." And with that Chase swayed out of the room.

Tess looked over to Itachi, her eyes glaring. "Why didn't you defend me? We didn't do anything!" She yelled brushing past him. As she tried to make her way past him, Itachi's clamped around her wrist.

Tess tried to snatch away, but even when dripping wet, he was still stronger than her. "How hard was it to say that we didn't do anything? I don't want Deidara to be..."

"What? mad at you?"

"Yes! his opinion matters. I don't want him upset with me. He's like my piece of home away from home." Well, this was just great. He felt guilty. _'I'm going to kill Deidara'_ He thought bitterly.

Tess felt the grip on her wrist loosen. She narrowed her eyes at Itachi as he came closer to her. on reflex, Tess backed up until the wall stopped her. "We didn't do anything."

"Well you're too late now. I think I'm going to need some compensation to ease my pain and suffer-" Itachi cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Tess wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her level a moment before Itachi hefted her up by her thighs, pressing her firmly against the wall.

Again, Tess conveniently remembered that Deidara and Chase were waiting down stairs. "Itachi...Deidara and Chase are waiting for me.." She breathed in his ear. Itachi stopped laying his head in the nape of her neck before letting go.

When Tess was safely on the floor, she kissed Itachi one more time before she picked out her clothes for the day and left to take a shower.

-  
Not questioning where the Uchiha went when he wasn't in her room, Tess got dressed in a white sundress, riddled with yellow sunflowers on the bottom. and of course, white sneakers. Unlike Chase, Tess never wore heels. She felt that if she had to fight or run or any or those things, heels would just slow her down. Chase was a trooper, how she could run around this house in nine inch heels without breaking her ankle was a mystery all in it's own.

After the random thought, Tess bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, hearing talking. Deidara was the first to notice her, and immediately stopped, along with everyone else.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to get all pretty today, un." Deidara said, smiling slyly as he did. Tess narrowed her eyes but shook her head as she went to sit next to Kisame.

"Pretty today, Dei, so what're you trying to say, that I wan't pretty yesterday?"

"Yes.." Tess snapped her head up at him. "No!, I mean no un, you will always be pretty to me. But you don't usually wear dresses."

"Well, this dress was just laying around, so I thought, why not wear it, I won't be going anywhere today. Oh, and nice save by the way. Didn't think you'd get out of that one." Tess smiled over at her monkey, she really thought for a moment that she would have to hit him.

Well what if we told you that you could go somewhere today?" Kisame asked.

"I would ask, where are we going and how long would it take to get there."

"You tell us, yeah." Deidara cut in.

Okay, now Tess was confused. "What?" She asked.

"What would like to do today?" Sasori asked. Tess narrowed her eyes, yet smiling, pleasantly surprised. "You all are willing to revolve your day around me?" She asked.

"Well, you are leaving soon, we want you to think of us everyday, so we want to have as much good times as possible." Chase said, getting out of her seat to hug Tess from the back of her seat. Tess rubbed her arm as she smiled up at everyone. Who would've thought that these guys were criminals?

_'They are the sweetest people in the world.' _She thought, pouting her lip out. "Okay, well, I wanna go swimming." She said with little thought. It was about time she broke in one of her bikinis.

"Oh, well I know the perfect place to go for that." Kisame said.

"Okay, well, let me go upstairs to change and me and Tess will meet you there." Chase said as she grabbed Tess' hand and led her to her room.

--

"So you and Itachi have gotten kinda close in the last few days." Chase said as she looked at her bikini in the mirror. Tess ran her hands through her hair, fixing her straps. Never looking to Chase when she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean, don't play dumb. You and Itachi."

Tess rolled her eyes, groaning. "Why is my life the main subject of this house? I can't have a relationship with a guy..." Chase turned to her, a grin on her face and Tess cleared up herself with another sentence. "Which is strictly friendly."

Chase gave her a knowing look. "Hm. Just friendly?"

"Yes. Just friendly."

"So Deidara slams you against the wall and sticks his tongue down your throat?"

"The elemental gasped, turning to her. "H..how did you.."

"I was just on my way to my room and your door was accidentally pushed open so I decided to look through. You guys didn't even know I was there, you were so into what you were doing. Someone's lookin' to get laid, are they?"

Tess opened her mouth to give her loud opinion, but quickly shut it. She knew the exact thing to say. "And what if I am?"

Chase snapped her head over to her, turning her full body toward her friend. "What?"

"Oh? You're deaf now?" Tess said as she looked for one of her towels to wrap around herself.

"Besides. I don't think I want to be a virgin anymore. I don't think he would mind taking the burden off my shoulders either." She was only half playing now. She really didn't like being a virgin anymore. It was too much work and people tease you about it. Would it be so bad, though? She thought to herself.

"Maybe I'll talk to him about it later on." She said.

Chase looked to her friend, regretting teasing her. "Tess, you don't have to..."

Tess snorted, rolling her eyes. "I know I don't have to. I WANT to. And it's not like I'll be one forever. And the way he kisses me already, I know it's going to lead to it one day. That day may not be today, but it'll be soon. And when it comes, I'll be ready, and he will understand."

Chase was shocked. She was so regretting what she said earlier. She knew Tess was playing at first, but she could see the thoughtful look in her eyes. So, she decided to put some doubt in her mind. "Well, uh...what if he doesn't understand? What happenes if he tries to take it." Tess gave another thoughful look, making Chase inwardly grin. until she spoke. "Well, silly, he won't have to take it...because I'm giving it to him." Tess gave Chase a look before going out the door, leaving a very worried Chase. During her rambling and teasing, she had forgtten about Deidara...and his sick hold of protection on her. _'He's gonna kill me..._'

---

Tess bounded down the stairs and outside, to meet all the guys outside, well mainly Sasori, Deidara and Kisame and Zetsu. She has come to really appreciate him. Behind all that intimidation, he was very sweet. That and they shared the same hatred for Konan, so they became friends very fast.

"So where's this mystery place you guys are going to take me?" Tess asked when she was close enough.

"We aren't going anywhere until we see what's under that towel." Tess gave a look over to her shark friend.

"Kisame. What is your sick obsession with bathing suits?"

Kisame was appalled. "I do not have a sick obsession with bathing suits...I just really wanna see you in one."

"Aww. Well you can't!"

"Thank god yeah, c'mon Tess, get on my back, un." Tess smiled over to Kisame and hopped on Deidara's back. She dug her head into the nape of his neck and they all bounded off.

It was about a hour until she felt Deidara stop, as well as everyone else.

"You can look now, yeah." Tess pulled her head up, gasping when she saw the waterfall that the guys brought her to. She pouted her lip slightly, touched that they would do this just for her.

"You guys..." She whined, hugging onto to Deidara's neck. "You're gonna make me cry." She mumbled into his neck.

"Well, don't cry, un. We're trying to make happy memories, you can cry later, yeah." Deidara said as he hefted her up. Getting a more firm grip on her legs, starting to walk over to the small patch of water.

Tess didn't notice he was walking until she brought her face out of his neck to see that they were getting closer to the water.

"Dei, what're you doing?" She asked unsure. Deidara turned his head over to her, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"What, yeah?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just that you're getting awful close to the water."

"Well, we brought you here for a reason, minx." Tess turned her attention to Kisame. Deidara smirked jumped into the air. Tess didn't have time to to yell or hold her breath when Deidara hit the water.

Everyone looked to the water, first seeing the towel Tess was wrapped in. And then a lump surfaced before deidara snatched the towel off of his head and looked around for Tess.

At first everyone all thought the same thing. _'Oh my god he killed her!'_ until water shot up and splashed everyone individually.

Tess slowly surfaced out of the water, her eyes from grey to multiple blues as water surfaced around her.

And that was when the all-out splash war spectacular began.

---

After Tess pretty much dominated the game, everyone sat down to eat and converse. Chase looked to Deidara nervously as she ate her sandwich, dreading how she was going to tell him what she said to Tess.

_'I'm gonna die...'_ She thought to herself. Too bad for her she wasn't a coward and decided to run. Poor girl.

"Hey Deidara," she whispered. Deidara looked to her with narrowed eyes, his mouth full of food.

"Can I talk to you for a minute...alone?"

"For what, yeah?" He asked, swallowing his food.

It's really important. REALLY important." She urged. Deidara looked to everyone else, still conversing before he made a gesture to chase before they both got up and went in the woods.

When Deidara thought they were far enough, he decided to speak. "So what is so important that you wanted me to know, un?" He drawled, leaning against a tree. He watched as Chase paced back and forth, twindling her thumb before stopping.

"Promise not to get mad?"

Deidara watched through half lidded eyes, folding his arms. "Sorry, un. That only works when your name is Tess, yeah. Either tell me or don't." Chase inwardly cursed, pacing again.

"You remember when Tess and I were changing into our bathingsuits right?"

Deidara rolled his visible eye. "Yeah, it was only a few hours ago. What do you have to tell me?" He asked firmly. He was really starting to get annoyed. If this was so important, he should be able to tell him.

"Well, while we were changing, Itachi was brought up in our conversation..." He looked to see that Deidara was losing interest. The last thing he wanted to hear about was HIM.

"Okay, so we were upstairs and she told me that she and Itachi were just friends and they have been since they were on that mission. but...I saw them kissing when you left."

That had gotten Deidara's attention. "What, un?"

"Yeah, I was eavesdropping and he had her pinned against the wall. So...I brought it up and poked fun at her. I told her 'Oh, you're gonna get laid if you're not careful' or something like that. And she was all like, 'Oh, what if I am?'" Chase watched Deidara's expression change as she went on the glare he had on her, dark. Darker than she would imagine the blond to have.

But she still decided to go on. "It shocked me at first but I knew she was playing...until she started to get serious. She said that she's gonna talk to him about it tonight."

Chase awaited the worst when she saw deidara come closer. Chase took a step back until her back hit a tree and Deidara was pressing against her. And then he did something she didn't expect.

He laughed.

He laughed at her, breaking the silence. Chase smiled up at him before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"So you poked fun at her and now she's thinking..." He laughed again. "She's thinking of giving herself to him, yeah."

"I guess I did." she and deidara laughed again.

"And come to think, you teased her when we were in her room this mourning, so what you said when she was alone probably pushed her to take this into consideration. This is all you'r fault, un!" he laughed again, but chase laughed harder. she guesses that it was pretty funny.

Deidara smiled over at her and turned away, only to embed his fist into her stomach. Chase gasped, nearly falling to her knees when he grabbed her by her neck. Now Deidara doesn't usually get mad enough to hit a woman. In fact he's never hit a woman. Ever. But she totally deserved this. He saw tess as a baby sister, and like any big brother, she did not want to hear that his sister has recently been thinking about fucking, escpecially a guy that has hurt her in the past.

He watched as she clawed at his wrist, gasping for air as he picked her up and off her feet. "Ya still it's funny?"

He gripped Chase's neck slightly tighter. "How about now? Do you think it's still funny?"

"Now I don't usually hit women. I really don't, and someone would have to get me really upset to make me stop saying 'yeah' or 'un' after my sentences, but you, Chase, have accomplished what no one has. And that is to piss me off royally!" He said, shaking her slightly.

"Now you will fix this. Or there will be dire consequences. I won't go into details, but you will be broken by the time I'm done with you." And with that Deidara let her go and watched as she fell to the ground and walked off, leaving a dishelved Chase in the forest.

Everyone watched as deidara came out of the forest and chase soon after, looking as if she had fallen from a tree. Tess narowed her eyes, seeing something very interesting on her neck.

"Chase...are those... hickeys?" Chase looked to Deidara who went back to eating his food as if nothing happened.

She gave a nervous laugh before speaking. "They sure are hickeys."

The elemental looked to Deidara. "monkey, you little stud. I didn't know you two had a thing. You guys talk about me and Itachi. I can't wait to tell him." Chase smiled.

Tess cleaned off her hands and stood up. "Well, I think we should go back home, I have things to do.."

Chase cringed. _'Hopefully not.'_ ---

Tess and the other guys decided that they should all get some time to spend together before she left for her training. It would've been just easier to give them all a day, but Tess was a multitasker. She would spend time with Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Chase during the day and then have a night cap with Itachi, since they were the best of friends now, too.

As Tess washed and dressed for bed, she couldn't help but wonder how her training would go. Pein said it was a she and that she was difficult. How difficult was she, and what other things would she teach her besides her elements? How much could she learn within four months and would she be ready when she saw Tempest? All of these questions whirling around in her head made her dizzy until the familiar clicking of her locked door was heard. Tess hurriedly put on her shirt over her towel and sat on her bed.

"Why do I lock my door to keep you out if you just keep unlocking it? You almost saw me naked if i didn't have my cat like relflexes." She scolded softly. Itachi raised an eyebrow, not really sure if that was necessarily a bad thing.

_'I'll just have to be quicker next time.'_ He thought smugly before Tess lifted her feet for him to sit. When he did, she rested them on his lap. "Are you sure it's safe to tell me that? I could be a potential rapist."

"Hunny, there is a difference between having potential and actually doing it, either you rape me or you don't. Those are you're two options." She stated in feigned seriouness, looking at the elder Uchiha through half-lidded eyes.

"Are you sure, because I have handcuffs in my room to bind you." He taunted. Tess narrowed her eyes at that statement. "Why the fuck do you have handcuffs?"

It was Itachi's turn to narrow his eyes. "To arrest people. You have the right to remain silent." Came his sarcastic reply. Okay, she thought to herself, that was a really dumb question.

Tess sat up on her bed, leaning into his face. "Then go and get them, 'cause i'm not scared of you... I'm scared of Kakuzu."

He had almost missed the last comment. Itachi tilted his head. "Why?" how was she scared of Kakuzu and not him? He's only asked her yes or no questions. Tess waved a dismissive hand. "It doesn't really matter, he just scares the shit outta me. He looks at me with those creepy green eyes. It's like he looks past my eyes and into my soul, you know?"

"And I have never looked at you that way? My look was never intimidating to you?" Now he was getting offended and Tess saw it. She touched both sides of his face, rubbing her thumbs against his jawline.

"Yes, you were very intimidating. and I am so sorry if you thought otherwise. Hey, but look at it this way, I don't have to look at you like that anymore. You wouldn't want the girl you'll eventually deflower to be scared of you, would you?"

She had Itachi's attention then. "Deflower? You want me to deflower you...?"

"Yeah. Being a virgin is overrated, and everyone teases you for it. Imagine when I tell people who took it from me. Well, I'll give it to you. But I don't think I'm ready yet." Tess said shyly.

Hn, Itachi found that he could live with her being scared more of Kakuzu than him. So she was tired of being a virgin and wanted him to take it away from her. _'I am... honored..'_ he thought to himself somewhat smugly. The only thing wrong with this, was that she said eventually, she was leaving in four days, eventually had to be soon.

Itachi grasped Tess' chin, making her look over at him. If he can't break her in now, he would piece by piece.

Tess narrowed her eyes when Itachi leaned in. "What are you doing?"

"Since you aren't ready now, I can show you some of the things that go on." He whispered. Tess pulled back a little, narrowing her eyes. "What kinds of things?"

"Lay down and I'll show you." And with that Itachi leaned, brushing his lips against hers a moment before fully pressing them against her. Tess slowly started to lay on her bed, basically letting Itachi take over.

And that is exactly what he planned to do. Itachi broke away from her lips to press them against her jaw and neck. Tess wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, twirling her fingers in his raven hair. She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips against her collarbone, sending jolts of electricity through her system.

Tess gasped, feeling Itachi's hands slide up her thigh and dissapear up her shirt. She felt an unwanted breeze when Itachi snatched the towel from under her shirt and threw it to the floor. How he had taken it off without burning her back, she would never know.

"Neat trick." She breathed into his ear. She felt Itachi smirk onto her skin before moving from her neck to her chest, nipping at the valley of her breasts through her shirt, making the elemental arch her back, biting her lip.

Itachi lifted her shirt, glancing up at Tess and looking back down at her sex. Tess gasped sharply as itachi nipped at her bud. is this was sex is, because if it was, then she was so ready to turn eventually into NOW!

Tess snapped her head back, her eyes rolling back as itachi gave her one lick between her lips, gasping again when she felt him move his tongue around in small circles. Her hands found the back of his head, massaging it softly as it moved and bobbed slowly.

"Itachi..." She whispered softly, he responded by firmly grasping her thighs, pulling her closer to him, dipping his tongue deeper into her. Tess hissed slightly, pulling his hair out of the ribbon.

A fluttering suddenly made itself known within the bottom of Tess' belly. Massaging soon turned to digging, as she bucked slightly against him. The fluttering started to become stronger and stronger as Itachi went on, making her nearly pull his hair out of the roots. "Oooh," tess gasped. "Itachi...more." she moaned Itachi gladly obliged, knowing that she was nearing her climax and fast. Her leg started to shake a moment, soon the feeling became too much and she finally climaxed.

Tess shivered, keeping her hips in the air a moment before laying back down. Itachi crawled on the other side of the bed licking his lips, watching her relaxed expression as she looked up at the cealing. If she liked that, wait until she was ready enough for the real thing.

"Those lips, are deadly." She smiled over to Itachi, resting her hand on his face. She used to reads books and things for her school, but it's nothing like being in the field doing it. Well, half way in her case.

She looked to Itachi a moment, taking in his features. His ribbon was hanging by a string of hair, thanks to her frantic pulling. Tess leaned into gently take the ribbon smiling apologetically. "Sorry."

"No problem." He said as he tilted his head so she could better reach to untangle his ribbon.

Tess' eyes drooped lower and lower as every second passed until they were fully closed."Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"You still mad about me being more scared of Kakuzu?"

Itachi knew he would never live it down if Tess saw the smile of his face. "I'll get over it. Now go to bed." Tess answered with a sigh and as she dozed off.


	24. Deidara's Warning

_**Deidara's Warning**_

**_So sorry for the wait. I just moved into my new house and got the computer set up. now that I do, I wanted to write a story. Oh, and I have a new story in the making. I don't know what's it's caled yet. but I do know that only one, count 'em, one person will be falling in love this time. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter._**

Itachi felt a small tug of his hair being twirled around slender fingers. It was funny to him that he could hear an anbu black ops coming 50 miles away, but Tess could take the ribbon out of his hair without disturbing him, awake or not. He looked down at the small woman under his arm as she twirled her fingers in his raven locks.

"I wish I had hair like yours." She said, her lip slightly pouting. It was so straight and shiny and perfect. _'I don't understand why he puts that gel in_ _it. It looks really dumb'_ she thought silently to herself. The elemental had been up for quite sometime thinking about many things. Last night was among other things._ 'That mouth is just as deadly as his hands. Who'da thunk?'_

And though it was great, the feeling he gave her and some new feelings that were brought out, Tess thought about everything she knew about the Uchiha thus far. And she had come up with a few things. One, his name is Itachi Uchiha, two, he went berserk and murdered his entire family, except his little brother, and three he has red eyes and black hair.

Tess unknowingly sat up, narrowing her eyes as she did when she thought about this. She knew almost nothing about this guy. She was laying under a perfect stranger. Yeah, he's gorgeous, but she would at least like to know the guy that would eventually take her innocence away from her.

Itachi caught the look she gave him, narrowing his eyes in turn. "What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about how I was going to give my virginity to a total stranger." She answered honestly. Itachi tilted his head to the side. Where did this come from? She must've have been up quite a while to have thought about this.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He watched as she shrugged her shoulders, laying back on his chest, looking at the wall.

"You know what I mean. I know nothing about you. I don't know about your childhood, your family, because I know you didn't hate all of them. I don't know about your brother. He seems, or seemed like a nice boy before...well, you were there so you know." Itachi layed his head back onto the headboard as he let her words sink into his mind. He wasn't really sure he wanted her to know about him. What she knows now is how he likes it. And he knows it's only a little bit. Chase as well as the other girls he has been with, know next to nothing about him.

But then again, he's never liked a girl like he's likes Tess.

There was somthing different about her, besides the fact that she can control nature. She has an effect on him, an effect that would usually drive him away.

_'Maybe it isn't really bad to let her know some things about me.'_ He thought. Tess was the only girl, the only person that he wanted to tell everything she wanted to know. He knew just about everything there was about her, so in a way, it wasn't really fair. He had read her whole history when he went to get her. He knew about tiffany, and how she went to get her hair done every week and her nails done every two weeks, and how she has this obsession with ugg boots. She has them in the form of slippers and all other types. He doesn't see what the big deal about them. they're ugly in every color.

Pushing away the random thought, he thought more about what he knew about Tess. He knew everything there possibly is to know, and in great detail. How Pein got that information was a mystery even to him. _'Okay..'_ he thought with finality. _'It wouldn't hurt to tell her a few things.'_

"What would you like to know?" He asked finally. Tess smiled, sitting up to better see him.

"Well, what do you want to tell me first?" Itachi almost rolled his eyes. She made him covince himself that it wouldn't be so bad to tell her what she wanted to know and she didn't even know exactly what it was. tsh, women.

"What would you like to know first?" He pressed slightly. He was relieved to see the elemental look to the celing, thinkng about what she wanted to ask.

After keeping him waiting for about five minutes, Tess finally spoke. "I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Itachi closed his eyes. This was getting frustrating. "Think of something." He stated, glaring at her. Tess pouted, "Alright, alright. Tell me about your brother, what's his name?"

"Sasuke." He stated simply.

Tess narrowed her eyes. "Hm, that's a funny name. Is he cute?"

Itachi gave her an odd look. "Why? do you plan to go after him if you get tired of me?"

Tess blew a rather unladylike rasberry. "Of course not. If I get tired of you, Sasori's next on my list."

She laughed at itachi's glare." Okay, I'm sorry. You should know that I would never get tired of you. Tell me more about Sasuke."

---

The two talked for almost three hours. Itachi only spent a few more minutes talking about Sasuke, but everything else sort of fell into place. He even let a couple personal things slip in there. Things about his mom and dad and the rest of his family. Tess noticed the way he spoke about Sasuke and the way he spoke about his other family members were way different. He spoke about his brother with such nonchalance, the things he used to do when he was a kid, how he always aspired to be like his big brother, he sounded like he didn't care. well, he tried to sound like he didn't care, but Tess knew deep down that he did.

But when he spoke about his parents, it was like a silent hatred for them. How his best was never enough, and how the tried to make him be better than he already was. It gave her chills, and it made her feel guilty. For months she's brought up his parents in arguments. It must've brought up so many horrible memories 'I would've choked me too.' she thought as he went on. Itachi also metioned the only other person in the world that he actually liked, his best friend Shisui. It sounded kind of like a food to her, or if someone sneezed. They're friendship obviously went south being that he was the first to die and all.

He talked about big things like his first mission, his first murder, he even told her about his first time and the many girls since. And he put in some small things in his life.

"You are quite the chatterbox, my dear. All I had to do was ask you about yourself and you would've told me?"

"No."

"Well, why not?" She asked.

"Because I didn't like you before." He said simply. Tess was about to retort when something on his face caught her attention.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Itachi sat up, looking at Tess. "What do you mean?"

"They're black. Your eyes change colors?"

The elder Uchiha smirked, now realizing that she didn't know how his eyes worked.

"It's my Keikei Genkai."

"Oh, ok."

"You don't know what that is, do you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to figure that out." Tess said, smiling.

"It's my bloodline. It's called the Sharigan. I can predict what a person fighting move is going to be and copy them."

"Oh, so if you see Kisame do those signs that makes water come out of no where, then you can do it too, at the same time?"

Itachi nodded. "Exactly."

"Hm. That sounds very frustrating. That's not a fight, you're just copying another person's moves. You're a thief." Tess smiled up at him again.

"Well, this was a very productive 2 and a half hours sitting in bed and talking about you. I'm surprised that Kisame and the rest of the guys haven't burst in the door." Tess said as she sat up on her knees. The elemental swung her leg over Itachi hips, stradling him.

"I can finally kiss you with out trying to drive them out." Tess said as she grabbed either side of Itachi's cloak, pulling him to her.

Suddenly, as soon as they were a cetimeter apart, they hear a loud thump from Tess' wall, cracking it slightly.

Tess jumped, hitting her lips hard on Itachi's forehead. Tess ran her tongue across her bottom teeth, tasting blood. Itachi pulled back, touching the abused spot to feel if there was any blood, thankfully there wasn't.

"What the fuck was that?" Tess yelled as she climbed off the Uchiha.

"Isn't Chase next to my room?" She asked turning to Itachi. He nodded and Tess put on her fluffy pink hello kitty robe and walked out the room.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go and see what happened.."

---

Tess walked next door, about to put her hand on the door knob when it twisted, indicating that someone was coming out. Tess waited for it to fully open, surprised to see Deidara come out of Chase's room.

"Hey Tess yeah. Where have you been all mourning, un?"

"With Itachi. We...talked. About stuff." Tess asked warily. "What was that thump?"

"What thump un?"

Tess gave deidara a 'do you think i'm stupid?' look "Dei, I heard a thump come out of this room. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, yeah?"

"Deidara...can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, hun, un?"

"Am I a fuckin' idiot to you?" Tess narrowed her eyes tilting her head over to the door way seeing Chase spwraled on her bed face down, sleeping.

Tess brushed away from Deidara to wake her up and ask her what happened. She was fully clothed, so nothing sexual happened between them, but she was going to ask anyway. Tess flipped chase over, her eyes widening when she saw the red budding lump on her head.

she was unconscious.

Tess looked to the doorway to see that Deidara had disappeared.

Tess snapped her head back to Chase, grabbing her shoulders, desperately shaking her awake.

"Chase. C'mon hunny, wake up!" She yelled. Tess was relieved when she heard her groan, and open her dazed blue eyes.

"Oh my god. Chase are you okay?" Tess asked moving back as Chase sat up.

"I just got thrown against the wall, of course I'm not okay." Chase said, grabbing the side of her head.

"Okay, wait. why...what the fuck happened?" Tess asked.

"You didn't come down to breakfast today."

"So?" tess asked.

Chase sighed. "okay, I might as well tell you. You remember when Deidara and me went into the forest yesterday?"

"Yeah you guys were messing around."

"Yeah, not exactly." Chase sat up more. "I told him what you said about you and Itachi." Tess' eyes widened but chase spoke. "Yeah I know personal stuff. Well I told him about it and he goes all bat shit crazy and punched me in the stomach and choked me. And he told me to fix it or there will be consequences. And he didn't even say yeah or un at the end of any of his sentences."

"Wait a minute..." Tess said, stopping her. "So Deidara wanted you to fuck up me and itachi's...thing." it felt weird to say relationship. Maybe when they have sex, it'll be a relationship, but for now it's a 'thing'

_'How could he do this to me?'_ of all people to try to jeporadize her happiness, Deidara would be the last person in the world. A pang of hurt hit Tess' heart as she thought about what they've both been through.

And then the hurt left as soon as it had come. Rage soon took it's place.

Chase watched through her blurred vision as Tess' eyes flashed from grey to white to mutiple blues.

"Stay here. Me and Dei have to have a little talk."

---

She was upset before, but when she had to look around the house for him, Tess' anger grew more and more. Who the fuck did he think he was?! Trying to get Chase, to ruin what they have.

Chase would never have done it anyway. Not only has she been fucking Itachi, but he trained her and saved her life. She would only encourage Tess to be with him.

_'Oh Dei, you're so dumb.'_

Tess finally went into the kitchen, finding the man of the hour at the sink, washing out his dish. So he could beat up a girl and eat afterwards? What is his deal? the rest of the guys smiled, oblivious to what was going to happen.

"Hey minx, did see you all mourning, where were you?" Kisame asked, leaning overto see the infuriating elemental.

He, as well as everyone else, narrowed their eyes, confused that she was staring at Deidara's back with such intensity.

"Tess, what happened?" Sasori asked.

Ignoring him, Tess walked up to Deidara, grabbing his arm and twirling him around. "You wanna explain to me what the fuck went on or do you want to be embarassed? Go ahead I'll wait."

Deidara was silent.

Now Tess was many things and she had many things, but patience was a non renewable resource.

Tess looked to the group, still sitting and wondering why Tess was so angry at the rock-nin.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Tess asked with finality.

Still, Deidara said nothing.

"Okay..." Tess said turning around about to leave when...

THWACK!

She turned back around and slapped him right across the face. "Now I took your silence as a choice that you want to be embarassed. You wanna tell me what's going on now?"

The rock nin sighed but still said nothing.

Without turning to everyone else, Tess spoke. "Could you guys excuse us for a moment?"

All she heard the the sound of sandals against the floor as everyone left the kitchen.

Tess turned around and pulled out a chair, swinging her leg over the seat, resting her hands on the arch of the back.

"Now where should we start?" Tess said looking at her fingernails. "Should we start with why you would throw an innocent woman against the wall for playing with me."

"Tess, un."

"Oh! maybe we should start with wy you would tell her to break Itachi and me up.."

"Tess, un."

"Or maybe--"

"TESS,UN!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, okay, yeah!" He yelled. Though he really wasn't. This was all Chase's fault some how.

"No you're not." Tess said calmly. "You just don't want me to be mad at you anymore. You know, when Chase told me what happened, I was so angry. I wondered why you wouldn't want me to be happy like I would want you to be happy if you were with someone I didn't approve of."

Deidara sighed. "This is different Tess, un. He is no good for you, you wanna fuck a man that has hurt you so bad in the past, I'm just looking out for your best interest, yeah. You'd be making a big mistake, un."

"But's my mistake!" Tess yelled. "If this is such a mistake, then let me make it. You're not my mother Deidara, you can't keep me away from him. Especially if we live in the same house." Tess sighed as she got up.

"Dei, I am touched that you're looking out for my best interest, but...I want to do this. It may not be today, but it'll happen. And I told him this already and he understands. And besides, I'm damn near twenty years old. It won't be long before I give it to someone."

"But why him, un? He's a horrible man. He killed his family---"

"And why are you in this group? Everyone in here has done their share of killing and I look past all of you for it. I could care less about how many people you've killed, Dei. Chase made a guy blow up into pieces all over me, and we're the best of friends. what's the real reason you don't want me with him?"

"What, besides the reason that he's made your life hell and now it seems like all of a sudden you're ready to give this guy something you should hold on to for someone else, yeah? I just don't understand that you cannot find someone that hasn't tried to kill you in the past, un. Is that so wrong, that I want to look out for you. un?"

Tess ran her hands through her hair stressfully, giving a frustrated sigh. "No Deidara it's not wrong. And when you say that he's killed his family, it really doesn't phase me anymore. I don't approve of it, but I can live with it after the talk that we had. Back to my question that you totally deflected. What is the real reason that you don't want me with him?"

Deidara leaned onto the sink and sighed. "Because, un."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Deidara, I will slap you again."

Deidara sighed again. "Because I don't want to leave me, yeah."

The statment was so quiet that she almost missed it, but Tess caught it just in time. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, I know that you want me to stay out of you and..." Deidara paused to grimace. "This guy's...thing, un. But if you do get together with him, he's not going to want you to hang with me anymore."

Tess moved closer to Deidara, caught completely off guard at his answer. _'How could he think such a thing?'_ she knew they didn't like each other and had their past battles, but such things sounded so absurd to her. Tess couldn't even fathom what her life would be without Deidara. Tess put her hands on his cheeks, her anger completly dissapated. "Dei, you're my bestie. I would never let him do that. Listen, I understand that the both of you have your problems, but he could never take me away from you. I love you way too much." Deidara wrapped his arms around Tess' shoulders, kissing the top of her head, resting his chin on the top of her raven tresses.

"Hey, you wanna know something?" Deidara took his head from off the top of Tess' head, giving her his full attention. "When you get him alone, he's quite the talker." Tess smiled. She supposed it was sweet that he was looking out for her he did bring up some good points, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And oddly, it's picked Itachi Uchiha.

Deidara smiled back at the elemental as she wrapped her arms around his waist slightly tighter. "I don't know how I could ever stay mad at you. I hope my children don't have this effect on me."

"Itachi obviously doesn't, un." Deidara said as she smiled at the sliver of a woman.

Suddenly a blinding hot pain seared through him as it became hard to stand Tess let Deidara go and watched as he crumbled to the floor holding his family jewels. Tess kneeled down to his level and grabbed his chin, smilng into his pained face.

"You didn't think that you'd get off that easy did you?" Tess smiled as he closed his eyes tight to try to get rid of the pain in his groin. "Now, I will only tell you this one time. if I every hear about you hitting a girl, who is not Konan or Tempest, I will take it off next time..." Tess stood up to her regular height. "Now after you recover, I want you to go and say sorry to Chase. I want everyone to be happy when we leave to our next destination..." and with that, Tess walked out of the kitchen, leaving Deidara in the middle of the floor.


	25. The Tattoo

**_The Tattoo_**

**_Hello everyone! the title really says it all so I don't have to explain it. I just wan to tell you all that I have two new stories in the making. That was really what this little note was about. I don't know what character I want to write about, so if you have any ideas please let me know, okay, enjoy the chapter. _**

Chase struggled to hold up her arms as Itachi pulled the shirt over her head. Tess knew that there were bruises on her back from the forceful thrust of her being thrown against the wall so she asked Itachi if he could help chase while she got dressed to go, and he reluctantly obliged.

"Well, this is an awkward turn of events." chase said as she put her hands down, trying to break the silence. Itachi inwardly smirked; this is indeed ass backwards if he really thought about it.

As the Uchiha helped Chase into her jeans, the fear manipulator observed him. He seemed...different somehow. For one his Sharingan was deactivated, which was wild to her. Chase had never seen the true color of Itachi's eyes before today, though there had been times that she had asked. The second was that he seemed more... soft. He was very attentive to her. Chase feels the reason why he is like this is because Tess would be this way if she were helping her change.

Realization hit.

He was doing this for Tess. Not in the sense as a favor, but to show her how he can be. He must really like her...or...

Chase tried not to gasp loudly, but Itachi heard it anyway. he narrowed his eyes as he stood, towering over her. "What?" he questioned.

Chase smiled, shrugging her shoulders "It's nothing, could you get me those shoes please?" She said, laughter begging to be let out as she pointed to a pair of red pumps. Itachi didn't buy that it was nothing.

"Chase."

"What? It's nothing; I just... really need my shoes!" This time laughter made an appearance.

_'She obviously wants to be thrown against another wall' _the Uchiha thought grimly as he stepped closer, causing her to sit down, effectively hurting herself in the process to his satisfaction.

Chase's laughter slowed to giggles as she looked up into the glaring red eyes of Itachi. She gave him a bored look. "Now you should that those crazy eyes don't work on me. Have you forgotten I'm immune?" she waited for Itachi's eyes to go back to black to tell him what was so funny.

"I was just thinking about how smitten you were with Tess, you happy?"

---

Tess had finished dressing in record time so she could go and check on chase. Deidara had really done a number on her back and she didn't want to see for fear that her friend may become acquainted with her foot again.

After fluffing her hair in the mirror, Tess made her way to Chase's room. As soon as she was about to turn the knob she heard chase and Itachi talking about her.

"I was just thinking about how smitten you were with Tess, you happy?"

Deciding not to open the door immediately, Tess stood at the door.

---

"When did you come up with that?" Itachi asked, sitting on the bed next to her. Chase turned to him, smiling as she did.

"I can see it. Though the both of you may not be able to, i am an expert in looking into people and seeing what they really are. And you, my dear, are falling for this girl."

Itachi was silent. He had almost opened his mouth to disagree but shut it again actually not wanting to argue this. He couldn't say he was smitten, but he could say that he was drawn to her in a unique way. He knew that it wasn't her physical appearance...well, not anymore. It's something else...he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"I...don't know what it is about her." he answered honestly. 'it is not just one thing either. There are multiple reasons why I...why I like her."

Chase stopped smiling, looking at her friend with astonishment. She fully expected for him to stay silent, which was how he handled things in the past. Well, that and choking the hell out of everyone.

_'What did she do to you?'_ she thought to herself. As Itachi continued. "I cannot name just her physical attributes. Anyone can see that she is a beautiful girl. Maybe it is her personality...or maybe the way she smiles, or the way she talks. I don't know what it is...but I do not plan on leaving until I find out."

Chase pouted her lip, trying to hold back a sweet smile. "I don't know what she did, or how she did it, but I can't say that I care. I may think I know what it is...but I'll let you find out for yourself. And when you do find out what it is, try not to fuck it up, okay? Because from the looks of it, I think she's drawn to you too."

---

Tess covered her mouth, trying to hold back the smile that threatened to surface as she listened to the conversation. to say his honestly shocked her was an understatement. Yes, she knew he liked her, she liked him a great deal as well, but she didn't think he liked her as much as he did.

_'I don't plan on leaving either.'_ she thought, finally letting her smile surface before knocking on Chase's door, twisting her and letting herself in Chase's room.

"So you ready Chase?" Tess said as she closed the door behind her. Itachi grabbed her hand, helping chase off of the bed.

"Eh, as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." she smiled, looking over at Itachi one last time before going downstairs. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen, Tess."

Tess nodded. "Oh, and can you tell the guys that we're going to a tattoo parlor. thanks." chase narrowed her eyes, not really sure why Tess had picked that destination, but she would smiled and nodded anyway.

After she was sure that chase was gone, Tess looked over to the elder Uchiha, with a smile.

"Did you mean it?"

Itachi knew exactly what she was talking about. "Of course."

Tess' smile grew bigger as she walked up to him. "You knew I was there didn't you?"

Itachi smirked. "I knew you would eavesdrop."

When Tess got close enough, she swung her arms around his neck, who in turn felt his hands encircle her waist.

"I won't leave if you won't leave." the elemental whispered as she pulled him closer to her. Itachi dipped his head until their lips were only centimeters apart. "deal." and with that, they sealed their promise with a kiss.

The kiss only lasted a minute or two, but it said something to both of them about their relationship. The kiss lingered on Tess' lips after they broke.

"We have to talk about something when I come back." she whispered to him. Itachi narrowed his eyes a moment, wanting to question her, but ultimately decided to wait for her to return.

"alright." was his simple answer before Tess slid her hands off his neck and they both left the room.

After leaving their separate ways, Tess found everyone in the kitchen, sitting around, doing nothing as usual.

"So, who's gonna show me where the nearest tattoo parlor is?"

---

The group made it to the tattoo parlor in record time. Everyone, but Sasori, who unfortunately cannot get one since he has what chase secretly called 'Pinocchio syndrome', were all a buzz on what tattoo they were going to get. Tess knew exactly what she wanted, she had thought about this particular tattoo for a long time, and she actually did a little research.

As if reading her mind, Kisame bumped Tess with his elbow, taking her out of her thoughts. "So minx, what're you gonna get?"

Tess smiled. "It's a surprise. Sasori is the only one that's going to see before everyone, since he's not getting one."

Kisame shrugged his shoulders, "what are you gonna get?"

"A girl." he said simply, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

As soon as they got into the parlor, the group went their separate ways, some looking through books of the many tattoos that they could get while Tess was the first to be called. A woman with tattoos riddled all over her arms and neck peaked her head out of the curtain that blocked her room and called to the elemental, gesturing for her to come with her. Tess looked to Sasori, holding out her hand for him to take as they went into the small room.

Tess sat on the chair and Sasori pulled his seat next to hers as the woman prepared to make Tess' tattoo.

"So what do you want?" she asked, not facing the elemental for a moment. Tess smiled to herself, thinking of what a cool tattoo this was going to be.

"Well, I want flowers. But there not just any flowers I want five specific orchids." the woman narrowed her eyes sitting down as she let Tess continue. "You see I researched my friends' birthdays I want to get the flowers of their zodiac signs." Tess smiled over at Sasori, who was confused.

"So let me get this straight." Tess waited. "You are you to get me...as a flower?"

"But you don't even know what flower it is."

"I don't have to know, my dear. What I do know is that I don't want to be a flower."

Tess sat up, pouting at her friend. "Can I at least tell you what it means before you make judgments?" Sasori sighed, sitting back it his chair before Tess explained.

"Fine."

"Okay. I found out that your birthday is on November 8, which makes you a Scorpio, right?"

"Yes."

"You're zodiac flower popped up. I looked up every one's and yours is a chrysanthemum. Now I know what you're trying to say. But this really describes you. It says that the chrysanthemum is the most artful of all the flowers." Tess made sure to whisper the last sentence; for fear that Deidara might come in and argue with her. And it had effectively caught Sasori's interest. Most artful, huh? Well maybe this flower thing isn't the worst thing in the world.

"Okay...you can get it."

Tess narrowed her eyes. "I was going to get it anyway; I just didn't want you to be upset when I did." Tess smiled over at Sasori, who smirked back, silently telling her that she could get the flower. Tess explained exactly how she wanted the tattoo to look and where she wanted it to be. And with that, the tatted woman went to work.

---

Sasori was sure that if he flexed his hand muscle it would probably fall off. He was surprised that he didn't hear her curse while she got this enormous tattoo on her right side; she had no expression on her face as well.

The whole tattoo had taken a total of five and a half hours, and he had to admit, after she explained all of the flowers to him it was really nice. His flower had taken place on her side right above her hip, along with Kisame's, who was a water lily, which amused him. Tess had made sure that Itachi's flower, which was a iris, and Deidara's flower, which was a tiger lily, were away from each other. Chase's flower was last to go. Hers was a freesia that went right next to the side of her breast, effectively taking up the entire side of Tess' hip and waist.

"Well, we're all done here, you're friends are waiting outside and you can pay the cashier while your out."

"Thank you very much." Tess said as Sasori helped her off of the chair and outside. After paying for her tattoo, Tess got on Sasori's back and headed to the hideout.

---

After getting back to the hideout, Tess went upstairs to her room, not surprised when she saw the Uchiha sitting on her bed, reading something.

"I locked this door when I left here." Tess said as she went towards the bed. Itachi closed his book and looked to the woman before him.

"If you break my lock Itachi, I'm seriously moving into your room. And I'm gonna girl it up. I mean I'm gonna put Barbie and hello kitty as your wallpaper."

Ignoring her rant, Itachi sat up on the bed. "What did you decide on getting?"

Tess smiled, excited as she hiked up her shirt, wincing slightly since her skin was still tender. Itachi peeled back the plastic that held the ink intact, careful not to hurt her anymore than she is.

"Flowers?" he asked.

"Sasori said the same thing. Let me explain it to you. i got every one's birth flower. You're a Gemini, right?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess when is your birthday."

Itachi smirked. "You should know. You got my birth flower, didn't you?" he sighed as Tess glared at him. "June ninth." he stated.

Tess held her chest. "Whew, I thought I was wrong for a moment. Anyway, this is your flower." Tess delicately pointed to the iris. She had gotten it red and black, which he thought was a nice touch.

"And I know how you and Dei don't get along, so I got his on the opposite side." Tess said as she circled around the yellow and blue tiger lily. Hm, even better. Itachi knows that this is silly, but he didn't want his flower anywhere near Deidara's.

"He had like two other flowers, and I would've gotten them, but there is only so much waist and hip as you can see."

Tess slowly pulled the shirt back down, wincing as she did before sitting next to the Uchiha.

"What did you want to talk about?" Itachi asked. He thought about what she could possibly have to talk about now?

"It's about...you know, what i promised you." that had effectively caught Itachi's attention. Well there was always time to talk about this. "yes." he said.

"Well, I've been thinking, since I'm leaving soon, I want my first time not to be rushed, so I wanna spend tomorrow with you."

"The whole day? You want to spend your day with me?" he asked. Tess narrowed her eyes." yeah, I want to spend my last day with you. Not like these nights aren't cool, but I want you for the whole day. Can I have you for a day?"

"okay." he said. He didn't want to put up much of an argument, he said he liked her, and he wants to spend some time with her before she leaves. So, why not?

Tess smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "You are the sweetest. Now..." she yawned. "Let's go to bed... We have one last trip to make before I have to go..." and with that Tess lied next to the elder Uchiha and fell asleep.


	26. The Sweetest Thing

**_The Sweetest Thing_**

**_Hello everyone! Not much to say about this chapter, just that there's a lemon at the end. I tried to be as romatic as possible but it's late and I'm tired so, I hope you enjoy anyway._**

Tess' eyes fluttered open as she rolled over to face the man behind her. He appeared to be sleeping, but she knew better. _'He's probably just resting his eyes...'_ she thought with a tired smile.

The elemental held up her hand to gently brush his cheek with the back of her fingers. His skin was surprisingly soft. How he had time for facials, one would never know. Her fingers trail to the back of his neck, finding the red ribbon keeping his hair in place and gingerly pulling it loose.

Tess stifled a giggle. _'He looks like an angel...'_ she thought with mild amusement. Tess observed for a while, watching as he 'slept' secretly admiring him. Man he was a cutie!

Her eyes trailed from his perfect facial features, to his neck and chest. He say he was in great shape was most likely the biggest understatement there ever was. Tess had never gotten a good enough look at the Uchiha to admire him so thoroughly, but now that she does, she will take full advantage. Tess' eyes trailed down from chest to torso, inwardly praising just about everything he had to offer.

Suddenly Tess' eyes stopped their trailing when the got to his waist band of his pants. All kinds of thoughts swirled in her head at that moment. But one stayed in her mind: _'what would happen if I just...peaked?'_

Tess knew he wasn't asleep, she knew he would probably stop her before her hand got close enough, but she was going to see it anyway later on, so she might as well take a gander at what she's going to be dealing with. _'And he saw me naked...twice!'_ Tess looked up at Itachi one last time, making sure his eyes were still closed.

Tess used one hand to cover her mouth while she used the other to slowly, gingerly bring her hand to the tie of his pants. Tess closed her eyes tightly, trying hard not to make a sound as she pulled the string loose. Tess opened one eye to see if Itachi's eyes were still closed, and they were before hooking one digit into the waist band and his under wear, pulling the pants from the pouch of his stomach.

_'don't open your eyes, don't open your eyes'_ Tess thought over and over as she tried to hold in her scared excitement as she leaned over to look, digging her fingernails in her cheek when she saw...

"Oh. My. god." came her muffled response. She had only seen these in books and tiffany, who has long ago carelessly given away her virginity, has told her stories, but she has never actually SEEN one like this before. To say he was big was putting it mildly. He wasn't abnormally huge but he was really big. for a second, Tess had gotten second thoughts, but she was determined to do this and tiffany as well as all of her other friends said that it's supposed to be that way.

Tess gently put the pants back and turned over so that he was facing her back once again to cover her eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed down some what before turning back, meeting the onyx eyes of the man that he had just peaked on.

"You see. And I knew you were up. I felt it." she said, touching her heart. Itachi smirked over at her.

"And you still could not control yourself. You know, rapists do that." Tess gave him a bored look.

"Shut up. If I'm a rapist, then you're a pedophile. You're older than me."

"By two years? That barely qualifies as a pedophile. But then again, a rapist, like you would say that." he said, making Tess roll her eyes.

"Really, is this how we're going to start our day? By you telling me about how much of a sex offender I am? I'm not talking to you anymore." Tess said, pouting turning away from him.

Not a moment later, felt his hand gently rub her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. This went on for about three minutes, the cycle of Itachi trying to touch her and her shrugging off his hand until she felt herself be pulled back around.

"Don't touch me." she whispered. She tried to shrug his arm off again but he kept his grip

on tighter than before but she still managed to shrug off his grip.

"So you don't want me to tell you where I'll be taking you today." Tess immediately turned back around, looking at the Uchiha with wide, anxious eyes.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked, excited that he had actually thought of a place. Tess watched with anticipation as he opened his mouth to speak, but narrowed her eyes as he turned around when he got up and off the bed.

"Get dressed."

Tess sat up on her bed crawling to the Uchiha with her elbows, reaching out to him. "Wait, where are we going?" she asked again. Itachi said nothing as he got dressed, a smug smirk on his face all the while.

"Itachi!" Tess yelled. She knew he heard her, because his smirk had grown slightly before going back to its regular size.

"Itachi Uchiha, where are you taking me?!" Tess screamed, her anger slowly growing as he put on his cloak. Itachi wiped the grin off of his face and turned back to her, crawling onto the bed, stealing a kiss before he went to the door.

"Be ready in an hour. Pick out some casual clothes to wear. Don't worry Tess, you'll find out when you get there" and with that, he left, leaving Tess sitting in her bed alone. The elemental crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, wracking her brain, trying to figure out where in the hell would he take her.

Where would Itachi Uchiha, go on a date? All types of places ran through her mind as Tess got of the bed and picked out something to wear. What does he enjoy? He likes to go on missions. But Tess highly doubts that he would make her spend her last day killing people, which may be fun for him if he was going somewhere, but he wouldn't do it to Tess.

Would he take her shopping? He knows how much she likes meaningless things. It's one of her passions. But that dream soon died, knowing that Itachi found accessories, and other things like that boring, and she wanted him to pick something they both enjoyed. And then another question was posed:

What did the both of them enjoy?

Aggravated that she couldn't think of anything, Tess groaned and took her belongings in the bathroom to get ready. She would have to find out when she got there.

---

Deciding on light blue sneakers, shorts and a light blue t-shirt, Tess looked in the mirror, trying to find a flaw. Ultimately finding none, Tess went out of her room making her way into the kitchen.

When she got downstairs, the elemental was welcomed with opened arms as usual.

"Hey, minx, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Why, do you know anything, what did Itachi tell you?" Kisame scooted back just a little at Tess' eagerness.

"Um...nothing?" he said questionably. Tess sighed and sat down at the table. This was killing her on the inside. It had only been about a half hour, and she thought she could handle this surprise, but...this was getting hard!

"I would ask you guys where he was going to take me, but he doesn't like any of you guys." Tess muttered. Tess glanced at Deidara as he got out of his seat and rubbed her shoulders.

"Aw don't worry Tess, un. You'll find out when you get there, yeah." Tess narrowed her eyes, looking up at her best friend warily.

"You...you know where he's taking me don't you?" Deidara let out an exasperated raspberry.

"Tess...now you know that if Itachi shares hatred for anyone, then it's me, yeah."

Tess got up from her seat. "Exactly. He wouldn't tell Kisame or chase, because he knows I could ask and they would tell me. But you, he knew that you would be the last person I would ask because he hates you. Oh, he thinks he is so slick." Tess groaned, aggravated that he would do that.

Just then, the man of the hour walked into the kitchen. Tess snapped her head over to him, storming over to him, and pushing him in the shoulder. "You think you're just the smartest person in the world don't you?"

Itachi waited for her to yell her second question. "You told Deidara and didn't tell everyone else, what, you think I'm stupid-- hey are you wearing jeans?" Tess asked, finally looking at the uchiha's choice of attire for the day.

He wasn't wearing his usual sweat pants and mesh shirt, or his usual ribbon. He wore a white t-shirt, and light blue jeans, and sneakers he even took out his ribbon to let his hair fall down his back. Tess looked to the group who was just as shocked to see him dressed in something other than his usual uniform.

"WHERE AM I GOING?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tess looked back over to her date for the day, in surprised astonishment.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Tess sighed, taking his hand and smiling. "Yeah, let's go." she said. After saying her goodbyes to the group, she and Itachi left the hideout.

When the two made it outside, Itachi turned to Tess. "Close your eyes." Tess narrowed her eyes a moment. "Why?" she wanted to know. Itachi dug in his pants pocket and took out a blind fold. Tess kept her eyes narrowed, smirking a little as she took the blind fold and tied it over her eyes. For now she wasn't going to ask anymore questions until she got to her destination.

---

It was about an hour before she felt Itachi stop. Tess slid off his back, her feet hitting the floor. Itachi reached behind her head and untied the blindfold. Tess slowly opened her eyes, first seeing the charcoal eyes of her date. And then seeing that they were on a hilltop.

"Turn around." he stated. Not wanting to ask questions Tess turned around seeing where he had brought her. And it was the last place she thought that Itachi would bring her.

A carnival.

He brought her to a carnival.

"Your father used to bring you here when you were little, right?" Tess turned around to face him.

Since she was five years old, her father brought her to a carnival. He would drop everything and devote this one day to her. This was one of her fondest memories.

"If I'm not mistaken, he used to bring you around this time of year. And the both of you would spend the day together." Tess bit the side of her lip to stop it from quivering; all of this information was getting overwhelming.

"How did you--"

"I do my research." he said, smiling, not smirking, and smiling. The elementals jaw nearly fell to the floor. He was beautiful when he smiled.

Tess turned back to the scene, holding her head up to keep her tears in her eyes, but they had fallen anyway. She felt strong hands encircle her waist, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not saying I want to take his place, I just didn't want you to miss the carnival." Tess closed her eyes, as she laid her head on his chest, kissing him gently against his jaw line.

"Okay..." Tess sniffled. "I don't wanna stand here all day; I think you brought me here so I can participate in this. And I fully expect you to do the same." she said, turning to him. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see."

---

After waiting for Itachi to change into a different person, Tess got on his back and waited for him to jump off of the hilltop. When they made it down there safe and sound, the elemental ran for the opening.

Tess looked like a kid in a candy store, watching all of the things that she could do. Ring Toss, Fish Bowl Toss, Balloon Darts, Basketball Toss and all the other fun games. Not to mention the food. Cotton Candy, Funnel Cake, Hot Pretzels. Oh, this was going to be fun!

Tess turned to Itachi, smiling up at him. "So, which one are you gonna do?" Itachi glanced down at her a moment. He actually did want to participate in these activities. Maybe not for himself, but since it made her happy, he would do it.

The sound of balloons popping caught Tess' attention, making her snap her head over to the one booth she knew all too well. Balloon darts.

Tess looked up at the Uchiha slyly. "I wanna play that game over there..." she said as she pointed to the balloon booth. Itachi looked over at the game, which looked fairly easy.

He looked back at Tess slyly. "Are you sure?" Tess grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders as the two went up to the booth and a short chubby man was there to meet them.

"Well hello there, would you like to try and see if you can pop one of these balloons?" Itachi snorted. Try? Please.

They watched as the man set up the balloons and put the darts in front of him. The elder Uchiha took them in his hand, looking to Tess.

"Are you sure?" Tess smiled. Without looking at the targets, Itachi threw the first dart, popping the first balloon. And then the second not a moment later.

Tess grinned. "You're such a show off. Just pop the rest of them and get me my stuffed animal."

Without a second thought, Itachi threw the remaining darts and popped the remaining balloons.

The couple looked to the guy, who smiled over at them. "Pick anything off the top." Tess bit her lip, trying to figure out what she wanted. Then her eyes lit up when she found the one she wanted. "Ooh! I want that one! That one right there!" the man at the booth smiled as he gave her the giant panda. Tess struggled to carry it, being that she was so small but she managed.

"Okay, on to the next booth!"

---

To say she had a blast was probably the biggest understament of the century. Tess wouldn't have picked anybody else to go with her on this day. Itachi had won her so many animals and toys that she needed bags to put them in. She was so surprised that he actually participated in just about everything. Tess tried things as well, but she didn't have to ask him. it was like he was a totally different person. She could tell he wasn't acting when he did these activities with her. He was genuinely happy. And to know that, it made her happy.

Tess and Itachi walked around for a while, her cotton candy in one hand, and her stuffed animals in another. It was starting to get dark and the carnival was closing so they were on their way out of the carnival.

"Oh, Itachi I had a blast today! I can't believe that you took me to a carnival, and you're in jeans! That is still very wild to me." Tess yelled. Itachi smirked over at her enthusiasm.

"We still have one more place to go before head back to the hideout...don't ask questions." he finished when he saw Tess open her mouth. She shut it quickly, still wanting to know where they were going but, she had waited to see where they were going once and it was a great surprise, she could do it again.

Itachi stopped and turned around, letting Tess get on his back and they were on their way.

---

Again Tess felt Itachi stop about five minutes after she had gotten on his back. Tess slid off his back and opened her eyes, seeing that they were on another hilltop. Tess turned to Itachi and then back at the hilltop, slowly walking towards the edge.

Tess narrowed her eyes, confused when she saw all of the people below her, mostly couples huddled in blankets, cuddling with one another. Tess turned to Itachi again in question. The Uchiha responded by walking to the nearest tree and sitting down against it. He gestured for Tess to come to him, and for once, she did without question. Tess sat in between his legs, laying her head against his chest.

"I can't tell how great this day was, Itachi. You make it harder and harder to think about tomorrow..." she whispered. She felt his arms rest themselves on her shoulders.

"Then don't think about it. We will think about tomorrow when it comes." Tess replied with a sigh. She guessed that she could, but the more that she's with him, the more she thinks about what tomorrow will bring. Here she is having this beautiful day, and she had to go and train for the next four months.

Tess pushed the thoughts in the back of her mind. Tomorrow would come when it comes; she needed to worry about today. And she was going to make today last as long as possible. Itachi was doing it, and so would she.

Tess tilted her head, planting a kiss on Itachi's cheek. The Uchiha looked down at the sliver of a woman, who was smiling up at him. She was glowing, and he couldn't help but feel that this was how it's supposed to be. With her here, next to him. He smiled for the second time today as he leaned in, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Tess' hand trailed up his arm and to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, taking it from sweet to sensual with that one swift move.

Tess broke away from the kiss, her breathing significantly heavier than before. And then, she whispered the best he has heard so far today.

"Let's go home."

---

When the couple got to the hideout, Itachi wasted no time sprinting upstairs to his room. Tess looked around the dimly lit room with a smile. Itachi let Tess go and walk over to the bed. She walked over to the queen-sized bed slowly, grabbing the band restricting her raven tresses and pulled it loose, shaking her head, running her hands through it.

Itachi watched as she kicked off her shoes, and slowly unbuttoning her shorts, giving himjust a peak of her navy blue laced boy shorts. Tess' shirt soon came after that revealing her matching blue bra.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let me do this by myself?" she asked in lustfulinnocence. Itachi smirked as he walked up to her, discarding his shirt on the way as he did. When he was close enough, Tess swung her arms around his neck bringing him into a hot, passionate kiss.

Itachi slipped his arms around her waist, trailing down to her hips, and effectively slipping off her shorts. He bent his knees, grabbing her by her thighs, hefting her up. Tess wrapped her legs around his waist as Itachi climbed on top of the bed, gently laying the elemental down.

Itachi broke away from her lips, trailing kisses down her jaw line and neck, smirking as she tilted her head to give him better access. Tess ran her fingers through Itachi's hair, moaning when he bit a sensitive spot between her neck and collarbone.

Itachi slipped his hands behind Tess' back, quickly unfastening her bra, throwing it to the side and breaking away from her neck. He trailed his warm tongue down the valley of her breasts. Tess closed her eyes, arching her back as the Uchiha's hard, masculine hand found the soft mound, squeezing it slightly. The elemental let out a sharp gasp when she felt his mouth cover one pert nipple.

Itachi massaged one breast with one hand, while he peeled off Tess' laced panties with another. Finally having her completely naked, Itachi broke away from her, to Tess' unsatisfaction.

Tess watched as Itachi unbuckled his belt, throwing it over his shoulder. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Tess' eyes unknowingly widened when she seen his full length. She had just seen it this mourning, but she was sure it was smaller than that.

Itachi caught the look, narrowing his eyes when he saw a hint of uncertainty. So he spoke "are you sure you want to do this?"

Tess glanced up at him and sighed, adding a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You're sure?"

Tess gave him a bored look. "If I was uncertain, then i wouldn't have went this far. I know it's gonna hurt, just...be gentle, okay?"

Itachi nodded as he leaned in to give her another kiss to calm her down. Tess wrapped her arm around his neck as she lay back down on the bed. Tess held onto Itachi as he kissed her neck once more.

Tess closed her eyes tightly as she awaited the inevitable pain, crying out when it finally came. Itachi stayed inside of her for a moment, letting her get used to his size. Tess took a deep breath as he started to move agonizingly slow. Itachi tried with his entire being not to slam himself within her...but it was becoming painfully hard. Her walls constricted around him in a painfully pleasurable way but, he had to do it for Tess.

The pain started to dissipate slightly, making it more bearable for the elemental. Tess moved her hips with Itachi, the pain going away more quickly. Soon the pain went away completely as she tightened her legs around his waist, giving Itachi a signal to go faster.

And he did exactly that. Itachi deepened with every thrust, hitting a spot Tess never knew was there. Her legs tightened hard around his waist as he picked up speed. Her eyes rolled as she grabbed Itachi's shoulders digging her fingernails into his back, moaning his name.

Itachi grunted, feeling his release coming as his thrusts grow harder and harder with every passing moment. Tess raked her nails across his back as she came closer and closer to her climax.

Tess arched her back, her leg shaking wildly as she finally came to her climax, screaming her lover's name to the heavens. Itachi groaned, his thrusts slowing as he came to his own release.

Tess slowed her heavy breathing as Itachi rolled off of her. Tess turned to him, her eyes now heavy.

"So that was sex." Itachi smirked.

"It most certainly was." he said.

"Well, now I see why people fiend for it. The pain I can live without, we have to do that again sometime." Tess chuckled as she moved closer to the elder Uchiha, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Thanks for taking my virginity from me."

"Thank you for giving it to me. Now go to bed." Tess did not have to be told twice. The elemental curled up against the Uchiha and they both fell asleep moments later.


	27. Leaving

**_Leaving_**

**_Hello all! well, this is the day, the day Tess leaves the Akatsuki. Yes, sad I know. Oh, I just finished seeing the first eight episodes of the naruto shipudden and you know what I noticed. Deidara doesn't say 'yeah' or 'un' in any of them. Just the occasional laugh or 'hmmm' . Well, that really all I have to say...OH! my sister just signed onto and she's writing her first story...with my help of course. Her username is Acrylickiss23, as she is very excited. She wanted me to write that down for her. Anyway, enjoy this sad chapter. _**

He had been staring at her for quite some time now; she felt his eyes on her as she rested her eyes. She knew that he knew she was awake, but did not voice it, he just stared. And, though creepy somewhat, she thought it quite sweet for him to just admire her, especially now that she wasn't her usual beautiful self. But sweet was really starting to fade into creepy rapidly, so, she decided to speak.

"You know, babe, when you stare at people, it starts to creep them out after a while." Tess said as she opened her eyes. She wasn't really sure if he blinked.

"Well, have you seen yourself?" Tess narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"Then you know why I stare at you." she smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"Awww, you're totally trying to get some, aren't you?" she asked slyly. Itachi smirked. No, that wasn't his goal for the mourning, but it would be an excellent greeting. Tess smiled, bringing her hand up to touch his face.

"I wish I had time to, but..." her smile faded. She didn't want to finish her sentence but He knew what she was going to say. She had to pack so she could leave today. And she wanted to say goodbye to all of the members before she actually left. Itachi sighed, rolling over to grab her 'hello kitty' robe he had gotten from her room, handing it to her.

"I will pack your things, go and see them. I'm am sure you would never forgive yourself if you don't say goodbye." the elemental smiled again as she pulled Itachi into a short kiss before grabbing the robe and wrapping it around herself.

"Thank you." she whispered. And with that she went down to the kitchen.

---

Tess bounded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen to greet everyone, but confused when she found only Sasori was there. Tess rolled her eyes. _'Sure they're here every day, but on the day I have to leave, no one can be found.'_ she thought to herself, snorting.

Tess leaned against the wall, smiling as she observed him, calm, cool and collected as ever while he read and drank some tea. Tess smiled when she saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye before folding the page on his book to keep his page and closing it. Tess' smile grew as she pushed herself off of the threshold of the doorway and went to go and sit on her favorite place -- Sasori s lap.

The puppeteer wrapped her arms around her waist as she swung her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey hunny how are you doing?"

Sasori looked up at her, sighing this time. "Not as well as I would like. You see, today happens to be a very upsetting day for me." Tess narrowed her eyes, confused. "My very best friend is leaving today, and I don't like it."

Tess pouted, but waited for him to continue. "But, as much as I may not like it, I have come to terms with it. I understand she is doing it for a cause, and I can do nothing but support her in her goal."

Sasori looked up at the elemental with a look Tess couldn't describe. "You know Tess, I am sure that you have heard this before. When people say how...different you are, how unique you are. At first I thought it was just because you could control the elements. But that isn't it anymore. I never thought that I would say this to anyone ever, but you are just about the most genuine person in existence today. You have been kidnapped from all you have ever known and you still found a way to make the best of it. And still made friends, and even got a boyfriend along the way."

"And if that is not enough, you have made some of the most deadly men and women in the world your friends. People that have lied, and cheated, killed. You have made society's coldest, most maniacal criminals feel. You laugh, and play and even love them for simply being. You do not see what everyone else sees, and you may not agree with our pasts, but you do not judge us for it, and I as well as everyone else, appreciate it. And I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we love you too."

Tears were rolling down her eyes as Tess tried desperately to wipe them away. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard." she managed to sob out. Sasori smirked.

"You should feel special. I do not feel that way about anyone else."

"Yeah, that was really sweet... Tess looked over her shoulder to see Chase wiping her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. The fear manipulator sniffled, dabbing her eyes gently as she walked towards the two. Tess stood up; meeting her friend half way, swing her arms around her into a hug. As Chase openly sobbed on her shoulder, Tess leaned her head over to the threshold, smiling when she saw a hint of blonde hair. Tess let chase go, and made her way to the hallway where Deidara was leaning against the wall.

When the elemental walked over, his back was facing her. Tess walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tensed, immediately relaxing looking down to see the tiny hands of the elemental.

Tess sighed, laying her head on the small of his back, smiling when he rested his large hands on hers.

"Hey bestie, how ya holdin' up?" she whispered. She felt his chest go up and down, indicating that he was sighing. She felt him turn around, wrapping his arms around his best friends shoulders, laying his head on the top of her head.

"Not so good, love, un. You know Sasori wasn t lying when he said we loved you, yeah. I know it s only four months but it feels like goodbye, like I'll never see you again."

Tess smiled up at him. "How bout this, why don t you give me something to remember you by, so you know that when I come back, I have to give it back to you."

Deidara narrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of something he could give her that he ll definitely want back, but couldn t find anything.

"I don t think I can give you anything that I need back, but I can give you something to remember me..." he said as he reached for his pouch. He unzipped it and put his hand in it for a while before he came up with some clay. Tess watched as he showed her she small lump before he closed his large hands around it, squeezing it slightly before he opened his hand to reveal a clay flower. But it wasn t just any flower; it was his birth flower, the tiger lily.

Tess gasped, putting her hand over her heart. "Dei... I thought you only did birds." She said confused. Deidara snorted.

"I can do all types of things; I just like birds, yeah." Tess chuckled as she swung her arms around his waist, laying her head on his stomach.

"I don't think I m gonna miss anybody more than the person right in front of me..." Tess said as she pulled him closer to her. Suddenly she felt him stiffen against her. Tess brought her hand away from his back and let go of his waist to stare at him with narrowed, confused eyes.

"Monkey, what's the matter?" she asked. Just as Deidara was about to speak, Itachi went rushing past them and into the leader's office. Without words Deidara and Tess jogged to pein's office, Tess burst through as usual, narrowing her eyes further when she saw Itachi s now hard red eyes staring at the chair before her.

"So this is Tess Autumn Daniels. The element manipulator." said the voice of what was undoubtedly an old woman. She stood, slowly draped in a black cape. She twirled on the balls of her feet, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor the office. Tess observed the older woman as she came towards her. She reminded her of a headmistress of a catholic school. She was clad in black, not counting the sliver buttons trailing down her front. Her perfect silver hair was in a tight bun at the base of her skull, and she kept her hands behind her back as she came towards her.

The old woman stopped right in front of the elemental, observing her as well. She could tell that this one would be hard to tame. She could see a fire within her. Well, that and something else. No it wasn't her elemental powers. it was...something else. She tilted her head absently. This girl...she had something within her...something besides elemental powers.

"My name is Addellay. But you will call me Miss Addellay."

"Well, hello miss addellay. I don't really need to introduce myself; you seem to already know me. So you're my teacher, huh?"

"That is correct."

Tess nodded slowly. She glanced over to Itachi, who didn't take his eyes off this Miss Addellay. He obviously didn't like her, but there was always a reason why he hated somebody. There always was.

"Um, could you excuse me for a moment, I have ask my boyfriend over there why he's glaring at you so hard." Tess said as she stepped around Miss Addellay.

"What s wrong?" she asked, concerned. Konan, who had been quiet to this point, rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Tess snapped her head over to the paper bitch, waiting for her to say something. And she did not disappoint.

Can we please get this over with, why are you still here? Itachi glanced over to her but ultimately ignored her. Tess did no such thing.

"Wow, you know konan; I didn t recognize you without pein s crotch bucking against your face. Why don t go under the table and continue doing what you were doing before everyone got here." The elemental snapped before looking back to Itachi, confused and concerned. Miss Addellay watched on, utterly shocked at the mouth on this little girl. She was a sailor.

Itachi kept his eyes on the woman watching Tess with amused interest. Of all the teachers in the world to train her, it had to be Miss Addellay? This woman was a nut, and that's saying something coming from him. Tess would be dead before she even got to meet tempest. He himself never trained with her, but he's seen her work, and he knew Tess. The both of them had tempers, and he knew that they would bump heads constantly. To tell the truth, he was scared for Tess' safety.

It upset her a little that Itachi did not immediately say anything, but she quickly got over it and grabbed his hand. "She looked to addellay, Deidara and pein. "Excuse us."

When they were far enough from pein s office and the kitchen Tess let go of Itachi s hand. "Now, tell me what wrong. She said.

"I don't think that she should be your teacher." He said with little hesitation. Tess was confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Because she is dangerous." Tess gave him a look. "Is that it? Because everyone I know is dangerous. Half of my family is dangerous. C'mon let's hear another one." Tess said, gesturing for him to say something else.

Itachi sighed, frustrated. "I m serious. She is insane. I think you should tell Pein that you cannot go." Tess let out a snort.

"Where is this coming from? Look, Itachi, I'm totally naked under this robe and I don't want to keep this lady waiting. I got to go." Tess said, trying to walk past him but Itachi grabbed her wrists.

"Tess..." he sighed. "Please...listen to me. I am telling you this for your own safety. Don't go with her. I have never been more serious in my life when I say that you are risking your life if you leave with her. Please...please, do not leave."

Tess blinked, shocked at the urgency and strain in his voice. He REALLY did not want her to leave with her. Itachi looked this close to getting on his knees and begging to stay. Tess bit the inside of her lip.

"Itachi...I know your doing this for my safety. But I m already too deep. I understand that you re looking out for me, but when I asked you, you already told me you couldn't because you yourself could kill me. And as bad as I want to stay here, I have to do this." she said seriously. This wasn't about anyone else anymore. She had had her week to say goodbye, but now, it was about her father. He died a wrongful death and she had to take the risk. And if that risk meant training with a low key lunatic, then that is what it's going to be. And not even Itachi could talk her out of it.

Tess put her hand on Itachi cheek before bringing him into a small kiss. Tess broke away a moment later. "This isn't about me anymore, Itachi. I have to do this, I have to. Listen, You have my word that I ll be fine. I will come back the girl you know and love, because I know you love me." Tess grinned.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, smirking. "And how would you be so sure?" Tess rolled her eyes.

"Please... Tess said, running her hands on her side in joking seduction, dancing slightly. "You think I m gorgeous, you really like me, you wanna date me, love me and marry me..." Tess sang as Itachi pulled her against him. She giggled as he leaned into her "I got that from a movie..." she whispered before Itachi pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Itachi broke away to speak to her huskily "let's go upstairs."

Tess' eyes widened in excitement." do you think we have time?"

"Do you think I care?" Itachi whispered against her neck. Tess didn't have time to argue because Itachi scooped her up and brought her to his room. Tess held onto the Uchiha slightly tighter. Well, she guesses she could wait to leave for at least another...well, it depended on when he stopped.

---

Itachi helped the newly clean and clothed Tess downstairs with her bags and outside. She had no time to say anymore goodbyes to the guys because Itachi had taken up all of her time. The guys were sent out on missions not to long ago so it was only she and Itachi left. As soon as Itachi opened the door, the wind hit her with a force, making her shiver. Tess watched as Miss Addellay stood in front of a carriage. Itachi put her bags down and looked over to Tess, who looked back.

She smiled awkwardly. "So, you're gonna beat those girls off with a stick while I m gone, right. Because if I come back and you're taken..." Tess trailed off her rant, giving him a glare. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So is that how we are ending this, with a warning?" Tess smiled as she swung her arms around his neck, giving him one final kiss.

Itachi pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Tess broke away, letting the kiss linger for a while.

"I gonna miss you. Be extra horrible to konan while I m gone, I want it to feel like I never left. And for my sake, can you and dei play nice?" this time Itachi did roll his eyes. Tess chuckled as she gave him another kiss before picking up her bags and heading to the carriage.

Miss Addellay opened the small door for her to put her bags in. and then as Tess stood within the door, looking back at the Uchiha one last time before blowing a kiss and stepping into the small carriage and going off to her new temporary home.

**_The movie tess was talking about was Miss Congeniality. My sister wanted me to put that in there, and I thought it would be funny. Anyway, look out for the next chapter._**


	28. A Shocking Discovery

_**A Shocking Discovery**_

_**Hello Everyone! Sorry I'm writing so late, I was reading the twilight books..well, I finished the first two. and I have to say if you haven't read them, please do, they are great! anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy**_

Tess was silent as the carriage wobbled and bounced to Miss Addellay's home. She stroke her clay flower Deidara gave her as she looked out the small carriage window, thinking about what these next four months were going to be like. What would she learn besides her remaining elements? All sorts of questions swirled around in her head before a sudden chill ran down her spine.

Tess glanced over to the old woman across from her, who had been staring at her since they left the hideout. And she wasn't even trying to hide her staring, she just blatantly watched her.

Tess touched her face, thinking that Addellay saw something there, but she spoke as if reading her mind.

"Don't worry, dear, if I saw something on your face, I would tell you. There would be no need to have your other teachers laughing at you." Tess narrowed her eyes at that, but chose not to speak about it. So she had other teachers? It was understandable, though. Addellay was old, of course she had help.

"Then what are you staring at?" she asked, watching as the old woman rolled her shoulders in a shrug.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what you were, but I...I cannot yet put my finger on it, what you are I mean." she told her with narrowed eyes. Tess' eyes widened in surprise. What the hell did she mean by that?

"Don't worry, when we get through with your first week of training, I'll have a good grip on what you really are." addellay promised.

Tess looked out the window of the carriage when she felt it slow to a stop. And what she saw next would leave her breathless.

Her house, in fact this whole piece of land, was stunning. It looked like a regular house, not some training grounds, or a place that someone who was assumed crazy would live. Tess looked over to Miss Addellay, who was still staring at her. Yes, she was kind of creepy in some ways, but she didn't look crazy. Maybe Itachi was wrong about her. But then again, Tess thought as she stared at the old woman, looks can be deceiving. The elemental sighed, she'll just have to wait and see.

The carriage finally stopped in front of the house, and Tess turned to push open the door at her side to step out. Tess looked at the huge house before, awe-struck. No, this wasn't a house, it was a mansion.

"You have a beautiful home, Miss Addellay." Tess whispered. She heard the old woman chuckle behind her.

"I paid a lot of money for it, it should be beautiful. So," addellay said, changing the subject. "Would you like to see the room you'll be sleeping in? I'm sure you're tired, those carriage rides are murder." it was getting late, and Tess had to wake up bright and early tomorrow.

Tess shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't really tired, and she knew she would be up half the night, thinking about what the guys are doing. They must be finished with their missions by now.

Tess was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Miss Addellay walk past her and towards the house, and hurriedly tried to catch up.

When Tess finally caught up with the surprisingly fast Miss Addellay, she tried to look around the room to see exactly what it looked like, just in case she got lost.

The elemental and her mentor finally made it to what she guessed was her door but quickly disguarded the thought when addellay knocked on it. She looked at her pupil when she heard someone walk towards the door.

"This is your first teacher." she explained. Tess looked over to her, narrowing her eyes. How many teachers did she have?

Suddenly, as Tess opened her mouth to voice her question when the door opened. Tess turned to see her teacher, her eyes widening in surprise.

He. Was. Huge! He looked like a wrestler, or a football player, or someone equally muscular. He nearly burst out his shirt, it looked so small. Tess was so engrossed, and slightly afraid that he would be her teacher that she didn't even look at his face until he spoke.

"You like what you see?" his voice scared Tess, it was so deep. She jumped slightly when she looked up at his face. He was handsome; there was no doubt about that. The five o clock shadow gave him a certain rugged look to him. Tess caught herself wondering what exactly what itachi would look like if he didn't shave.

Tess quickly shook her head, gathering her senses. She decided to joke to break the ice "I'm so sorry; I was totally checking you out just now, wasn't I? It's just that your hair and stuff makes me think of my own piece of man candy back home." the man looked surprised that she had actually answered; he was looking to intimidate her.

"Hayate, this is your new student, Tess Daniels." hayate glanced at Miss Addellay, and then at Tess with even more interest, so this would be his new student? She was a delicious little thing. Her long raven hair fell down her back in small curls_. 'Hmm, the_ _better to pull...'_ her tanned skin gave her this exotic look to her; she was most certainly not Japanese.

Tess narrowed her eyes at the way he was staring at her, usually she would say something to someone who stared at her like she was tenderloin, but he was way too big, so her mouth would stay shut.

Addellay seemed to sense Tess' camouflaged discomfort, and decided to speak. "Okay, are you ready to go to your room?" Tess looked to addellay desperately, nodding her head.

"See you soon Tess." hayate called when the two started to walk down the hallway.

Tess shuddered, now she was positive that she didn't want him as her teacher. Itachi was scared about Miss Addellay being her teacher_. 'Well, wait until he gets a load of this_ _dude_.' she thought, before addellay came to a stop.

"This is shina's room...but unfortunately he had somewhere to be, so you will not be seeing her until tomorrow." addellay said as she picked out a key to the room across from this shina character.

With a small wiggle of the key, the lock on the room soon clicked open. Tess' eyes widened in astonishment. Addellay glanced at her and smiled. "This is your room."

The room looked like something an Arabian princess would want, what with the drape over the queen sized bed, and the tassels giving it a more regal feel. There was even a love seat and full couch in the back of the room. Wow, they went all out, all for her. As Tess walked into the room something black caught her attention, narrowing her eyes when she saw that they were her bags.

"Why don't you unpack your bags, and get ready for tomorrow. You have a long day ahead of you." Tess nodded before addellay closed the door. Tess sighed, walking to her bags in the corner of the room.

The elemental sat on the rug, pulling the bag to her, unzipping it. Tess smiled when she pulled out her Ugg boots, the boots itachi hated, out of her bag first. Her smiled grew when she picked out one of the stuffed animals that itachi won for her yesterday. It was a small purple and yellow dog; he won it during a quick game of ring the bell. The only reason they went to that booth was because the guy made fun of itachi. And since he couldn't kill him, itachi did the game. At first itachi faked like the hammer was hard to pick up, just to mess the guy, but then hefted the hammer up with one hand and literally knocked the bell off of the top, they don't where the bell went, but they knew it hit something. Tess chuckled to herself when she remembered the crushed look on the man's face.

_'Served him right...even if itachi cheated.' _Tess thought smugly. Suddenly her smile faded, the realization of the guys really being gone was starting to kick in when she saw what else itachi packed.

She had forgotten that she had even taken pictures of her boys. Tess bit the inside of her lip as she shifted through them. There was one where deidara caught kisame sleeping on the couch, with a magic marker mustache on his face. She had didn't know who found the marker, but she knew it was her and deidara's idea to give him a fancy magic mustache. He didn't even know that he had anything on his face until itachi asked if he knew that he had something on his face.

Tess' smile faded a little when she came to the next picture. It was her, in the shower. Tess could see the blue hand that pulled the curtain back. Kisame had waited for her to get ready for a shower. And then he snuck into her room and pulled the curtain back and flashed as many pictures as he could. She wasn't even mad, she had started.

The next made her sigh. It was a picture of kisame and deidara and her. Kisame and deidara were on either side of her, kissing each cheek, while she smiled for the camera. Sasori was the one who had taken the picture, but he put up a fight. He had wanted to take kisame's place. Tess shifted to the next picture to see deidara still on the same side he was on, and sasori on the other side.

Tess shifted through all of the pictures until she came to one. She had forgotten when this one was taken, and she didn't know how she got her then enemy, itachi, in it but they all had taken a picture together.

Itachi was the one that took this picture, because he didn't want to be apart of it. And Tess wanted to spice it up a little. She had deidara and kisame stand back to back on one side, sasori and chase on the other, doing one of their simple hand signs while she stood in the middle, her arms crossed.

Tess was surprised to see a drop of water splat on the picture. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying.

The elemental wiped her eyes, realization finally hitting her that she was actually here; she had really left her friends...her family.

_'But it's not forever, though.'_ she thought trying to cheer herself up. _'It's only four_ _months_. _And then you'll be right back, taking more silly pictures. You can use this as motivation.'_

Tess sighed again, going through her clothes until she was tired. She got off the floor and stretched. Too tired to shower, Tess climbed in bed. She decided not to dwell on the guys, she would see them in due time, she thought as her eyes drifted closed.

---

The elementals eyes fluttered open, as she rolled over to turn off her alarm clock (itachi packed that as well, god bless him) when it stopped.

Tess rubbed her eyes, immediately finding something wrong. First her alarm clock did not automatically shut off. And second, she just turned to see a pair of hazelnut eyes staring at her like she was edible.

"Hello there, did you sleep well?" Tess shot up frantically, rolling to the other side of her bed, glaring at the innocent looking man resting his head in his hands, smiling at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How did you get in here?" Tess yelled. Hayate shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Miss Addellay sent me here. Your alarm clock has been going off for at least fifteen minutes. And I have to escort you downstairs." he said simply, his smile never fading. Tess kept her glare on his figure as he stood to his full height, before sitting on the edge of her bed. Tess quickly got up and backed away, this man made her very uncomfortable. The way he looked at her scared her. She really wished one of her boys were here.

Hayate sighed as he looked at her frightened face. _'Ah, she'll come around.'_ he thought as he got up. "Listen, I'll leave you alone to shower and dress, and please, do not keep me waiting...I don't want to have to come in and get you..." and with that, hayate left out the door. Tess immediately relaxed, holding her chest to stop her heart from beating so hard against her ribs.

That man was bad business.

---

Tess finished showering in record time, afraid that hayate would make good on his word and she really didn't feel like being raped on her first day of training. Tess slid on her tank top and looked in the mirror on her dresser to see how she looked in her sweat pants and sneakers.

"You look delicious..." Tess tensed. She turned seeing hayate leaning against the threshold of her door.

"You know, my boyfriend thinks the same thing." Tess said as she turned around, inwardly smiling when she saw the smirk disappear off his face.

"Your boyfriend?"

Tess nodded.

"Hm...He's a lucky guy, without a doubt."

"And you know this." Tess said with confidence as she walked past him. Hayate raised his eyebrow as he watched her walk off, surprisingly in the right direction. So she had a boyfriend, huh? Well, let's see what she thinks about this little boyfriend when he's done with her. Because he would get her...

Tess glanced over at her escort, wary. Maybe just throwing the fact that she had someone at home didn't have him scared now. Well, maybe he'll care when get the business of a sword, Tess thought as the two walked in silence.

The more time she spent with this guy, even when he wasn't saying anything, he still bugged her. She could feel his eyes on her, just staring hungrily at her. Yeah, kisame and itachi did it all the time, but she knew kisame was playing, and itachi had the right to. But hayate looked like he really REALLY liked her. He just made her uncomfortable.

Finally hayate opened a door, holding open for Tess. Tess caught what he was trying to do so she stopped. "Why don't you go? I'm supposed to be following you, right?" Tess asked with more snippiness than intended. Hayate looked over to her, narrowing his eyes, but stayed quiet.

When the two got downstairs, Tess had another bad feeling, and this time it wasn't because of the man in front of her. The elemental stopped at a metal door, watching as hayate knocked on the door. The metal door creaked open slowly, revealing what looked like a torture chamber.

It had torches around the room and weapons filled the walls. Miss Addellay stared in her direction, standing next to two pairs of chains on the wall. There was another woman on her side.

"Hello Tess." she greeted. Tess turned her attention to the woman by Miss Addellay's side. She looked like a business woman, what with her black knee high office skirt and black stockings. Her shirt was a deep purple silk number. Tess could tell that she wasn't Japanese.

"Tess, this is shina. She will be your other teacher. She specializes in the mental aspect of things, so will better control your powers. "Tess nodded to shina, who nodded back.

"Miss Addellay. Do you mind telling me what I'll be doing today?"

"Most certainly. You see, when pein told me that you have elemental powers, I immediately thought about this particular exercise. he told me that you were in a hurry to learn all of your elements at once, and there is only one way to do it all...and that is by forcing them out of you. Has anyone explained to you exactly what that means?"

Tess thought about that for a moment. She did actually remember deidara mentioning forcing her elements to work. He had told her that it was going to hurt her if she did. Tess nodded her head. "Yes, they told me that I could get hurt."

Addellay looked at her thoughtfully. "This is true, and I wished they didn't tell you that. It would make this so much easier." Tess narrowed her eyes, about to ask exactly what she was talking about when she was grabbed from behind. Tess tensed, immediately thrashing around to get out hayate's hold. Hayate walked towards Miss Addellay and twisted her around to face him.

"GET OFF ME!" Tess screamed, still thrashing as the three of them struggled to put her hands and feet in the cuffs of the chains. Hayate held her legs still while addellay clamped the cold steel around her ankles and wrists. They let Tess go, watching as she thrashed and bucked wildly. Shina walked up to the furious elemental slowly, stopping when she saw her open her eyes, revealing cold pupiless white eyes glaring over at her.

"Tess, I need you to calm down. If you act like this, it will only make it worse, I assure you." shina said as she walked closer to Tess. Tess relaxed, her eyes still glaring down at the woman when she put her hands on either side of her face.

Addellay stood next to shina, thinking it safe to finally go near the enraged woman. "Now Tess, there are four seals in your body. Wind, water, fire and earth the two that make your eyes change are not completely broken, which is why your power is limited. Now shina will have to break all four seals completely, so I need you to stay calm. It will only get more difficult. Shina..." addellay said, nodding to toward her, shina looked to the old woman, nodding back. Suddenly shina's soft hands tightened on Tess' temples. Tess threw her head back, as electricity ran through her head, making her scream in pain. Addellay watched as the veins in the elementals head and arms, as the electricity spread slowly through her body, became more pronounced.

Shina's hands started to shake, her russet forehead beaded in sweat as she concentrated on breaking the seals.

Addellay watched with mild satisfaction as Tess' eyes changed from white to forest green. The first seal was completely broken. Not soon after that, her eyes changed from green to red, indicating that the final elemental seal had been broken.

Addellay walked up to shina, about to stop her when she saw something that disturbed her. She saw the elementals fingers, her eyes widening when she saw Tess' nails start to lengthen. Her eyes changed from her last element to another color. It was a deep burgundy; it would be hard to see her pupils had the bright orange ring not surrounded it. Tess' screamed turned into snarls, her teeth starting to grow longer, sharper. She thrashed against the wall again, pulling at the chains, shocking everyone when she started to rip the steel chains out of the wall.

"Shina, let her go!" addellay screamed, pulling the well dressed woman away frantically. Tess swiftly stopped, her head falling unconscious.

Addellay looked to the small woman with horrified interest. She knew that she was different, but she could put her finger on it. Who would've thought she wasn't human.

"Good lord..." she breathed."This girl...she is fascinating." addellay walked up to Tess, grabbing her face so she could better see her. After she called pain, she needed to do some research...

"Unchain her...when she awakes, send her to my office." and with that, addellay left.


	29. Another Shocking Discovery

Hayate walked in silence, Shina behind him slightly, as the massive man carried the unconscious elemental to her room. Tess was snuggled securely in hayate's massive arms, one arm and both legs swaying casually with every step. he looked down at the sliver of a woman in his arms and smiled. She didn't even look like she was unconscious, just asleep.

Her full lips were parted as she breathed in and out delicately. She looked so innocent, not a care in the world. It was hard to believe that such a small woman had so much power just sitting inside of her, lying dormant.

Shina glanced over at her housemate, a dark brow raised in suspicion. She doesn't think he noticed, but he's staring at her like he was a man five days starved. Shina picked up the pace until she was right next to him.

"Um...you okay?" she asked, not knowing how to respond to such a look. Hayate didn't even glance in her direction when he spoke.

"She is gorgeous, isn't she? She looks downright edible. I wonder what she tastes like... shina narrowed her eyes but they soon widened when he pulled her closer to him, leaning his head to her neck. In the blink of an eye, Tess was out of hayate s arms and into shina's.

"What is the matter with you? Have you lost your mind?" the Amazon asked frantically. He must not know who she's dating. For a second she thought of telling him, but decided against it. It would more entertaining for him to find out on his own. Shina didn't wait for his bogus answer before she turned and carried Tess herself to her temporary room.

Shina kicked the door open, walking to the side so the elemental didn't hit her head before laying her gently on her bed. Just as shina was about to leave, something on the woman s dresser caught her attention.

The Amazon smiled when she saw the pictures the woman took of the akatsuki. Shina smiled again, glancing to the small woman and back at the pictures. She sat down on Tess bed smiling and giggling at all of the silly photos.

Suddenly shina felt a shifting behind her, followed by a groan. She looked back, seeing Tess eyes flutter open before they closed tightly, holding her head.

----

"Ugh...That fucking kills..." Tess mumbled as she tried to sit up. She needed a Tylenol ASAP. Tess rolled head in a circular motion before a chill went down her spine. Without thinking she grabbed the hand coming towards her.

Tess heard a gasp at her side. She turned her head, confused as to why it wasn't a manly gasp, for she was sure hayate would be there, trying to do god knows what. Tess' vision started to become clearer, and then she looked down at the russet hand she currently had her fingers wrapped around instead of the peach colored one.

"Oh, I m sorry, I...I didn't know..." Tess was silenced with shina's other hand.

"There s no need. I should have told you that I was here. It seems that your reflexes are getting better." Tess gently let go of her hand and smiled. Shina put her hands on Tess head again. She tensed, thinking that shina was going to do the same thing she did the last time, but immediately calmed when a cooling feeling overcame her. Tess sighed, closing her eyes as her headache started to disappear.

"Whoa. Thank you, shina." Tess said. Shina shrugged her shoulders.

"You re welcome; I was told that I have to bring you to Miss Addellay s office. There is something very important that she needs to tell you." Tess tilted her head to the side but chose not to argue, surprisingly. Tess swung her feet off of her bed and walked to the door and patiently waited for shina.

The two walked in comfortable silence before Tess spoke. "Shina, what does miss addellay want to talk to me about?"

"Maybe about you re...change in the training room today." Tess narrowed her eyes.

"Change? What change?" shina looked down at the elemental, it was her turn to narrow her eyes.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Tess shook her head and shina's eyes widened.

"What exactly do you remember?" Tess looked up at the ceiling.

"I remember being forced into chains and you put your hands on my head and the electricity...and blank." Tess said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No. should I remember?"

"Yes. You should..." Tess and shina looked over to see Miss Addellay standing outside of her door. Tess narrowed her eyes, how long had she been standing there?

"Why don't you come in, sweetheart, I think you should sit down." addellay said as she walked inside of her office. Tess followed her eyes still narrowed.

Tess grabbed a seat, watching as the old woman lined up her papers before sitting down. Tess glanced at one of the papers, seeing the word 'urgent' stamped in bold red letters. Something in her stomach told her that that was about her.

Addellay settled herself in her seat, and entwined her fingers together and put them on the table.

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. "I don't know how to start for the first time in nearly 40 years, I am speechless." addellay said mostly to herself.

Tess couldn t keep her mouth shut anymore. "What are you talking about?"

"Tess, there have been many instances like yours where I have opened up seals and found things within people that are not supposed to be there. But you, my dear, it is not the case with you. Tess, I...I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not human."

Tess was quiet for a minute. She tried to come up with something intelligible to say, but the words couldn't come out.

And then she found the words or, the word.

"What?"

"I said..." Tess waved her hands

"No, no...I heard what you said. I don't know what you're talking about, miss but you certainly have the wrong girl, I m human, I was born human, and I ll die human."

"Yes, you would think that wouldn't you? Tess, I m not trying to say that you are a monster, you are far from it... wait, and pein didn't explain this to you?"

"Was I supposed to know this?" Tess asked, her eyes opened wide. She hopes pein didn't keep something like this from her, he better hope for his sake that when she goes back he better be as oblivious to this new information as she was.

Addellay held out her hands defensively. "Now, now let's not jump to conclusions, maybe he didn't know." she said as if reading the elemental's mind.

Tess folded her arms, looking to her side with narrowed eyes, "he better..." she mumbled.

Addellay smiled. "Anyway, I was curious myself, so I did some research, and what I found was very interesting.

"At first, I thought that you were a monster, because when shina was breaking the seals in your body, you snarled at her and your nails lengthened into claws, and your teeth started to sharpen. But these were just defense mechanisms. Your body was telling your mind that it was in danger, and you reacted.

And then something else interesting caught my eye. Tell me Tess, have you ever heard of a woman called Gaia?" Tess raised an eyebrow.

"No?"

"There is not much about her, but she was, well, Mother Nature, born from chaos. She personifies the entire ecosystem of Planet Earth. It was said that Mother Nature is always working to achieve and maintain harmony, wholeness and balance within the environment. Mother Nature heals, nurtures and supports all life on this planet, and ultimately all life and health depend on Her. In time, Nature heals all ills. The way of Mother Gaia is the passive, feminine, Yin way of healing. This was supposed to be you re role; this is why you have these powers, but I thought of what pein told me, which was that you were the and, please do not take offense, but you are the total opposite. You do not nurture or heal, and you are far from passive. And then, i thought that maybe you are more modern than she was."

Every generation needs a mother nature, and I think that you are this generation s. Mother Gaia may have been passive, because after chaos was gone, it was a passive time, but now that it is different, Mother Nature, you have adapted to it.

Tess was silent as she listened to the old woman across the table, trying to soak all of this in. and as much as she tried to care, she didn t. She had always known she was different. And there was really no need to argue with her. And not only that, but, she was way too tired to take all of this in now, she had to go to bed.

"May I be excused?" Tess asked.

Addellay shook her head. She knew that the elemental must be tired. This was a long day, but there was work to be done. "No, you still have training. There is an inner goddess within you that needs to be unleashed, well, just a little more. Hayate is waiting you outside." the elemental held back the shiver up her spine as she thought about what would happen today. She knew touching would be involved. Tess shivered this time.

Shina made her way toward the elemental and wrapped her arm around her shoulder and without a word, led her to her teacher.


	30. The First Day of Training

_**The First Day of Training**_

Tess and Shina walked in companionable silence as they made their way outside. Shina glanced over at the elemental for a moment. So she was a goddess huh? Well, that part wasn't really hard to believe. She had the look after all. And she could already sense the power radiating off her. It was faint, but with hayate's help, she would be stronger than she ever thought possible. And maybe if he tried not to rape her every five minutes, she wouldn't blank out and kill them all.

There had been something that Shina was aching to ask Tess though, ever since Miss Addellay told her about it.

"Tess?" the elemental shook her head, and looked up to Shina.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Do you really go out with Itachi Uchiha?" just the thought of him made her smile.

"yeah." she said shyly, smiling sheepishly. Shina narrowed her dark brows. Sheepish was not a good look for the goddess.

Her sheepish smile soon turned to a frown before she looked up at Amazon. "How did you know about that?" she asked warily.

Shina shrugged her shoulders. "Only three people live in this house, word travels fast. So...how is it with him?" Shina asked. She had only seen the uchiha a hand full of times, and she had to admit, she was quite the piece of man candy, but he was so quiet, so reserved. She had never really gotten the chance to speak to him outside of her dirty thoughts.

Tess looked into space, smiling at whatever was there. "Well, there isn't really anything to say... besides him being amazing." Shina smirked slyly.

"Hm, at what?" Tess snapped her head to the woman.

"Shina, you dirty bird, a lady never reveals such things...and I really wouldn't be able to rate him, with him being my first and all..."

Shina s eye's widened. "You were...a virgin, before you met him?"

Tess' eyes narrowed. "What did you think...?"

"Well, yeah. Please do not take offense but I thought you were more...experienced since you were with him." Shina said, mostly to herself. Itachi didn't look like he had the patience to deal with a virgin. But this was his girlfriend; she guessed he found the patience.

"Well, I wasn't and after we were close enough I wanted someone with experience to take it and he did. You know he's a real sweetheart, I would never have imagined that we would be this close when I first met him." Tess said to herself. All this talk was really starting to get to her. She had only spent a couple of days here, and as much as she tried not to think about home, someone or something always brought it up.

Shina watched as the elemental's smile disappeared from her face, just as reality sunk in that she missed him. They must have been quite close. Shina could tell that look in Tess' eyes wasn't just homesickness.

Shina smiled knowingly. "You fell in love for him, didn't you?"

Tess sighed, not answering and Shina took her silence as a yes. Tess felt a light touch on her shoulder. She looked up to Shina to see her smiling reassuringly at her. "Don t worry dear; you don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes." Tess smiled back and looked away.

"I..." she paused. I tried not to. I tried so hard to push him away, but I couldn't. There s just something about him that kept pulling me towards him...and I m in way too deep to try and fight it anymore. I tried to think of so may things that could keep us apart, like when he killed his family and how he treated me when I first came into, or was forced into, the akatsuki. But he made up for all of those things. I can even cope with him being a murderer."

Shina shrugged her shoulders and smiled down at her. "Well, love can make you do those things."

"It s just that these new feelings they scare me. Tess said, shaking her hands like the very thought of love seemed disgusting and she could feel it on her. I don't want to end up hurt; I don't want to take the chance."

"Well, Tess you have to. What happens if he feels the same way, but you don't say anything? You might mess around and lose him. My suggestion is that when you go back, you tell him how you feel." suddenly Shina stopped and Tess looked around to find herself in a clearing. Shina turned fully to her, and put her hands on Tess' small shoulders.

"You promise me, this moment. When you leave this place, you are going to tell him exactly how you feel." Tess smiled up to the Amazon and nodded. Shina let go of her shoulder with one hand and brought it to Tess' face and held up her pinky. Tess burst into giggles as she and Shina pinky swore.

From a few yards away Tess heard someone clear their throat. She and Shina looked over to hayate, who was currently leaning against tree, a black bag at his feet.

"I ll see you in a few hours, Tess okay?" Tess nodded as she gulped and turned to face the massive man.

"Well, hello there, miss Daniels. It s very nice to see you conscious." Tess rolled her eyes as she made her way to him. She had to make a couple of things clear before they started anything.

"Listen, hayate, can I talk to you for a minute?" hayate narrowed his eyes and folded his tree trunk arms.

"Now, listen, I think you're a nice guy and stuff, but I have a boyfriend at home! I love him and I think he loves me, I won't know until I go back home, but anyway, I m sure you'll find a nice, pretty girl one day, but I m not interested. Not even a little bit." Tess said calmly, she really hoped she didn't offend him or anything, because he was her teacher. Hayate s frown turned into a smile before he laughed.

"Okay." Tess narrowed her eyes, itachi used to talk like that to her all the time and she knew he had something up his sleeve. Tess shrugged her shoulders. Okay, she gave him a fair warning, if he chooses not to heed it, then he is obviously tired of living.

"Okay, so, can I ask what we're doing today?" Tess asked her tone lighter. Hayate kneeled down and gathered the black bag and opened it.

Tess watched as he pulled out wrist and arm weights, throwing them to the floor with a dull thud.

"I was told that while you wanted to learn your elements, you also wanted to learn how to fight as well. And you have to some power in order to actually hurt someone. So..." hayate pulled out some ankle and leg weights. Tess looked down at the weights and then up at the strong man with a look.

"You re kidding right?" those weights were huge! She could barely carry the suitcase out of the carriage when she first got here, how in the lord s great name was she supposed to carry this?

"Actually he is dead serious." Tess snapped her head over to the old woman coming towards them.

"You cannot expect to hurt anyone with those little noodle arms. You see Tess, I have learned a lot about you, and it is not only from what pein has told me. I can tell by looking at you that you have a very big bark. you can talk a lot and threaten people as much as you want, but what good is all of that if you cannot keep your word?" addellay said, stopping directly in front of the elemental.

Tess scoffed, quite offended at Miss Addellay s assumptions of her. "Now miss, I know you have the wrong person, and I don't know what pein told you, but I have kicked many asses in my life." Miss Addellay just smiled at her, she glanced over to hayate, who's cheeks were about to burst.

"Have you really?" Miss Addellay said. Addellay took Tess' shoulders and turned her to hayate.

"Hit him." Tess' eye's widened, looking over her shoulder to addellay in frantic question.

"Go ahead, Tess, I won't hit back, I promise."

"But I don't want to hit you; you didn't do anything to me." Tess said quietly. With the exception of konan, she really had to be provoked in order to hit anyone. Yeah he's creepy, but he has to touch her inappropriately in order for her to feel rage.

Tess felt addellay old knarled hands slide off her shoulders. Hayate sighed.

"So you won't hit me?"

"I can't, you'd have to hit me first." hayate looked over Tess' head to Miss Addellay. The old woman just shrugged in response. Tess caught hayate's look and turned to Miss Addellay, who was emotionless, Tess turned back to hayate and that's when it happened...

An intense pain hit Tess' jaw before she fell to the ground. The elemental lay on the ground, watching as the world spun around her rapidly. Addellay and hayate watched as a stunning amount of liquid slid down the sides of her mouth, her Grey eyes rolling this way and that.

"Maybe next time she'll put on the weights without question. Help her up." addellay said casually, taking hayate's spot against the tree. With one great pull Tess was up off the ground and on her feet. The old woman watched through half lidded eyes as hayate slapped her slightly to gather her wits.

"Next time when I ask you to do something, you will without question." addellay said calmly through her haze. Hayate grabbed the weights and started to put them on her one by one as addellay spoke.

"You will wear these at all times, even when you are not training. There will never be a time where I will not see you without these on except when you leave here. Am I understood?" Tess nodded dazedly, holding onto her jaw, moving it from side to side. She was obviously still dazed from the punch, but as soon as she is back to normal she will have a few choice words for Miss Addellay.

"Now, everyday for the first hour of your training, you and hayate will run, after that you will learn fighting techniques. Now, begin." addellay moved out of the way and watched as Tess ran, with much difficulty after hayate put those weights on her, and because she was just hit with a tree trunk.

Yep, she had plenty to say to Miss Addellay when she was in her right mind again.

----

It was about an hour and a half in into training and the elemental really thought that if she stopped moving, she would collapse. Hayate burst through the trees and turned around, running in place.

"C mon Tess, it isn't really that hard as you make it out to be."

Tess came out of the tress sometime later on her hands and knees, crawling to where hayate was standing. When she finally got close enough, she collapsed on the floor.

"Not all of us do this everyday, hayate, I lived like a human for the first year of my life, please forgive me if I don't act like the goddess I m supposed to be." Tess mumbled, her eyes drooping closed.

"I thought you were supposed to do things with no lip, isn't that the way of Mother Nature."

Tess struggled to stand, but she only made it to her knees. She looked up and glared at the massive man before her. "I m not the original mother nature. I m the adapted reincarnation. I have to ask questions, it's MY way of life. Just because I just found out that I m supposed to be like that, doesn't mean I m gonna do it." Tess took another deep breath as she dragged her foot up and rested her hand on her knee before she made another attempt to stand. She wobbled at first, the leg and ankle weights were still kind of heavy but she managed to finally stand at her full height.

Hayate smiled as he saw her struggle. She was certainly cute when she was angry. "Well, now that you're up, we can start our first real fighting lesson."

"Hayate, you just punched me in the face not too long ago, and I m almost sure my jaw is not the prettiest it has been since I got here yesterday afternoon. Can I please get a moment to breathe?" Tess said, hunching over to rest her hands on her knees.

"You think tempest is gonna give you a minute to breathe?" Tess snapped her head up at that comment.

Hayate knew he got her attention, but he just wanted to push it further. "Do you think tempest gave your father time to breathe before she killed him?"

A slight black tint started to make its way through the edges of her eyes. And yes, he was just a tad bit frightened, but she needed to learn her lesson and he would teach by all means. "Don t...leave my father out of this, please?" she asked in a nice calm voice. Hayate shrugged his shoulders; he wanted to see just how far he could go before he snapped.

"You re letting him down. I bet if he saw you right now he would be so disappointed. Is this the way you plan on avenging him? By bitching and moaning your way through all of your training? Man, I could just see his face."

Every time a word passed his lips that even suggested her father or even had a double meaning about him, her eyes got darker and darker, bleeding closer to the diamond Grey.

"Stop it." she said through clenched teeth.

"You need to hear this, babe. and someone has to tell you," and then with out warning Tess ran at him and in one swift move, hayate moved out the way and Tess' arm was twisted painfully behind her back.

"Your first lesson: do NOT let your enemy get to you. If you do then it will surely be your downfall." hayate said calmly twisting her arm just a little more, making the elemental cry out.

"You know..." hayate said, pushing Tess' curly locks away behind her ear with one free hand. I could do whatever I want to you right now and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing." he wasn't trying to test her, he really meant what he said this time. He didn't know what it was about this particular girl, but he couldn't control himself when he was around her. All he wanted to do was touch her. He was upset that it had to be this way. But he'll take what he can get for now.

Tess' breath caught in her throat when he brushed his fingers against her jaw line. "Hayate, didn't we have that little talk about..." Tess gasped when hayate cut her off by pulling her arm painfully.

"No, you told me that you weren't interested. Oh, I m sorry, you thought that just because you told me to stop, that gave you the impression that I was, didn't it? Well, I have news for you dear...I will stop when I feel like it."

"Hayate, stop It." came the familiar sharp tone of Shina. Hayate looked over his shoulder to glare at her and then looked back to Tess before he let go of her arm and shoved her away from him.

"I think you're done with you're lesson with hayate Tess, it's time for a break..." Tess felt Shina help her off the ground, because that particular shove was hard. Shina wrapped her arm around Tess' shoulders. As they walked off Tess glanced over Shina's russet arm and at hayate, before looking to where she was going.

And this is just day one...

**next we'll see what the guys are up to...**


	31. A Surprise and Angry Memories

_**A Surprise and Angry Memories**_

_**hello everyone! don't have much to say. there's a time skip in the next one.  
**_

Two days. Two agonizing days since she's been gone, and it made him sick to his stomach. He knew something that could not be denied, it was obvious to anyone who looked into his blazing red eyes.

He missed her.

And not only did he miss her, but he missed her terribly. It was like when she left, she took a small piece of him with her. He wanted so badly to see what she was doing, to see if she missed him just as much as he missed her, but he knew she had things to do.

But he missed her so bad it hurt.

It was as if there was a gaping hole in his chest, a hole that only she, Tess autumn Daniels, had the tools to fill.

Suddenly a small series of taps came at itachi's door before chase poked her carmine colored head in his room. He didn't bother to look at see if it was chase, he just knew. She was the only one who was really allowed in his room anyway.

He heard her heels clack dully against his carpet before his bed went up and down. He felt her put her small hand in his.

"This isn't healthy, hunny." was all she said. With the exception of missions, the uchiha hasn't left his room since he walked Tess out to her carriage. He wasn't sure when the last time he ate was. And he can't sleep unless Tess is over or beside him, hm, maybe this wasn't healthy. But he's done a lot of unhealthy things. He can check this off.

"so." was his only childish reply.

"You plan on starving yourself for the next four months? Sorry, uchiha, I can't let that happen. Tess isn't the only one here who cares about you." chase wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "c'mon, you got to get up. I know you miss her, but you have to get up and get on with your life until she comes back."

"But..." here comes another childish comment. I don't want to. I m not eating, because I m not hungry, and I don't want to sleep. All I want to do is lay in bed." he heard chase sigh.

"Itachi, we can do this she easy way, or the hard way. Either way you're getting off this bed." itachi didn't respond. Chase put her hand over her eyes and dragged it down her face. She let go of itachi's wrist and stood up.

"Okay...but just know that I warned you...DEIDARA HE'S NOT GETTING UP!" itachi closed his eyes, preparing for the oncoming migraine that would surely come. he turned his head to chase.

"Chase..." he started but his door slammed open, effectively cutting him off.

"Alright uchiha, up and at 'em, yeah!" said the blond as she stomped his way towards itachi. Itachi watched him come towards the bed before he stopped at the edge and grabbed as much bed as possible.

"Now, I m only gonna ask you once, un. Are you gonna get up on your own, yeah?" he asked in suggestive slyness. Itachi looked at deidara's hands grabbing his bed attempting to lift it up. Itachi s red eyes met one amused excited blue one.

"You know she's not here to save you, right?"

Deidara took a deep breath in through his nose and then out his mouth. "Yeah, that's not the answer I was looking for, un. " and then without anymore warning, deidara picked up the bed and flipped it on the floor.

Before the bed hit the floor deidara was in a headlock, a kunai pressed at his throat painfully.

"Why do you look for death deidara? Is this what you really want? For me to kill you before she gets back?" even though itachi was behind him, he could see deidara smile.

"No, I wanted you to get up. and look... he stopped to cough." here you are yeah..." Itachi s arm tightened around deidara's neck before he roughly pushed the blond away. itachi looked to chase again, who had her hands on her mouth.

The uchiha closed his eyes and sighed. Deidara stood up with his hand on his sore neck, rubbing it slightly. "You know she wouldn't want you to stay in bed all day, un. It would make her feel guilty. You know like I know that she would do the same thing, yeah."

"Why do you care if I stay in bed all day? I would think you of all people would be happy that you do not have to see me." deidara shrugged. Yeah, he was pretty thrilled to have itachi stay in his room all day and slowly die. This was what he wanted since he met the uchiha. But he knew he would have to explain this to Tess.

"This is true, yeah. I do like that you're sitting up here, dead to the world; it's been one of my wishes to Santa Claus, un. But it's going all wrong. I want you miserable because I made you that way, not because you re dying of a broken heart. If i can come to terms that she ll be back then so can you, yeah."

Itachi was silent. He sounded pretty genuine about him getting up, or as genuine as an enemy could get. He supposed Tess would probably hate him lazing around all because of her. So, he Would get up and go back to his old life for the time being before he and Tess were together again. Deidara walked up to the uchiha and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the door.

"c'mon, uchiha, we have things to take care of before my bestie comes home, yeah. And it's gonna take all the help we can get to plan it out. We even need your old, bland opinions, un." itachi snatched his hand away from deidara's grasp and walked downstairs. The rock nin leaned against the threshold of itachi's room watching as he went downstairs to meet everyone in the kitchen. Chase joined him sometime later.

"He is whipped." chase whispered to deidara before heading downstairs.

---

Tess and Shina finally made it down to the elemental's room for her small break before she continued her training. Tess sat on her bed exhausted before she plopped down on her back, her arms spread out. Shina walked casually to the bed and sat down gently. She observed the goddess quietly as she dozed off.

She was healing fairly quickly, she noted. What should be a large bruise on her jaw was only a dull red spot on her jaw. And even the budding bruise on her shoulder started to go down. She predicted that maybe in the next half hour; Tess ll be as good as new.

"Shina, why are you staring at me?" Shina glanced over to see the diamond grey eyes of the elemental staring at her.

"I was just assessing your injuries, seeing if there are any bad enough for me to heal them. But they're healing quite fast. Abnormally fast. But I would've expected as much, when I broke those seals, there was an instant power radiating off of you. My guess is that it's probably protecting you from any serious danger."

"So why couldn't it protect me against that asshole back there?" Tess asked snippy, rolling on her side. She really hated the way he made her feel. Tess had never felt so helpless and so scared in all her life. She had always counted on the guys or anyone else to save her if there was a problem that she couldn't handle herself. But when hayate held her like that, and the way he spoke those words...she felt alone.

Shina sighed, seeing the pent up rage behind her beautiful diamond irises. She wished she would take her away from hayate, she really did, but Miss Addellay would hear nothing of it. She could hear the old crow now. 'She has to learn to fight him off of her. If she can t, then she'll just be another victim.'

Well, Shina wasn't going to let that happen. If she couldn't take him away from her, then she would teach Tess to push him away.

"Tess, I doubt Miss Addellay told you the perks of having all these seals broken?" Tess narrowed her eyes at the ceiling before sitting up with much effort.

"What do you mean?"

"Tess the reason why your powers don't come out when you want them to is because all you really need is focus. And all we really have to do is do a couple of breathing and meditating. You can trust me when I tell you that hayate will leave you alone after my teachings. Especially this first one."

Tess kept her eyes narrowed through Shina's explanation. It sounded like she was trying to sell her something from an infomercial. But she could tell Shina really wanted to help, so Tess spoke.

"Well, what is it?"

Shina smirked. "You must be focused in order to do it. I need you to sit like this..." Shina said folding her legs into an Indian style position. Tess looked down at her long legs and shifted to put her own legs in the Indian style.

"Now, can you change your eyes for me? Try to concentrate, it doesn't matter which color you want. With my training, you'll get the hang of it."

"But I don't know what color they change into." she asked confused.

Shina could've kicked herself. Of course she didn't know. "Well, before you growled at me, your eyes changed from grey to a whole variety of colors. The first two were the white and blue, but I also seen green and red. Green symbolized earth and red obviously means fire. They are all probably jumbled up, meaning that you could be thinking of making them change red, but they may change to blue instead. The power inside of you isn't tamed enough yet for you to choose which power you want. Luckily for you, I can work with which ever one the goddess in you decides to dish out. Now...close your eyes and concentrate."

Tess kept her eyes narrowed, but decided not to speak. She followed directions and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind like deidara taught her.

It wasn't long before she felt the irritating itachi of her eyes change to a new color. Tess shut them tightly and then blinked away some tears rapidly before looking in Shina's direction.

Feeling eyes on her, Shina's dark lashes fluttered open and looked to Tess and smiled, obviously happy with what she saw.

"So, they decided on red." Tess held back a smile. She knew red meant fire, and she wanted to learn fire since day one. _'I finally get to use fire!'_ she yelled excitedly in her head. Ooh, she had a certain paper woman to experiment on when she got out of here...

"You seem happy?" Tess' lips twisted slightly to keep the smile at bay. "Okay, now we are going to base these on emotion."

"Emotion?"

"Yes, emotion gives the best results. You can make the biggest flames. And you can even make shapes and other things." Shina explained. "Fire is base on passionate emotions like rage. It can be other emotions too, like love and even desire, but rage really gives this particular element a real kick... but we must leave the room, I could be burned alive." Shina stopped for a moment, thinking about something. If they were going to use fire, then they would need to go outside. Her powers were still quite unstable, she could very burn her alive.

"Wait, you mean I could burn_ **us**_ alive."

"No, just me. Another perk of being an elemental." Shina said, swinging her legs off Tess' bed to go back outside.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked when they made it out the door and to the hall.

"Well, there are good things and bad things about being able to control nature. See, if we stayed in that room and you unleashed your full power, you could very well burn the house down, but you would be unscathed, and everything within a 50 mile radius may perish. So, this is why we need to control that temper of yours. Tess had been nothing if not a lady about certain things, but Shina could not get that image of the wild untamed beast that bucked against the dungeon wall just yesterday. Shina was walking on egg shells around her.

There was no question that this woman scared her.

It wasn't long before the two made it outside. Tess took a seat Indian style on the grass floor, waiting for Shina's instructions.

"Okay, I need you to focus on something that makes you very angry, something that sends you into rage." Shina said. Tess narrowed her eyes when her voice started to fade away, as if she was disappearing. The elemental soon shrugged her shoulders. She was probably just hiding.

Tess kept her eyes tightly closed, her head slowly filled with all things that had ever made her mad. Her mother had come to mind first.

She didn't want to think of her mother in this way, she missed her way to much to think bad memories but she needed to do this.

Tess found herself thinking back to when she was hit for things that were clearly her fault, but it still sent a twinge of anger through her. Tess thought of more vivid memories.

The times when she and itachi were getting into it was next.

The times where he would slam her against the walls of her hideout, and how enraged she had been when she couldn't do anything to stop him, how he would taunt and threaten her life. When his hands would wrap around her neck, like a boa constrictor, effectively cutting off her air. There were so many times when she thought that those moments where her last.

Deidara was next.

her rage built up more and more when she thought of how he tried to keep itachi and her apart, even going so far as to beat chase, her other best friend. Tess' insides started to heat up with rage at how betrayed she felt.

Of course konan was next.

All those snide comments about her being a whore because she hung out with her guys. That bitch always sent her into such a fit when she saw her. She thought she was so much better than everyone because she was fucking her boss. Tess' jaw tightened, unexpectedly, her slender hands slowly turning into fists. Her innards felt like they were on fire. She shook from rage.

Hayate was next on her list.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Tess thought back on what he told her. That he would stop touching when he felt like it. The familiar feeling of being scared and not being able to do something about set something in her off. Sweat beats glistened in the elemental's forehead as she shook with rage. Tess' eyes were so tightly closed, that she felt they may rip and fall off.

And last but not least...there was tempest.

Just the thought of her, sent Tess into a blinding rage. She had not seen this whore a day in her life, and she hated her, she hated everything she stood for. How she could just kill innocent people and still be on this earth was an insult to her almost. And if that wasn't enough, she was sitting in konoha, pretty as you please; plotting against the people she loved the most in the world.

Her father wasn't enough; she had to go for other people she thought were precious.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The flames in Tess had become unbearable. She stood up and Shina, who was watching from a safe distance, watched as the fire went out of Tess hands with an intensity she had never seen before.

The flames were so enormous; the flames licked up Tess' hands and stopped at her forearm. Tess watched as the unfortunate tree and the many behind it fell into heaps of ash. When her flaming insides ceased, Tess dropped to knees, suddenly drained. She watched past the deep steaming trench and took a deep breath. Suddenly a smirk broke her features.

"I can't wait until the next time that bastard touches me."


	32. A Reuniting

_**A Reuniting**_

Three and a half months later...

Shina circled Tess, her heels thudding against the dirt as she watched her student coldly, playing the part.

Tess eyes were closed, sitting Indian style on the ground in the forest clearing awaiting Shina's instructions. From a safe distance, addellay watched the young goddess sit motionlessly in the center of the clearing, seemingly unaware of the things around her.

But everyone knew better.

She was clearing her mind. She knew exactly what was going on, at her left about 30 yards away was hayate, sitting, watching her, like predator wafting to strike instead of sitting there quietly watching her like everyone else. But none of that really mattered now. He was going to get his anyway now that she knew how to control her powers.

Within these short months, Tess' powers had progressed immensely. Even from here, nearly 100 feet away, addellay could feel her power radiate off of her in tsunami like waves. It made her dizzy.

When he wasn't trying to force himself on her, hayate had turned out to be a really good teacher (though that didn't change the four months of sexual abuse he put her through), her speed and agility was untouchable. Tess could bet all the Ugg boots she owns that she could run fifty laps around the forest without breaking a sweat.

There were some things she needed to work on, though. Her healing, she thought, could be better. She could heal herself in a limited amount of time, but if she attempted to heal someone else, weakens her. But, addellay told her that, with practice that would most likely go away.

Tess couldn't thank shina enough with helping her with her elements. She could change her eyes without really thinking much on it, or clearing her head much. it just came as natural as breathing.

But that was noting compared to what she found out she could do. For instance, she could control all kinds of liquid. Like blood, for example. She tried it out on small things like bunnies and squirrels but then she worked her way up to centipedes and other huge bugs that hide in this forest.

"Stand." shina's sharp tone broke Tess out of her reverie and stood up without a second thought. Even though her eyes were still closed, Tess could almost feel her smile.

"Get ready." she stated. Tess went into the fighting stance hayate taught her, right leg in front, the other behind, hands out, and get ready to fight.

"fire." ah, her favorite. She could hear shina move out the way before Tess started to breathe in and out. By the second month, Tess didn't have to get angry anymore to make her powers work. Her skill had increased so much that just shooting fire into the woods had become second nature. How to make them into shapes was a chore.

Tess breathed in and out, the itchy feeling of her eyes soon made itself known before her eyes snapped open, revealing her beautiful new cardinal red eyes. She could feel the heat building up at her fingertips before flames burst through like a mini fuse. The flames licked at the tips of her fingers and made their way up her hands to her wrists and that was as far as they went before Tess pushed them out towards the trees. Her hands shook as she flames made their way out of her hands and into the poor unsuspecting trees.

After what seemed like forever, the flames stopped, leaving another trench in the forest before her. Tess looked to Shina, holding her the smile that begged to surface, awaiting the next element she had in store.

"Now grow the trees back." without thought, Tess' eyes changed from cardinal red to forest green. To her, the earth element was easiest. Fire may have been her favorite, but earth was her second favorite, without a doubt.

Tess kept her hands out in front of her, and breathed in and out again. Slowly but surely Tess started to raise her hands, as if leading a choir to hit a higher note. Shina, as well as addellay and hayate held onto the tree nearest to then as she earth started to shake from what Tess was doing.

The earth ripped open as it made way for the new trees that were slowly rising from the ground. By the time she was done, it looked as if there wasn't a trench to begin with; she had even grown new grass.

"Good. Now cut them down to size." was shina's cool reply, though she really too pick Tess up and give her the biggest hug. She couldn't believe how great she was doing! All it took was four months of running and a couple of tricks and this is what she got. She must be so proud of herself. Shina could bet money that as soon as she got home, she was gonna show all of her nifty new tricks off.

Tess' eyes bled from green to white and for some reason, something in the back of her mind told her that she should really get out of this tree and run for better cover. Not one to ignore instinct, addellay jumped of the tree but it was too late.

Tess started to spin around in a circle. Shina could feel the wind pick up with every twirl before the elemental had made a full tornado. Shina tried to shield her eyes, seeing the young goddess' silhouette floating inside the eye of her tornado. Her arms were spread out as if she had been flying before her eyes shot open and from bottom to top, Tess' teachers could see it start to shoot out what looked like knives. Shina and hayate ducked for cover, barely dodging the wind knives as they flew through the newly grown trees like butter.

Tess kept her eyes closed, smiling when she heard the trees finally slide to the side and fall to the ground with an earth shaking thud.

"Timber..." whispered to herself. Now, here came her last element. Water. The one she had secretly been waiting for. Without any direction from shina, Tess' eyes turned electric blue on their own under her lids.

She listened carefully to the sound of the forest. Away from the birds frantically flapping their winds to get away from the danger and the rustling of the fallen trees.

From about 50 meters away she heard the deep groan of her man. Tess turned to him, a big smile of her face. She never tried blood manipulation on a person before. She guessed, now was a better time than any.

"Hey hayate?" the massive man glanced up to Tess, cracking a smile.

"Yes, love?" he asked casually, standing to his full height.

Tess inwardly shuddered. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

The elemental watched as she shrugged his shoulders, making his way to her. Tess lazily held up her hand to the still clueless hayate's, who was totally distracted as he dusted off his shirt and pants. And then Tess slowly closed her hand, watching with grim satisfaction when hayate struggled to regain his limbs. Tess then jerked her head around so she can see his face, almost overwhelmed with joy when he looked horrified. With one good tug, Tess watched hayate's body come towards her, his feet dragging in the dirt.

When he was right in front of her, Tess' hand fell to her side, but her hand was still in a full fist.

"Hey hayate. How's it hangin'?" she asked, smiling. He tried to open his mouth to speak but he was completely incapacitated. Tess smiled proceeding to circle him.

"You know..." she said when she was fully out of his line of vision."I could do whatever I want to you right now and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing." she heard him gasp deeply. Soon Tess was right behind him, and without any warning, she kicked the back of his knee, making him crumble to the floor. Before he hit the ground face first, Tess grabbed the back of his hair. Hm, suddenly she got an odd flash back of her and itachi in the woods. She knows now why he likes to pull hair. This really makes her feel empowered in some odd way.

"Now, I am only going to tell you this one time and one time only. Take it as advice. now that I have a good grip on my elements, there is a variety of ways that I can kill you and hide the body.." and with that, Tess thrusted her hands upwards, sending hayate flying into one of the only remaining trees, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Hey Tess!" the elemental turned to the Amazon waving at her in the distance, smiling. She sprinted over to her new friend, at her side in less than a second.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

"tsh, he better be lucky I didn't brand him for all the crap he's put me through. And thanks for showing me that little blood manipulation thing. It really works!"

"You don't say?" Shina and Tess laughed as they made it to the front door of addellay's house.

"So, what else is on the agenda for today?" Shina shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, really. Miss Addellay needs to speak with you. She said it's something important." Shina said casually. Tess looked at Shina warily. Through these few months, Shina and Tess had really gotten to know each other, and became very fast friends. She had also noticed that when Shina spoke casually, she was hiding something from her. They weren't necessarily bad, the things they hid, but they drove her crazy when she kept things from her.

"C'mon Shina, why don't you tell me what exactly miss addellay is trying to tell me, so I can be on my merry way?" Shina smiled down to Tess.

"Well, that's part of it."

"Part of what?!" Tess yelled.

"Shina, I hoped you didn't tell her without me, I wanted to see the look on her face." Tess and Shina looked up to see addellay leaning against the doorway of her office, a small withered smirk on her face.

"No, Miss Addellay, I didn't tell her anything, thought she was right about being on her merry way." Tess looked between addellay and Shina, her eyes narrowed and her patience wasting away. What was up with ninjas and their stupid riddles?

Addellay nodded to Shina and spoke. "I sent a message to pein not too long ago." Tess narrowed her eyes.

"I told him that there was nothing else for me to teach you. Shina and hayate both agree. Though, hayate may want to take that comment back." Shina snickered.

Tess was speechless. Was she saying what she thought addellay was saying?

Again, as if reading her mind, addellay nodded. "Yes, Tess believe it. An akatsuki member is coming to pick you up so you can leave. your bags are packed, so all you really have to so is change your tattered clothes, because I have an idea of who might be here to get you this evening." addellay held out her arms, already seeing that Tess was going to jump in them.

The elemental was at a loss for words. She was actually finished, and not only that, but itachi was going to be here to pick her up to go home! Tess let go of addellay to jump on Shina. And then after nearly strangling the Amazon Tess sprinted to her room. She had to get dressed!

----

To say that he was excited or happy or any of those things was by far the biggest understatement in the history of the world.

Itachi uchiha literally felt like a kid on Christmas mourning who had opened his presents and got everything he wanted.

It had been fairly easy to sneak past the other members. He knew that they would want to go with him if they knew where he was going. Itachi didn't feel like killing anybody for trying to follow him. And they were too busy anyway, planning her little welcome home party.

Pein hadn't even told them she was coming home yet. He said he was going to wait until itachi left and was out of the vicinity to actually break the news. It's been about an hour since then, so they're all probably running like chicken with their heads cut off trying to put her decorations and things in order.

Too bad she wasn't going to be home in time, since they were getting a hotel and all that.

After what seemed like forever, itachi finally seen the big house he was looking for. He narrowed his eyes seeing a tall dark woman waiting outside the front door. She looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place her name. He jumped out of the trees and made his way to the house, his memory failing him still. He was sure he knew her face, but her name still escaped him.

"Hello itachi. Tess has been waiting for you for hours. I can't get her to stop talking about you. She'll be downstairs in a minute, I'm sure she can feel you down here, come, let's go to the den."

Itachi said nothing as the woman he remembered turned away from him and walked inside the house. When she finally made it there, she turned around to go upstairs.

"You just wait there, I'll go get her..." as soon as itachi turned his head to look around the woman sprinted up the stairs.

---

Shina burst open the door to Tess' room, ecstatic. "Hey Tess, come on ita..." the Amazon trailed off in mid sentence, seeing what the elemental decided to wear.

The elemental's hair had grown quite long since her stay here. Her long thick tresses went well past her bottom; nearly hiding her beautiful peach silk tunic dress Shina went out and got her some hours ago. For a girl that only wore sneakers and pants, she pulled that curve hugger off nicely. She had decided not to wear the shoes she picked out for her. But Shina understood, she still had to walk for a long time.

The peach colored uggs though were a nice substitute. Tess stood up and posed. "How do I look?" she asked, smiling.

Shina shrugged her shoulders. "You look okay at best. But that's just my opinion, why don't you ask the person downstairs before he rips them to shreds?" Tess' eyes lit up like kid in a candy store. "He's downstairs?!"

Shina responded by moving out the way. Tess got up from out her seat and ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

---

Itachi could hear her tiny feet thump down the stairs, his heart thudding in his chest his anticipation. Finally after all these months, he would finally get to hold her again. The uchiha got up and walked to the staircase, not wanting to wait any longer.

Tess finally made it to the top of the staircase, seeing the man of the hour standing there, waiting for her to come down. The elemental smiled so hard that it hurt. Deciding not to keep him waiting, Tess slowly descended down the stairs.

Her heart beat loud in her ears with every step she took. Her smile started to shake as her lip quivered when he was only in arms reach from her. Itachi's face started to get blurry in her vision as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

Impatience finally getting to him itachi reached out and grabbed Tess' arm and brought her to him, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The elemental immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

After about five full minutes of heady kissing, Tess broke away to look into his crimson eyes.

"Hey, you." she whispered leaning on his chest. Itachi smirked in response. "I missed you. You don't have to respond, I know you were lost without me."

_'You have no idea.'_ he thought to himself. "How long do you plan on standing here?"

"I'm ready when you're ready." Tess said, shrugging in his arms. Itachi grabbed on hand and entwined it in his and were almost out the door when Tess heard her name.

"Oh, yeah Shina?" itachi looked over his shoulder to the woman he couldn't remember. That was her name...

"Remember what we talked about." she said, putting her pinky up to jog her memory. Tess smiled and put up her pinky as well. Itachi looked between the two women, his eyebrow raised.

"What is she talking about?" he was curios.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Unless you wanna rent out a room for the night?" she asked slyly.

"Too late." Tess chuckled before taking her hand out of his and wrapping it around his waist. He was such a pervert.

And with that, the couple ran as fast as they could away from Miss Addellay's house.


	33. It Sucks To be Tess

_**It Sucks To Be Tess**_

_**Hello everyone! my sister wanted me to make an announcement. She is going to publish her first story ever. But she won't publish it until this story is done. She gave me a lot of grief when I didn't publish this memo during the last chapter and she'd bite my head off if I didn't do it this time, so, after this story is done, please be sure to support her story. Please and thank you and enjoy the new chapter.  
**_

Tess' eyes fluttered open, immediately grabbing the back of her neck. _'Maybe falling asleep on the floor wasn't the greatest of ideas...'_ Tess thought looking to the still freshly made bed. She moved her head around rolling out all of her kinks before stopping to look at the seemingly sleeping man beside her.

"But it was worth it." the couple had got so caught up in what they were doing that a bed was the last thing on their mind. The elemental yawned, stretching her limbs before getting up into a sitting position on the hardwood floor. Just as she started to roll her shoulders, she felt strong familiar hands stop them. Tess fully relaxed, letting itachi take over.

"That's right; you owe me a massage from last time." Tess said groggily, dropping her head to give him better access. She smiled to herself when she felt his lips start to make a trail up the back of her neck to her jaw line. Tess turned, meeting his lips half way in a heady hello kiss.

"Itachi?" she asked when he broke away to nibble against the shell of her ear. She had things she needed to tell him before they got too far. Things she needed to tell him.

"Yes?" he asked huskily in her ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"How do you feel about me?" she felt him stop and she turned to look at him. She wanted to know exactly what his feelings were about her. And all that riddle shit was NOT going to fly. She absolutely needed to know how he felt about her before this relationship gets even more serious than it already is. It s bad enough she's in love with him.

Itachi sat back, and Tess laid her head against his hard shoulder. "I...I don't know. I cannot explain them." he said honestly. He didn't know how he felt or why he felt the way he did.

Tess bit the inside of her lip. "I just want to make sure you feel the same way about me as I do you." itachi shifted Tess in his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"How do you feel about me?" Tess tilted her head to look up at itachi.

"I asked you first."

"Too bad." Tess pouted, looking away from the uchiha a moment before turning her attention to the perfectly made bed across the room. She almost didn't want to say how she felt, she didn't want to look stupid and have him leave her because she felt this way either. But Shina was right, if he feels the same way she feels and doesn't tell him, she'll look like a fool when it becomes too late. Tess sighed, love was so confusing.

"I..." Tess paused. "...if I say it, will you laugh at me?" itachi could've rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what it is."

_'Okay...here goes nothing...'_ Tess took a deep breath. "I love you! There I said it, if you laugh I'll kill you, I swear to god!" Tess covered her ears, closing her eyes tightly as if waiting for an explosion, or if she was going to get hit.

Itachi was speechless. In his lifetime, he has had many a girl tell him they loved him, but they were all loons, and that's saying something coming from him. And out of those many girls, he had never felt so...warm when it came out Tess' mouth. It felt like she was supposed to say it, like she was born to say these words. He wondered briefly, how it would sound if he said it.

Itachi pried Tess' hands away from her ears and held them behind her back. Her eyes were still tightly closed, but he'd bet money that they shoot open and snap her head to him and ask him what he just said. Itachi took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then he said those four meaningful words.

"I love you too..."

And she did not disappoint.

Tess' eyes shot open and snapped her head over her shoulder to look at the uchiha with wide eyes. "What did you just say?" she whispered. Itachi smirked to himself.

"Yes I said it. I love you too." Tess held in a squeal of excitement and turned to tackled itachi to the hardwood floor, kissing his cheeks and lips and jaw line. She has never been so happy in her life. And finally after a full three minutes of kissing, Tess broke away to look at his face.

"Oh yeah and I'm a goddess." she said casually. Itachi narrowed his eyes, not sure what that meant.

"What?"

"I'm a goddess. You know like from heaven and all that junk. I'm the modern mother nature, from a long line of mother natures." Tess said casual, as if explaining her power to a child who asked a question.

"Hn." was all he said. So that was the thing that was different about her? She was a goddess? Itachi looked up at the woman straddling him. He could see it. He believed she could pass for someone ethereal. But he did have one question.

"So, I've been defiling a goddess?" Tess burst out into giggles before getting up to grab her suitcase. She gathered some new clothes since her peach dress was totaled. Shina had been right. She was hungry and needed a shower, and didn't want to go into a village smelling like sex. Before she made it to the bathroom she smiled over to itachi.

"Don t worry, baby. God will forgive you."

---

Now in a pair of skinny jeans, a grey shirt and her favorite sand colored Ugg boots, Tess kissed itachi goodbye with promises of being back soon and ready for round Well, whatever number they were on, she had lost count.

The elemental jogged down the stairs and pushed open the door. She looked around the small village for a food place. She squinted her eyes through her sunglasses to try and make out the place 3 meters in front of her when she heard a woman's faint scream. The elemental's head snapped to the forest at her left. She must be some meters away, and she obviously needed help. Tess rolled her eyes.

_'The food can wait.'_ and with that, Tess sprinted into the trees.

---

As the young goddess got closer, he heard the sound of gruff laughter and then another scream. It didn't take a genius to know that the woman was in danger and men had something to do with it. Tess slowed her haste, pushing the bushes back and watched the scene when she was close enough.

There were seven guys, circling this poor woman, shoving her and lewdly grabbing her. Tess' eyes squinted just a little at the gap between two men.

As the nameless woman was shoved this way and that, she bent a certain way, and Tess saw something that made her eyes widen.

"She's pregnant." the elemental whispered. Suddenly one guy grabbed her and whispered something that was undoubtedly frightening to the poor girl. Without any concern for her condition, he knocked her to the ground and she fell on all fours. And that was all Tess needed to see.

Tess closed her eyes and opened them the minute they turned blue. She held out her hand to the man that was unbuckling his belt and balled her hands into a fist watching in satisfaction when he was ramrod straight.

"Hey boss, are you alright?" one man asked, going on to him, the others following. Tess closed one eye and opened it again when it changed from blue to green. She used her other hands and brought it up. The men looked down. Watching as a thick tree branch circled their feet, slowly creeping to their legs until they were fully engulfed in branches, and a tree took their place.

When all she heard was there muffled screams, Tess finally walked out of the trees and to the helpless pregnant woman.

"pervs." she said under her breath. "Are you okay?" she asked soothingly to the woman. As soon as she was about to assure her health, she stopped and let out an ear piercing scream, clutching her stomach for dear life. Tess' eyes widened, holding out her hands as if the woman was coming after her.

"no." she whispered. She woman nodded her head Tess slumped her shoulders and then looked up to the sky.

"Why did I leave the hotel room?" she asked sadly. She looked back at the girl who had started breathing in and out slowly. Tess nodded in encouragement.

"Good. This is good, breath...breath." Tess said, practicing her breathing long with the woman. The girl followed Tess until she sighed relaxed.

"Um, do you want me to go get help?" the woman shook her head. "You have...to help...Me." she said.

Tess whined childishly. "But why, we're right by a village, I could just go right to someone that knows this stuff." The woman shook her head, her breathing starting to pick up again. Tess ran her hand down her face stressfully. This woman wasn't going to go anywhere, and she knew it.

Even though she didn't want to come to terms with it, Tess had to help this strange lady deliver her baby in the middle of the woods.

It sucks to be Tess autumn Daniels...

----

Ayame screamed for dear life as another contraction shook her small frame (Tess had found out her name sometime ago when she was over one of her contractions) her legs were spread open as wide as she could, trying to push this baby out.

The elemental was kneeling between her legs, shuddering every time that...thing came out of her. She could swear it poke its head out and laughed at her inexperience with this. She looked fully dilated and Tess could see the child's bloody raven head, as much as she didn't want to.

"Okay ayame, I need you to push for me, okay, I can see it." Tess held a disgusted look while she put her hands near this woman's private. She didn't know how doctors did this everyday.

Ayame shot up, pushing for dear life, but the baby only came out slightly, and Tess tried to help as much as she could but it seemed stuck.

"Yikes." Tess mumbled. She is going to be heavily drugged if she ever decided to have a kid. Ayame pushed again, this time making much more progress, Tess could see the baby's scrunched up face and tried to pull it out. Tess glanced up at ayame, her eyes were half lidded and she was getting kind of pale. If she didn't deliver this child soon she would obviously die.

Tess tried not to let that happen. "Okay ayame, you're doing great...now again...push as hard as you can!" she yelled. Ayame s face went beet red from pushing, and Tess saw the baby's small shoulders and pulled at them. And finally a piercing wail of a baby boy. Ayame collapsed to the hard ground while Tess wrapped the newborn in her black cardigan sweater.

She used her sleeve to wipe the clots of blood from his small face finally seeing the little red bundle in her hands. Tess smiled down at him. He looked so serene and perfect with his cut cherry red lips, fast asleep.

"Ohh, look at him. Okay, I thought I didn't want a baby, but I am so forcing itachi to get me one. Look at how cute." Tess looked to ayame who was still unconscious on the ground. With one hand, Tess crawled on the ground next to her, shaking her awake.

"Hey ayame..." she said gently. "Look at your new baby boy." Tess glanced away from the baby for a moment to look at his mother. Tess narrowed her eyes, shaking ayame harder awake. Her eyes widened.

"No. please no." she whispered frantically trying not to upset the baby. Tess continued to shake her awake, but it soon hit her that ayame was dead. And not only was she dead, but she was holding her newborn child in her arms.

"what the hell am I going to tell itachi?"


	34. A Favor

_**A Favor**_

_**Hello All!! There's really nothing to say about this chapter so I won't but I do have some news. My sister didn't want to wait for me to finish this story so she posted it up yesterday. She's hovering over me as I write this so please read her story. and review, don't forget to review. Anyway, enjoy both our chapters!  
**_

Tess watched from her seat in the doctor's office as she checked the baby out to see if it was okay. She pressed her stethoscope on his small naked chest to examine his heart beat, watching as Tess bit her nails off one by one in her peripheral.

As soon as she came to terms with ayame being dead, Tess ran as fast as she could to the nearest hospital she could find. At first, the lady told her to fill out paper work but when she saw the bloody newborn in Tess' arms that had sped up the waiting process.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Tess just couldn't wrap her mind around it. _'Why did I leave the hotel room?'_ she kept asking herself. _'Was I really that hungry?'_

Tess didn't even want to think about what was waiting for her back at the hotel room. If she thought she was afraid for her life before, this would be an experience.

Finally, the doctor stood up straight and took the stethoscope out of her ears and looked to Tess.

"Well miss, your baby's perfect, he may be a little hungry, but other than that, you can take him home whenever you want to." Tess let out a sigh and stood up and made her way to the table.

"Thank you." she said exasperatedly. Tess scooped the baby up in her arms and looked to see exactly if was okay. The doctor smiled.

"He's very handsome. He looks just like his father I bet." she commented. Tess smiled weakly, looking down at the curly haired child.

"I'll bet he does..."

"What's his name?" she asked. Tess looked up from the baby to the doctor.

"What?"

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "The name for the baby, surely you picked out a name?" Tess looked back to the child again. His eyes were fully open, watching her intently, moving around this way and that. She couldn't believe this was happening.

This kid, out of nowhere just pops into her life and has turned it upside down. And he only knew her for five and a half hours.

While Tess was in the waiting room, she had heavily contemplated on leaving him in the hospital. She even stood up. It wasn't until she was at the door where all the wheels were turning in her head.

She couldn't just leave a newborn baby here. Who knows where he would end up, and how it would affect him when he got older. He would grow up all alone, thinking that no one loved him so they left him in a hospital to let the village take care of him.

Tess couldn't have that on her conscious forever.

_'Maybe this is a good thing...' _she thought. _'Maybe she was meant to find him and take care of him. Maybe this is was fate.'_ Tess looked up to the doctor and smiled.

"What do you think is a cute name?" the woman tilted her head, thinking about a good name to think for the elemental.

"I always liked the name masari. It s been in my family for generations." Tess nodded as she rocked the baby to sleep.

"Hm...Masari, huh? I like it..." _'The question is, will itachi like it as much as I do...'_

---

After getting masari checked out, Tess took the walk of shame back to the hotel, where her inevitable death was waiting for her. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Tess couldn't believe the day she was having. All she wanted was some food. For all this, she could have eaten at the hotel, or live off her body fat.

Masari started to shift and whine, sensing her discomfort. Tess looked to him and rocked him as she opened the door to the place that may very well be the last place she goes to. Tess took her time walking up the stairs, looking down at the sleeping newborn, envying him.

He had not a care in the world as he lay there, snuggled in her arms. Tess smiled down at him playing with his bottom lip with her finger. He smiled in his sleep and Tess bit her lip. _'Oh, he was so cute! I could just eat him up!'_ she coddled in her mind.

In no time, Tess was at the hotel room door. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to open the door, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tess had never been so scared of itachi, scared of what he might think about her. She nearly shook with anxiety when she shifted the child in her arms so she could pull the key out of her pocket and stuck it inside the door.

Tess closed her eyes tightly when she heard the lock click and opened the door. Tess opened one eye, in one of the hotel reading something. Good, he didn't notice the baby yet. But that was short lived.

He turned his eyes to her and spoke. "Where were you? I thought you were going to get something to eat?" and then he narrowed his eyes at the small white sheet in her hands. He got up into a sitting position, his eyes narrowed.

"What is that?" he asked.

Tess shifted her eyes. "What?" she asked.

Itachi gave her a look, was she trying to play him for a fool? He nodded towards the white baby shaped cloth in her hands. "That. What is THAT?" he said with more emphasis. Tess looked over her shoulder.

"I don't... Tess was immediately cut off when she turned back around seeing itachi right in front of her. She didn't even realize he had taken masari away from her until he held him up, as if inspecting him. Masari s face scrunched up before he let out a piercing scream

"Dammit itachi, I just put him to sleep." Tess said walking around him, keeping her full attention on the baby, trying to rock him back to sleep. Itachi turned to the elemental slowly, not believing what he's hearing. She just left to get food, for crying out loud. What the fuck did they have?! A baby give away?!

The uchiha brought his hands to his face, bringing them down slowly. He couldn't even get mad, all his strength for some reason, drained. For some reason he felt that somehow, in some weird way, this was his fault. He let her leave the room so this was on him. He knew better than to let her wander off on her own. Only Tess could say she was going to get something and come back an hour later with something totally different. He was going to have to go with her from now on everywhere she went.

He watched Tess sit and lay the sleeping child gently on the bed, smiling gently at it like she had not a care in the world, like she didn't have to explain to him where in the hell she got that...thing from.

But he didn't know where to start. He specifically remembers her saying that she was hungry and would be back in a little while. What had happened between leaving the hotel and coming back?

"What happened?" he asked first. They were going to start slow. Tess went on telling him this elaborate story about hearing this woman in trouble, saying that she was too pregnant to defend herself against seven bandits who she had to incapacitate. And then just as she was about to save the woman and go back to get to get something to eat, the woman goes into labor and all this shit happens. Itachi took a seat in the chair across the bed while Tess tended to the sleeping child in front of him.

The uchiha rubbed his temples; a blinding migraine had taken place between his eyes during the story, while he looked to the child. Now that they were passed the easy questions, they needed to get to the important questions.

"So the mother is dead?" he drawled, his eyes closed as he slumped in the chair.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to leave him in the hospital; I just wanted to know if he was okay. I wanted to make sure that he was taken care of--"

"The hospital is full of doctors, Tess, I am sure they know what their doing." he interrupted, opening his eyes to look over at the piece of work across from him. Tess looked down at the baby, her full lip pouted.

"I didn't want to leave him..." she whispered. Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw the look Tess gave the child. The way she stroked his cheek and smiled when he did something in his sleep, it was unsettling. And he knew exactly what was coming when she looked up at him.

"Itachi..."

His eyes widened just a moment before he stood up from his chair abruptly. "no." he said simply.

Tess stood up from the bed. "C'mon itachi, I don't want to leave him here and...Well look at him!" Tess said, paying full attention to the child again. Itachi resisted the tempting urge to roll his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist, bringing her to the bathroom.

He didn't slam her against the door, but she hit her head pretty hard against it before itachi locked it. So that had made him feel a little better. Tess watched as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose before he spoke.

"You can't have it, and it is as simple as that. You just came from training to wreak vengeance on a woman that murdered your father, you do not have time to take care of a child that isn't yours." he said as calmly as his voice would allow. Tess shoulders slumped, keeping her head down. For a moment he thought that she had given up, but he has to expect the unexpected.

Tess sighed; she wanted to agree with itachi. She wasn't ready to take care of a child, but she wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she didn't know how he was. It would eat at her and eat at her until it eventually destroyed her soul.

"Listen itachi, I hear what your saying, I really do. But I can't leave him here, I CANNOT. I have other responsibilities but...I'm sorry, I can't leave him here. Please itachi please let me have him. Look..." Tess pushed itachi away from her until he was only a few inches away. He narrowed his eyes, not sure what she was going to do until she kneeled down and entwined her hands together.

"I am on my knees, begging you to let me keep him. I can't leave him, I just can't." she whispered, pouting. Itachi looked down at her, silently surprised. She really wanted this baby.

This act had itachi mulling over the possibilities of Tess having a child. He had made the decision long ago that she was going to have his child, so maybe this would be like her baby in training. But, he doesn't think he's ready to have someone else take up her time. He just got her back.

He looked down at the sliver of a woman, on her knees, awaiting his verdict. Okay, he would let her keep it, and he wouldn't get mad, but he wasn't going to let this moment just pass by. If she was willing to get on her knees, something he would have never thought Tess autumn Daniels capable of. He had always thought when she got on her knees it was going to be because she was begging for her life, or...well, you know.

"What is its name?" Tess jaw dropped, but quickly regained her composure.

"You're you re letting me keep him?"

"Tell me what his name is before I change my mind." Itachi said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Masari. The doctor said it was in her family for generations and I thought it was a cute name. So his name is masari."

Itachi sighed. Okay, he would let her keep the baby. But he would not let her get away with this, not by a long shot.

"Since I let you keep him--"

"Masari." Tess interrupted.

Masari. Since I let you keep masari, you are going to owe me something." he whispered back. Tess nodded eagerly.

"No questions asked." she rapidly agreed. Itachi raised an eyebrow and pulled her up. Oh...that was the worst decision she has made so far. To give him one thing, what ever he wanted? No questions asked? This just keeps getting better and better.

But he had to make sure; Tess could easily "forget" all these promises. "Whatever it is? I can think of anything I want you to do, you are going to do it?" Tess smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, gently playing with his ponytail.

"Do you have anything in mind now?" she asked slyly. If sex is what he wanted that wasn't much of a threat, all he had to do was ask.

Itachi knew she thought that. And she should be so lucky. Too bad she's not. "I do have something in mind now, but it's not your punishment. But that was a good try, I'll give you that..." he said before leaning in to press his lips to hers in a sensual kiss.

"You owe me big." he whispered when he pulled away. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. And I owe you big time." Tess said, agitated before she leaned in to kiss him again but itachi pulled away, smirking at her, shaking his head.

"No, you don't get it. But you will. Now..." itachi moved away from her and patted her shoulders. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a roll of money. "Get the child some clothes and food. We leave in an hour itachi took Tess hand and put the money in her palm. Tess looked down at the money and then up at itachi. Itachi opened the bathroom door and turned to Tess.

And try not to bring home anymore children. I m pretty sure your next boyfriend isn't going to like raising them."

Tess laughed. "You don't know what sasori likes... itachi glared at her once, before he exited the room.


	35. Another FavorAW MAN!

_**Another Favor...AW MAN!  
**_

"I wonder what everyone is going to think of him." Tess said smiling at the cream colored baby carrier lying against her chest. Itachi glanced over her and the carrier and shrugged his shoulders.

There wasn't a baby store in the village that Tess picked masari up in, so Tess had to pick some stuff up on the way. As the elemental continued to smile down at the little pale pride and joy in her arms, she mulled over the things that itachi told her back in the hotel room in her head. He sounded like he really had something in store for her. at first, her mind was so clouded with the excitement of having a new baby around, that she didn't think of the possibilities.

but now that the baby was hidden away from her in his receiving blanket, giving her time to actually think, her thoughts unsettled her.

She told itachi that he could do what ever he wanted. And that could mean anything. It could be the most degrading, most frightening, most...well, whatever! Tess glanced over to him, just staring emotionless into the forest ahead of him, planning her demise...

Itachi glanced at her, and then back at the road. "What are you staring at?"

"I m trying to read the inner machinations of your psychotic mind to see what you have in store for me..." Tess said honestly. His smile, though cute, unsettled her.

"You won't know until I tell you. That much, I can guarantee. Who knows, maybe it won't be as bad as you think..." Tess' eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Itachi snorted. "No. it could be worse..." he said darkly.

"Can I at least, take a guess on what it might be?" she asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Go ahead. I can promise you that it's only going to give me an idea of something worse to do."

Tess groaned, looking down at the baby again, trying to hold back her smile this time. "wiener." she mumbled.

The elemental s thoughts were completely pushed away by the delightful sound of the baby. Tess peaked under her receiving blanket. The little blue hat that the hospital gave him slid around his eyes. Tess smiled as she pulled it up, and was delighted to finally see the beautiful shiny black eyes of his for the first time. Tess narrowed her eyes a moment as she thought of something. She grabbed the top of his hat and gently pulled it off, revealing his small black curls.

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked over to her, giving his full attention. "Hm?"

"I didn't really notice this before, with me being scared and all, but masari...he looks just like you." itachi said nothing before he continued to look where he was going. Tess chuckled.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

It had taken no time at all to get to the akatsuki hideout. It took Tess about thirty minutes to find a baby store near her. She didn't buy a lot, just some clothes and a bottle or two. After she introduced him to chase and the rest of the guys, she was going to find another store.

After a few more minutes, itachi and Tess, and the baby finally made it to the boulder that made the hideout just that. The elemental waited for itachi to do his hand sign and walked through the hall.

"Do you feel them anywhere?" she asked the uchiha.

"They re in the kitchen, as they always are." he said.

Tess grinned. "Okay, you go in first. I want them to see me with the baby." itachi rolled his eyes this time before pushing open the door. Before it closed, she could see deidara and the rest of the guys glance over before going back to doing what they were doing.

Tess' grin became wider when she gently opened the door and made her way towards the kitchen. Everyone had their heads down, talking about something silently until she knocked on the threshold of the door.

"Hello, hello, the person that gave your lives meaning is back!" Tess yelled, posing with one hand and cradling the baby in the other. Deidara was the first to get up and run to her. Tess had to move away slightly to hug him.

Still oblivious to the newborn she cradled in her hands and the fact that she had given her best friend a lack luster hug, deidara grabbed her shoulders. "Finally, un! We ve been waiting for you, yeah!" he yelled, ecstatic

"Well, itachi picked me up and we rented a hotel for the night." deidara grinned, ignoring that last comment, so happy to see her, and about to bring her into a hug again when Tess moved away.

Deidara s shoulders slumped, narrowing his eyes confused. Why wasn't she hugging him back? Didn t she miss him? The rock-nin was about to ask just what was wrong with her when sasori spoke.

"Tess, what is that?" he asked, pointing to the sheet covered carrier around her chest. Deidara looked at Tess for a moment and at the carrier before he went close to her, opening it slightly.

His eyes widened when he saw the black haired child resting peacefully against her chest. Deidara gasped, grabbing his heart as if she had just stabbed him and backed away.

"What...what is...?"

"What is it?! What s the matter!" chase said. Tess smiled when she unclipped the carrier off her shoulders and placed the baby in the middle of the table. Everyone gathered around, but pulled back at the same time when the sheet covering him started to move. Tess smiled when she pulled the sheet away from the baby's face, making everyone gasp.

"What the fuck is that?!" kisame asked, snapping his head up to Tess. Tess laughed when he counted with his fingers to see just how long she'd been gone.

Tess groaned. "Okay, if anyone else asks me what he is one more time, they're getting branded." everyone but chase was surprised. The fear manipulator pouted her lip as she pushed the guys who were on either side of her away to better see the bundle of sweetness.

"Awww, look at him. He is so precious! Can I hold him?" Tess smiled at her friend across the table, nodding. Chase pushed the guys out the way with her hands and gently grabbed the baby off the table. Tess walked around to her, watching as the newborn blew spit bubbles and oohed and awwed, totally forgetting about the guys for a moment until sasori spoke again.

"Tess, where did you get him from?" he was the only logical person not counting on his fingers to make sure that Tess wasn't gone for nine months.

"I got him yesterday. some lady named ayame was giving birth to him and I helped deliver him, but she died during labor and I didn't want him on my conscious the rest of my life soooo...here he is!" Tess said poking at his cheeks.

Somewhere in the back round, deidara caught his breath, clearing his throat. "And itachi let you keep him, yeah?" he said, more relaxed. Tess shot a look over at the rock nin.

"First of all he didn't LET me do anything. I just didn't want him to be mad at me for taking this baby in. and I told him I couldn't just leave him in that village, so I didn't. But I do owe him something..."

"What is it?" chase asked as she rocked masari. Tess shrugged. It was silently killing her inside, as she thought about what itachi possibly could want from her. He had turned down sex, so it was obviously big.

"I don't know. But I hope it's not too bad. I have to go and report to pein s office and tell him the news so I need masari back." Tess said as she maneuvered her arms to take the baby and go to pein's office.

---

Tess knocked on the door before twisting the knob. "Pein?" she called.

"Ah, Tess, you're home...and you aren't alone." he said with narrowed eyes. Tess smiled at him nervously. Konan had her eyes narrowed as well. "What the hell is that?" Tess glared.

"Bitch, what the fuck do you think it is? It s a baby!" Tess yelled. It wasn't because Tess didn't like konan; she was just getting tired of people saying that. God, what the hell did it look like?

"Relax konan. I know what it is, and believe it or not, it isn't really that big a deal." Tess snapped her head over to the akatsuki leader. "What?"

"Let me rephrase that. it isn't a problem...but I ll need you to do a couple of things for me." dammit. She didn't even know what itachi wanted her to do; now she has pein asking for favors?

Before she agreed to something she probably wouldn't like, Tess thought before she blurted out the wrong answer. She could always do the things itachi asked her, but pein, he was a different story. Tess narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"What kind of things?" she asked warily. Pein entwined his fingers together and put his fist on the table.

"They aren't big things, and now that you can handle a reasonable amount of pain, I have the utmost confidence that you will do great in this." Tess became even more suspicious. Pein was, for the most part, upfront and quite blunt with her. If he wanted her to do something, he had no problem voicing it outright.

"You re scaring me pein." Tess said honestly. And, though she tried to ignore it, Tess heard konan snicker.

Pein gave the paper woman a glance from the side of his eye, and the snicker was gone as quickly as it had come. "There is no need to be scared. Tell me Tess, have you ever heard of an initiation?"

Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Who hasn't?"

"Well, every member in this organization has gone through an initiation. And they have successfully passed. Everyone, but you Tess has gone through it, and I believe that it is high time that you should as well."

Tess kept her eyes narrowed. Was that what he wanted her to do? An initiation? That didn't sound so bad. Well, not as bad as what she thought.

Again, she didn't just want to blurt out an answer before pein fully explains. For all she knew, Tess would have to sleep with everyone, girls included. Chase was fine, but it gave Tess the shivers to think about konan like that. She might as well think of her grandparents...

'Okay, I m drifting. It isn't that bad. Just ask him what it is.' "So what is this initiation all about?" she asked.

"Hm...Asking the important questions. Addellay has taught you well."

"She tried her best..."

"She did well. Usually we put a member against the strongest person to see how he'll do. We put each chakra type with it's opposite. For instance, since kisame is water, I would put him against itachi, since he is fire." Tess nodded in understanding. She got that concept but there were still more questions she needed to ask.

"Okay, I get it. But I m an elemental, I know fire, water earth and air, so who can I go against?" she asked.

The way pein smirked creeped her out. "I could always put you against kakuzu." Tess tensed but pein continued. "Or I could just put you against konan, who has no type. Or even chase, since she has no chakra, like you. But then I thought 'why should I choose. There are so many possibilities, so I came up with the brilliant plan of putting you against everyone."

Tess was silent. Maybe that was exciting for him but that didn't make her as happy. She didn't want to fight her friends. Especially in a no holds barred initiation. And not only that, they were ruthless killers, and she hated to think of them that way, but they are and there was nothing else she could say. And she was in love with one of the killers she had to fight.

A blinding ache took place behind Tess' eye.

As if reading Tess' mind, pein spoke. "I know you don't want to fight them Tess, but believe me, this is for your benefit. And I would not be doing it if it wasn't. Think of it like this, it will be great practice for the upcoming battle. Because she is in konoha. This technique is just to test out your skill, to see what you learned."

As much as she wanted to be angry with pein and his decision, she knew he was right. As much as she loved everyone, she was training to kill someone. And she didn't want to just march down to konoha and not know what to do. Tess wanted to be on the top of her game when she met this tempest girl, she wanted to go down to that village and know that she would be the one to live when the fight was over.

Masari started to shift and whine in her arms, it had been a while since she fed him and all the formula she bought was in her suitcase. And he probably needed to be changed.

Tess sighed as she played with masari's fingers, and without a word, she turned to the door.

"It is great to have you back Tess..." pein said before the elemental closed the door behind her.


	36. A Harmless Prank

_**A Harmless Prank**_

_**Hello all! there's nothing really important in this chapter, but in the next chapter there will be. I've been on a kind of tempest hiatus, and i think I've avoided her long enough, so we'll check to see exactly what's going on with her before the big fight. there's really nothing else to say here, so enjoy the chapter.  
**_

After she told everyone what the leader said, Tess left masari downstairs with chase. She seemed like the only one who wasn't afraid of him, and she needed to speak with itachi anyway.

There wasn't much of a reaction when Tess told everyone what was in store for them for the next couple of days. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were eavesdropping on their conversation. Deidara, of course, was against fighting her to see what she learned, as he usually was when something threatened her safety, but Tess said that this was for her own good. She understood that she needed to know how it was to be in a fight.

It wasn't like Tess hadn't been in a fight before, it was just shooting things out of her hands and her eyes would be a new fighting skill. Pein just wanted to make sure that before he sends her anywhere, that she won't die as soon as she leaves.

Tess jogged up the stairs, digging in her pocket for her key but suddenly stopped. Itachi was in there, so her door was obviously somehow unlocked. After her sudden pause, Tess put her key in her pocket and twisted her door open. And of course, the man of the hour was lying on her bed, reading.

"You gotta teach me how to unlock my door without my key one of these days." Tess said, closing the door behind her.

Itachi shrugged. "It isn't anything to learn. I just twist the knob and it clicks open." Tess raised an eyebrow, deciding not to answer. Thoughts suddenly ran through her head about her future opponent. What would it be like to fight him? She was scared before, but now she was curious. How would she, a goddess, hold under the power of one of the most powerful man in the world?

"Let s test it out." Tess whispered. The elemental took a step back and ran as fast as she could towards her bed and jumped, landing on itachi's stomach.

Itachi sat up abruptly, as it became hard to breath. Tess' eyes widened, suddenly worried. She didn't mean to hurt him, just to catch him off guard.

"Oh my god, baby I m so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?!" she asked, getting off itachi hips.

"No..." he said through clenched teeth, rolling on his side, his hands around his stomach. "Why did you do that?" came his strained, aggravated voice. Tess' hands hovered itachi's frame, scared to touch him for fear that she would hurt him more.

"Oh itachi, I m so, so, soooo sorry. I...I m just so sorry..."

"As well you should be." Tess gasped, feeling cold familiar fingers start to wrap around her neck. It was a firm hold; he just stroked her throat with his fingers softly. Tess turned her head to stare straight to itachi's stomach. Tess slowly looked up, his fingers moving from her neck to her jaw line when she stared into the familiar charcoal black eyes of the same man that was currently rolling around in pain on her bed.

"What...?" Tess was cut off when a sudden pop caught her attention. Tess snapped her head over to the itachi on the bed, only meeting smoke radiating off her bed.

"What the...what is...?"

"It was a shadow clone, Tess." Tess looked up at itachi with a frightened expression as he stroke her cheek, smirking down at her. Tess' widened eyes turned to narrowed eyes. "You...you're a real dick, you know that? I thought I hurt you, you fucking bastard!"

"It serves you right. You tried to catch me by surprise." Tess opened her mouth to speak but found no words to say. He was right, but what she couldn't get was how he knew she would try to do that. Tess slumped her shoulders, her mouth still open as she sat in front of itachi, who was still smirking, but for different perverted reasons.

How did he do that? Tess knew he never left, how could he have done that so fat, because he had to have done hand signs. "That was wild. And I wanna be mad, I really do. But that was so smooth, that all I can do is admire what you just did. It was so cool, how did you do those hand signs so fast?"

Itachi shrugged. "It takes a lot of practice...and it helps to overhear your conversation with pein about the oncoming fight with the group."

Tess' eyes narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question. You heard my conversation, but how did you know I would be curious enough to try it out on you?"

"Because I know you too well. If you were bold enough to slap me across the face in front of everyone, you are curious enough to see if I would be on my guard."

Tess listened on to his explanation, deeply intrigued. "I would've never gotten that, you are so smart."

Itachi chuckled before sitting down next to her. Put her feet on her bed and laid her head on his lap. "So, are you gonna beat me senseless or are you gonna try to take it easy on me like deidara might?"

Itachi sighed. He had thought about that too. It wasn't like he was planning on beating her to a bloody pulp, but taking it easy on her wouldn't help her at all. She went to addellay for a reason and that was to get better. If any of them were to try and take it easy on her, it would not benefit her in the slightest. It would give her false confidence, and tempest would just take advantage of her.

"I m not going to go easy on you, but I won't beat you senseless. And if deidara is smart, he won't go easy on you either. If he loves you as much as everyone else, he will give it his best like everyone else will." Tess smiled up at itachi, gently stroking his cheek.

"I hope he doesn't either. I want him to give it all he's got, so I can learn more. I don't want to make any mistakes when I go to konoha. I want to be on the top of my game and ready to beat tempest and avenge my father. And I need his help, and you guys to help me do that. I think deidara is smarter than he looks."

Itachi snorted. Tess shook her head, chuckling. "Leave him alone, didn't I tell you both to at least be civil and stop acting like babies." she said, sitting up stretching.

"And speaking of babies. I have to go get masari. I gave chase a bottle of formula, so he's probably asleep." she said as she made her way to the door. Itachi sighed. He had forgotten about him. He had to admit, masari was a great child. He hasn't cried yet. But this also brought up some questions.

"Tess."

The elemental turned around at the sound of itachi's voice. "Yeah?"

"About masari. Where is he going to sleep?" Tess stared at itachi for awhile. To tell the truth, she never thought about it. When she was staring down at his beautiful black eyes, Tess would stand up all night and have masari sleep in her arms if she had to. But she couldn't and now that his cuteness wasn't here to distract her, she had no idea where she would put him. Tess looked around her room, as if a crib was supposed to be laying around there for emergencies.

"I seriously have to go baby shopping for him, immediately." Tess said to her herself. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew exactly what was coming; he was just going to say it before she could.

"You will go shopping for him tomorrow. But for now..." Tess looked over at him expectantly. "He can sleep here." how bad could it be? Masari was only about five pounds. And she would do this when they had their own child, so why not? Tess ran to itachi and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you..."

"I wasn't finished." Tess' smiled faded. Itachi hadn't thought of what favor he wanted yet, but he could think of an impromptu one right now. "He can sleep with us on one condition." Tess shook her head. Oh no, now what?

"What is it, itachi?" Tess was ready for anything. She closed her eyes tightly when she thought of what he could possibly have in store for her.

"Masari can sleep here...but you have to move in my room, and make this his room." Tess eyes shot open. "What?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Did you really hear what I said or are you trying to get on my nerves?" Tess grinned before grabbing his face and pulling itachi into an excited kiss. She couldn't believe what he just asked her! This was great! More than great! This was wonderful. He was basically asking her to move in with him. Tess broke away and smiled.

"Can I say it now?"

"Okay."

"I love you, itachi."

"I know; now go get the baby..." Tess squealed and grinned before she ran to the door and downstairs to get masari.


	37. Valuable Information

_**Valuable Information**_

_**hello everyone! I have good news! I have decided to make a sequel to this story. There are some holes in this story that can only be filled with another story, so that's really it. This chapter is kind of important, so pay attention, pay really close attention. Hope you enjoy.  
**_

Tess jolted out of her sleep, her eyes wide as she looked on either side of her, relaxing when she saw masari sleeping peacefully next to her for the millionth time. Tess brought her hand to her face and stressfully rubbed her cheek. All throughout the night, Tess had dreamt that she rolled over on masari and suffocated him. She really needed to buy him his own crib or she would never be able to sleep.

And if she couldn't sleep, then the man currently resting his eyes next to her wouldn't be getting any either. And he rarely slept as it is.

"How many times have you thought you rolled over on him? Or have you lost count?" came the deep voice from behind the elemental. Tess glanced over her shoulder before bringing her attention back to the peacefully sleeping child huddled next to her. Tess smiled.

"I m up to about quintillion and two. I can't help it, I see it in my mind, me sleeping and rolling over on him... I really have to get him a crib or I ll never get any sleep." Tess said stressfully, running her hand over her face before gently scooping masari up into her welcome arms. The baby shifted a bit, his face squinting up, before it relaxed and he was back to sleep.

Itachi watched the interaction between Tess and masari silently. It was hard to believe Tess had just found him less than 24 hours ago. Tess smiled down at him warmly, as she played with his bottom lip with her finger, leaning her head and bringing him closer to her so she could rub her nose against his. If he didn't know her and seen the two walk down the street, one would assume that they were mother and son.

It was a little sickening to be honest.

"Okay..." Tess said, putting masari down on the bed next to itachi and getting up. "I have to get ready to go to the baby store. I need all this stuff out of my room, too." she said, making her way to her dresser and taking out some clothes for the day.

"You know, you should help me take this stuff out. It is going in your room after all." Tess said, turning towards him, putting on a smile. Itachi put on the same smile. Oh, it was so cute how slick she thought she was.

But, then again...her name didn't mean weasel.

"I would love to, Tess, really from the bottom of my heart to lug around all those clothes and Ugg boots, but unfortunately for me, I have a mission. The uchiha said, emphasizing how horrible he felt with a sigh. Tess sucked up her bottom lip, holding back the smile that threatened to burst through.

"Itachi, if I have to come back here and do this by myself, you won't be the only one with a punishment to give away. And this may come as a surprise to you, but I've been holding back." he probably didn't want her to see it, but Tess saw his eyes widen just a fraction before his face went totally emotionless.

"That is a chance that I am willing to take. I really have to go on a mission. Why don't you ask deidara and the others to help?"

"Because it's not their room. I thought that when you asked me to move in, you were going to help me move. But that was obviously silly of me to think." Tess said sarcastically, snatching her clothes out of her drawer and throwing them on her bed.

"Tan egoistao, juro." she mumbled in frustration. It wasn't meant for itachi to hear, but he caught it anyway. And when he did, he narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked curiously. Tess rolled her eyes. "It was Spanish, you big dummy." she mumbled again.

Tess felt the wind shift behind her, but didn't look back. There was no point when she knew who was behind her. Besides, she was upset at him. And if she did decide to look and he smiled at her, she would instantly forgive him. And Tess was the type to hold grudges, so she at least wanted to hold on to this until she got to the baby store.

But that was all shot to hell when she was twirled around to meet his charcoal gaze. Tess twisted her lips to the side; she was determined not to forgive him.

"I have get ready to go, itachi, so get off me." Tess said snippily, turning back around to dig in her drawer for another set of what little clothes masari had. Tess tensed when she felt itachi's lips close to her ear.

"Say it to me in Spanish." he whispered deeply in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Tess took a deep breath in through her nose before a small whimper made itself known.

"Masari is on the bed by himself, itachi, I have to get him."

"He is in the middle of the bed, safe from harm. And you know that if he was old enough to roll off the bed, I would get him." he was right. Tess just really wanted him to get away from her before she forgave him.

"Now..." the uchiha said, moving her hair away from her ear with one hand and trapping her against the dresser with the other." say something else in Spanish." Tess took another deep breath.

"You don't deserve my Spanish. You re trying to leave me." Tess pouted, rubbing the top of her dresser with her pointer finger. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. To tell the truth, he didn't want to leave Tess. He had enough time away from her, but this mission was particularly important.

"It's isn't like I want to leave you, I seriously have to go on this mission. I will be back later on tonight." Tess sighed, turning her head to give him a small kiss. "You promise you'll be back soon?"

"As soon as I can." itachi promised. Tess sealed his promise with another kiss. Suddenly a piercing wail caught the couple's attention. Tess and itachi snapped their heads to the bed, seeing a fully awake and hot pink masari crying out for attention.

Tess pouted her lip, running over to the newborn and scooping him up. "Oooh, miho, I m sorry, I totally forgot about you. You really have to learn to start crying out more." Tess said, holding him in the air before holding him close to her.

The shadow before her caught her attention and she looked up to see itachi. "Give him to me, I'll give him to chase while you shower." Tess narrowed her eyes.

"O...okay..." Tess said, gently giving a still pink masari to itachi. When she gave him masari, Tess smiled. If masari wasn't hot pink from screaming his head off, they d look just like each other. And the way itachi held him, it made her feel warm inside. And just a little jealous. If they ever had one, he better hold their kid like that.

"Thank you, itachi." Tess said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "In case I don't see you when I get out." and with that, Tess gathered her clothes and went in the bathroom.

---

In a beige sweater, a white spaghetti string top, a pair of black leggings and of course, her Ugg boots, Tess left the bathroom, smiling when she saw a generous amount of money sitting on her dresser.

"Okay, I forgive him." she said, grabbing a bag to put her money in before leaving her room and bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen to see chase rocking masari as he happily sucked away at the milk in his bottle and deidara and sasori talking about what was surprisingly not about art.

"Hey babies." Tess greeted. Chase looked up at her friend, smiling at her in greeting. "Hey baby doll, you about to head out?" she asked

"Sure am, as soon as I burp him." Tess said as she walked over to chase and took the receiving blanket and placed it on her shoulder before she took the baby. As she patted masari on the back.

"Where are you going, yeah?" deidara asked. Tess turned to him. "Oh, to the baby store, I'm giving him my room so he'll have a place to sleep."

"Where are you staying?" chase asked. Tess gave her bored look. "Do you really have to ask? I'm moving into sasori's room, duh!" Tess said, shooting a smile and a wink in sasori's direction. Sasori smirked back.

Chase chuckled before standing up. "Can I go? It's going to be awfully boring in here without you anyway." Tess nodded. "You all should come. Deidara's bird could really come in handy with all the bags and I need sasori's and dei's opinion on how I should paint his room." Tess said slyly. She really didn't feel like going by herself and even if itachi wasn't going on a mission, he surely wouldn't be going.

"If you all love me, you would all go." Tess threw in. Everyone rolled their eyes at the same time. Just as Tess was about to thank them, she felt a warm sensation trail down her back, making her squint her face. Shifting masari, Tess touched her back, feeling something wet between her fingers.

"Masaaarrriiii" Tess whined as she put together that what was between her fingers happened to be vomit. "It's trailing down my back!"

Chase laughed, as she got up and took masari away from Tess so she could run as fast as she could upstairs.

---

Itachi hit the ground soundlessly in the forest of death; his hands firmly wrapped around his kunais as the rock shinobi around fell from the trees and rained down lifelessly to the ground. The uchiha stood up straight, his crimson eyes ever alert, searching for anymore unfortunate enemies. Sensing none, Itachi closed his eyes, rolling the kinks out of his neck.

He had only been in konoha for a total of two hours. And he had a whole slew of new information. No one was in konoha anymore. Well, no leaf ninja. Before he was caught, no leaf ninja were in konoha, only rock and stone shinobi. It didn't take a prodigy to figure out that the two teamed up to take over konoha. Hm, it seems tempest has made some very important friends while she was in the loony bin.

With a quick transformation, itachi turned into one of the rock shinobi and walked out of the forest of death and made his way into the city.

Itachi had always hated this town, he always wanted it to burn to the ground, and it was very surprising to actually have it in ruins. It was a dream come true in his mind, but as he leaped on to the buildings, watching the remains of his childhood, it actually got to him. Seeing this place, KONOHAGAKURE, in ruins had actually got to him, as much as he tried to pin it up.

Tess was really starting to rub off on him.

Shaking away his thoughts, itachi made it to the hokage's mansion; he was not surprised to see the tempest behind the desk. Her feet her resting on the desk, as she casually filed her nails. He actually got mad when he saw her. Not only did she put Tess through all of that stress, making her go and train for four grueling months, but she made him feel bad about the people in konoha!

That bitch really needs to die.

He was slightly intrigued to see one of the akatsuki former ally's by her side. Mika, his mind supplied. Pein would find that particular information useful.

Itachi narrowed his eyebrows, bringing his attention away from the women and to something else... there was something that had crossed him as interesting. Itachi squinted his eyes, almost sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But, when he Finally got it through his mind that what he saw was indeed very real, it made him lose all feeling in his jaw, making it drop. Itachi covered his mouth, keeping his jaw intact.

It was the man in the far right corner. At first glance the man seemed older than he should have been; he had his big beard, with streaks of gray. But his face looked young, too young to be what the uchiha thought. The man was older than itachi, but he knew that he wasn't elderly. What had intrigued him was his skin color. it was too dark for him to be Japanese. But what had made his jaw become heavy enough to drop were his eyes.

He knew those eyes. He would never forget those eyes.

---

---

---

Those were Tess' eyes.

Itachi kept his hand over his mouth until the feeling in his jaw was regained.

"What the hell am I going to tell Tess?"

_**Tan egoistao, juro - 'You're so selfish, I swear.'**_

_**miho - my son**_

_**I thought it would make the story much more interesting to keep Tess' father alive. The plot thickens just a little, and there is way more conflict. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed  
**_


	38. Arguments

_**Arguments**_

"That was exhausting..." Tess groaned to deidara as they flew back to the akatsuki headquarters. Tess bought everything a newborn baby could possibly need; she even bought things she didn't know how to use. And she still had a butt load of money to spare. Tess thought about giving itachi back his change, but then a slick thought popped into her head. _'He didn't say that I couldn't buy anything for myself_.' Tess smiled evilly. She wouldn't spend it now. She was going to wait until she had to go back to the headquarters and see the cluttered mess that was her room, and then she would make her decision.

The others had decided not to join deidara on his bird. Sasori didn't like heights and chase, well, she and dei's relationship hadn't really been the same since he threw her against a wall. The elemental thought this was a good thing anyway, she had to talk to him about the upcoming initiation that would take place soon. So now, since it was just Tess, deidara and the baby, she thought this was the perfect time.

Gathering as much courage as possible, Tess held onto the sling masari was in for dear life and proceeded to crawl closer to her bestie. When she was close enough to sit next to him, Tess observed his profile quietly, as she thought about what to say.

As she thought of how she would begin, Tess stared at deidara's profile. She never really spent a lot of time staring at deidara like she did the others, but she found him to be too adorable for his own good. Way different than itachi and sasori. Itachi had this mysterious bad boy thing going on that she just wasn't able to stay away from. Sasori has these high school good looks. And Tess could bet that if they met under different circumstances, they would totally be boyfriend and girlfriend. Puppet or not. But dei, he was just so unpredictable. He always kept Tess on her toes. One minute, he would be this fun bubbly ball of energy. And the next minute he would flip into this bad, sarcastic guy with a bad temper. And Tess had a weakness for dudes with bad tempers. He reminded her of tiffany, Tess' best friend back home. For some reason, she knew that if those two met, they would be inseparable. Tess could bet her bottom dollar that tiffany would turn to mush when she saw him.

The elemental made a mental note that she would take him to see her after this whole tempest and initiation thing blows over.

The rock shinobi glanced at the woman in his peripheral. She was staring at him hard, like she was concentrating on something. And she wasn't even bothering to hide it. He was surprised she actually had enough courage to crawl up her just to stare. She could've just done that at the kitchen table. She obviously has something on her mind that can't wait, but she doesn't know what to begin with. So he decided that he'll be the one to go first.

"What's on your mind, love un?" he could see Tess blink momentarily, surprised that he knew she was watching. Well duh, it didn't take a ninja to see that someone's staring them right in the face.

After regaining her composure, tests shifted to get more comfortable, loosening her grip on masari a little. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of how much my friend would love you." deidara smiled a little.

"Well of course she would. Who doesn't, un?"

"Jerks." Tess said, chuckling with deidara. He was so conceited.

"So, Tess, un?" deidara said as his laughter died down. "Yes, hunny?" Tess asked, the smile still present on her face. Deidara turned to her, his turned into a small smirk. "That was fun, but what's really on your mind?"

Tess' smile finally disappeared and she sighed. "You know, you and itachi have grown way too close to me. It's getting kind of irritating." she said jokingly. Well, just half. They knew Tess so well, that they could finish her sentences and read her body movements. Itachi could even finish the sentences in her mind before she could even voice them. Tess could tell that for the next 30 or 40 years, that was really going to upset her quite frequently.

Deidara scrunched up his nose at itachi's name. "Gross, don't compare me to him, yeah."

"Why? You guys are actually kind of alike." deidara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just like day and night, yeah." Tess gave him a bored look. "Deidara..."

"How long do you plan on stalling until you tell me what's going on, un?" deidara drawled. This was really getting annoying. Tess lips tightened, grazing her teeth over her bottom lip, thinking about exactly what she wanted to say.

"Dei, do you love me?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Deidara narrowed his eyes, not sure where she was going with this conversation.

"Yeah..." he said warily. Tess tried to smile as she bit her lips. "And since you love me, you would want the best for me, right? You would try to help me if I needed it, right?" she asked.

"Of course I would, yeah. Why? Do you need help with something, un?" deidara asked, slightly worried. This better not be about itachi, because he will kill him if it comes down to it.

"I do need your help, dei."

"Well, with what, un? Spit it out, yeah!" deidara yelled, turning to face her fully, his face filled with worry and confusion and just a little anger.

"It's about the initiation, dei. I need your help with the initiation." deidara kept his eyes narrowed before sighing. Is that what this was all about? She was worried about the initiation?

"Tess, there's nothing to worry about. I promise you that I won't hurt you, un." Tess gave deidara another bored look.

"And that's exactly what I'm worried about. You're going to go easy on me and that's going to be a problem. I don't want you to go easy on me. This is meant for me to learn, and I don't you to go all lack luster on me. Because I can't do the same thing to you."

Deidara narrowed his eyebrows again, trying to process exactly what she was saying to him...okay, it was weird in his head...so let's see how it sounds out loud. Deidara opened his mouth but no sound came out, as her words processed in his head again. After he was sure what she was saying, the rock-nin spoke. "Wait...so let me get this straight, un. You...want me to beat you to a bloody pulp, yeah? And if I do try not to go easy on you, you'll try to beat me to a bloodly pulp, un? Is that right? Is that what you're trying to tell me, un?"

Tess rolled her eyes. Here comes that sarcastic temper. Usually she would get mad but he's been hanging around her too long, so Tess had no one to blame but herself. "Dei, you know that's not what I mean."

"Then explain it to me, Tess, because I'm dying to know, yeah!" he yelled, his anger staring to build. All he wanted to do was protect her, and she was going to repay him by trying to kill him? What kind of friend was she?! Tess' eyes widened just fraction before they started to narrow in anger.

"You're gonna die for other reasons in a minute if you don't lower your fucking tone, dei. I'm trying to tell you that I want to learn more about my skills and I need your help, and your getting your panties in a bunch!" deidara glared at her, breathing out his flaring nostrils.

"Okay, Tess. I'll kill you since it'll make you happy, yeah." Tess gave him a bored look, opening her mouth to say another sarcastic remark, but deidara was too quick. "No, I'm not finished, un." Tess narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Deidara closed his visible eye and ran his hand stressfully down his face.

"I don't get you Tess, un." came his muffled response through his fingers. "I just cannot wrap my mind around how blowing you to smithereens will help you kill tempest. The bottom line is that I won't take part in your death. Everyone else seems to want to test you out, but if I can't take it easy on you, then I'm not going to fight you at all." deidara didn't wait for Tess to speak before he turned back to where he was going.

Tess took a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth. "Dei, look at me." he ignored her and watched where he was going. Tess entwined her fingers and rested her chin against her knuckles, squeezing them unconsciously. Now it was safe to say that Tess had a short fuse. But if there's one thing Tess cannot stand was silence. Especially when someone got the last word and wouldn't allow her to give her input. That was a sure fire way to a swift slap in the face. There was a burning sensation taking place at the corners of her eyes. It was starting to become hard to see as spots of red took up her vision.

_'Breathe in Tess.... breathe in. don't lose control. Keep it together. You have a baby against your chest.'_

Tess took in another deep breath. "Dei, please look at me." Tess said as calmly as her fingers started to crack under pressure, fighting back the undying urge to break his jaw. If he didn't look at her soon, Tess would give in to it. He only had one more time.

"Deidara. Look at me. Please..."

Deidara closed his eye, and turned to the girl across from him fully. Tess held out her hands for him. Deidara looked down at them and back at her before sighing and putting his hands in hers. Tess closed her eyes, trying to rid the red spots from her vision. After blinking all the spots away, Tess spoke.

"Dei, I need your help. I don't want you to kill me, but I don't want you to give me love taps either. addellay didn't take it easy on me, and I'm sure when tempest does manage to hit me, they won't be the hits you plan on throwing at me. I need you to teach me, I need you to help me perfect everything. help me learn because I need you more than ever." deidara sat quietly, chewing the inside of his cheek, a habit he picked up from the girl in front of him, as he listened to her. And even though he hated to agree, she really was making a little sense. He knew he wasn't going to help her by blowing her up into a million pieces, but pushing her away from him certainly would not help her.

But he would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Deidara sighed, dropping his head. "I see what you mean, Tess. I really do. It's just that I can't wrap my mind around hurting you. I just keep thinking about us being in battle and I catch you off guard with one of my bombs. If I were to seriously hurt you, it would break my heart into a million pieces. I would never forgive myself." deidara said quietly, shaking his head. He didn't know what he would do if he ever hurt her. He would probably stuff a bird in his own mouth and blow his head clean off his shoulders.

Tess pouted at deidara's saddened expression, suddenly hating herself. He really, from the bottom of his adorable little heart didn't want to hurt her in any possible way. And here she was snapping at him, trying to make him do something he would rather die than doing.

Some friend she was.

Tess put her hand on deidara's cheek, pulling his head up for him to meet her saddened eyes. Deidara smiled, leaning his head into the elemental's hand. Tess smiled back and with all the courage she could muster, held on to the still sleeping child, and crawled closer to deidara. Tess stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around deidara's neck. deidara laid his head on Tess' shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist brought her closer to him, conscious of the newborn in the cream colored sling attached to her stomach.

"I'm sorry, monkey." Tess whispered.

"It's okay, babe, yeah." deidara whispered back. "Hey Tess can I ask you a question?"

"Mhm."Tess mumbled before pulling back and sitting into his lap. "What is it, dei."

"Do you love me, un?" he asked. Tess looked at him with confused narrowed eyes. "With all my heart. Why?"

"How come you never told me that you spoke another language?" Tess' narrowed her eyes, pulling away from him. "How did you know that?"

"I walked past your room while you and itachi were arguing about the stuff in your room, un. And then I heard you avert into a whole other language. How come you never told me you spoke spanish, yeah?"

"Oh, dei, I'm sorry, I didn't think you wanted to know."

"Well, I did, and now for punishment, you have to say that whole sentence in spanish all over again."

Tess rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ah, dei, siento, no pens que usted quiso saber. You happy?" deidara's face split into a wide grin.

"That must drive itachi wild, yeah." Tess raised an eyebrow, smirking slyly.

"You shouldn't assume things that you have no desire to know about. Because I know that you don't want to know about itachi and me in our private time together."

Deidara shook the creepy shiver trailing down his spine off. "Yeah, you're right..."

A sudden dip caught Tess' attention, making her eyes widen as she grabbed deidara's thigh. Deidara winced as the bird slowed and landed on the ground with an audible thud. Deidara stood first and jumped to the ground. The clay bird dipped his head to the ground, letting Tess slide down to the ground safely. After regaining her balance, Tess looked around the clearing, trying to find the two missing members.

"Hey dei, do you feel sasori and chase anywhere?" deidara closed his eyes, trying to find the two. Just as he opened his eyes, about to tell her where they were, an unwanted presence made it known.

"They are already in the hideout." Tess twirled around so fast to meet the voice, it made her dizzy. Itachi emerged from the trees, making his way to the elemental. Tess smiled, leaning into greet itachi with a kiss, but was surprised that he didn't meet her halfway. Tess narrowed her eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

Itachi said nothing, making Tess suspicious. "Itachi? Hunny what's the matter?" she asked concerned, reaching out to touch his face, gasping when he grabbed her hand. It wasn't firm, but it did surprise her. What is the matter with him? He was fine before he left on his mission.

Itachi loosened his grip on Tess' wrist and entwined his fingers with hers. He had no idea how he was going to start what he was about to say. Itachi Uchiha was at a loss for words.

"Tess...we need to talk about tempest."


	39. Snapped

_**Snapped**_

_**Hello everyone! I have exciting news... I just graduated high school this week! man, I cannot express to you how glad I am to be gone. nor can I express how happy I am that everyone I know has to wait until June. anyway, not much to say about this chapter.  
**_

Just that name ruined her whole day. Tempest. Tess never really thought that she would hate someone she barely knew. But when that someone she barely knew, kills someone she loves, it tends to do that to her. "What about her?" she asked calmly.

"We can't talk here. Pein wants to speak with you as well." Tess narrowed her eyes. What was so important that they had to go inside to talk with pein? "Can t the talk with pein wait? I wanna know what you found out with tempest."

"All of that will be talked about in pein's office." this was starting to irritate her. "But why?"

"Tess, let's just go...please?" itachi asked. Throwing that 'please' in at the last minute. It felt funny on his tongue, he wasn't used to saying please to get what he wants, but she wouldn't have moved if he didn't and he really didn't want to have to make her. Tess looked at him with a hateful glare, sighing frustratingly as she stormed over to the akatsuki hideout, only waiting for him to open the door before storming down the long hall way. When she pushed the door open, chase was there to meet her.

"Tess, I need you to give me the baby before you go to the office." Tess narrowed her eyes again, confused and irritated, but said nothing as she unclasped the sling on masari and gave him to chase. The fear manipulator said nothing before disappearing.

"This mysterious shit is getting really old, really fast." the elemental mumbled under her breath.

"Trust me Tess; everything will make sense as soon as we get into the office. I promise." Tess snapped her head over at the uchiha warily. First asks her please, and then he says 'I promise' ? What the fuck was going on?

as soon as Tess made it to pein's door, she hurriedly twisted it open and walked in. just as she was about to ask what it was pein needed, her words failed her as she looked around her.

Everyone was in there. All the members. It started with pein at his desk, the paper slut not far from him, and then dei, sasori, kakuzu, hidan, kisame, and zetsu all counter clockwise while she and itachi were in the middle.

Forgetting her anger momentarily, Tess looked to pein "what's everyone doing here? I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"I do. I want to tell you something that was brought to my attention. Everyone else is here because they want to see how you take this particular news. Why don't you sit down, dear, I'm sure you must be tired." Pein offered. Everyone had to be here for this particular news for Tess safety. She would certainly be upset when she heard the news, but he wasn't sure if she might go and do something stupid. Usually things like this, he can take care of himself or he could have just asked itachi and he would've taken care of it, but when Tess first landed here, he knew that he had to call on his other members. he could literally feel the power coming from her, it made him dizzy, so if this did go wrong, he would have all of his members to help.

"No I'm fine. What s the news about? I know tempest has something to do with it." Tess said with more attitude than intended. It was a small move, but she saw that pein's fingers twitched just a bit. Tess knew that twitch all too well. Itachi did the same thing when he was about to choke her.

It was too bad Tess didn't care.

"This quiet shit is really starting to get on my nerves. Can someone please tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Tess screamed, looking at everyone, her anger only growing ten times more.

Beside her she heard itachi let out an almost inaudible sigh. "It was supposed to be a routine spy mission. Just to see what she was doing."

Tess turned to the man beside her, giving him her full attention. "What happened? What did you see?" she asked, her anger momentarily forgotten again. Itachi didn't know how to begin. There was no good way to say that her father was still alive and tempest was keeping him, so he was just going to say it. Itachi sighed again and grabbed her hands, rubbing his thumb along the back. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Well, let's see how she takes it...

"I saw your father Tess."

Silence.

---

---

---

Everyone looked over to the elemental, on their toes for any sudden movement. The young goddess' arms went limp in itachi's hands as they slid out of his palms, backing away from him. Her heart started to pick up the pace as the room became suddenly warm. The pounding of her heart against her ribs suddenly became unbearable. Tess put her hand on her chest, only mildly stopping the pain.

Itachi was a little surprised at her reaction. _'That went better than expected...'_ and it did. He honestly thought that he would have to put a genjutsu on her to stop her from doing something stupid. But this this was good too.

But let's see how good it is when he reveals the second part to what he saw. She would undoubtedly ask anyway after she regained her composure.

"He was in an office with her." itachi began; careful not to say her name, for fear that it might set her off when he told her. "He was in a corner. At first I didn't know it was him. But when I figured it out, I assumed he was there because he was helping tempest." that had effectively caught Tess' attention.

"Is he working with her?" she asked, her chest pains stopping.

"No. I just thought that. But your father's wrists and ankles were shackled, and then that's when I knew that she was keeping him prisoner. And then I left."

Tess' eyes widened before narrowing a few times in shock. "What do you mean you just left? You see my father and you leave?"

It was itachi's turn to narrow his eyes. What...did he just hear her right? How fucking ungrateful can someone be? He just told her that her father was alive, after taking time out of his life to make her happy; he even made this mission up to give Tess help and all she has to say is why didn't he get him? Usually itachi wouldn't dignify such selfishness with a response, and he certainly wouldn't do it around other people, but she needs to be set straight. "Yes. Tess, I had a mission and that was to spy, not to go on an all out battle. I understand that is your father, and I understand why you are upset, but I am not going to risk my life to make you happy." itachi stated firmly, hearing a hissing sound come from some of the members. So what? He didn't even care that that came out totally wrong...

Okay maybe he did just a little, but he was upset and he was right. So for now screw her and her feelings.

Tess' jaw almost dropped to the floor. How dare he say such a thing! And with such calmness, almost enough to earn a punch to the face. Tess picked up her jaw to run her tongue over her tightened bottom lip, narrowing her eyes speaking in the same calm and cool tone. "You know that's really funny, because I would do that for you. I d risk my life in a second if it ever came down to you." She couldn't believe him! He saw that her father was in trouble and just stood there and left! Tess couldn't believe that he was the same guy that she was moving in with. The elemental ran her hands stressfully through her hair. "I can't even stress to you how stupid I think you are right now. I can't believe how you just left my father in the hands of a killer."

Again, without even thinking about what she would think, or about what he was saying, itachi shot back. "I'm sorry that I refuse to go on a suicide mission just to warm your heart, Tess. Stupid people like me plan things."

The elemental's temper reached an almost fatal point. She could feel her blood boil in her veins. In all the time she has been here, Tess has never been this angry at itachi before. Not even when he choked her. And then just when she thought that would explode, Tess smiled.

"Alright." Tess said as calmly as humanly possible. "You know what itachi, you can sit here and plan and plan until everything is as perfect as you want it to be. But the truth of the matter is my father is being held prisoner and every second that I'm here, he is closer and closer to death. You say you understand why I'm upset, but I think we both know that you don't. You have no idea what it's like to care for a family member. Especially your own. So do me a favor and don't act like you care about somebody's father when you don't even care about your own."

"That s enough. Tess," pein said sharply. He had to stop this before thing got out of his control. He could see itachi's hand twitch, but that paled into comparison of the power radiating off Tess in tsunami like waves. Another comment from itachi would no doubt send her off the edge. "I understand your anger, but itachi is right. He was sent on this mission only to spy, not go on an all out war. He is my strongest member, but he is not invincible. Itachi has chakra just like everyone else in this organization, so do not try to hold him responsible."

Tess glanced over to pein, thinking about snapping at him, but decided against it. The blood in her veins had reached a near scorching point so much that her skin was searing hot. How she spoke in such a calm and collective voice it would forever be a mystery.

"What I say to itachi is none of your business." Tess' tone was still as cool as day. Pein s fingers twitched again, as everyone held their breath for the oncoming death that was about to occur.

Well, everyone but the fuming paper woman at his side. That argument going on between her and the uchiha irritated her enough, but she had the nerve to talk to pein like that. Konan would not let her slide.

Before Tess could supply the knowledge, her head bounced hard off the wall, a soft slender hand wrapped tightly around her neck. "I am just about tired of your mouth, bitch. You can say whatever you want to that uchiha, but you will watch what you say to your leader!"

Tess looked at the woman in front of her with a cool expression, already far past the point of rage. With all that went on today with deidara and then itachi, and now her father still with tempest. And if that wasn't enough, with konan trying to strangle her made Tess' blood heat up into an almost blistering point. The red spots from before started to consume her vision until all she saw was the woman in front of her in a hazy red fury.

Pein immediately stood up from out of his seat. "Konan let her go!" he yelled, but it was too late, Tess was already off the deep end. Nine different thumps along the wall of pein s office were heard before konan looked back, seeing everyone hidden in the darkness of the dimly lit room.

Just as konan's hand loosened from around her neck, Tess grabbed her hand, making her snap her head in the young goddess, her eyes filled with pure horror into deep burgundy eyes. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Tess smiled, saying nothing in response as she held up her hand, making konan's stomach do flips as she proceeded to pull away when Tess' raised hand came too close to her face. The paper woman closed her eyes, feeling the wind of the elemental's hand brush against her face before she felt her hand on her shoulder.

Konan looked over to everyone, scared out of her mind. "Get her off me! Someone get her off me!" she yelled, trying desperately to pull away from the dazed young goddess.

A grunt caught her attention, making konan look to her side at deidara. He was shaking, the veins in his neck were more pronounced than they should have been. "I...can't ...move." he whispered in a strained voice. Konan looked around to everyone on either side of the two, including itachi and pein, all frozen in their spots shaking as they tried to move.

She was controlling them.

"Mmmm...." konan snapped her head back at the woman currently nuzzling her hand. "Is this hand for me?" Tess asked. konan narrowed her eyes, about to ask her what she meant before Tess twisted her wrist harshly, satisfied at the snow white bones in konan's arm protruding out of her skin. Tess twisted and jerked the paper woman's hand one more time before konan fell to the floor in agony, Tess still holding her twitching hand.

Tess looked over at the lifeless hand and down at the woman writhing in pain, pouting as the feeling of keeping it didn't really appeal to her anymore and dropped to the floor with a sickening thud to the floor.

"You picked the wrong day to be a bitch, huh? Maybe you'll rethink that next time." the young goddess said before stepping over the paper woman's wriggling frame and to the door. Before twisting the knob she looked to everyone.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Tess turned to the men lined up against the wall, trying to move. "Wouldn't want you guys to follow me. why don't you guys take nap, I'll wake you up when I come back." and with that, the elemental snapped her fingers, watching as the men fell one by one to the ground before she walked out the door and left on her way to konoha.

_**BIG THINGS GOING ON IN THE NEXT ONE!!!**_ _**UNTIL THEN**_


	40. Snapped 2

Hello all! It's been quite a while since I updated. Sorry about that. It's the writer's block. This always happens when I'm trying to end a story. It's happening now with my other akatsuki story. Anyway, I guess I'm done...oh wait. Before I go I have a little message for someone who reviewed my last chapter. Someone called icebishop. I was reading this review the other day and I thought that it would only be right respond. YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ IT! I don't have to have to write how you want me to write, its MY STORY so I'm writing MY own version of how I want MY story to be, and if I want my character to snap her fingers and put nine super ninja killers to sleep, I can do that. I can put them all in pink frilly tutus and make them do ballet if I wanted. You say I ruined this fanfic by making Tess do this. Well, you don't even know where I'm going with it and there are people who think different. Oh and one more thing, it just so happens that I DO have a job and the reason why you're graduating in June and I did in February is because I'm smart and you're dumb, you eat dirt and suck your thumb! *sticks tongue out* okay, I'm done.

Enjoy the chapter.

P.S. one more thing before I go, I was going to make them all fight Tess in this chapter but I decided not to. I forgot about the initiation. Sorry, I kinda feel like I lied, but I guess I'll have to get over it. Anyway, just enjoy the chapter.

"Okay guys, you almost got it and...There you go." chase said as she directed itachi's clones to put down the newly made crib. She rocked masari back and forth, lightly patting him on the back. She had to admit, she was kind of happy that pein called that impromptu meeting with the other members and Tess. It was very sweet of itachi to use up his chakra to make a room for a kid that isn't his. He must really be trying to get on Tess' good side. The question is why?

"It may be because they'll need a baby sitter for when Tess find out what he's doing for her. Though I highly doubt they, or for that matter, everyone else will be doing anything tonight. Isn't that right?" the fear manipulator said in a small baby voice, holding the newborn up to nuzzle his small soft nose with her own.

Just as her nose grazed his, chase jumped at a familiar popping sound as itachi's clones unexpectedly started to poof away. The unsuspecting poofs caught the newborn off guard as well, making him let out a piercing wail. Chase immediately stood up, bouncing the baby up and down as she headed for the door to see exactly why itachi took the clone's away.

"Shh...It's okay sweetie, its okay..." chase whispered, trying to reassure the screaming pink-faced newborn.

Suddenly a huge boom was heard outside, making the room shake and rattle intensely sweeping chase off her feet.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled, holding on to the newborn for dear life, as she was careful not to fall on top him, hiding his face from the raining debris coming from the ceiling. Chase hurriedly grabbed a receiving blanket off of the arm of the rocking chair, securely covering masari up before taking off her heels and standing up and reaching the doorknob and exiting the room.

As chase made it down the stairs, it had become apparent to her that the akatsuki entrance had been blown to pieces. "What the hell happened?" chase asked herself, trying the step over the rubble and sweep away the dust with her hand. As the dust started to settle, chase could see the familiar silhouette of a woman walking away from the akatsuki hideout and into the forest. Chase held her hand over her eyes to see the shirt Tess had on when they went to the baby store.

"Tess!" chase called from the rubble. The elemental kept walking, as if she didn't hear her. Chase decided to go closer, looking to the ground as she stepped over the rocks and pieces of wall. Suddenly, just as she held her head up to call Tess' name again, she found the elemental just a half inch away.

Chase's words died in her throat so quickly, it made her choke. This woman in front of her, with her cold un feeling, hate-filled eyes, was not the Tess that she had seen just an hour ago. She wasn't even sure if this was Tess at all.

Chase was a fear manipulator. She has seen every fear the world has to offer, but all of those paled in comparison to this...this thing in front of her. The manipulator has seen true fear in the eyes of this soulless demon woman that stands before her. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she disappeared. It was as if she was never there in the first place.

Masari's wails brought chase back to reality. The fear manipulator shook her head of all thoughts demon and came to a sudden realization. Where were the other akatsuki members? Chase did not dwell long before she found herself running as fast as she could over to pein's office, bursting through the door, shocked and frightened at what she found.

All of the members, lying counter-clockwise on the ground, with the exception of pein, who was lying on his desk.

What frightened her was the blood between konan and itachi. She had no idea whose blood it was, but she really hoped it wasn't itachi's. Without another thought, chase kneeled down, and with all her might, turned the uchiha over on his back with her free hand, more terrified to see blood on his chest and sleeve.

Chase shifted masari in her arm to put her ear on itachi's chest, to see if he was breathing, surprised to find that not only was he alive, but he was sleeping. Chase narrowed her eyes as she looked down, but didn't think anymore on the subject as she shifted masari in her arms to shake the uchiha awake.

"C'mon itachi, wake up, wake up please!" she yelled, moving her hands from his chest to lightly slap him in the face, secretly happy to see his eyes start to flutter open.

As soon as he was conscious, itachi was up and off the floor in half a second, seeming to have never been unconscious at all. Chase put her hand on her chest as she stood up.

"Oh, thank god you're okay; I thought you were dead-"

"Where's Tess?" he asked, completely ignoring her. He had no time for her concern; itachi only had one thing on his mind and that was to find a certain goddess, who, by the way, is in the DEEPEST shit.

Chase could sense all in his body language that he was highly upset, why, unfortunately, she'll never know. All shefigured out was that whatever happened here, it had to do with that demon woman she just saw in Tess' body.

"chase." itachi barked out sharply, it made chase jump slightly, looking at the uchiha in fear. "Where is Tess." he asked again slowly, menacingly. Chase moved away from him unconsciously before speaking in a small voice.

"She...she left..." man, she thought she was scared before. Tess had nothing on the man front of her.

Without another word, he headed for the door, but not before giving directions to the frightened, confused woman behind him. "Wake everyone up and tell them to head over to konoha. That is where...she... plans on going. Have them catch up."

Finally getting the hint that he wasn't going to explain to her what exactly was going on, chase sighed and nodded her head as itachi disappeared out the door and made his way through the forest.

She walked.

She didn't stomp or storm, she walked

It rained.

Her body radiated steam as the droplets hit her, her feet leaving smoldering prints in the soft ground with every steady, menacing step. Her train of thought replaced with resentment, betrayal and hate as she relived the scenes from beginning to end. The words from the man she loved ran clear somehow through her hazy mind.

"Tess, I had a mission and that was to spy, not to go on an all out battle. I understand that is your father, and I understand why you are upset, but I am not going to risk my life to make you happy."

"I will not go on a suicide mission just to warm your heart."

Tess' fist made a sickening cracking sound against a tree, before it went tumbling down from the force of the hit, it hitting the ground with a thunderous thud. Tess' eyes snapped to the tree next to her, delivering the same brute force, sending it plummeting down with its brethren.

And then, as Tess turned to give another tree a taste of her anger, she stopped.

Or rather, a pale, wet, purple finger nailed hand grabbed her wrist.

The goddess straightened herself, looking down at the hand firmly wrapped around her own raw, wet, bloodied one. Her eyes trailed up to a black sleeve, there was no need to look up, and she knew who it was. And if she did look up at him, she'd have to rip his head off his fucking shoulders.

The two were silent for a series of moments. The both of them wasn't going to give the other the satisfaction of speaking, waiting for the other to cave in. Tess though was all for being a spiteful bitch, of course was never a fan of silence.

"Unless you want to be engulfed in flames, I would suggest you let me go." Tess said in a deathly calm voice.

"You need to come back to the hideout." he wasn't going to dignify her with a response. That was just what she wanted. He knew that silence would irk her, and that would really get him engulfed in flames. Ignoring her would be the best way to go.

She still wouldn't look up at him. He didn't give in to her threat like she wanted, so she decided to go in a different direction. "And leave my father to die? No thanks. I think I'll leave the death of family members to you.

You know, since you're such a professional."

Itachi's hand tightened around her wrist just a fraction, but he caught himself. She was trying to goad him, and he needed to remember that. "Tess, you can either be walked to the hideout, or dragged there, it is completely up to you."

And for the second time that day, Itachi Uchiha was caught off guard.

With sheer brute force, Tess put her hand into a fist and snatched itachi into an almost 180 degree angle and into the nearest tree, her small slender hand around his neck.

Itachi had never been on the receiving end something like this before. But, now that he was, he doesn't think he wants to do it anymore. Having your air supply cut off abruptly is no joke. That shit kills. He just couldn't believe she got him a second time.

It would almost be funny if it didn't piss him off.

He almost didn't catch what she said, he was so pissed. "If those are my only two choices, I guess I'll be dragged back. I'm not leaving my father over there with some maniac to die. He may not be dead now, but what happens when he out lives his purpose and I'm not there to save him in time? I'm not letting that hang over my shoulders, itachi. So, if you and everybody else want to try and drag me back to the headquarters, I'd like to see you try and do it."

The light rustling behind Tess caught his attention. Itachi glanced over at the silhouette of a scorpion tail ready to strike. He looked back down at the small woman, her eyes still burned with red and black, hate-filled eyes.

He also noticed the hand on his neck started to shake. She was trying to restrain herself from hurting him, which was a good sign. She was trying to regain control, and she didn't want to hurt him. A very good sign.

So, he decided to push her in the right direction. And it would hurt to get his point across on some things. "Tess, why do you think I went to spy on tempest?" he asked, his voice slightly scratchy from the pressure she was putting on his throat.

Tess' brows narrowed a bit, but said nothing. "I didn't know you're father would be there, i didn't know she kept him alive. Had I known earlier, he would be here with you." the hand around his throat started to soften. "Tess, if I could've, I would've done what was in my power to help him, but it was not the case. if I would've gone down there, and tried to save him, i knew there would be no chance of him leaving the village alive, and I would put myself in danger as well, would you rather he and I die in a foolish attempt?" Tess' hand completely softened and fell limply to her side.

"I..." she paused, her now grey eyes welling with tears as it all hit her. He didn't leave to save himself, he left because he didn't want to risk putting her father in danger...but still. "i just wanted to save him." she whispered.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her securely, bringing them to his chest. "And I don't blame you." he whispered. For some reason, he wasn't mad anymore. He may not understand the kind of love Tess had for her father, but he was unable to blame her for trying to save him, though foolish as it was.

A sharp prick in Tess' neck caught her attention, making her wince and rub the spot. She looked down, watching with blurry vision as something that looked suspiciously like a giant scorpion tail slowly slithered back into the forest behind her. The elemental looked back at itachi for a moment before her eyes rolled behind her head and she collapsed in his arms.

Itachi scooped his hand under her thighs and hefted her up and walked back to the hideout


	41. Unexpected Apologies

_**Unexpected Apologies  
**_

A sudden pain between Tess' eyes snatched her out of her dreamless sleep. She squinted her eyes, moving to put her hand on her head when the elemental discovered a new pain, hissing in agony as she looked down at her gauzed hand. The injury making all the memories from the day before flood her mind.

The pain in her head temporarily forgotten, Tess thought back on the psychotic rampage she went on, hurting her loved ones, one guy in particular crossing her mind. She just couldn't believe she did that! And on top of everything, she slammed itachi into a tree! She put her hand around his neck, prepared to rip out his throat in desperate attempt to save her father.

Tess dropped her head in her hands, ignoring the dull pain in one of them, as she thought back, completely embarrassed and ashamed that she would do such a thing to the man she loved. For one split second, she was ready to kill him. Tess couldn't wrap her mind around it. And all he did was try to get an update on tempest, he was trying to help her and she replayed him by pulling this.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she was already upset with deidara and their talk about the initiation. Which wasn't his fault either. He had no idea she was upset already. And even if he did, this still doesn't excuse her actions. No matter how mad she was, she shouldn't have lashed out on him or everyone else the way she did. Even konan didn't deserve what she got. She should've known better.

Man, she hated to say it, but she was without a shadow of a doubt, completely in the wrong. And she had no one to blame but herself.

Suddenly, Tess snapped her head to the door, hearing it open, revealing the man of the hour, who didn't seem to notice that she was awake until he looked and found her sitting up, and staring at him. He narrowed his eyes, confused as to how she was up and about. The dose of the drug sasori injected in her should've had her out for at least a few more days.

Neither said anything, leaving an unwanted awkwardness in the air. Tess looked down at her hands, playing with her covers between her fingers, searching her mind for something to say.

"Hey..." she mumbled, still looking down at her fumbling fingers.

"Hey." he mimicked, feeling just as awkward as she. "I'm glad you're awake."

"That makes one of us." she continued to mumble, as she trapped the covers between her fingers once more. She felt like dying. the elemental just couldn't wrap her head around how she reacted, she couldn't believe that even for just a split second, she even thought about killing him, the man she supposedly loved, and all because he went to konoha and found more of what he was looking for. The elemental closed her eyes tightly, as she sighed. Small talk just wasn't going to do it this time. She had things she needed to say, and as awkward as it was, she needed to get this off her chest.

Tess looked up, wanting to look him in the eyes when she said this. The uchiha watched her, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she spoke. Tess was never a fan of silence.

He watched as she opened her mouth to speak, only a squeaking sound coming out, before her eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't know what to say. There's nothing to say but, I'm sorry." she whispered, letting the tears fall. Itachi watched, each tear that fell tugging at his heart.

"You don't have to apologize, Tess."

"I do! You didn't deserve what you got, and neither did anyone else. I was a total bitch to you for doing what you were supposed to be doing. You spied and found my father. I understand that, had it been under different circumstances, you would've helped him. But I was too blind to see that. I was still stuck on a few words that you said, words that you didn't mean and that set me off..." itachi watched as the elemental openly sobbed out her apology. "I almost killed you for nothing." Tess dropped her head back in her hands,

Itachi couldn't take it. He walked over to the bed, and sat next to her. Tess buried her face into his shirt and sobbed her little heart out. He could tell she deeply regretted what she did. He saw it in her eyes the moment he walked in the room.

He waited until Tess got sobs under control before speaking. He gently tilted her head to meet his gaze. "No one blames you for what you did, Tess. Granted, you overreacted, but if it was me and someone else told me that you were being held captive after thinking you were dead, everyone would be under a genjutsu while I attempted to save you. And any member in this group would say the exact same thing."

Tess couldn't believe what she was hearing. She fully expected the uchiha never to speak to her again, to choke her, anything that would be ordinary for him, but he told her that she shouldn't beat herself up for trying to kill him. Where is the real itachi at?

"So, no one's mad at me?" she asked. "I mean, weren't you mad when you woke up?"

"I was pissed when I woke up, but while you were out during the week, I thought long-"

Tess moved away from itachi to stare at him with wide grey eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a minute, now let's rewind. How long was I out?"

"You've been unconscious for a week. Sasori injected too much of whatever it was he had in his tail and you've been asleep ever since." from his understanding, it was enough to take down seven giant centipedes and a bear. Tess ran her hand through her hair stressfully before realization hit. "Where's the baby?"

"We fed him to zetsu." at first, Tess thought he was serious, because he spoke in the same monotone voice that he always did, but then he started to smirk, making her glare at him.

"Chase has been caring for him. You know, I didn't let you keep him so that chase can take care of him. Masari isn't an accessory, you must learn to care for him." he had been meaning to tell her that for a while. it always seems like chase always had him. She has her own things to do, and taking care of a child twenty four seven wasn't on her schedule, he was sure.

"Yeah, I know. She's great with him, but he is my responsibility. Where is he?" Tess asked, as she moved to get up, but was stopped with itachi's hand.

"You are in no condition to be up and around yet. Wait here, I'll bring him to you." Tess watched as itachi got up and walked out the door, turning on the light before he left.

Moments later, itachi pushed the door open with his back, backing into the room, turning around to see the small bundle in his arms. Tess grinned as she held her arms out to him. Masari shifted in her arms a bit, his face squinting, before he fully relaxed in her arms.

"Hello, my love. Aw, you guys dressed him all cute!" Tess said, nuzzling her nose with his. He had on this cute blue and white striped shirt under tanned overalls, and a bumble bee pacifier. '_Why is it that she's away from him all the time?'_ she thought to herself. She was missing little things like giving him his bottle, putting his clothes on, and even changing his diaper. She would really regret not knowing that if she and itachi had a baby of their own.

Unknowingly, Tess narrowed her eyes as she thought about what exactly it would be like if she had a baby. Well, first, it would be with the man she loved, always a plus. But where would he stand on this? That was very important. She and itachi were still young and if she did, in fact get pregnant, what would his reaction be? anger? Joy? Disappointment? and it seems that they did JUST get together, so they have more than enough time to have a baby. And they still had masari. He was already a joy to Tess' life, and having another baby now would just make things harder.

_'I'll talk to him about it later...'_ she thought. She just woke up and she still had a massive headache. Besides, there are still things she has to take care of.

Tess put bed next to her and took the covers off her, and just as she was about to get up, a hand pushed her back down.

"Did I not just say that you were in no condition to be up? Where are you going?" he asked her. Tess tried to pull away but just came to the obvious conclusion that she wouldn't be going anywhere without an explanation.

"I have to go talk to pein about what happened." Tess cut him off before he could get a word in. "I understand that you aren't mad at me anymore but, I still need to apologize. It's the principle of it all. I'm wrong and I need to say sorry. And he's not the only one that I have to apologize to." Tess resisted the urge to sigh as she thought of a certain blue haired and possibly one-handed woman that she especially needed to say something to.

Tess heard him sigh, feeling as his hand loosened around her wrist, but not letting go. Tess placed her injured hand on top of his, reaching up to put her hand on his cheek.

"There's nothing else to do but to lean in." Tess said, smiling. He rolled his eyes. Leave it to her to ruin a moment. But he did as she said and leaned in to give her a small but sweet kiss. Tess moved her hand from his cheek to glide to the back of itachi's neck, bringing him in closer, the move bringing the kiss up from sweet to sensual. Tess parted her lips for the uchiha's tongue to gain entrance, and he more than willingly obliged.

A small nagging voice snatched Tess out of her hazy mind and back into reality before she broke away, reluctantly from itachi, who was also very disappointed.

"I gotta go. Wait up here for me?" she asked, fully breaking away from his now slackened grip. He could do nothing but nod as she flipped the covers of herself and made her way to the door.

Itachi watched the door as it clicked closed before looking over at the child, who watched that little display of affection, staring up at the uchiha with its big black eyes.

"The hold she has over me is unsettling..."

Tess made her way down the stairs slowly, dreading her visit to pein's office. She knew him well enough to know that he expected her. How, she would probably never know. But he did, and as awkward and uncomfortable as it may be, she still had to do it.

She claimed to be a grown woman, so she would act like it.

Her heart started to race as she got close to the door of pein's office. And had become harder and harder to breathe as she reached for the door. The elemental closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking all the worries out of her system before turning the knob. As she opened the door, she knocked on it as she made her way through the door, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw that pein wasn't alone.

Everyone was there, making the awkwardness reach to all new heights. All the members were silent, looking at the woman, as if waiting for her to say something. And she didn't disappoint.

"Hi Guys." came her quiet and highly intelligent response which received a few grumbles and a small 'hi' back from chase.

Pein never took his eyes off the small woman. He was actually quite surprised that she was up and around after that dose sasori injected in her. She should've been out for at least a month. He watched as she closed her eyes and walked over to him, and around his desk. He narrowed his eyes, inwardly wondering what she planned to do as she stood in front of him.

He watched, very surprised when she grabbed the top of his chair and pulled him away from his desk, turning him to her. She grabbed his hand and tugged at it, signaling for him to get up out of his seat. And then, just as his curiosity got the better of him, and was about to ask her what exactly did she think she was doing until her hands snaked around his waist and she laid her head in his chest.

"I didn't have a speech or anything prepared to tell you how sorry I was, so I thought that I'd just keep it simple. I messed up and there are no words to describe how sorry I am. I was out of line and if you think that I should be punished, I fully understand." pein didn't move, he was still trying to get over the shock of what this woman was doing. He can't even remember the last time someone gave him a hug. Konan doesn't even hug him.

Tess stayed in this position, ignoring the shock of the other members and even pein himself before she broke away a little and looked him in his bluish purple eyes. _'Were his eyes that color before?' _she thought before shaking the thoughts away.

Everyone watched as pein's hand reached up, and everyone thought that he would push her away from him, but was even more surprised when he laid his hand on top of her head. "Though it is greatly appreciated Tess, you didn't need to apologize. No one is angry with you."

"Why?" she asked. "I fucked up royally, isn't anyone going to acknowledge that? I blew a hole in your wall. I yelled at you, after all you've done for me, I disrespected you. And you aren't mad?"

"I was mad, Tess don't get me wrong. But, I cannot hold you responsible for natural emotions. Anyone would've done the same thing. So, I am not mad at you, but if you feel that bad to actually request punishment, I will gladly give one to you."

Tess couldn't believe what she was hearing. She let pein go and turned to the rest of the members. "You really aren't mad?"

Deidara was the first to speak. "Everyone was mad, Tess, un. But while you were sleeping I stepped in your shoes. And I thought about what would happen if someone took you away from me." Tess pouted her lip. "And I thought how I'd be on the next bird to konoha, yeah." Tess watched as everyone nodded or grunted in agreement.

"Thank you guys, really, but there is one last person that I need to apologize to." Tess said as she turned to the woman of the hour, quiet as she looked on at the sickening display of affection.

_'Never thought I'd be doing this...'_ the elemental said as she walked up to the wary paper princess.

Konan raised a perfectly arched blue eyebrow "You're not gonna hug me, are you?"

Tess smiled a little to herself. "No, I wouldn't want bursting into flames at my touch before I got this out..." Tess paused to close her eyes and take a deep breath. "Konan, I owe you a huge apology. You were only trying to defend pein and I am so very, very sorry from the bottom of my heart."

Tess watched as konan opened her mouth to speak but stopped, before she sighed. And what she said next would blow Tess' mind.

"I also apologize."

This earned a collective gasp from everyone. Well, not everyone, pein's eyes widened, but everyone else gasped. "I could already feel your anger, but I didn't and I stop have left you alone. My being physical with you pushed you over the edge and for that I'm sorry too."

Tess narrowed her eyes. "Konan, I ripped your hand off, even if I was mad that was no reason to rip off an appendage. I forgive you, believe me I do."

"Okay and I accept yours as well." Tess brought her hand up and konan looked down at it for a while before taking it in her own, newly repaired hand and shaking it.

"But make no mistake, I still hate you."

"Yeah, of course. You'll still be a gutter slut tomorrow. I'm sure." and with that, the two broke.

Pein looked on, trying desperately not to roll his eyes. "Well, that was a beautiful apology. I don't know about everyone else, but I was on the brink of tears. Now, if you two are done, we still have this tempest issue that we have to take care of."

That caught Tess' attention. "What about tempest?"

"We have something in store for our former member. So I hope you got enough sleep, Tess, because we have a lot of planning to do and you my dear are our star..."


End file.
